Abecedario Stucky
by Cassandra.Blake.Volk
Summary: En una misión Steve encuentra por accidente a Bucky en una base de Hydra. Tras una serie de eventos termina llevando a un inconsciente Soldado de Invierno a la Torre Stark. ¿Qué sucederá entre ellos a partir de que Bucky recuerde cierto suceso de algo ocurrido en su juventud con Steve? Historia continua. Post Capitán América y el Soldado de Invierno. No Civil War. Slash/Yaoi
1. A

**|Abecedario Stucky|**

 _ **[ A ]**_

 **···Atractivo···**

 _Suspiró por vigésima vez en el camino. Escuchaba silencioso las palabras y quejas del más joven mientras ambos volvían al modesto departamento que compartían tras una desastrosa cita doble —una más que añadir a la lista—._

 _—¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera tú me escuchas, no sé cómo pretendes que alguna chica se fije en mí o tan siquiera me escuche—_

 _El reproche le sacó un suspiro más. Sí, ese era su pequeño, inseguro y tímido pero tierno Stevie._

 _—¿Y acaso tú me escuchas a mí?— devolvió el reproche mientras entraba al departamento, siendo seguido del menor quien se hallaba algo pensativo y desanimado._

 _—Sí lo hago— fue su sencilla respuesta._

 _Cerró la puerta y suspiró. Inmediatamente se dirigió a un viejo escritorio en el cual reposaba su cuaderno de dibujo. Ese era uno de sus métodos para encontrar tranquilidad._

 _—No, no lo haces —siguió a su joven amigo, obligándole a voltear, obteniendo una mirada interrogante— Te he dicho muchas veces que eres un chico valiente, inteligente, amable, honesto y... Atractivo— conforme hablaba se iba acercando cada vez más a Steve._

 _Hizo una pequeña pausa durante la cual un corto silencio se instaló entre ambos, entre este Barnes pensaba que Rogers era simplemente perfecto, siempre se lo había parecido, ocasionando que a veces se sintiera culpable por darse cuenta de que sentía algo más que amistad por el muchacho._

 _—Tú eres atractivo, demasiado atractivo y en muchos sentidos, además del físico —interrumpió lo que sea que su amigo fuera a continuar diciéndole, cayendo en cuenta de lo extrañas que sonaron sus palabras, más aun por el modo en que las dijo: Un murmuro suave— P-por eso es que no comprendes mi situación, Bucky— corrigió lo dicho, intentando hacer que dejara de parecer extraño._

 _Con el calor subiendo a sus mejillas buscó apartarse del mayor, sin conseguirlo ya que lo tenía —en cierto modo— acorralado contra el escritorio._

 _El corazón de Bucky latió rápidamente, producto de aquellas palabras dichas de esa manera. A eso se sumó la tierna imagen que tenía frente a él: Un sonrojado y aparentemente abochornado Stevie._

 _Por un momento dejó de tener miedo de lo que podría ocurrir si le decía sus verdaderos sentimientos a su mejor amigo._

 _Poco a poco fue acortando distancia entre ellos, inclinándose ligeramente para acercar su rostro al del más joven, dejando ver sus intenciones de besarlo._

 _Golpes a la puerta del departamento los interrumpieron._

—¿Bucky?—

Aquel llamado lo hizo reaccionar.

Desde su posición —sentado en el extremo inferior de la cama— examinó con la mirada el lugar en el que se hallaba, recordando que estaba en una habitación grande de la lujosa Torre Stark. Alzando un poco más su vacía mirada se encontró con dos personas de pie frente a él; el Capitán América con La Bruja Escarlata a su lado. El hombre le miraba con preocupación mientras que la chica lo hacía con curiosidad.

—Wanda, ¿necesitabas algo?— Rogers preguntó amable a la joven, girándose a mirarla con duda y una pequeña sonrisa puesto que hacía tan solo unos segundos ella había tocado la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar.

—Venía a avisarte que la cena está lista, por si gustan ir o por si prefieren que les traiga algo— respondió con la misma amabilidad, intercambiando miradas entre ambos hombres.

—Sería mejor si nos trajeras algo, por favor— respondió con petición.

Era consciente de que los Vengadores estarían a la expectativa, intrigados e incluso inquietos por la presencia del 'Soldado de Invierno' en la torre, pero de igual modo era consciente de que Bucky estaba afectado con todo lo que había ocurrido y que se encontraba indispuesto para conocer a los demás.

Bastaba con decir que ni siquiera sabía a qué Bucky tenía frente a él. Cuando lo llevó ahí estaba inconsciente y solo le quedó insistir en que se trataba de su amigo, mas verlo ahora —momentos después de despertar— en estado de semi-shock le hacía no estar seguro de ello.

—De acuerdo, no tardaré— la joven les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Steve suspiró y volvió su vista a Bucky, quien a su vez fijó su mirada en la puerta como si esperase algo. ¿Esperaba a que Wanda volviera? Lo observó con una mezcla de confusión y preocupación.

—¿Bucky? ¿Te... encuentras bien?— su voz denotaba su sentir.

No obtuvo respuesta, eso lo hizo suspirar. Resignado dejó la plática para cuando su amigo reaccionara; de momento se dedicaría a revisarlo.

—Estabas herido cuando te traje así que voy a revisarte— avisó para no alterarlo al acercársele.

Dicho eso se sentó al lado derecho del castaño, revisando su brazo y su cuello. Los cortes y hematomas ya casi desaparecían por completo. Suspiró una vez más pero ahora de alivio. Corroboró que Barnes estuviera tranquilo, previo a atreverse a retirar lo más posible el traje de Soldado de Invierno para examinar las heridas que tenía en un costado y la espalda, encontrándolas también cerca de sanar por completo.

Reacomodó el traje con una apenas perceptible sonrisa. Una cosa menos de qué preocuparse, no obstante...

Físicamente sanaría; lo preocupante era su estado mental.

Tantos meses buscando a su amigo sin descanso para al final encontrarlo en una base de Hydra, la cual fuera su objetivo al serle encomendado que la investigara y destruyera. Pero, aparentemente, Barnes no estaba ahí en calidad de agente de Hydra ya que el Soldado de Invierno estaba combatiendo contra gente de la base.

Confundido no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza y suspirar. Recobró la compostura a los pocos momentos, dispuesto a ser fuerte por su amigo, porque él lo necesitaba así.

Al volver a posar su mirada en el castaño a su lado se encontró con que él le miraba de manera profunda, algo que no sabía decir si era bueno o malo.

—Recordé algo— habló tranquilamente, notando la sorpresa que causó en el otro, esto a su vez le sacó una sonrisa apenas perceptible y un ligero brillo en su mirada antes opaca.

Quiso decirle 'Soy yo, punk', en verdad deseó poder decirle eso, pero no era James Buchanan Barnes, o al menos no se sentía como aquel hombre de bien que quería proteger a su país. No, ya no era el mismo.

Por su parte... Una inmediata sonrisa adornó los labios del Capitán.

Tenía a su amigo de vuelta.

No del todo pues sabía que los daños que Hydra había provocado dejarían marcas profundas que probablemente estarían presentes en él para siempre. Pero no estaba solo, no iba a abandonarlo. Daría su ayuda y apoyo incondicional a aquel quien fuera la persona más importante para él.

Llevado por el abrigador sentimiento de haber recuperado a Bucky se permitió abrazarlo, aunque se mantuvo perceptivo y atento de sus reacciones para saber si la acción le incomodaba. No podría describir el gusto que sintió al verse correspondido con la misma fuerza y —quisiera creer— que con el mismo sentir.

—¿Qué recordaste?— indagó con voz suave y sin romper el contacto.

Repentinamente tuvo el miedo irracional de que al soltar al castaño este escaparía y desaparecería una vez más. Pasó saliva al mismo tiempo en que respiraba profundo para calmarse. El aroma de su mejor amigo llegó a su nariz y sólo aspirándolo discretamente fue capaz de encontrar calma.

No había modo de que supiera que a Bucky le sucedía exactamente lo mismo.

Temía perder a quien era su luz, a quien siempre lo fue. Creía que al soltarlo algo malo podría ocurrir. Se obligó a serenarse en pos de poder contarle las imágenes que habían pasado por su cabeza cuando despertó y se sentó en aquel sitio. Solo esperaba que no se tratara de una alucinación producto de su torturada mente.

—Durante todo este tiempo he estado recordando cosas sobre ti, sobre nosotros—

Comenzó a hablar, manteniendo el abrazo, aspirando el aroma de Steve como un aliciente para traer a flote todos los detallados recuerdos obtenidos luego de visitar el museo y más en especial el que acababa de surgir.

—Pero ahora recordé... El día de la peor cita doble que hemos tenido. No parabas de quejarte sobre que no eras del tipo de ninguna chica porque no eras atractivo— durante el resumen sintió que el cuerpo entre sus brazos se tensaba, por ello se apartó estrictamente lo suficiente para poder mirar el rostro de su amigo.

Steve se había quedado sin habla y con un rubor amenazando con teñir sus mejillas. Recordaba ese día. No había absolutamente nada que le hiciera olvidar las tiernas palabras con las que Bucky lo había descrito ni mucho menos el momento en que se inclinó hacia él, estando a punto de besarlo cuando alguien interrumpió tocando la puerta del departamento.

—¿Recuerdas todo?— fueron las exclusivas palabras que consiguió decir, recalcando la última, observándolo con una mezcla de sentimientos que extrañamente El Soldado de Invierno no consiguió descifrar.

Asintió como única afirmación, contemplando con agrado el calor que acudió al rostro del Vengador. Quería terminar con la distancia entre ambos, debido a que por muy escasa que fuera sentía que le dolía. Quería tomar sus labios tal y como estuvo a punto de hacerlo ese día. Quería volver a ser el James Buchanan Barnes que le dedicó esas afectuosas y animadoras palabras a Stevie, a su Stevie. Quería, pero no podía.

Ya no era aquel. Era un asesino.

—¿Bucky?— llamó al ver esos perfectos ojos ensombrecerse de nuevo. Todavía no tenía idea de qué decir respecto al recuerdo, pero de lo que sí tenía idea es de que pensamientos turbios estaban rondando la cabeza de su amigo.

—¿Aún te parezco atractivo en muchos sentidos?— puso solo un poco más de distancia entre ambos para darle perspectiva de lo que era ahora.

Sin embargo se arrepintió de la pregunta apenas la hizo, pero había sido algo que no había podido controlar. Entonces se preguntó qué era más doloroso: No recordar nada sobre quién era, o recordar lo que había sido y ya no era más.

La interrogante desestabilizó a Rogers, aun así fue un hecho que ni siquiera tuvo que pensar en la respuesta.

—Sí. Sigues siendo fuerte, determinado, valiente y capaz de salir adelante en las adversidades —suavemente colocó su mano en el brazo metálico— No eres exactamente el Bucky que conocí ni con el que viví, pero mantienes tu esencia a pesar de lo sucedido, y eso es suficiente para que siga admirándote y pensando que eres atractivo... —su mano abandonó el frío metal para posarse en la cálida mejilla, acariciándola lentamente, sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo en su palma por la barba de algunos días que el otro tenía— En muchos sentidos— dedicó una sincera y cálida sonrisa mientras los sentimientos en su mirada se iban descifrando ante su acompañante quien casi no podía creer lo que ocurría.

A pesar del daño que provocó... Steve seguía creyendo en él, admirándolo y... amándolo. No había modo de equivocarse, esa celeste mirada le declaraba amor.

Una vez más se encontró queriendo ser el de antes para así poder devolverle las amorosas palabras.

No volvería a ser él.

Hubo muchas cosas que quiso pero nunca tuvo; lo aceptó. Del mismo modo hubo cosas que no quiso, estas habitualmente pasaron sin que él pudiera hacer nada; también lo había aceptado. Pero ya no más.

Quería a Steve. No quería alejarse de él y no quería perderlo. Ahora podía escoger, era libre de hacerlo. Y lo escogía a él, escogía quedarse con aquel tonto que nunca huía de las peleas.

Si bien ahora ya no era capaz de poner sus sentimientos en palabras, todavía podía expresarlos de otro modo, pues en lugar del hombre que decía cosas tan lindas quedó uno de acciones.

Sus manos bajaron lentamente por la espalda de Steve hasta que se posaron en su cintura, apretándola ligeramente. Acto seguido atrapó aquellos labios que siempre deseó besar. Sintió que su contacto fue un poco brusco y torpe en un comienzo, llevándole a tener un corto momento de inseguridad.

Retomó la confianza en sus acciones cuando se vio bien correspondido por esos exquisitos labios, contacto al cual se añadió el sentir de la otra mano del hombre pasar por sus cabellos hasta llegar a su nuca, sujetándola como un silencioso gesto con el que le pedía no romper el beso.

Cumplió su petición no solo manteniendo el beso, sino profundizándolo.

Lo necesitaba, necesitaba a Steve en su vida para que esta tuviera sentido. Deseó decírselo, pero solo le quedó demostrarlo en el vehemente y hambriento beso, consiguiendo hacer palpable su sentir.

Rogers se estremeció y conmovió con todos los sentimiento que percibía durante el contacto. Bucky lo amaba y lo necesitaba del mismo modo en que él lo hacía. No dudó en hacérselo saber a través de ese encuentro entre sus labios.

Con el beso Bucky supo que su hogar estaba ahí,ahí al lado del hombre que no lo consideraba un monstruo sino que aún le consideraba 'atractivo en muchos sentidos'.


	2. B

**|Abecedario Stucky|**

 _ **[ B ]**_

 **···Bienvenido···**

El tenue sonido de labios apartándose fue suficiente para frenar los movimientos de Wanda. ¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿Adentro de la habitación Steve y Bucky se estaban besando? Por un instante temió el interrumpir algo e incluso consideró la idea de retirarse silenciosamente. Agachar la mirada le hizo ver la charola con comida —a la cual había olvidado con la sorpresa—, recordando así lo que la llevó a la habitación del Capitán América.

Se armó de valor y sosteniendo la charola con una mano, dejó libre la otra para tocar la puerta de manera torpe e insegura.

—Adelante—

Steve dio el permiso para que entraran, sabiendo que sería la joven bruja quien tocaba, imaginando que les llevaba la comida.

La sonrisa que había en su rostro casi desaparece al notar una rara expresión en el rostro de Bucky. ¿Inquietud? ¿Duda? Él mismo frunció —de forma apenas perceptible— el ceño. Cuando Wanda entró vio la expresión de Barnes volverse serena como si no ocurriera nada, aunque miraba inquisitivamente a la chica.

Volvió a mirarla a ella. Parecía nerviosa, supuso que por la mirada del castaño. Algo confundido dio suaves golpes en la espalda de su compañero, intentando hacer que dejara ese raro comportamiento para con la recién llegada que tan amablemente les había traído alimento.

—Les... traje bastante comida, espero que les guste. Natasha, Clint y mi hermano la prepararon— explicó algo entrecortada debido al nerviosismo de la mirada del Soldado de Invierno.

Steve se levantó para recibir la charola mientras se quedaba pensando en si de verdad era posible reunir esos tres nombres junto a la palabra cocinar.

Bucky por su cuenta no despegaba su mirada de Wanda. Sin quererlo había realizado un cálculo en el que encajaba el hecho de que la joven los escuchó cuando terminaban de besarse. Desconfiaba de ella, de lo que diría o haría al respecto.

Pospuso momentáneamente esa situación para centrarse ahora en que la comida había sido preparada por los otros Vengadores.

Miró con recelo los alimentos, previo a volver a mirar a La Bruja Escarlata del mismo modo en que lo había hecho desde que entró.

—Gracias por la comida, estoy seguro de que será deliciosa— dedicó una sonrisa a la joven, decidiendo confiar en los dotes culinarios de sus amigos. Aunque en el fondo sabía que la comida estaba bien o de lo contrario Tony la habría tirado y habría pedido comida por teléfono.

Al colocar la charola en la cama se encontró con que Bucky la veía como si fuera venenosa. Suspiró. Inconvenientes de haber sido agente, supuso.

—Me retiro— pausó como si fuera a decir algo más, de hecho iba a decir el famoso 'Si necesitan algo más, llámenme', pero por tercera vez tenía esa mirada inquisitiva sobre ella, lo cual le hizo desistir de la idea de ser asistente de Steve por esa noche.

—Con permiso— finalizó dando vuelta para andar hacia afuera con fingido paso tranquilo.

Su descubrimiento la había dejado algo impactada; como si eso no fuera suficiente, a su nerviosismo se sumó esa fuerte mirada. Lo mejor sería no acercarse a esa habitación o a Barnes.

—Bucky... —le llamó seguido de un suspiro— No te portes así —pidió amable y delicado— Ella... Tenía curiosidad por conocerte— informó en voz baja pues la chica apenas salía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Sus palabras no sorprendieron del todo a su amigo, quien recordó la mirada que la chica le dio antes de ir a por la comida.

Apretó los puños. Hydra le había dejado a la defensiva con todo.

—Creo que nos escuchó —habló bajo, dubitativo— Sólo quería cerciorarme y averiguar qué pensaba o qué diría en caso de habernos escuchado besándonos— expuso agachando la mirada con notable culpabilidad. Había asustado a una joven que en un principio no tenía nada contra él.

Bien hecho, Barnes. No, bien hecho Soldado de Invierno.

Se regañaba mentalmente.

Rogers volteó a ver la puerta, teniendo un impulso de ir tras la chica para hablar con ella y saber si escuchó algo. Volvió a mirar a Bucky y entonces se abstuvo de perseguir a Wanda por un impulso aún mayor de intentar aliviar el mal sentir de él.

Volvió a sentarse pero en esta ocasión del lado izquierdo para así poder tomar la mano metálica y entrelazar su mano con ella. Inmediatamente obtuvo la mirada de su compañero.

—No quisiste asustarla. Estás a la defensiva y es normal —acarició su mejilla con su otra mano, dándole un beso corto en los labios— Hablaré con ella, estoy seguro de que entenderá— animó con una afectuosa sonrisa.

Para Bucky era simplemente increíble la paz que Steve le transmitía. ¿Se debía al amor que le tenía? ¿O era el amor derivado de que al lado de Rogers siempre encontró calma? Analizó las preguntas escasos segundos antes de tomar los labios de su ¿pareja?

No sabía exactamente qué eran ahora, porque aunque sabía que actualmente vivían en una época más abierta y tolerante, él no sabía mucho de relaciones amorosas, nunca tuvo una, contrario a lo que muchos pudieran pensar. Lo único que sí tenía bien en claro es que no quería que nadie más tocara o se acercara con interés romántico a Steve.

Tras romper el beso sus miradas se encontraron.

En la nítida mirada de quien fuera siempre su amigo incondicional, halló una vez más una declaración de amor. Entonces lo sintió...

No necesitaban palabras de por medio para aclarar lo que eran ahora. A pesar de que él no se sintiera merecedor de una relación y mucho menos con alguien como el rubio.

—Gracias— susurró sobre esos deliciosos labios que podría estar besando durante largo rato.

Notó rápidamente que su calma devolvía la propia al Capitán América.

—¿Comemos?— invitó, decidiendo no cuestionar nada sobre el agradecimiento, percibiendo que este abarcaba demasiadas cosas que después hablarían con mayor calma.

Asintió a la pregunta y con su mano libre alzó la charola rebosante de comida para colocarla sobre sus piernas. Sin quererlo, una vez más se encontró revisando la comida con la mirada. Deseaba creer que el resto de Vengadores no harían nada en su contra, pero no confiaba en ellos. No podía.

Fue fácil para Steve el darse cuenta de que, en efecto, Bucky creía que la comida estaba envenenada y de que no confiaba en el resto del equipo.

Como él mismo había dicho: Consideraba normal la situación, mas no por ello dejaría que continuara de esa manera.

—¿Sabes algo? En todo lo que llevamos como equipo jamás he visto que Natasha cocine algo. De Clint lo creo, pero no de ella, ni tampoco de Pietro —hizo una pausa, recibiendo una mirada que lo interrogaba en silencio, por lo que continuó— Creo que están dándote la bienvenida— finalizó con satisfacción.

Realmente creía que todo podría venir más de parte de Clint que de los otros, ya que el arquero fue quien más receptivo y comprensivo se portó cuando supo que Bucky estaba ahí, pero de igual forma agradecía que Natasha y Pietro prestaran su ayuda en la preparación de los alimentos.

Se dio cuenta de que su acompañante bajaba la guardia. No del todo pero sus palabras ayudaron y era un avance.

Dispuesto a no permitir que Barnes se quedara sin comer por desconfianza, tomó un cubierto y con este una porción de macarrones con queso, acercándola a los labios de su amigo. Vio duda reflejada en esos ojos de color similar a los suyos que intercambiaban miradas entre la comida y él.

Tal parece que al final le inspiró la suficiente confianza pues abrió la boca, permitiendo que le diera el alimento.

Esperó unos momentos en silencio, viendo como el castaño masticaba lento la comida. No supo distinguir si estaba analizando la comida porque tuviera buen sabor o porque aún buscaba identificar veneno en ella. Quizá fue la primera opción porque lo vio pasar el bocado dando una mirada ligeramente más relajada e interesada a la comida.

Dio un suspiro de alivio y una vez más llevó otra porción de comida a su boca.

—No sabía que te gustaba que te dieran de comer en la boca— picó un poco por mera diversión, ganándose una mala mirada y que le arrebataran el cubierto.

—Punk— continuó comiendo solo.

—Jerk— murmuró con una amplia sonrisa.

Ambos sonreían, Bucky en menor manera pero igualmente lo hacía. Se sentía en casa al lado de Steve.

La cena transcurrió en tranquilidad.

No hablaron mucho pues Rogers no quería presionar a Barnes ni forzarlo a recordar nada en específico; prefería que estuviera cómodo y que todo se diera con naturalidad, tal y como las cosas siempre se habían dado entre ellos.

—Iré a hablar con Wanda— avisó tomando la charola ahora vacía de las piernas del otro, poniéndose de pie.

—Voy contigo— al levantarse también, se encontró con una celeste mirada asombrada.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres venir? Afuera tal vez aún estén los demás—

Le preocupaba la reacción que tendrían todos al ver tan pronto al Soldado de Invierno, pero la inquietud no era precisamente provocada por ellos, más bien por lo que sus distintas reacciones pudieran provocar en su compañero. Quería protegerlo, evitarle cualquier otro sufrimiento o malestar en la medida de lo posible.

Sin darse cuenta su anhelo de protección fue palpable para el castaño.

En ese instante Bucky se preguntó cuándo habían cambiado de lugar y ahora era él quien necesitaba ser protegido por Steve. La respuesta no importó tanto, porque estaba bien de vez en cuando el ser protegido por él, por su Steve.

—Estaré bien— se decidió a ser fuerte.

Los Vengadores no iban a asustarlo, sería valiente y no huiría. Estaba dispuesto a imitar el admirable carácter del hombre frente a él.

No obtuvo más objeciones ni negativas, solo un asentimiento aunado a una mirada que le dedicaba amor, orgullo, apoyo y varias emociones más entretejidas.

Abandonó su zona de confort en silencio, dedicándose a seguir a quien amaba. Durante el camino iba mirando todo con aparente desinterés, únicamente el rubio podría darse cuenta de que en realidad Bucky estaba curioso por aquel sitio.

Al llegar a la amplia sala, sorprendentemente se encontraron con que sólo quedaban despiertos Bruce, Clint y Wanda. Ellos dos hablaban sobre algo mientras ayudaban a la chica a limpiar, no nada más la sala sino la cocina también.

El silencio se instaló por unos momentos, en los cuales Steve tomó la delantera en entregar la charola al arquero, quien fuera el primero que se acercó a ellos.

—Fue una buena cena, gracias— una pequeña pero amable sonrisa adornó sus labios.

No quería formar una atmosfera tensa.

—No fue nada. Me alegra que les gustara; no sabíamos qué podía gustarle... —dio una mirada al castaño— Así que preparamos de todo un poco— dedicó una sonrisa cordial a los recién llegados.

Tal vez Barnes no lo demostró, pero esas palabras le desconcertaron. ¿Steve decía la verdad? ¿Los Vengadores habían cocinado para él?

—Creo que el agradecido es él. Tuvo que lidiar mucho con las demandas de Natasha sobre los ingredientes y con las quejas de Pietro sobre la velocidad con que cocinaba— habló el doctor Banner con una suave sonrisa no desprovista de amabilidad e inclusive tintada de diversión por todo lo que Clint aguantó durante la preparación de la cena.

El Capitán América se permitió una risa, dando una mirada a su pareja quien aunque lucía un poco perdido dentro de sí, dejó ver una ínfima sonrisa. Quiso tomarle la mano, resistiendo el deseo porque aún no era momento de hacerles saber a Los Vengadores la verdadera naturaleza de su relación con Bucky.

—Creo que Nat y Pietro tenían todo bajo control— Barton cavilaba en voz alta.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Tú sólo fuiste el sujeto experimental que probaba los resultados para saber si era o no comestible lo que preparaban— una quinta presencia varonil se sumó.

Barnes se tensó casi imperceptiblemente al mirar de reojo tras él y ver llegar a Stark. Casi por inercia miró a Rogers.

Hablaron con una mirada.

Steve silenciosamente le dijo que no había problema, dejándole saber que Tony no sabía nada sobre la verdad oculta de la muerte de sus padres e incluso discretamente rozó su mano con la de él para infundirle calma.

—Preparar la cena fue mi idea y...—

—Y te usaron como ratón de laboratorio —Tony interrumpió al arquero— Para la próxima patenta tus ideas— hablaba llegando a la sección del bar, sirviéndose un trago antes de mirar a la pareja de amigos con cierto interés.

—Un par de piezas más y podríamos abrir un museo—

Todos suspiraron por el sarcasmo de Stark, a excepción de Bucky que solamente guardó silencio. El carácter del hombre le molestaba, a pesar de eso no se sentía con energías para discutir, mucho menos cuando en su mente se repetían ciertas imágenes.

Una carretera solitaria, un auto, una pareja mayor.

Apretó los puños, relajándose poco a poco tras sentir el brazo de Rogers pasando alrededor de sus hombros, palmeando uno de ellos. Agradeció sus atenciones con una breve mirada.

—¿Esa es tu forma de dar la bienvenida?— preguntó Steve, siguiéndole el juego a Tony.

Tal parecía que su compañero ya se había acostumbrado a la forma de ser del millonario. Dejó de pensar en eso para meditar en sus palabras.

¿Stark estaba dándole la bienvenida de aquel modo? Analizando sus palabras parecía que Iron Man daba por hecho que él se quedaría ahí.

—No —alargó la vocal— Es mi forma de decirles que ya son viejos— llevó el vaso de vidrio a sus labios antes de volver por donde llegó.

Desde luego que el millonario no planeaba decir un 'Bienvenido', ni tampoco recibir con los brazos abiertos al Soldado de Invierno. Aún no confiaba en él y si permitía que se quedara en la Torre Stark era para vigilarlo, prefería eso a que el Capitán se lo llevara fuera de su vista. Y si al final se equivocaba y no representaba peligro, quizás, solo quizás, lo añadirían al equipo.

Tal vez.

Por segunda vez en la noche Bucky bajó la guardia, esta vez luego de que el millonario se fuera. No se había dado cuenta de que en su presencia se puso a la defensiva.

—Es un encanto, ¿no?— Clint bromeó, haciendo reír ligeramente a todos, exceptuando nuevamente al antiguo soldado de Hydra.

—Podría ser peor— comentó Wanda, terminando de lo que hacía, girándose para mirar a los hombres, obteniendo otra vez la profunda mirada de Bucky, algo que reavivó su nerviosismo, mas no como sucedió en la habitación pues ahora no le veía como en ese momento.

Con una última sonrisa, Banner y Barton concluyeron que ya era tarde, y por lo tanto momento de ir a dormir.

—Sugiero que ustedes también vayan a descansar, deben necesitarlo— habló Bruce, andando atrás de Clint, este se detuvo al lado de Steve y le palmeó un hombro, dándole una mirada luego a Bucky a quien regaló un gesto amistoso.

—Bienvenido— con esa última palabra el arquero se retiró del sitio, seguido todavía por el científico.

—Bienvenido— repitió Bruce, dando una sutil sonrisa amable a Barnes, para sorpresa de él.

Los dos hombres desaparecieron entre los pasillos del enorme y lujuso edificio; la chica era la siguiente que se preparaba para irse.

—Wanda, quisiera hablar contigo— pidió Rogers con cortesía, causando más nerviosismo en la joven bruja que simplemente asintió, quedándose quieta a unos pasos de ellos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Luces... nerviosa— antes de hacerle cualquier tipo de cuestión se preocupó por su bienestar. Echó una mirada rápida a Bucky, dándose cuenta de que ya no miraba a Wanda como lo había hecho con anterioridad. Se había tranquilizado bastante, no solo gracias a él sino a la forma amistosa en que los otros Vengadores le habían tratado. Claro, sin contar a Tony.

—Sí, estoy bien —mintió con sus labios mostrando una débil sonrisa— ¿De qué querías hablarme?— quería terminar con la tensa situación rápido.

Steve retiró su brazo de los hombros de su amigo y meditó sobre cómo preguntar a la joven si los había oído besándose, pero sin revelarle la situación en el caso de que no hubiera oído nada.

—¿Nos escuchaste?— Bucky se adelantó a preguntar, haciendo a Rogers suspirar.

—Bucky, ten un poco de tacto, por favor— pidió, dándole una suave mirada de reproche, frunciendo tenuemente el ceño al ver que su pareja le ignoraba por no apartar la vista de La Bruja Escarlata, a quien a propósito, vio palidecer.

Esa fue su respuesta.

—Wanda, te pido que no vayas a decir nada de lo que oíste— algo le dijo que no era necesario pedirlo, después de todo si la Vengadora hubiera querido hablar ya lo habría hecho.

—No lo haré. Es asunto suyo y solo ustedes pueden decirlo a los demás cuando estén listos—argumentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella respetaba al Capitán América y nada le haría perderle ese respeto. Apoyaría al par con su silencio, para que nadie interviniera en lo que había entre ellos. Ya habían vivido demasiado, se merecían algo de calma y sobretodo...

—Merecen ser felices —su sonrisa se amplió— Felicidades— felicitó a la recién formada pareja.

Bucky casi no daba crédito al comportamiento de los últimos tres Vengadores, incluso casi temió estar soñando y despertar en alguna de las bases de Hydra amarrado, a punto de que su memoria fuera borrada o a punto de ser congelado.

—Gracias— susurró tan bajo que dudó haberlo dicho.

Las miradas algo sorprendidas de los dos presentes le hicieron saber que no solo lo había dicho sino que le habían oído.

—Muchas gracias, Wanda— Steve no creía poder hacer nada más que acompañar a su pareja en su sincero agradecimiento a la comprensiva joven.

—No es nada. Que descansen —sabiendo que eso era todo se despidió comenzando su camino a su habitación— Ah, y bienvenido— antes de desaparecer por completo se giró para mirar a Bucky con una sonrisa más tranquila.

Con una apenas perceptible sonrisa de parte del castaño y un 'Descansa' de parte del rubio, continuó su camino, dejándolos solos.

El Capitán dirigió la mirada a su amigo, notando que se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Suavemente tomó su mano izquierda, entrelazando sus dedos con los metálicos, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Son buenos —susurró— No sé si merecía todo eso— hizo referencia a la bienvenida que le habían dado, mirando a otro lado. El agarre en su mano de metal se volvió más fuerte.

—Mereces una segunda oportunidad; ellos lo saben— declaró, sonriendo al tener una vez más la mirada de su amigo.

Esa mirada que normalmente era opaca y desinteresada se transformaba cuando se posaba sobre él. No creía poder describir lo que le provocaba verla cobrar vida, destellando amor solamente al mirarlo a él.

Bucky no dijo nada. Prefirió detener la tortura mental para poner su mano derecha en la mejilla de Steve, acariciándola lento, acunando su rostro con la mayor suavidad que podía tener —que sin darse cuenta era mucha por tratarse de tocar al rubio—, admirándolo como si fuera lo más valioso que jamás había visto.

Ciertamente lo era.

—No me diste nada como bienvenida— sus palabras fueron acompañadas de una ligera sonrisa juguetona.

—¿Harás algo al respecto?— retó con tenue voz.

La mano del castaño no tardó en abandonar su mejilla para bajar a su cintura, presionándola para acercarlo más a él.

—Por supuesto— bajó el volumen de su voz conforme acercaba su rostro al contrario.

No le dio importancia a que alguien más pudiera verlos o escucharlos. En ese momento solo quería adueñarse de esos perfectos labios que prontamente se habían vuelto una necesidad.

Atrapando los labios de Steve se perdió en ellos.

Esa bienvenida le hizo recordar otra, una llena de aplausos y alegría mientras él caminaba al lado izquierdo del Capitán América.

Agradeció que una vez más su compañero le salvara.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones —que debí de haber hecho desde un comienzo pero no hice porque lo olvidé— :**

 **-Esto sería un "¿What if...?" o "Semi-Universo Alterno", es decir... No hay Civil War. Cronológicamente hablando está ubicado después de Vengadores: Era de Ultrón.**

 **-Deje a Pietro vivo porque todas lo amamos (?)**  
 **-La historia tiene continuidad, no son capítulos sueltos o sin sentido.**  
 **-La actualización de la historia será semanal o máximo quincenal.**

 **Creo que es todo.**

 **Dudas, comentarios y opiniones son bienvenidos en los comentarios ^^**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Fragmento Complementario: Pietro y Wanda

**|Abecedario Stucky|**

 _ **|Fragmentos Complementarios|  
[Pietro & Wanda]**_

— _¿Nos escuchaste?—_

Pietro detuvo su rápido andar al escuchar esa pregunta de una voz que él no conocía. Supuso que se trataba del Soldado de Invierno. Tal parecía que en verdad se trataba del mejor amigo del Capitán y que no había causado ningún destrozo como algunos de ellos pensaban que sucedería cuando despertara.

— _Wanda, te pido que no vayas a decir nada de lo que oíste—_

Frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¿Qué había escuchado su hermanita? Asomándose ligeramente por el pasillo pudo ver a Wanda hablando con los amigos.

— _No lo haré. Es asunto suyo y solo ustedes pueden decirlo a los demás cuando estén listos. Merecen ser felices. Felicidades—_

¿A qué venía todo eso? ¿Un asunto entre ese par y hablarlo al resto cuando estuvieran listos? Todo lo que su hermana les decía sonaba tan...

"No puede ser" la sorpresa le invadió de inmediato.

¿Esos dos eran...?

— _Gracias—_

Abrió los ojos más sorprendido. ¿Eso había sido un agradecimiento del Soldado de Invierno? Tenía que estar alucinando; tal vez la comida que preparó junto a Natasha y Clint no era del todo comestible y había terminado por hacerle daño.

Eso no tenía sentido y lo sabía, pero menos sentido tenía el escuchar que el Capitán América y el Soldado de Invierno tuvieran un romance. ¿O quizá tenía más sentido del que pensaba?

Analizando la situación...

Esos dos habían sido amigos muy cercanos, según escuchó, y ambos daban siempre la vida por el otro. De ahí la gran primera hazaña del Capitán al rescatar a un gran número de soldados de una base de Hydra, pues según le había dicho Natasha, eso fue porque Steve fue a rescatar al sargento Barnes.

Pensando en eso —y en algunos eventos más que Stark y Natasha le revelaron—, la idea de una relación entre los amigos tenía completa coherencia.

Volviendo a centrarse en lo que ocurría vio a Wanda yéndose de la sala hacia el lado contrario del pasillo en el que él estaba oculto. Pensó en seguirla, pero aún con su velocidad no podría hacerlo sin que se dieran cuenta de que los escuchó o sin que de mínimo lo sospecharan. Suspiró resignado a tener que esperar para seguir a su hermana.

Aunque... Si se quedaba en su sitio podría averiguar algo más sobre ese par.

No lo consideró mala idea. Guardó silencio y se quedó en su sitio, viendo a Rogers entrelazar su mano con la metálica.

Interacciones románticas en plena sala de estar. ¿Y se suponía que no querían que nadie más supiera sobre lo que tenían?

"Son tan discretos" se dijo con sarcasmo.

— _Son buenos. No sé si merecía todo eso—_

Bien... El Soldado de Invierno no lucía como alguien peligroso, no ahora al menos. Se equivocaban al juzgarlo, él mismo se equivocó al pensar que probablemente no era buena idea que lo tuvieran ahí. Le había preocupado que el soldado no reconociera a Steve y lo atacara o atacara a alguien más.

Se equivocó, lo admitía, y también tenía que admitir que ese par hacían una buena pareja, pues pasada la sorpresa inicial —y aún desde su oculta posición— pudo ver la forma en que se miraban, en que se sonreían, en que se trataban, en que... Se besaban.

Sonrió nerviosamente. No averiguaría mucho sobre ellos en ese momento, no mientras solo se pusieran cariñosos el uno con el otro, cosa que él no necesitaba ver.

— _Volvamos a la habitación, necesitas descansar—_

Dio gracias a la preocupación del Capitán por el Soldado, a quien vio asentir ligeramente antes de acariciarle una mejilla y darle un corto beso a Steve, este por su lado se sonrojó dándole una sonrisa.

No creería la situación que se daba entre ese par si no fuera porque lo veía. Además... ¿no se suponía que Steve era novio o algo así de Sharon? La rubia parecía interesada en él, al menos esa fue la impresión que le dio cuando ella había estado ahí horas atrás, recibiendo informe sobre la misión del Capitán y teniendo la petición de él de ocultar la información del encuentro y ¿rescate? del Soldado de Invierno. Carter aceptó ocultar a S.H.I.E.L.D que el Soldado estaba ahí en la Torre Stark.

Bueno, una cosa era lo que ella sintiera por Steve y otra lo que él sintiera.

Rogers amaba a Barnes, no era difícil darse cuenta y si el resto del equipo no lo descubría por sí mismo sería porque necesitaban algo para la vista.

Sonrió divertido ante su propio pensamiento, moviéndose de su sitio luego de que la pareja se perdiera por el pasillo.

"Aguarda... ¿qué fue lo que escuchó Wanda?" al caer en cuenta de ese detalle usó su velocidad para estar en tan solo unos segundos en la habitación que compartía con su hermana.

—Wanda, ¿qué fue lo que escuchaste de ese par?— su repentina interrogante dejó confundida a la joven.

Pronto ella volvió a palidecer. ¿Su hermano había escuchado la conversación que tuvo con Steve y Bucky? Oh no.

Levantándose de su cama fue a la puerta abierta de la habitación. Se asomó para cerciorarse de que nadie pasaba por ahí. No necesitaba que nadie más los escuchara por accidente. Hecha su verificación cerró la puerta con seguro y caminó hasta estar frente a Pietro.

—¿Qué escuchaste tú?— indagó en voz baja y con seriedad.

Había prometido que mantendría en secreto la relación de Steve y Bucky, eso incluía ocultárselo a su hermano, aunque esto le costara un poco más.

—Todo a partir de la pregunta del Soldado de Invierno— respondió con la misma seriedad, cruzándose de brazos, comenzando a preocuparse porque ese par hubieran estado haciendo cosas indecentes que su hermanita escuchó.

—Su nombre es Bucky —le recordó— Y... No menciones nada de lo que escuchaste y viste a nadie más— pidió preocupada.

Pietro no entendía esa preocupación.

—No lo haré si me dices que escuchaste—

Sus palabras hicieron que su hermana le mirara de forma extraña, sin comprender qué pensaba él.

—Los escuché besándose en la habitación de Steve cuando les llevé la cena— explicó con sencillez y en un casi susurro.

—¿Sólo eso?— insistió.

Naturalmente causó todavía más extrañez en su joven hermana. Ella simplemente asintió.

—Vas a guardar el secreto, Pietro— ordenó suavemente, pero una cosa no quitaba la otra. Observó a su hermano suspirar y asentir.

—Pero al paso que van harán que todos los descubran— comentó apartándose de ella, tomando asiento en su cama y sacando de una pequeña mochila, que estaba colgada a su hombro, varios CD de vídeo juegos.

Solo hasta ese momento Wanda notó que su hermano llevaba aquel objeto.

Negó con la cabeza. No quería saber de dónde o cómo había conseguido Pietro aquellos juegos.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?— tenía una pequeña idea sobre a qué podía ser.

—A que andan besándose por cualquier sitio. Así no sólo cualquiera de los otros Vengadores puede darse cuenta —con su velocidad conectó una consola de juegos a la televisión de su habitación y volvió a su sitio, llevando un control en sus manos— Sino también V.I.E.R.N.E.S podría terminar por saberlo y decírselo a Stark— expuso su opinión, dedicándose a jugar mientras su hermana se quedaba pensativa.

—Tendré que decirles que tengan más cuidado, y también decirles que tú sabes sobre... ellos— suspiró sentándose al lado de él, mirándolo jugar.

Parecía que a partir de ese momento su estancia en la Torre Stark se había vuelto ligeramente más complicada. No obstante... Eso no representaba problemas para Wanda. Ella estaba resuelta a apoyar y ayudar en todo a Steve y Bucky.

—¿Por qué te preocupan? —Receloso la miró oblicuamente— ¿No crees que deberíamos dejar que se las arreglen solos?—

—¿Ya olvidaste que el primero en creer en nosotros fue Steve? —Dejó de mirar la pantalla para ver a su hermano, quien le imitó casi al instante— Él confió en nosotros cuando ninguno de los otros Vengadores lo hizo, ¿lo olvidaste acaso?—

¿Olvidarlo? No creía poder hacerlo. El comportamiento desconfiado de Clint, el enojo de Bruce y la odiosa forma de ser de Stark. El Capitán América les permitió acompañarlo, les permitió ayudar y perdonó de forma sencilla sus errores.

—Tienes razón— murmuró, haciendo sonreír a su hermana y sonriendo un poco él mismo.

Steve y Bucky necesitarían apoyo, reconocía eso, pues no creía que el resto del equipo fuera a aceptar gustosamente esa relación. Como si fuera culpa de la pareja, o de Barnes, todo lo que Hydra hizo.

—Sabía que me apoyarías, y a ellos— orgullosa abrazó a su hermano, siendo el gesto bien correspondido por él.

Los Maximoff estaban más que agradecidos con Steve; lo admiraban y estaban dispuestos a prestar su ayuda con su silencio y apoyo incondicional.

* * *

 **Pequeñas Aclaraciones:**

 **Estos Fragmentos Complementarios serán para hacer más entendible la historia y mostrar un poco más a los otros personajes.**

 **Saludos y los leo la próxima semana~~**


	4. C

**|Abecedario Stucky|**

 _ **[ C ]**_

 **···Culpas···**

* * *

El agua recorría cada parte de su maltratado cuerpo. No había sido la más brillante idea que había tenido pero creyó poder encontrar respuestas —y su libertad— si investigaba en esa base de Hydra.

No se equivocó del todo. Se encontró con Steve y recuperó varios recuerdos. No era así como lo había planeado, pero había sido mucho mejor.

Salió de su ensimismamiento. El agua caliente le había hecho sumergirse en sus pensamientos sin que se diera cuenta y ahora no estaba muy seguro del tiempo que había pasado dentro de la regadera. Seguramente había sido el suficiente e inclusive más.

Cerró las llaves del agua y salió de ahí abriendo la puerta de perfectamente traslúcido cristal.

No creía poder acostumbrarse a los lujos de la Torre Stark. Tal vez podría hablar con Steve y convencerlo de apartarse de los Vengadores un tiempo.

Desechó la idea tan pronto la pensó.

No quería ser egoísta y alejar a su novio de sus amigos, de la vida que llevaba ahora como líder de los Vengadores.

Suspiró largamente, terminando de atar una toalla a su cintura. Sin más preámbulos salió del baño, encontrándose a Steve sentado en la orilla de la cama observándolo. Se dio cuenta de que el rubio había estado mirando la puerta con anhelo, esperándole. La acción le causó una pequeña sonrisa, ampliando ligeramente esta al notar como las celestes pupilas dieron un recorrido breve a su cuerpo casi desnudo, previo a que Rogers desviara finalmente la mirada con el rostro perceptiblemente enrojecido.

"Sigue siendo adorable" se dijo mientras avanzaba hacia el otro.

Tranquilamente colocó su mano de metal en una de las rodillas contrarias, usando su mano libre para tomar el mentón de su pareja, alzando su rostro con suavidad al mismo tiempo en que él se inclinaba.

Tomó sus labios sin prisas, degustando su sabor y textura, grabándolos en su memoria.

—Buck... Vístete o te vas a enfermar— susurró sin mucho aire.

A cada beso del castaño se quedaba sin aliento, además de sentirse hipnotizado por él.

—No me pasará nada— concluyó. Aun así se apartó para vestirse, luego de dedicarle una sonrisa al rubio.

Rogers suspiró. Le gustaba esa cercanía con Bucky, mas no sabía por qué se sentía nervioso con ello.

—Te prestaré algo de mi ropa. Mañana iremos a conseguirte ropa en el centro comercial— explicó, señalándole con la mirada la ropa doblada en el otro extremo de la cama.

Vio a su amigo asentir en silencio y dirigirse allá.

Intentó no mirarle mucho, pero le era difícil considerando todo el tiempo que pasó sin tenerlo cerca, sin ver su perfecto cuerpo desnudo; porque sí... Había llegado a ver a Barnes completamente desnudo y no en una sino en varias ocasiones.

Desde siempre disfrutó contemplar ese varonil cuerpo. Ese había sido uno de los tantos gustos culposos que constantemente tenía gracias a Bucky.

—No sabía que te gustaba mirar, Steve— bromeó con voz tenue y un aire de diversión. De cierta forma era mentira porque sí sabía que a su mejor amigo le gustaba mirarlo.

La voz de su compañero atrajo a Steve de vuelta al presente, obligándolo a salir de sus recuerdos. El calor subió a su rostro al darse cuenta de que se había quedado mirando de forma indiscreta como se vestía.

—Yo... Lo siento— se disculpó, levantándose para ir a buscar más ropa y cambiarse para dormir.

—No tienes por qué disculparte —hizo una pausa a sus movimientos, quedando solamente con un pantalón de dormir y el torso descubierto— Siempre me ha gustado la forma en que me miras cuando estoy desnudo— concluyó luciendo una sutil media sonrisa.

Detuvo de golpe sus pasos, sintiendo que el calor en su rostro se incrementaba de manera alarmante. ¿Estaba escuchando bien? No sólo Bucky siempre se dio cuenta de las miradas que le daba, sino que encima recordaba precisamente esos momentos.

Se sintió demasiado avergonzado.

—¿Te... dabas cuenta?— indagó, entrecortado por la creciente mezcla de nerviosismo y vergüenza; incluso le costó el mirar a la cara al hombre que amaba.

—Siempre— se encogió ligeramente de hombros, intentando restarle importancia a esa situación o de lo contrario le daría un colapso nervioso al tímido Steve.

Porque no importaba lo que aparentara al resto: Steve Rogers seguía siendo alguien cohibido y penoso. No le había sido difícil darse cuenta de la verdad, tal vez porque conocía muy bien al rubio; de hecho, en ese preciso instante sentía que lo conocía mejor que a sí mismo.

—¿Por qué nunca... dijiste nada?— su voz bajaba cada vez más de volumen mientras que con esfuerzo su mirada permanecía fija en el rostro de su amigo, divagando brevemente de la situación al detallar ese perfecto rostro enmarcado por el largo cabello castaño mojado.

—Ya te lo dije: Me gustaba la forma en que me mirabas— dejó de mirarlo para mirar a la nada. Su voz tintada de nostalgia provocó que su acompañante perdiera algo de vergüenza.

Steve no dudó en acercarse a Bucky, tomando su rostro con sus manos, ocasionando así que el soldado le mirara de nuevo.

Le obsequió una de sus más radiantes sonrisas, seguido de un beso corto lleno de amor. Quería hacerle saber que estaba una vez más a su lado y que ya no tenía por qué anhelar recuerdos, estaban juntos y crearían nuevos, además atesorarían con cariño las buenas memorias que Buck fuera recuperando; de ahora en adelante no serían dolorosas.

—Te sigo mirando igual— concedió, sintiendo su rostro arder por el bochorno.

En respuesta sus labios fueron apresados por los otros, conforme su cintura era envuelta por los brazos de quien siempre había sido su amigo incondicional.

Se dejó llevar, sumergiéndose en el contacto.

Sus brazos rodearon el cuello del castaño, acercando así sus cuerpos para terminar con la distancia entre ellos.

Pasaron un rato así, saboreando los labios ajenos, perdidos en un íntimo momento de confort.

Hubieran deseado poder quedarse así mucho más tiempo, pero ambos necesitaban descansar; para ello Steve aún debía cambiarse de ropa —puesto que llevaba el traje de Capitán América— y Bucky necesitaba continuar vistiéndose.

—Termina de vestirte, por favor— pidió, apartándose lentamente de su compañero, quien le envió una ligera sonrisa que no le daba buena espina.

—¿Y si quiero dormir así?— murmuró con un brillo de malicia en sus pupilas.

Rogers sintió su rostro volver a enrojecer al darle un corto vistazo al torso desnudo del otro hombre. Desde luego que al mirarle a la cara de vuelta vio esa sonrisa ampliarse un poco más.

—No creo que sea buena idea— terminó de apartarse para dirigirse a donde su guardarropa, procurando ya no mirar demasiado el cuerpo de su pareja para así evitarse más momentos vergonzosos.

—¿Para quién no es buena idea? ¿Para ti o para mí?— incordió con sutil aire pícaro.

Ver al rubio quedarse quieto y silencioso, pero dándole la espalda, le hizo saber que lo había hecho apenarse otra vez y que inclusive estaría todavía sonrojado. Suspiró por lo bajo con cierto grado de satisfacción mientras se colocaba la camiseta gris claro que le había sido prestada.

Extrañamente se sentía como en casa, como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada malo. Se permitió relajarse unos momentos.

Por otro lado...

Steve no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien le hizo avergonzarse de esa manera; tal vez no lo recordaba porque no había nadie aparte de Barnes que le hiciera ponerse colorado hasta las orejas.

Él también suspiró, con la única diferencia de que él lo hizo con sosiego.

—Recuéstate, yo tomaré un baño rápido. No tardaré— se giró para ver a su amigo.

Asintió como respuesta. Tranquilamente se metió bajo las sábanas de la cama, observando desde ahí los movimientos del otro hasta que entró al baño y cerró la puerta.

Sin quererlo la relajación le abandonó.

Escenas de lo hecho como el Soldado de Invierno llegaron a su mente, comenzando a atormentarle. Sobre todo las escenas que habían aparecido con anterioridad.

Él asesinó a los padres de Tony y sin embargo comenzaría a vivir en la torre Stark, eso le generaba más culpa de la que pudiera explicar.

Repentinamente sintió el impulso —o la necesidad—, de huir de nuevo y desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Por simple instinto dio una mirada hacia uno de los ventanales; no podría escapar por ahí, concluyó rápidamente, dirigiendo entonces su mirar hacia la puerta de la habitación, considerando qué tan difícil podría ser huir por la puerta principal.

Un sonido lo sacó de su análisis de huida.

Sus opacos ojos azules se clavaron en la fuente del sonido, topándose con Steve saliendo del baño con nada más una toalla —ligeramente larga— atada a su cintura.

La imagen disipó la necesidad de huir, reemplazándola por la necesidad de quedarse, de no volver a apartarse de Steve, de volver a estar a su lado para protegerlo como siempre lo había hecho.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Bucky?—

La preocupación de su amigo le extrañó. Parpadeó una vez, siendo suficiente para que se diera cuenta de que sus ojos estaban muy cristalizados. Estaba al borde del llanto y no sabía el motivo exacto, ni tampoco se había dado cuenta.

—Sí, sólo... pensaba— talló sus ojos con el dorso de su mano derecha para acto seguido darle una leve sonrisa al Capitán. No quería preocuparlo, aunque probablemente ya fuera muy tarde.

No había modo de que Rogers no se preocupara al ver aquellos repentinos cambios de humor.

Con todo lo vivido no le era complicado saber que su compañero de vida iba a necesitar bastante apoyo y comprensión, aunados a terapias. Claro, sobre estas últimas primero las consultaría con él, quizás las rechazara y de ser así él no lo obligaría a tomarlas.

—¿En qué?— indagó suavemente, acercándose a la cama.

La única respuesta que consiguió fue una simple negativa con la cabeza, la cual entendió de inmediato. Su amigo no quería hablar sobre lo que pensaba.

—De acuerdo. —Aceptó con una suave sonrisa— Me vestiré y en un momento estaré contigo— amplió la sonrisa, mostrándole afecto en ella.

Seguidamente tomó asiento en el extremo inferior de la cama junto a la ropa que anteriormente había puesto ahí y se dedicó a secarse para vestirse, sintiendo en todo momento la profunda mirada del otro sobre de su desnudo cuerpo.

Otra vez sus mejillas estaban acaloradas. Tal parecía que esa noche no pararía de sonrojarse gracias a Bucky.

Con un suspiro se levantó ya vestido, luciendo un pantalón deportivo azul marino y una camiseta blanca. Moviéndose con prisas mal disimuladas tomó las toallas húmedas que ambos habían usado y las llevó al cuarto de baño. Al volver a la habitación se acercó a un mueble sobre el que reposaba una bandeja con una jarra de cristal para agua junto a dos vasos limpios. Sus compañeros Vengadores le habían llevado dichos objetos junto a algo de comida cuando pasaron las horas y él no abandonó su habitación por cuidar de Barnes.

—Hace frío— murmuró Bucky, mirando el ventanal mientras se acomodaba un poco mejor entre las cobijas de la cama.

Mirando también al ventanal se dio cuenta de que pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaban a chocar contra el vidrio.

—Si quieres puedo pedirle a V.I.E.R.N.E.S que encienda la calefacción— volvió su mirada a él.

—No, está bien— negó, no queriendo acostumbrarse a los lujos de la tecnología de Stark, además ese momento le hizo recordar vagas escenas de ambos cuando vivían juntos.

—Está bien, pero no quiero que vayas a enfermar— lo observó preocupado, haciéndosele ligeramente extraño que el castaño tuviera frío cuando él apenas sentía un clima fresco y no estaba cubierto por las mantas.

—No voy a enfermarme por algo como esto —negó con certeza, fijando sus pupilas en el otro— Además... prefiero abrazarte para entrar en calor— concedió una sonrisa especial con la cual intentaba decirle que estaba recordando más momentos de ellos.

El Capitán sonrió, tranquilizándose y alegrándose al saber que su amigo recuperaba sus memorias.

—Me encantaban esas noches en las que dormíamos así— murmuró con una tonta sonrisa en sus labios, sirviéndose agua en uno de los vasos, sintiendo la mirada contraria sobre de él.

—Era la mejor manera de quitarnos el frío, porque detestaba el chocolate excesivamente azucarado y el café exageradamente amargo que solías preparar para calentarnos durante o después de la cena— se quejó a modo de burla, pues a veces su compañero cometía fallos en la cocina. Y cómo le gustaba molestarlo por eso.

Frunció el entrecejo ante la queja y burla.

—Jerk— pronunció, llevando seguidamente el vaso con agua a sus labios.

Escuchó una risa de parte del castaño. Su corazón se llenó de gozo al escuchar ese sonido. Era como música para sus oídos, una que temió no volver a escuchar pero que ahora estaba ahí una vez más. Hubiera podido perderse en esa hermosa melodía de no ser porque lo hablado le hizo tener la sensación de que él mismo estaba olvidando algo.

Café, café... ¿Café?

Se ahogó escasamente con el agua que bebía, ganándose la atención del Soldado que no sabía si preocuparse o reír. Optó por la primera opción.

—¿Steve?— hizo amago de levantarse de la cama, pero el rubio lo detuvo con un movimiento de mano.

—Estoy bien— aseguró, tosiendo brevemente para recuperarse.

En realidad lo que menos le preocupaba era el hecho de casi ahogarse.

¡Tenía una cita! ¡Una cita con Sharon Carter! Una semana atrás, cuando ella le entregó la misión de ir a aquella base de Hydra, acordaron que irían a tomar un café cuando él volviera. Y el día de su regreso —es decir, ese mismo día pero unas horas antes—, cuando le entregó el informe de la misión y le habló sobre la presencia del Soldado de Invierno en la Torre Stark, justo antes de que la chica se fuera le preguntó si seguía en pie el café y él distraídamente respondió afirmativamente.

Pasó saliva con algo de nerviosismo. Tenía que cancelar esa salida en ese mismo instante.

Dejando el vaso sobre la bandeja se dirigió a una de las mesas de noche, sitio en el que reposaba su celular. Al prenderlo se encontró con que eran las 2:00am; demasiado tarde para llamar en ese momento, pero dejar un mensaje de cancelación sería algo grosero de su parte.

Suspiró resignado, sabiendo que tendría que esperar hasta que amaneciera para hacer la llamada.

Luego de devolver el aparato a donde estaba, alzó la vista encontrándose con Barnes mirándole con una ceja levantada y notable intriga por sus actos. Se puso más nervioso sin poderlo evitar.

Tenía que decirle la verdad. No podía, ni quería, mentirle.

Con una más que falsa calma subió a la cama y se sentó en el extremo que el otro le había dejado. Tomó algo de aire mientras pensaba cómo explicarle la situación sin que fuera a molestarse o peor aún... Entristecerse.

—Bucky... Te pido que escuches todo lo que tengo que decirte antes de que digas o hagas algo, por favor. —Hizo una pequeña pausa, viendo asentir en silencio a su novio— Yo conocí a una agente en S.H.I.E.L.D, se llama Sharon Carter—

En breves segundos vinieron a la mente del antiguo soldado de Hydra varias imágenes: Una chica de cabellos castaños, cuerpo perfectamente enmarcado por un vestido rojo ajustado que iba a juego con el color que pintaba sus labios, un bar, una conversación en la que se vio excluido y un más que feliz y enamorado Steve.

Tragó saliva con pesar al mismo tiempo en que sentía su corazón estrujarse dolorosamente. Se obligó a no demostrar su sentir, permaneciendo sereno e intentando no sacar conclusiones apresuradas para poder dar su atención al resto de lo que su compañero tenía que decirle, a pesar de que ese apellido ya le había puesto sobre alerta.

No importaba lo tranquilo que el soldado se mostrara en el exterior, sus pupilas perdiendo brillo delataban su verdadero sentir, cuestión que fue rápidamente notada por Rogers quién decidió darse más prisa a explicar lo que ocurría.

—La considero una buena amiga, eso es todo —aseguró, dedicándole una sonrisa cariñosa en un intento por calmarlo antes de seguir hablando— Lo que pasa es que... Sucede que por insistencia de Nat invité a Sharon a tomar un café. Se supone que el día de la... reunión —prefirió no llamarla cita— será mañana, por eso tomé el celular. Iba a llamarla para cancelar esa ci... reunión— se corrigió en última instancia.

El Soldado guardó absoluto silencio, para preocupación del Capitán.

—¿Y ella también espera a la pareja ideal?—

La pregunta le descolocó unos segundos. Ya comprendía el porqué de que esa mirada cobalto se oscureciera. Su amigo lo recordaba, recordaba a Peggy y aquella conversación de coqueteo entre ambos.

—Bucky, cometí un error —aceptó, observándolo preocupado, dándose cuenta de que era examinado por una inquisitiva mirada— Cuando conocí a Peggy ella captó mi atención porque yo la atraje aún antes del suero, por eso creí que ella era mi verdadero amor. Sólo al perderte pude ver que me había equivocado, pero ya no... ya no tuve el valor de decirle la verdad, además... Ella fue todo lo que me quedó cuando te perdí a ti— el dolor y la culpa eran palpables en sus palabras.

Le dolía demasiado el recordar la caída de su amigo del tren. La culpa le hería aún más. Se sentía culpable por no haber podido salvar a Bucky en ese momento y se sentía culpable por engañar a Peggy, ella era una buena mujer que no merecía lo que él le hizo, pero tras perder a quien amaba necesitaba aferrarse a algo más que a la venganza para poder seguir adelante.

—Cometí varios errores, a decir verdad —habló más bajo— Pero no volveré a hacerlo. Cancelaré la cita con Sharon mañana temprano— concluyó decidido a ello, mirando expectante a su pareja debido a la respuesta que le daría.

—No —negó, causando evidente confusión en su compañero— Irás a esa cita —declaró, tomándolo de la camiseta con su mano metálica, jalándolo hasta casi hacerlo caer sobre él, algo que hubiera pasado si Rogers no se hubiera recargado en uno de sus antebrazos— Irás, pero le dejarás en claro que ya tienes pareja y le dirás que se trata de mi— finalizó con posesividad.

Contrario a lo que había hecho en un comienzo, empujó al rubio para que terminara acostado boca arriba, conforme él también se movía para ponerse sobre de él y besarlo con vehemencia.

No quería perder a Steve. A pesar de que en su interior hubiera un enorme conflicto.

Recordaba con claridad a Peggy. Había sido una buena mujer, amable y atenta, que supo ver lo que Steve valía aun sin ese suero del Súper Soldado. Ella hizo feliz al rubio y por mucho que le dolió ver eso aquella noche en el bar, calló. Calló porque si Steve era feliz entonces él también lo era. De corazón deseó que esa mujer continuara haciendo feliz a Rogers, inclusive se preparó mentalmente para que cuando la guerra terminara, ese par salieran juntos, se casaran y formaran una familia, porque eso era lo correcto, porque Steve quería una familia.

Actualmente no conocía a Sharon, pero si el Capitán América la consideraba una buena amiga debía ser porque la chica probablemente tendría cualidades y seguramente similares a las de Peggy —aún no sabía qué lazo compartían las chicas, pero sí estaba seguro de que eran familia—, era entonces cuando surgían dos emociones que chocaban en su interior.

Por un lado aún estaba el mismo deseo de que Steve fuera feliz con una mujer y de que formara una familia, ya no sólo porque con él eso no sería posible, sino porque era plenamente consciente del daño psicológico y mental que Hydra le había dejado, y temía, temía por todo lo que Rogers tendría que aguantarle.

Pero por otro lado ya no podía imaginar su vida sin Steve en ella. Si él lo dejaba, simplemente... Moriría. Porque a pesar de haber estado tantos meses lejos de él —luego de descubrir y recordar quién era—, lo único que le evitaba el suicidio como pago por los terribles actos que realizó, era Steve. Las palabras que le dedicó en el helicarrier, la forma en que le miró y todo lo que hizo por él. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba para vivir.

Finalmente concluyó que ya no podía darse el lujo de renunciar al hombre que amaba. Ya había perdido demasiado en su vida como para perderlo a él también.

—Lo haré, se lo diré—

Esas palabras junto al cálido aliento chocando contra sus labios le hicieron reaccionar y darse cuenta de que el beso se había terminado y ambos se hallaban con la respiración agitada.

Asintió en completo silencio.

Ahora que recapacitaba estaba siendo demasiado posesivo y controlador sobre ese asunto. Tuvo la sensación de que debía disculparse y retirar sus palabras. No quería obligar a Steve a hacer algo que no quería.

—Steve, yo... —titubeó, inseguro de como retroceder a lo dicho— No tienes que hacerlo— murmuró quitándose de encima para volver a su sitio, mirando el techo mientras pensaba.

—Tienes razón, no tengo que, pero quiero hacerlo. Quiero que tú estés tranquilo y quiero ser sincero con ella— declaró, acomodándose de costado y recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Bucky, sintiendo inmediatamente su mano acariciando su espalda.

—¿Estás seguro?— fijó su mirada en la rubia cabellera.

Pronto su compañero se alzó para darle un sorpresivo beso que duró muy poco a su gusto.

—Sí, estoy seguro —tras sus palabras llenas de convicción volvió a acomodarse sobre de su novio, recargando su cabeza en su pecho— Por ahora durmamos; es tarde— estuvo a punto de quitarse de encima de él pues le preocupaba incomodarlo y no dejarlo dormir.

No obstante...

Sintió a Bucky enredar ambos brazos en su cintura, impidiendo sus movimientos y reteniéndole, acción que le sacó una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de un notable rubor.

—Quédate así— le susurró el soldado.

—Está bien, si mi peso no te molesta— habló más bajo, acariciando ligera y suavemente el torso cubierto de Barnes mientras sentía que él movía las mantas para taparlos a ambos.

Escuchó un pequeño sonido negativo, con lo cual se relajó y cerró sus ojos, aspirando el aroma de su compañero.

—Descansa, Bucky— susurró con una sonrisa.

—Descansa, Steve— escuchar la tranquilidad que había en la voz de su amigo le causó la misma emoción.

Esa noche estaba resultando más serena de lo que esperaba, a excepción de los momentos en los que sentía a Bucky abrazarle con fuerza, algo que sucedía cada veinte o treinta minutos, aproximadamente. Podía percibir que el castaño estaba despierto y que justo cuando comenzaba a dormirse —o a los pocos minutos de haberlo hecho— se removía y le abrazaba como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer. Entendía bien el sentimiento pues él tampoco podía dormir plácidamente; temía despertar y no hallar a Bucky a su lado.

Quería poder hacer algo por él y como no creía que hablar fuera a ser de ayuda en aquel instante, se limitó a acariciar nuevamente el torso de su pareja durante las ocasiones en que lo sintiera removerse y apretarlo más.

Con sus acciones buscaba el hacerle saber que estaba ahí, logrando al cabo de unas horas que por fin el otro se tranquilizara lo suficiente para dormir más profundamente. Entonces, alzó su cabeza lo suficiente para observar el rostro de aquel que había sido su mejor amigo, su protector, su compañero, su todo. En un principio le preocupó no verlo reposar completamente debido a que sus facciones todavía estaban un poco serias.

Contempló un rato más aquel atractivo rostro.

Pasados unos instantes —y un último apretón de parte de esos fuertes brazos a su cuerpo—, pudo ver llegar la calma a sus facciones. Y suspiró silenciosamente porque al fin el hombre que amaba estaba descansando tranquilamente.

Así, observando con fascinación aquel encantador semblante terminó por quedarse dormido.

·∞·

Era medio día y de no ser por V.I.E.R.N.E.S, los Vengadores estarían ya preocupados por Steve.

—El Capitán América durmiendo más allá de las 6:00 am. ¡Quién lo diría! —Tony exageraba, preparando su sarcasmo— Esperen... Creo que cualquiera lo sospecharía luego de recordar que casi tiene cien años— burló divertido.

—Algo me dice que te hubiera encantado decírselo a la cara— comentó Natasha sin mirar a Stark ya que se encontraba muy ocupada leyendo una revista de armas, para relativa extrañez del resto.

—Por supuesto, y en la cara de su amigo también, pero no pude contenerme. En fin, encontraré otro buen chiste para burlarme cuando salgan. —Bebió un sorbo de Whisky— Siguen vivos ¿no?— dirigió la pregunta a la inteligencia artificial que él creó.

—Por décima ocasión en el día, sí, señor Stark. Mis sensores detectan muestras de calor en la habitación—

—Mm... alguien está preocupado— canturreó burlonamente Romanoff, haciendo a Tony suspirar.

—Sí, estoy preocupado... Por la integridad de la Torre Stark— concluyó, volviendo a beber Whisky.

—Tú lo viste ayer; el amigo del Capitán Rogers estaba... bien— intermedió Bruce, queriendo evitar que Steve escuchara a Tony hablar así. Era mejor si evitaban cualquier tipo de discusión y se centraban en cosas importantes.

—No, no estaba bien. ¿No viste cómo me miraba? Parecía que quería matarme— Stark se victimizó un poco.

—¿Y quién no querría matarte?— preguntó Wanda con notable ironía, ganándose la mirada entrecerrada del millonario y provocando una leve risa en su inquieto hermano que iba de un lado a otro en la sala.

—Eh... Ya es suficiente, por favor— pidió el doctor Banner.

En su interior esperaba que a Steve le estuviera yendo mejor con Bucky, aunque si no escuchaba gritos ni nada rompiéndose podía asumir que todo estaba bien en la habitación.

|·|

—Bucky... Tranquilo, estás conmigo, estamos en la Torre Stark, estás a salvo— Steve intentaba calmar a su alterado y algo desorientado novio.

Intentó levantarse con suavidad en búsqueda de salir del agarre del Soldado de Invierno pues ambos estaban acomodados de costado en la cama, él con su espalda pegada al pecho de Bucky. No supo cómo habían pasado a esa posición y tampoco le dio mucha importancia porque así estaba cómodo, pero al tomar cuidadosamente su celular y revisar la hora se dio cuenta de que se le hacía tarde. Debían ir a comprarle ropa a Barnes y además debía de ir a ver a Sharon. Pensando en lo ocupado de ese día fue que llegó a aquel fallido intento de levantarse, consiguiendo hacer mínimos movimientos que bastaron para despertar a su chico y no sólo eso, sino que este despertó sobresaltado, sentándose y mirando alrededor como si no reconociera en donde estaba, poniéndose notablemente a la defensiva.

—¿Steve? —Murmuró, bajando la guardia de poco en poco— Lo... lo siento— la voz apenas salió de su garganta mientras apretaba las mantas de la cama entre sus manos.

Irguiéndose se sentó al lado del Soldado, dándole un corto beso en la frente al cual siguió uno en la mejilla, para que en última instancia sus labios terminaran en los ajenos, tomándolos con ternura.

Sus muestras de afecto tuvieron el resultado deseado. Pronto el beso fue correspondido y su cintura rodeada por la mano derecha de su amigo.

La necesidad de oxigeno los obligó a romper el beso.

Con sus labios rozando los de Bucky le regaló una sonrisa, obteniendo una suave sonrisa de vuelta.

Le hubiera gustado el poder estar más tiempo así con él, todo el día si le preguntaban cuánto, pero no era posible. Debía hablar con el resto de los Vengadores, ir a comprarle ropa a Bucky y hablar con Sharon para sincerarse además de averiguar si ella, o la recién restaurada S.H.I.E.L.D, tenían planes para El Soldado de Invierno; esperaba que no los tuvieran, porque él no permitiría que se le acercaran.

—Es medio día —explicó con voz suave— Te traeré algo de comer, a menos que quieras comer afuera, recuerda que tenemos que ir a comprarte ropa—

—Steve, no... no tengo deseos de salir— usó una reducida sinceridad. No sentía humor de demasiado, ni siquiera quería salir de la habitación. Ya se había aventurado demasiado la noche anterior al salir de aquel sitio, y si bien Banner, Barton y la Maximoff habían sido amables con él, aún no se sentía del todo cómodo con ver a los Vengadores.

Observó analizador las expresiones de Rogers.

—Entiendo —la sonrisa no se borró de sus labios— Entonces traeré algo de la cocina y me quedaré contigo todo el día hasta más tarde, cuando deba ir a ver a Sharon— decidió, moviéndose para bajar de la cama, recibiendo un corto beso en una mejilla de parte de Barnes, algo que le causó curiosidad.

La única contestación que obtuvo fue una queda sonrisa de parte del Soldado de Invierno.

Correspondiendo el gesto salió de la cama y tras colocarse zapatos abandonó la habitación, no sin un 'No tardo' de por medio. Sincerándose consigo mismo llegaba a la conclusión de que no quería apartarse para nada de Bucky, no quería ir a la cocina y no quería ir a la 'cita' con Sharon, pero... No podía, ni quería, usar a Wanda como asistente todo el tiempo y tampoco podía evadir a Carter, quería serle sincero al menos a ella, sólo esperaba que eso no fuera a causarle problemas.

Suspiró con cierta tensión, sin fijarse en que ya había llegado a la sala.

—Tierra llamando al Capitán Rogers—

Parpadeó alzando la vista, encontrándose con todos los Vengadores mirándole a la expectativa, a excepción de Tony que tenía sus manos en su boca simulando un altavoz para llamarle.

—Buenos días— saludó educadamente.

—¿Buenos días? Además de los problemas de audición también pareces tener problemas de vista, Cap; es poco más de medio día —mofaba Stark— Creo que ya llegó ese temido momento de usar... Aparatos para los oídos y gafas para la visión. Y no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, no a tus casi cien años—

Steve simplemente sonrió al mismo tiempo en que negaba con la cabeza.

Había aprendido que para manejar el carácter de Tony había únicamente dos opciones: Lo ignoraba o le seguía la corriente. En ese preciso momento no sentía energías para lo segundo, así que optó por lo primero. Como si nada sucediera se dirigió a la cocina, siendo acompañado por Wanda.

—¿Vas a cocinarle el desayuno? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?— se ofreció la joven bruja, dándole una amistosa sonrisa.

—Cocinaré el desayuno para ambos y... no te molestes, hiciste mucho por nosotros ayer— negó, devolviendo la sonrisa.

Y a pesar de no estar mirando al resto del grupo podía sentir sus pesadas miradas siguiéndole.

—¿Entonces así será ahora, Cap? ¿Llega tu antiguo mejor amigo y nos ignoras a todos?— se quejó Sam, cruzándose de brazos con un gesto de fingida ofensa.

"Es que no es sólo su mejor amigo" pensaron los gemelos, dándose una breve mirada.

—No hago eso, Sam —negó sin perder la felicidad y la tranquilidad— Sólo... es algo tarde y ni Bucky ni yo hemos desayunado, eso es todo— concluyó regresando a lo que estaba por hacer, buscando cosas en el frigorífico.

—¿Y en verdad es tu mejor amigo?— Natasha dejó de leer la revista para dirigir su mirada hacia el rubio que comenzaba a preparar algo que no alcanzaba a ver desde su posición.

El Capitán suspiró una vez más.

—Nat, creo que eres algo... Paranoica —opinó Clint— Ya les dijimos que ayer lo vimos y él parece... Estar bien, considerando todo lo que le hicieron— brindaba apoyo a Rogers y a Barnes porque él sabía lo que era tener a alguien en tu cabeza, utilizándote sin que puedas hacer nada.

La pelirroja abrió la boca dispuesta a objetar. Se vio interrumpida por Steve.

—Bucky no se encuentra del todo bien —admitió, saliendo de la cocina para verlos a todos— Pero me recordó. Poco a poco está recuperando sus recuerdos; le tomará tiempo pero yo lo ayudaré —declaró— Con o sin apoyo de ustedes— concluyó.

Sus últimas palabras alertaron un poco a todos. ¿Eso quería decir que El Capitán América estaba dispuesto a abandonarlos para cuidar del Soldado de Invierno? La seria mirada celeste les hizo saber que en efecto, eso quería decir.

—Cuentas con mi apoyo— rápidamente Clint habló, recibiendo una suave sonrisa y un asentimiento de parte del Capitán.

—Cuentas con el nuestro— Wanda habló por su hermano y ella; el velocista no objetó nada. Ambos se ganaron otra sonrisa de Rogers.

—Desde luego que cuentas con el mío— Bruce se unió también, ganándose una mirada llena de reproche y un sentimiento extra de parte de Tony.

—Oh no te olvides de mí. Si vamos a formar bandos yo estoy en el tuyo— declaró Sam, aún algo desconcertado de todo lo que Steve estaba dispuesto a hacer por Bucky, pero tampoco necesitaba cuestionar mucho al Súper Soldado.

—Gracias, chicos, en verdad se los agradezco— no se había dado cuenta de lo desalentado que se había sentido al pensar que no querrían apoyarlo, pero se encontró con que casi todo el equipo se puso de su parte.

Tony, que miraba de una forma un poco... extraña a Bruce giró a mirarle con desapruebo.

—No es buena idea que formen bandos de ese modo— Visión llegó atravesando las paredes.

—Tony y Nat no nos dejan opción— explicó Clint, haciendo que el androide negara con la cabeza.

—Tienen que estar unidos. Imaginen... Si esto pasa por la simple presencia del Soldado de Invierno, ¿qué sucederá más adelante frente a otras adversidades? ¿Se dividirán del mismo modo?— intentaba hacerlos razonar, detectando todavía cierta tensión en el ambiente.

El silencio se instaló en la sala.

Steve había fruncido ligeramente el ceño ante la palabra 'simple' que el androide usó. La presencia de Bucky no era algo simple. Barnes era su todo. Solamente guardó silencio y no reprochó nada porque supuso que Visión no lo había dicho con mala intención, después de todo aún tenía mucho que aprender.

—En mi defensa diré... Que fue el Capi-paleta quien comenzó la división —al ver que el rubio negaba ignorando el apodo, continuó hablando— Él amenazó con abandonarnos para cuidar de su amigo— culpaba de todo al Súper Soldado.

—La división la comenzaron ustedes —Wanda miró a Stark y Romanoff— Desconfían de todo— reprendió la conducta del par, recibiendo una mirada quizás demasiado ofendida de parte de Iron Man.

—Bueno... yo tengo una horrible cicatriz que justifica mi desconfianza— se excusó la agente con completa naturalidad.

—Nada de eso fue culpa de Bucky —negó, retomando la palabra al ver a Natasha y Tony a punto de decir algo más— Entiendo que quieran ser precavidos, pero todo estará bien. Yo me encargaré de cuidar a Bucky y evitar que pase algo— concluyó, volviendo a la cocina para continuar la preparación del desayuno para su novio y él.

—Todos tienen cierto grado de razón— opinó Visión.

—¿Pero quién tiene más? Soy yo, ¿cierto?— Tony insistió, haciendo suspirar a los presentes.

Durante un rato nadie objetó ni agregó nada más, principalmente porque Steve se hallaba en la cocina casi ignorándolos para preparar el desayuno perfectamente bien.

Tortitas, huevo, fruta y jugo fue lo que preparó. Con ayuda de Wanda comenzaron a acomodar todo en una bandeja.

—En lugar de tu amigo comienza a parecer tu novio— se mofó el millonario al ver el perfecto e impecable desayuno preparado por Rogers, quien a propósito se quedó callado y estático durante algunos segundos, previos a seguir con lo que hacía intentando ignorar a Stark para no revelar su secreto.

—Déjalo tranquilo— pidió Bruce con amabilidad, escuchando un bufido de parte de Iron Man.

—Y aún no hemos acabado la conversación —siendo quien era no pudo quedarse callado mucho rato— Divides al equipo por ese... ese mapache zombi— Tony dio apodo a Barnes, porque El Soldado de Invierno era uno muy largo y momentáneamente no le apetecía llamarlo por su nombre o apellido, los cuales habría olvidado así como olvidaba los de muchos agentes si no fuera porque desde el día anterior sólo escuchaba "Bucky esto", "Bucky aquello" o "Barnes aquí", "Barnes allá".

Todos miraron incrédulos al dueño de la Torre.

—¿Es en serio, Tony?— preguntó Natasha casi sin poder creer que Stark fuera a llamar así al Soldado.

Y mientras el hombre respondía con un simple '¿Qué?' Pietro contenía su risa. A él le había agradado el apodo.

—Continuaremos esta conversación luego, hoy tengo mucho qué hacer— Steve ya había escuchado demasiado de los Vengadores —en específico de Tony— por ese día. Necesitaba volver a la privacidad de su habitación, pero sobretodo volver al lado del hombre que amaba.

Tomó la bandeja y antes de recibir respuesta salió velozmente de ahí.

Dio un suspiro de alivio al entrar a su habitación y ver a Bucky tranquilamente acostado en la cama.

—Te demoraste— no halló reproche en las pupilas de su amigo, sólo un deje de curiosidad por la comida que llevaba.

—Lo siento— a pesar de todo no pudo evitar el disculparse mientras subía rápidamente a la cama, colocando la bandeja en sus piernas luego de sentarse al lado de su novio.

—Descuida. Debe de ser un caos afuera con todos los Vengadores llenándote de preguntas sobre mí, en especial imaginando que me dará algo e intentaré matarlos a todos— tomó un plato con tortitas, picando suavemente una con un tenedor, manteniendo su vista clavada en ella.

Llegó el punto en el que Steve no sabía si Bucky tenía una muy buena capacidad de deducción o había escuchado la conversación que tuvo con los demás.

—No todos. La mayoría está de mi lado y del tuyo— se acercó para besarle una mejilla, pero su compañero fue más rápido y giró su rostro para que sus labios chocaran con los de él.

Un beso cargado de afecto y confort dio inicio.

Rogers no lo sabía, pero sus palabras y acciones hacían sentir mejor a Barnes.

Luego del beso dejaron de lado la conversación para desayunar, disfrutando la comida, en especial Bucky que hacía mucho tiempo que no comía algo tan delicioso puesto que ni siquiera la cena de la noche anterior había tenido tan buen sabor. O quizás le gustaba la comida porque había sido preparada por la persona más especial para él. Sí, quizás era eso.

—¿A qué hora debes ir a ver a... Sharon?— indagó, buscando acomodarse mejor en la cama. Le era un poco extraño el lujuso entorno y todavía más la exageradamente grande y mullida cama.

—Dentro de dos horas y media— respondió, dejando la bandeja vacía en su mesa de noche para recostarse un rato más al lado de su Bucky, a quien por cierto, aún no quería dejar solo en la Torre Stark.

El castaño no habló más, sencillamente atrajo a su novio hacia él y cuando este recargó su cabeza en su pecho se dedicó a jugar con sus rubios cabellos.

Pasaron algunos minutos en un cómodo silencio. Se sentían bien solamente estando en esa cercanía el uno con el otro.

Con cierto pesar, fue el soldado quien rompió el silencio.

—Steve, quisiera recuperar algunas de mis cosas, de... las que tenía en el sitio en el que había estado viviendo antes de que nos encontráramos ayer— explicó observando a su pareja.

No tardó en tener la celeste mirada curiosa sobre de la suya. Eso le recordó vagamente a otro momento de su juventud, uno en el que estaban los dos juntos en la misma posición. Fue solamente una sombra del pasado, una que no pasó a más y que lo hizo suspirar por no haber podido recuperar ese recuerdo.

—¿En dónde habías estado viviendo? Y... —algo inseguro continuó— ¿Por qué estabas en esa base de Hydra?— removiéndose se retiró de encima de él, quedando acostado a su lado, siendo imitado por su novio.

Terminaron frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos. Bucky envolvió la cintura de Steve con su brazo metálico. El Capitán notó cierta reticencia en ese acto; prontamente llegó a la conclusión de que a Barnes no le gustaba tocarle demasiado con el brazo de metal. Más tarde o en otra ocasión tendría que hablar con él sobre eso.

—He estado moviéndome mucho por Rumania, pero recientemente había llegado a la Ciudad de Bucarest. Lo otro... Es algo más complicado de explicar—

Realizó una pausa acompañada de un suspiro.

—Una noche mientras caminaba por un parque comencé a recordar cosas, pero estaban entremezcladas. Tú y yo cuando éramos jóvenes; luego vinieron recuerdos de un sitio: Una base de Hydra en Nagykanizsa. Era un lugar especialmente secreto, pocos sabían de su existencia y ubicación. Yo estuve ahí una vez. Vi documentos, muchos. Poseían gran cantidad de información así que... pensé que podría encontrar algo de utilidad en ese lugar. Creí que tal vez estaría abandonada después de lo ocurrido en las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D, pero me equivoqué— cerró sus ojos unos segundos y nuevamente suspiró.

—Por eso estabas peleando contra los soldados de Hydra— afirmó, recordando la escena que había encontrado cuando se adentró a dicha base.

Vio como respuesta un pequeño asentimiento.

—A pesar de que la agente Romanoff reveló su ubicación y todos los detalles referentes a la base, seguían operando en ella, hasta ayer —sonrió ligeramente— Llegaste en un buen momento, Steve— expresó agradecimiento en esa sencilla frase, dejando un fugaz beso en sus labios.

El contacto fue tan corto que Rogers no se resistió a buscar los labios de su compañero, tomándolos en un beso más duradero, para gusto de Bucky.

Durante la caricia, Steve no dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar, teniendo la sensación de que su amigo estaba ocultándole algo.

—¿Qué? —Interrogó luego de advertir que el Capitán se encontraba un tanto pensativo— No me crees— declaró.

—No, no es eso —negó de inmediato— Solamente estaba pensando en lo que dijiste...—

—Aún eres malo mintiendo, Steve— interrumpió a su novio, mirándole fijamente.

"Y yo soy muy bueno en ello" pensó con amargura. En verdad estaba ocultando un detalle sobre el motivo de su presencia en aquel sitio, pero lo hacía por el Capitán, porque ya tenía suficiente de qué preocuparse para sumar una cosa más a la lista.

Él solo podía encontrar aquello que buscaba.

—Siento que hay algo que no concuerda. Me estás ocultando algo, ¿no es así?— las celestes pupilas sosteniendo su fija mirada le causaron un escalofrío.

Tal vez ya no era tan bueno mintiendo. O tal vez fallaba porque no quería hacerlo; no quería mentirle a él, al hombre que siempre lo dio todo por él, al hombre que seguía amándolo de forma incondicional.

Aspiró profundamente antes de dar un largo suspiro.

—Hay un libro —comenzó con queda voz— En él están escritas ciertas palabras que sirven para activación del Soldado de Invierno —confesó agachando levemente la cabeza, rompiendo así el contacto visual— Cuando las escucho... No hay modo de que me controle, sólo sigo órdenes. Consideré que había probabilidades de que el libro estuviera ahí, o mínimo de encontrar información sobre su paradero. Necesito encontrarlo, necesito destruirlo— finalizó volviendo a mirar a su compañero.

El corazón de Steve se estrujó ante el desasosiego que se mostró en la mirada de Bucky. Y lo comprendía. Comprendía que no había forma de estar en completa paz sabiendo que un objeto tan peligroso estaba perdido, pero posiblemente aún en manos de Hydra, o de los seguidores que todavía le quedaron.

Sin siquiera pensarlo abrazó al mayor fuertemente, depositando un beso afectuoso en su frente.

—Te ayudaré. Te ayudaré a encontrarlo— prometió, descendiendo hasta depositar un casto beso en esos labios que tanto amaba besar.

—No, Steve, no es necesario. Yo me encargaré de eso, tú ya tienes mucho qué hacer— negó suavemente. Realmente no quería convertirse en una carga para Rogers.

—No estás solo en esto, Bucky, ya no más —le recordó, juntando su frente con la de él— Estoy contigo...—

—Hasta el final de línea— concluyó la frase, siéndole evidente la sorpresa que causó en su compañero.

Además de la sorpresa pudo ver que el rubio buscaba averiguar algo por el modo tan intenso en que sus celestes pupilas resplandecieron.

—Sí, lo recuerdo— declaró.

Entre los recuerdos que había recuperado estaban varios momentos en los que se habían hecho esa promesa.

Sintió a su Steve abrazarle más fuerte mientras una sonrisa alegre y conmovida adornaba sus labios. Cuidadosamente lo estrechó más contra él.

—De acuerdo, acepto tú ayuda— decidió no negarse más.

Steve tenía razón: Ya no estaba solo. No tenía motivos para seguir haciendo las cosas por su cuenta, pues una vez más tenía a su amigo y compañero de vida con él.

No hubo más palabras de parte de ninguno. La pareja prefirió sumergirse en el dulce momento de confort que habían creado con la cercanía. Entre besos y un par de castas caricias el tiempo transcurrió como agua entre sus manos.

Golpes suaves a la puerta los sacaron de la burbuja en que se hallaban.

—Steve, soy yo... —Natasha habló desde afuera— Sólo quiero recordarte que hoy tienes un compromiso, a menos que quieras que lo cancele por ti— insegura de que entrar fuera buena idea decidió hacer su recordatorio sin siquiera abrir la puerta.

El Capitán se giró un poco para tomar su celular de la mesa de noche, dándose cuenta de que si no se apuraba llegaría tarde al café. Y hacer esperar a alguien era de mala educación.

—No, está bien, Nat. Gracias por recordármelo— agradeció desde su sitio, escuchando un sencillo 'No fue nada' antes de que la espía se retirara.

Dio una mirada a Bucky, quien con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que todo estaba bien y que se apurara. Muy a su pesar salió de la cama, disponiéndose a cambiarse de ropa, aunque no sabía qué debía utilizar. Se trataba de un simple café, además rechazaría a la chica y le contaría sobre su relación con su amigo.

"¿Qué se pone uno para ocasiones así?" se preguntaba dando un suspiro conforme veía su ropa en el armario.

Finalmente se decidió por ir vestido casualmente. Pantalón de mezclilla, camisa azul celeste a cuadros con los últimos tres botones sueltos y cazadora marrón. Acomodó su ropa adecuadamente y se peinó con tranquilidad, sintiendo en todo momento la mirada del castaño sobre él. En realidad esa mirada le había sonrojado un par de veces cuando se desvistió.

—¿Qué opinas?— ya listo se puso al frente de la cama, mirando a su pareja con interés por su opinión.

Bucky le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara y él así lo hizo, sentándose a su lado en la cama. Antes de poder decir algo el otro le atrajo, dándole un beso corto pero amoroso en los labios, contacto que deseó no terminara nunca.

—Luces bien —contestó sobre sus labios— Pero lucirías mejor así— diciendo esto abotonó aquellos tres sueltos botones, cubriendo perfectamente el cuerpo de su novio, no deseando que mostrara nada de piel en una cita que no fuera con él.

—De acuerdo —aceptó con un apenas perceptible rojo en las mejillas— Ya es hora de irme— un suspiro escapó de sus labios antes de que fueran, una vez más, tomados por Bucky.

—Bien. No es necesario que le digas que estás conmigo —recordó suavemente— Lo único necesario es que no te enredes más con ella— concluyó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. No conocía a la chica y no la odiaba, pero sí desconfiaba de ella.

—Entre tú y yo el único que se enreda fácilmente con chicas... Eres tú— Steve respondió sin siquiera pararse a meditar la respuesta. Solamente luego de hablar se dio cuenta de lo celoso que eso había sonado y de lo celoso que había estado 70 años atrás al ver a Bucky ir y venir con tantas chicas.

—Punk. —Murmuró tomando su mentón y besándole nuevamente— Además... Ninguna chica fue tan importante para mí como tú lo eres—

Se sorprendió a sí mismo por la declaración que había hecho sin pensar. Creía que en verdad no podría volver a decirle ese tipo de cosas a Steve, pero eso había salido tan natural como lo fueron las palabras que le había dedicado en el recuerdo que tuvo. Quizás, y sólo quizás, al lado de Steve pudiera recuperar algo de la persona que alguna vez había sido.

—Jerk— fue todo lo que consiguió susurrarle como respuesta, previo a ser él quien iniciara un nuevo beso.

No le sería posible poner en palabras la alegría que le dio el escuchar esas palabras. Ahora mucho menos que antes quería apartarse de su Bucky, quería estar a su lado, recuperar el tiempo perdido. Pero... Tenía que aclarar las cosas con Sharon.

A pesar de todo alargó el beso lo más que podía, sumergiéndose en las agradables sensaciones que le provocaba el explorar la boca de su pareja y entrelazar su lengua con la de él. Los besos con Bucky eran mejores de lo que en algún momento pudo imaginar.

Dio por terminado el contacto con un suspiro, mas mantuvo ambas bocas muy cerca.

—Me tengo que ir— su cálido aliento chocó contra los labios de su pareja.

Rápidamente Bucky se dio cuenta de que Steve dijo eso como un recordatorio hacia sí mismo y hacia lo que tenía que hacer. Asintió, apartándose silenciosamente. Era mejor poner algo de distancia entre ellos para que su amigo pudiera irse.

—Le diré a Wanda que esté al pendiente de ti— informó al levantarse de la cama, obteniendo nuevamente un mudo asentimiento.

Sabía que en otras circunstancias Barnes le hubiera contestado que no necesitaba que le atendieran, pero en ese momento no contaba con el ánimo ni las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarse a todos los Vengadores. Y lo mejor era que momentáneamente no lo hiciera, no con lo complicados que se estaban poniendo Tony y Natasha.

Con un último intercambio de miradas y sutiles sonrisas salió de la habitación.

A paso rápido llegó a la sala de estar, agradeciendo enormemente que nada más estuvieran Wanda, Natasha y Sam en la habitación.

—¿Desde cuándo nuestro Capitán hace esperar a las mujeres?— bromeó la pelirroja con una divertida sonrisa en los labios. Ella estaba bastante interesada en que Sharon y Steve salieran pues le agradaba la idea de verlos juntos.

—No lo haré, llegaré a tiempo— aseguró tras un suspiro.

Le era sencillo ver que Nat quería que algo ocurriera entre Sharon y él, lástima que tendría que decepcionarla.

—Wanda —miró a la joven que preparaba algo en la cocina— ¿Puedo encargarte a Bucky?— pidió amable. Aunque quería que fuera la joven quien cuidara de su amigo tampoco pensaba obligarla.

—Hey, Cap, no sabía que me habías perdido la confianza— reprochaba Sam, naturalmente a modo de juego.

Steve miró a su amigo levantarse del sofá y acercarse a él. Mostró una sonrisa divertida, alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Quieres cuidar a Bucky?— le respondió incrédulo.

—No, pero me ofende no ser el primero al que se lo pidas— su sencilla contestación causó una risa al rubio y a la castaña.

—Claro que puedes, Capitán. Ve, necesitas hablar con Sharon— instó la Bruja Escarlata, dándole una sonrisa amable a ojos del resto, pero que a vista de Steve conllevaba algo de apoyo.

Wanda suponía lo que sucedería en esa cita.

Fue el pensamiento de Rogers conforme asentía lento. Despidiéndose de todos salió de la Torre Stark sin perder más tiempo. A menos de que se apresurara sí llegaría tarde y no podía permitirse eso, sería una falta de respeto hacia la joven agente.

|·|

Llegó cinco minutos antes de la hora establecida a la cafetería escogida por Carter, sorprendiéndose un poco al encontrarse a la rubia ya esperándolo.

—Buenas tardes —saludó educadamente— Lo siento, no quise hacerte esperar— se disculpó algo apenado.

—Buenas tardes, Steve —correspondió el saludo con una amable sonrisa— Descuida, es aún temprano pero no quise llegar tarde— explicó, considerando enternecedora la disculpa del hombre.

—Entiendo. ¿Entramos?— sonrió ligeramente, sin tener más idea de qué decir.

No supo si era su nerviosismo el que le impedía actuar más abiertamente con la chica o si es que todavía no sabía cómo tratar con mujeres.

Sharon aceptó y fue ella quien le guio al interior del sitio, llevándole hasta una mesa del fondo, pero cercana a una ventana por la cual se podía observar aquella parte de la ciudad. Se sentaron frente a frente, pidieron dos cafés y algunos postres.

Después de que el mesero se retirara, Steve se permitió darle una corta mirada de análisis a su acompañante.

Carter llevaba blusa color roja, sin botones y de manga corta, chaleco corto color negro, pantalón ajustado del mismo color y botines negros de tacón delgado. Estos últimos detalles pudo apreciarlos gracias a la redonda mesa de transparente cristal. Su vista se enfocó de vuelta al rostro, notando entonces que el perfecto arreglo no se limitaba únicamente a su vestuario. El dorado cabello caía en impecables oleadas, resaltando las femeninas facciones de la chica que ya de por sí resaltaban con el sobrio maquillaje en su rostro.

Sharon Carter era simplemente atractiva. No obstante...

Lo que en algún momento hubo causado cierta atracción en Steve ya no estaba ahí. Apreciaba la belleza de la chica y sobretodo le agradecía que se hubiera esforzado en arreglarse de ese modo para él. Porque lo notó: El arreglo del cabello y la ropa —aparentemente nueva—, era por él.

Pasó saliva con algo de dificultad.

Los fantasmas del pasado hacían su aparición, recordándole a una hermosa y compasiva Peggy que le brindaba su amor y apoyo incondicional tras la caída de Bucky en el tren.

La culpa que sintió en aquel entonces resurgía una vez más. Había dejado que Peggy le amara y apoyara aún sin que él sintiera lo mismo, y recientemente había pedido ayuda a Sharon para ocultar a Bucky, dejando que la chica se ilusionara con aquella salida que para él no significaba nada.

Era una mala persona. Era una terrible persona. Debía acabar rápidamente con eso; por lo menos a una de las dos chicas le sería sincero.

—Te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por mí— comenzó, pensando que sería más sencillo si ponía la plática en el terreno del trabajo, así podría sacar a Bucky a relucir en la conversación.

—No es nada. Comprendo que aún no confíes en la nueva S.H.I.E.L.D, y que por los problemas en los que está tu amigo no quieras que la organización se entere de que lo encontraste. Así que puedes confiar en mí, no le diré nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Fury— aseguró. Aunque sus palabras le sonaron más a promesa a Steve, haciendo que nuevamente pasara saliva con fuerza.

Temía que al desilusionar a la chica esta revelara aquel secreto que prometía guardar.

—Es cierto: Aún no confío en la nueva S.H.I.E.L.D. El único motivo por el que acepté trabajar para ella es porque Fury y tú quedaron al frente—

Mentía y lo sabía. Para su buena o mala suerte la rubia también sabía que sus palabras no eran ciertas.

—Mientes —se cruzó de brazos con una pequeña sonrisa— Aceptaste trabajar para nosotros porque te prometimos ayuda para encontrar al Sargento Barnes, lo que me hace cuestionarme si ahora que lo has encontrado continuarás trabajando para la nueva S.H.I.E.L.D— indagó sin borrar su sonrisa, a pesar de que su mirada se había tornado un tanto seria.

Rogers guardó silencio, momento en el que llegó su orden a la mesa. Agradeció al igual que su ahora superior.

—No puedo irme, no mientras el resto no sepa que encontré a Bucky— tomó la taza de café y dio un cuidadoso sorbo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que sí dejarás de trabajar para nosotros? Porque sonó a que lo harás una vez que Fury sepa que has encontrado a tu amigo— ella le imitó al beber su café.

Calló por segunda vez. Intentó descubrir qué pensaba la chica acerca de lo que hablaban, pero no pudo leerla. Eso no era lo suyo.

—Tengo que pensarlo —concluyó ese tema, poniendo la taza de café sobre la mesa y agachando un poco la cabeza— Sharon, hay algo importante que debo decirte— soltó repentinamente.

No creía que hubiera mejor momento que ese para decírselo.

—Te escucho, Capitán —le dedicó una sonrisa una vez volvió a mirarla— Cuando te dije que podías confiar en mí, me refería a cualquier cosa. Puedes hablarme de lo que sea— animó al notarle inseguro.

—Lo sé, es sólo que... No sé por dónde comenzar— admitió.

—¿Qué te parece si empiezas por el comienzo?— aconsejó en modo de broma, haciendo sonreír al hombre.

El consejo/broma en realidad sí que ayudó a Steve, ya que le dio la idea de cómo darle la noticia.

—Bien, esto comenzó hace más de setenta años —dio un pequeño suspiro y puso su mirada en el líquido dentro de la taza— Conocí a una persona muy especial. Se convirtió en alguien cercano a mí, me apoyó, me protegió y... me amó inclusive antes del suero —sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se había posado en sus labios ante el recuerdo—. Pero durante la guerra... le perdí, o creí haberle perdido— la sonrisa se borró.

Hizo una pausa para mirar a Sharon, viendo que tenía su completa atención. Y una vez más quiso averiguar que pensaba o sentía, sin embargo la halló impasible, aunque interesada en sus palabras.

—Recientemente descubrí que seguía con vida. Muy distinto a quién solía ser, no por culpa suya. Aun así sigue siendo especial para mí, tanto que... lo amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él incluso si nadie está de acuerdo, aún si todos se ponen en nuestra contra por los crímenes que a él le obligaron a cometer— llegado a esa declaración ya había vuelto a observar a la joven.

No había más que decir, quedaba solamente el esperar la reacción de ella.

Carter bajó la mirada a sus manos que reposaban en la mesa. Poco a poco asimiló la información. Le dolió, no pudo evitarlo, mas no lo demostró. Se mantuvo firme, no sólo físicamente, sino en su resolución: Steve podía confiar en ella. No lo defraudaría.

—Lo comprendo —habló bajo, aclarando levemente su garganta antes de alzar su mirada y sonreír suavemente— ¿Sabes? Creo que siempre lo supe. Las cosas que has hecho por él, lo mucho que has sufrido buscándole, y... ayer cuando lo llevaste a la Torre Stark, el brillo que había en tus ojos era... Único. Me sorprendió que confirmaras la cita, creí que querrías estar a su lado— su voz bondadosa y expresión comprensiva hicieron que Steve se relajara y sonriera sutilmente.

—Quería quedarme a su lado —admitió; de todas formas era malo para mentir— Pero tenía que decírtelo. Tenía que aclarar las cosas contigo. Eres una maravillosa mujer, pero entre tú y yo no puede haber más que amistad —habló delicadamente— Bucky me recordó. Recuerda cosas de nosotros y... me hizo saber lo que siempre sintió por mí— expuso brevemente, no quería hacerle más daño a Carter.

—Son pareja— resumió ella, viendo al Capitán asentir con una sonrisa que le pareció que él no pudo contener.

Junto a la sonrisa vino una mirada resplandeciente de amor y felicidad. Rogers estaba más que alegre por haber recuperado a esa persona que siempre amó. Entonces Sharon supo que nunca tuvo oportunidad con Steve, ni ella ni nadie más.

—Felicidades —felicitó con sinceridad— Y suerte— deseó de la misma manera, sabiendo que esa relación estaba en bastante peligro por todo lo que Hydra le hizo a Barnes.

—Gracias, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho— sonrió a su amiga.

La sonrisa le fue correspondida. Casi suspira de alivio. Las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que pensó.

—¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Llevarás a Barnes a la nueva base de los Vengadores cuando esté lista?— conforme hablaba acercaba a ella un pequeño plato con un trozo de tarta en él.

—No estoy seguro. Quisiera hacerlo, pero no sé si Bucky desee eso. No quiero obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiera, ya ha sido obligado muchas veces antes —suspiró, mirando los alimentos sin muchos ánimos— El problema es que dudo que Tony me permita irme a otro sitio con Bucky—

Si Stark creía que ocultaba muy bien el hecho de que tenía al Soldado de Invierno en la Torre para vigilarlo... Pues se equivocaba.

—Habla con ambos. Escucha sus puntos de vista y comparte pacientemente los tuyos, sobretodo con Stark —fue su turno de suspirar— Empero, debes ser consciente de que no podrás hacer felices a todos— comentó picando el postre con la cuchara. Se halló a sí misma inapetente por el rechazo romántico del rubio.

—Lo sé —murmuró— Lo que no sé es lo que estoy haciendo ni lo que haré— confesó, ciertamente pensativo.

La agente tenía razón: No podía hacer felices a todos. A alguien iba a fallarle.

—Yo te diré lo que harás —con la seriedad en su voz obtuvo inmediatamente la atención de Steve— Lo que Bucky y tú harán —se corrigió— Si es posible concederán, pero si no, no lo harán. Incluso si todo el mundo les dice que se muevan, ustedes no lo harán. Se tomarán de la mano, se plantarán como árboles, mirarán a todos a los ojos y dirán no, muévanse ustedes—

Las palabras de la rubia le hicieron reflexionar un tanto más, no obstante siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión.

—Si lo hago... Terminaré fallándole a alguien— expuso su preocupación, sabiendo desde luego a quién no le fallaría y a quien sí lo haría.

—Defender lo que amas no es fallarle a nadie. Que tus amigos te pongan en esa situación significa que son ellos quienes te están fallando a ti— declaró segura de sus palabras.

No tuvo que meditar mucho en esa última declaración. Alzó la vista y le dedicó una sonrisa a Sharon. En verdad era muy parecida a Peggy, siempre apoyándolo y siempre sabiendo qué decirle. Parte de la culpa se disipó, aun así sabía que la otra parte no se iría porque no había sido sincero con la castaña. Y a estas alturas no tenía caso que lo fuera. No le causaría daño a la Carter mayor para sentirse mejor consigo mismo.

—Un agradecimiento me resulta poco para todo lo que me has ayudado —se sinceró una vez más— Me recuerdas tanto a tu tía— eso último lo dijo sin pensar.

—Eso es un halago para mí —se permitió una suave risa— Siempre he deseado ser como ella— habló en voz baja, tal vez más para sí misma que para su acompañante.

—Eres muy parecida a ella. Ambas son hermosas, amables, valientes y... podría seguir diciéndote muchas cualidades más— hizo que la chica ampliara su sonrisa.

Con sus propias palabras no pudo evitar sentirse culpable nuevamente. Desearía no haberle mentido a Peggy, desearía haber sido honesto porque ella se lo merecía.

—¿Qué sucede, Steve?— vio con cierta preocupación que el rubio se quedara callado y agachara la cabeza como si algo no estuviera bien, como si estuviera pensando en cosas nada agradables.

—Pensaba en cuál sería la opinión de Peggy sobre todo esto— mintió a medias.

Una conversación reciente vino a la mente de Carter.

— _Yo lo amé mucho— habló la anciana con una sonrisa nostálgica, mirando hacia la nada._

— _¿A mi tío?— preguntó comprensiva, sorprendiéndose al ver que su tía negaba con la cabeza, mirándole entonces con intriga._

— _Él era un hombre excepcional y no por sus habilidades en el campo de batalla, sino por su buen corazón —relataba, sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos— En un principio creí que él me amaba de la misma forma, pero no era así—_

— _¿Cómo sabes que él no te amaba?— a pesar de no saber de quién hablaban no pudo evitar preguntar._

— _Porque él amaba a alguien más. Lo vi en sus ojos aquel día luego de que aquel hombre al que él amaba muriera. Estaba devastado. Creo que quiso decirme la verdad, pero el pobre no fue capaz. Supongo que temió perderme a mí también. No sabes cómo desearía poder verlo de nuevo y decirle, decirle que lo sé y que no le albergo ningún mal sentimiento, que no tiene por qué sentirse culpable porque no me usó, yo decidí seguir a su lado aun sabiendo que no me correspondía, lo hice por lo mucho que yo lo amaba y también porque se lo prometí a él... A su amigo, al hombre que él amaba— relató Peggy, pesarosa._

No demostró su sentir, pero estaba sorprendida, ¡vaya que lo estaba! Peggy hablaba de Steve. Los tiempos y las situaciones encajaban como en un rompecabezas. Lo único que no terminaba de encajar era el hecho de que si su tía deseaba decirle a Steve que sabía sobre su amor por Bucky para liberarlo de la notable culpa que sentía, ¿Por qué no lo había hecho?

—Ella los apoyaría, estoy segura de ello— intentaba alejar la culpa que Rogers sentía, suponiendo que quizás sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

En efecto, lo fue. Vio al rubio negar en silencio sin variar mucho su expresión.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? Has ido a visitarla un par de veces al hospital, ¿por qué no le hablas del tema?— instaba amablemente.

—No creo que sea buena idea— negó de inmediato, llevando la taza de café a sus labios nuevamente. La bebida estaba deliciosa, mas no podía concentrarse mucho en ella por estar pensando en Bucky y por la conversación que mantenía con Sharon.

Ella suspiró y no dijo más.

"Necesito hablar con tía Peggy" pensaba mientras llevaba una cuchara con tarta a su boca, habiendo recuperado un poco el apetito al saber que podía ayudar en algo a Steve.

—Dejemos el tema para después —concluyó— Ve. Vuelve con Bucky— animó sonriéndole, ganando una sorprendida mirada de parte del Capitán.

—Sí, es en serio. Anda, cuídalo y recupera el tiempo perdido. Yo ocultaré su ubicación a la nueva S.H.I.E.L.D —sostuvo su promesa— Aunque no hay ninguna decisión tomada sobre lo que haremos cuando aparezca— confesó, dándole tranquilidad a Steve.

—No tengo cómo agradecerte— conforme hablaba se ponía de pie.

—Soy yo quien está agradecida contigo. Me has dado tu sinceridad y confianza; no voy a defraudarte— declaró segura de sí misma.

—Te mereces ambas— le dedicó una sonrisa amigable, despidiéndose después con educación. Antes de salir del sitio pagó la cuenta por caballerosidad y cortesía.

Hecho eso salió con entusiasmo renovado, volviendo en su motocicleta con prisa a la Torre Stark. Tan apresurado iba que no notó que Carter salió del local prácticamente atrás de él. La rubia necesitaba hablar con Peggy sin perder tiempo.

|·|

Steve escuchó su celular sonando, por lo cual detuvo la motocicleta en una banqueta y miró la pantalla del aparato mostrando el nombre de Wanda. Contestó inmediatamente.

—Wanda, ¿pasa algo?— su preocupación fue más que palpable.

—No, no, tranquilo, Steve. Simplemente quería decirte que Bucky quiso salir a tomar algo de aire así que estamos en un parque cercano a la Torre. Pietro y Clint nos acompañan, pero no avisamos a nadie más que saldríamos para que no se volvieran una molestia, por eso es que apenas se den cuenta de que no estamos probablemente entren en crisis y comiencen a llamarte— explicó la joven al otro lado de la línea.

Suspiró largamente con notable alivio.

—Gracias, Wanda. Y ¿podrías decirme exactamente en dónde están? Iré para allá, ya terminé mi... cita con Sharon— todavía sentía raro mencionar esa palabra.

—Oh, de acuerdo—

La Bruja Escarlata no tardó en darle explicación detallada de a cuál parque se refería y de en qué parte del sitio estaban. Apenas terminó la llamada, Steve se dirigió a donde la chica le indicó, no tardando más que un par de minutos en llegar al lugar, adentrándose en la parte boscosa a pie tras haber dejado la motocicleta afuera.

En una parte más alejada y menos visible fue que encontró a sus amigos. Pietro y Clint estaban algo apartados. El arquero disparaba flechas a un árbol mientras que el velocista corría a su alrededor. Sonrió ante la extraña imagen, preguntándose qué estarían haciendo. Eso pasó a segundo plano cuando vio a Bucky y Wanda sentados en una banca comiendo helado. Se dirigió a ellos, teniendo la extraña sensación de que había pasado mucho tiempo lejos de Barnes cuando en realidad apenas habían pasado dos horas.

La chica se recorrió en la banca, siendo imitada por el Soldado quien ya no quitó su vista de encima de Steve hasta que este se sentó a su lado derecho.

Tenían tantos deseos de besarse que fueron obvios para la joven, quien riendo ligeramente giró su cabeza hacia donde estaban Pietro y Clint. Alzó su mano y le hizo una pequeña señal a su hermano, a lo cual este asintió y comenzó a correr deprisa alrededor del arquero, ignorando sus preguntas y quejas.

—Si quieren besarse... Este es el momento— susurró la chica, cómplice y pícara por igual.

—Pero...— Rogers se vio interrumpido por los labios de Barnes sobre los suyos, dándole un corto beso.

—Pietro también lo sabe— expuso Bucky, haciéndole saber así a su novio que ahora tenían un segundo aliado. Pero eso era algo que le explicaría a más detalle después; en ese preciso instante lo único que quería era perderse en los labios de su pareja por muy mínimo que fuese el tiempo que podría hacerlo. Acto seguido volvió a adueñarse de los labios del rubio, succionándolos suavemente, aprovechando un ahogado suspiro para colar su lengua en esa húmeda y caliente cavidad.

Contrario a lo que ambos pudieron llegar a creer estuvieron besándose bastante rato, incluso tomaban algo de aire y volvían a unir sus labios. Llegó el momento en el que se preguntaron si Clint era muy distraído, Pietro muy bueno distrayéndolo o si ya ambos estaban mirándoles. Descubrieron al separarse que las primeras dos opciones eran las causantes de que hubieran podido tener ese breve instante afectuoso.

Las mejillas del Capitán lucían un notable rubor luego de darse cuenta del cómo les miraba la joven Vengadora.

Amplia sonrisa, cejas ligeramente levantadas y mirada brillante.

—Ah... lo siento. Yo... es que... No saben la linda pareja que hacen— se explicó, relajándose después de una pequeña risa nerviosa.

Barnes agradeció el halago con una pequeña sonrisa, al igual que Rogers aunque el rubio todavía lucía sonrojado a diferencia del Soldado de Invierno que no lucía ningún tipo de pudor.

—Que buen beso, pero les agradecería que dejen de besarse así en frente de mi hermana, la corrompen— se quejó el velocista, yaciendo de pie atrás de los tres, sobresaltándolos a todos.

El Maximoff solamente alcanzó a ver a Steve ruborizarse más antes de que saliera corriendo de vuelta a donde Clint, quien varios metros delante de ellos no había visto ni escuchado nada. El arquero se percató exclusivamente de la presencia del rubio, mas no del momento en que llegó ni del beso o besos que hubo entre los dos hombres.

Saludó con una mano al Capitán y este devolvió el saludo, dando un suspiro bajo.

—¿Quieres helado?— ofreció Bucky, acercando el ligeramente derretido postre a los labios de su pareja.

Por su parte, Steve ladeó la cabeza al observar el postre de un color rojizo peculiar. Asintió sin darle demasiada importancia al color y simplemente sacando su lengua para darle una probada.

—¿Ciruela?— preguntó un tanto extrañado. Un asentimiento fue todo lo que obtuvo. Sin cuestionar nada más comenzó a compartir el helado con su novio.

No pasados ni treinta segundos su celular sonó. Saboreando todavía el postre sacó el aparato, viendo ahora el nombre de Tony en la pantalla. Suspiró.

—¿Sí?— contestó tranquilamente.

—Tu mapache no está en la Torre ni tampoco algunos de los Vengadores, entre ellos los mocosos raros y Legolas— su voz sonó seria en contraste con los apodos que dio a los supuestamente perdidos.

Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. ¿En verdad Tony pensaba llamarle mapache a Bucky? Sí, se fijó sólo en el apodo que le dio a su novio. Al final se dijo a sí mismo que no quería saber el motivo de que lo nombrara así, aunque imaginaba el porqué.

—Tranquilízate, Tony. Estoy con ellos y estaremos de vuelta en la Torre dentro de...— dio una mirada a su novio, buscando respuesta a cuánto tiempo más estarían tomando el aire en el parque.

—Unas horas— respondió el castaño, volviendo a disfrutar de su helado.

—¿Ya comenzó la crisis de Stark?— preguntó Wanda con aburrimiento.

—Es por la edad que Stark es más propenso a tener crisis— bromeó Pietro, una vez más atrás de ellos, robando el poco helado que le quedaba a su hermana.

—¡Los escuché! —Alzó la voz al otro lado del teléfono, haciendo que Steve alejara su celular de su oído por un momento— Dile a esos niños que están castigados. Y si de alguien mayor hablamos, ustedes par de copitos de nieve encabezan la lista— burló.

—Stark— alcanzó a escuchar el reproche de Natasha al otro lado.

—Natasha te manda saludos y se pregunta por qué no estás en un hotel con... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, la agente rubia que vino ayer—

Steve negó con la cabeza y se frotó el puente de la nariz, retirando sus dedos a los segundos, notando una mirada de molestia en su novio, cosa que lo hizo tensarse un poco.

—No bromees con eso, Tony. Llegaremos en unas horas, hasta más tarde— se despidió con la poca amabilidad que le quedaba, terminando la llamada y dando un suspiro largo.

—¿Estamos castigados?— preguntó la Maximoff para cambiar el tema y que el Soldado olvidara el mal humor provocado por Stark.

—¿Quiénes están castigados?— Pietro se unió a la conversación luego de haber vuelto con otro helado para su hermana y uno para Clint que se acercaba mirándoles con curiosidad por lo que hablaban.

—Tony dijo que estaban castigados— avisó Steve a Pietro, confirmando la duda de Wanda.

—Que amargado —se quejó el velocista, repartiendo los dos helados— ¿Quieres un helado, Cap?— no le dio mucha importancia a lo del castigo.

—Con el de Bucky es suficiente, pero muchas gracias— negó amablemente, pasando su mano izquierda a la espalda de su amigo, palmeándola suavemente para calmarlo. Que habilidad tenía Tony para desestabilizar a Barnes.

El resto de la tarde fue tranquila para esa fracción de los Vengadores que caminaban por el parque hablando o jugando.

—Mi ropa te queda bien, pero iremos por tus cosas —aseguró Steve, dedicándole una sonrisa mientras caminaban solos— Iremos mañana mismo— no quería hacer esperar a su novio por sus cosas.

—Muchas gracias, Steve—

Bucky aprovechó que los otros tres se habían quedado bastante atrás para entrelazar su mano derecha con la izquierda de él.

Se dedicaron miradas que hablaban por ellos.

—No es nada, Buck— le robó un rápido y corto beso, acción que los hizo sonreír a ambos al sentirse por un breve momento como un par de adolescentes que se escondían para robarse besos inocentes.

La idea les provocó una risa queda.

Ambos desearon poder tener más momentos tranquilos y felices como esos, libres de dolores y culpas.


	5. Fragmento Complementario 2

**|Abecedario Stucky|**

 _ **|Fragmentos Complementarios|**_

Breves aclaraciones:  
Este capítulo supera con 300 palabras al anterior, por lo tanto es el más largo que he escrito y continua la historia manteniéndose en Steve y Bucky.  
Más aclaraciones al terminar el capítulo. ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

El cielo se pintaba de una hermosa mezcla de colores naranjas y lilas que daban paso al oscuro azul, anunciando así la llegada de la noche.

Dicho suceso era contemplado por Bucky, quien junto a Steve esperaba a los otros Vengadores afuera de una repostería. En el camino de vuelta a la Torre Stark a los Maximoff se les había antojado un postre para la cena; Clint no tuvo inconveniente en acompañarlos adentro del mencionado local que afortunadamente estaba de paso.

—Bucky... ¿Qué ocurre?— escuchar la voz de su novio lo hizo salir del ensimismamiento en que se había metido.

—Nada, yo... sólo miraba el atardecer— respondió apacible, retirando su cobalto mirada del cielo para posarla sobre el otro, notando de inmediato que había cierta preocupación en las celestes pupilas.

Tarde se dio cuenta de que la relajación y alegría vividas en el parque se habían quedado justo en ese sitio, pues desde que emprendieron el camino de vuelta había comenzado a portarse distante con todos, rozando lo arisco cuando Barton cuestionó a Steve sobre su cita con Sharon.

—Pensaba— explicó con demasiada simpleza para gusto de su pareja.

—¿En qué?— insistió un poco, pendiente de que sus preguntas no molestaran o agobiaran al Soldado.

—Muchas cosas— fue la escueta respuesta que dio, volviendo a mirar el cielo.

Rogers observó a Barnes en silencio, durante el cual se le acercó un tanto más, entrelazando sus manos aprovechando que la calle en que estaban era poco transitada, no porque le diera vergüenza darle muestras de cariño a su novio en público, sino para no someterlo a él a miradas de rechazo o repulsión, sabiendo que incluso con las libertades que contaba la época no toda la gente poseía mente abierta y comprensiva.

Permitió que el silencio continuara, causando con su acercamiento que no se volviera incomodo sino todo lo contrario. Acarició el dorso de la mano de Bucky, recordándole con sus muestras de afecto que podía ser sincero con él. Generalmente no habría insistido en que le dijera lo que le sucedía, mas presentía que había algo que su novio quería decirle pero no se atrevía a hacerlo.

—Steve... —miró al rubio unos segundos antes de agachar la cabeza y mirar al suelo— Yo no... no tengo deseos de volver a la Torre Stark esta noche— confesó a medias.

En realidad él no quería volver a la Torre en lo que le restaba de vida. No podía decirle eso a su pareja y no era capaz de hacerlo. Sin notarlo, su tono de voz dejó ver la pesadumbre que le provocaba el simplemente imaginar el hecho de volver a aquel lugar.

El Capitán apretó suavemente la mano del otro, acariciándole con el dorso de su mano libre una mejilla. No tuvo que pensar demasiado en un modo de no ir a la Torre en un par de días.

—Vayamos por tus cosas a Bucarest, ¿te parece bien?— ofreció con gusto, esperando atento la respuesta.

Apenas Bucky alzó el rostro pudo ver un brillo de alivio en su mirada.

—¿Ahora mismo?— a pesar de haberlo preguntado con cierta sorpresa e incredulidad, sus oscuras pupilas también le dejaban ver esperanza.

—Claro que sí. Solamente tengo que hacer una llamada y podremos irnos a Rumania— sonrió al ver la tranquilidad volver a las expresiones de su amigo. Sin poder evitarlo le robó otro beso, uno similar al del parque, teniendo que contener las ganas de darle un beso más largo y profundo. Clint podría verlos y eso no era conveniente.

—Gracias, Steve— le dedicó una sincera y cariñosa sonrisa.

Con aquella sonrisa le costó todavía más el no besarlo. Correspondió con un gesto de igual cariño, siendo eso todo lo que podía hacer o sino terminarían por descubrirse ante el otro Vengador.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —soltó lentamente su mano, sin dejar de sonreírle ni de mirarle con amor— Haré la llamada entonces— se apartó del mayor, sacando su celular.

Dio la espalda a Barnes y observó con algo de duda la pantalla del aparato. Creía que ya le había causado suficientes inconvenientes por ese día, pero no había nadie más que pudiera ayudarle y no quería fallarle a Bucky. Tomando valor por aquel a quien amaba consiguió hacer la llamada.

Sonó dos, tres, cuatro veces. Creyó por un momento que no le respondería, hasta que llegó el sonido de la llamada siendo atendida.

—Sharon... —habló bajo para no alterar a su novio con la mención de ese nombre, después de todo aún no le contaba lo que ocurrió en la 'cita'— Lamento molestarte— se disculpó en primera instancia.

—No, no, tú nunca serías una molestia, Steve —se apresuró en asegurarlo— Pero dime, ¿a qué se debe la llamada?— preguntó amable, ocultando su extrañez y ligera preocupación. A penas algunas horas atrás se habían visto, así que le sorprendía la llamada del Capitán.

—Sé que por hoy ya te he pedido mucho, Sharon, pero... necesito pedirte un favor más— la pena era palpable en su voz. Sentía considerable incomodidad con pedir más ayuda y apoyo a la joven.

—Steve, no te sientas mal, puedes acudir a mí siempre que necesites ayuda ¿de acuerdo? —Habló tranquilizadoramente— Así que adelante, ¿qué favor necesitas? ¿Es algo relacionado con Bucky?— preguntó curiosa.

Steve nunca acabaría de sorprenderse por la peculiar percepción que las chicas demostraban; al mismo tiempo se preocupó un poco. ¿Podría Natasha darse cuenta de su relación con Bucky? Esperaba que no, al menos no por ahora.

—Sí, es algo relacionado a Buck. Él había estado viviendo en Bucarest y quisiera llevarlo allá para recuperar sus cosas, el problema está en que necesitamos ayuda con el transporte. Pensaba viajar en avión...—

—Pero no tiene papeles —le interrumpió pensativa, escuchando una sencilla respuesta afirmativa— ¿Para cuándo quieren viajar?—

—Hoy mismo —respondió ligeramente nervioso— Estoy pidiendo mucho, ¿no es así?— volvía a sentirse apenado.

—Sinceramente sí —habló divertida para relajar al hombre— Pero descuida, estoy segura de que puedo hacer algo —aseguró— Dame un momento, te llamaré en... quince minutos para darte noticias—

—Muchas gracias, Sharon— sabía que no podía hacer nada, más que darle sinceros agradecimientos.

—No es nada —contestó enternecida— Te llamo en unos minutos— dijo a modo de despido, tras el cual vino un 'De acuerdo'.

La llamada terminó.

Carter volvió a la habitación de hospital en que se encontraba antes de contestar la llamada. Al entrar se topó con una sonrisa animada de parte de su tía.

—¿Era Steve?— preguntó la mujer mayor.

—Sí. Él y Bucky necesitan de mi ayuda para hacer un viaje— explicó sencillamente, acercándose a uno de los costados de la cama.

—Está bien, ve, ayúdalos— instó afectuosa, deseando de todo corazón que su gran amor tuviera un buen viaje con el hombre al que siempre amó.

—Eso haré— esas sencillas palabras fueron como una promesa.

Inclinándose se despidió de su tía con un beso en la mejilla, andando después hacia la puerta.

—Llámame si necesitas algo, y cuando Steve y Bucky vuelvan les diré que quieres verlos— fue lo último que dijo, saliendo de la habitación tras darle una sonrisa a la mayor y verle asentir.

Sharon había hablado con Peggy, poniéndola al tanto de todo lo que ocurría, revelándole que el Sargento Barnes estaba vivo, pues había sido utilizado por Hydra, pero que ahora se hallaba al lado de Steve quien estaba dispuesto a lo que sea por ayudarlo y protegerlo.

La anciana se alegró de saber que a pesar de las dificultades y el tiempo esas dos almas gemelas volvían a encontrarse. Desde luego que deseó hablar con Rogers, quería ahora sí ahuyentar definitivamente las culpas que el hombre tenía por no haberle dicho la verdad, algo que quiso hacer desde que él cruzó esa puerta y se encontró con ella; si no lo había hecho era porque temía reabrir la herida en el corazón de Steve al mencionar a Bucky.

Y aunque Peggy deseaba no demorar más en liberar al Capitán de la culpa, sabía que nuevamente tenía que esperar. Barnes no se hallaba del todo bien, según lo que Sharon le contó, por ello consideró prudente darle unos días al lado del hombre que amaba para que se situara en que Steve era suyo y que siempre lo fue, así tal vez aceptara de forma tranquila el ir a verla junto al rubio, puesto que lo que menos deseaba era añadirle tensiones al par de hombres que tanto habían sufrido.

Ninguna se sentía desilusionada o deprimida al saber que el corazón de Steve le pertenecía a alguien más; ellas eran felices si el hombre que amaban lo era. Deseando la felicidad de la pareja, ambas se prometieron el ayudar a Steve y Bucky en todo lo que pudieran.

Con aquel pensamiento en mente, Sharon se dedicó a hacer las llamadas necesarias conforme salía del hospital.

Mientras tanto...

Cuando Steve dio vuelta se encontró al Soldado de Invierno muy cerca de él, sorprendiéndose por la silente habilidad que poseía al moverse. Confundido y preocupado al notar cierta seriedad en el rostro de su amigo se decidió a ser él quien rompiera el silencio.

—Buck, ¿qué pasa?— no retrocedió porque incluso con la seriedad que el otro estaba demostrando le gustaba su cercanía.

—Hablabas con Sharon —comentó con indiferencia, una que su novio no supo si era real o fingida— ¿Le pediste ayuda a ella?— en su indagación se hizo notable cierta desconfianza.

—Ella es la única en quien puedo confiar para pedirle ayuda —acarició suavemente su mejilla, viendo a través de las puertas de cristal que los Vengadores ya estaban saliendo— Más tarde te contaré lo que sucedió con ella en el café, ¿de acuerdo?— le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Bucky sólo asintió, retrocediendo lo necesario al escuchar la puerta de la repostería abrirse. Casi maldijo al verse obligado a poner distancia, rompiendo todo contacto con su novio.

—Ya terminamos de las dulces compras— decía Clint, llevando dos cajas de tamaño considerable entre sus brazos, al igual que Pietro, mientras que Wanda llevaba solamente dos bolsas en sus manos con cajas más pequeñas dentro.

—Volvamos a la Torre, llevamos suficientes postres para todos— la joven se mostraba bastante animada, contagiando algo de ese ánimo a la pareja, causando así que Steve sonriera más ampliamente y que Bucky por su parte se relajara ligeramente.

Rogers se acercó a la chica, ofreciéndole su ayuda para llevar las bolsas. Ella aceptó agradecida de la caballerosidad del hombre.

—Les acompañaremos hasta allá —comentó el Capitán, recibiendo de inmediato una mirada intrigada de parte de sus tres compañeros— Bucky y yo saldremos de viaje esta misma noche— se explicó, sorprendiendo levemente a los Vengadores.

—¿A dónde irán? —Indagó el arquero con cierta curiosidad, dándole una muy corta mirada al castaño antes de volver a mirar al rubio— ¿Y por qué la prisa?—

—Iremos al lugar en el que Bucky había estado viviendo— creyó prudente no decirles qué sitio era, no porque no les tuviera confianza, sino porque así no tendrían que mentir cuando Tony les preguntara por ellos.

Barton estuvo por preguntar exactamente qué sitio era ese, pero Wanda se adelantó en hablar al sospechar el motivo por el cual Steve no les estaba diciendo el lugar exacto al que irían.

—Me parece buena idea. Un par de días lejos de la Torre les caerán muy bien— la Bruja Escarlata sonrió a la pareja, dándoles una tenue mirada cómplice, diciéndoles con ello que no sólo por tranquilidad sino para que pasaran tiempo juntos como pareja sin el riesgo de ser descubiertos.

—También me parece buena idea, siempre y cuando nos traigan recuerdos— opinó Pietro, haciendo que casi todos rieran bajo a excepción del Soldado quien solamente dejó ver un amago de sonrisa.

—Está bien, Cap. Cuentas con nuestro apoyo para unos merecidos días de descanso— apoyó Clint, dedicando también una sonrisa al rubio.

—Gracias, a los tres— acompañando la sinceridad de su agradecimiento había notables ánimos y alegría.

No creía que hubiera forma de pagarles a sus amigos todo lo que hacían por él. Dando una mirada a Bucky halló el mismo sentimiento de agradecimiento en su mirar. Poco a poco su novio se iba acostumbrando al trato con los Vengadores, al menos con quienes eran amables con él. Tony, Natasha y Visión serían otro asunto.

—Buck, ¿podrías...?— como conclusión a su pregunta señaló con la mirada su motocicleta, la cual había llevado empujando por la acera desde que iniciaron el camino de vuelta para así ir en compañía de todos.

—Claro— asintió sencillamente, acercándose hacia el vehículo y siendo ahora él quien lo llevara pues su novio estaba ocupado con las bolsas en sus manos.

Tranquilamente los cinco Vengadores volvieron a la Torre Stark. Steve iba al lado de su novio, conversando de vez en vez con Clint y los Maximoff; por su parte, Bucky se mantuvo casi todo el tiempo al margen, participando en la conversación en contadas ocasiones pero haciéndolo de forma más amable y relajada.

Con lo amena que era la plática y la compañía, estuvieron en su destino antes de si quiera darse cuenta.

—Que les vaya bien, nos vemos en unos días— se despidió Barton de los amigos, adentrándose sin muchas demoras a la Torre. Las cajas que cargaba comenzaban a parecerle algo pesadas.

—No olviden los recuerdos— fue lo que Pietro dijo a modo de despedida, antes de entrar tras del arquero, burlándose un poco de él y retándolo a correr hasta el piso destinado a los Vengadores.

Eso fue lo último que los otros tres escucharon. Steve y Wanda sonrieron mientras él le devolvía las bolsas con las dulces compras a la chica.

—Que disfruten esos días —deseó cálidamente— Cuídense mucho— pidió con una sonrisa agradable, viendo a los hombres asentir.

—Lo haremos. Muchas gracias, Wanda— devolvió la sonrisa con amabilidad al igual que el castaño.

La Maximoff se retiró sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Extrañamente el afecto familiar que tenía hacia Steve se había extendido hacia Bucky también; el comportamiento inicial que el Soldado había tenido para con ella la noche anterior parecía ahora un recuerdo muy lejano.

—Es una chica agradable— comentó Barnes con una suave sonrisa y mirada fija en el sitio por el cual la castaña se había ido. Casi de inmediato intercambió mirada hacia su novio, viéndole asentir y sonreír antes de devolverle la mirada.

Se observaron en absoluto silencio por unos momentos, teniendo enormes deseos de abrazarse y besarse, mas ambos sabiendo que era imposible hacerlo al encontrarse justo a las puertas de la Torre Stark.

El celular de Steve interrumpió la silenciosa conexión.

Los dos agradecieron internamente pues seguramente de haber seguido contemplándose no hubieran podido contenerse.

—Hola, Sharon— saludó educadamente el rubio luego de contestar, mirando todavía con mucha fijeza a su pareja, atento de sus reacciones, que no fueron muchas a decir verdad.

—Hola, Steve. Te tengo noticias: Conseguí documentos para Bucky y un vuelo para Bucarest que sale dentro de hora y media en el aeropuerto LGA —explicó con notable ánimo por haber conseguido ayudarlos— Te lo dejaré todo con alguien de confianza en la puerta Este. No está por demás decir que aunque sea una persona de confianza no debe ver a Bucky— indicaba con tono levemente más serio.

—¿Con alguien de confianza? ¿No crees que sería mejor si fueras tú quien nos diera todo?— preguntó algo extrañado.

—No tengo ningún problema con ir —aseguró— Pero, ¿estás seguro de que quieres que sea yo? ¿No hay inconvenientes con tu novio?— intuía que quizás debido a la 'cita' que había tenido con Rogers, Barnes no debía de estar ansioso por conocerla y no quería provocarle problemas o discordias a la pareja.

Novio.

Esa palabra hizo sonreír a Steve sin que se diera cuenta. Tal vez a otras personas les sonaría extraño, pero a él le sonaba perfecto.

—No... no hay ningún inconveniente— al volver a centrarse en el tema intentó no titubear, aunque a decir verdad no sabía cómo le caería a Bucky saber que vería a Carter.

—Una vez más: No sabes mentir, Steve— recordó la joven con cierta diversión.

—Lo sé —suspiró— No tengo completa seguridad, pero es un hecho que en estos momentos sólo puedo confiar en ti para que nos lleves los papeles al aeropuerto— explicó, todavía contemplando las reacciones de su pareja.

El Soldado parecía impasible y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

—De acuerdo, yo llevaré los papeles. Nos vemos en la Terminal C, puerta Este en... ¿Cuarenta y cinco minutos?— preguntó tras revisar su reloj de pulsera.

—Sí, me parece bien. Nos vemos entonces— aceptó, despidiéndose de la mujer amablemente y guardando el celular en su pantalón, agachando cortamente la mirada antes de volver a ponerla sobre de su compañero.

—Sharon, ella... Consiguió documentos para que viajes y un vuelo para dentro de hora y media. La veremos en el aeropuerto para que nos entregue lo necesario— expuso con calma, sin dejar de detallar el rostro del hombre que tanto amaba.

—Está bien— fue la sencilla respuesta que dio.

A pesar de la tranquilidad que lucía el Soldado de Invierno, Steve pudo darse cuenta de que su novio no se hallaba tranquilo en lo absoluto. Con una tenue sonrisa se le acercó, colocando una mano en su mejilla y dándole una suave caricia.

—Le dije sobre nosotros— contó en un intento por calmarle.

—Lo sé —susurró— Escuché cómo me llamó— bajó la mirada unos momentos, comenzando a perderse en sus pensamientos.

Creyó que el hecho de que Carter supiera sobre la relación que tenía con Rogers le ayudaría a estar en paz.

No fue así.

Aún estaba inquieto por la amistad que sostenían y eso a su vez le fastidiaba, porque se sentía receloso de casi todos, pero no podía —ni quería— apartar a su novio de las personas con las que convivía.

Suspiró con cierto pesar. Acto seguido alzó la mirada, fijándola en la celeste, notando que le miraba interrogante y preocupado.

—Olvídalo, Steve —negó, sonriendo apenas— Tenemos que apurarnos o no llegaremos a tiempo al aeropuerto— apuró con la intención de evadir el tema.

El Capitán dio un suspiro resignado, viéndose forzado a posponer la conversación porque efectivamente, no llegarían a tiempo para el vuelo si seguían hablando. Asintió, retirando su mano del rostro del otro y viéndole apartarse lo suficiente para que él subiera a la moto.

Se detuvo de hacerlo al darse cuenta de un detalle.

—No tengo el pasaporte— volvió a suspirar.

No le hacía especial ilusión el subir a la Torre. En ese momento, Steve se dio cuenta de que tampoco él deseaba convivir con los Vengadores, por lo menos no durante unos días.

—Voy a subir...—

—¿Por esto? —Interrumpió llegando con su velocidad, mostrándole su pasaporte— Wanda pensó que tal vez te haría falta— entregó el documento al Capitán.

—Muchas gracias, Pietro— dio una sonrisa agradecida al muchacho mientras se guardaba el pasaporte en la chaqueta.

—Será mejor que se apresuren, a Stark no le agradó mucho la idea de que se vayan de viaje solos— comentó el velocista, haciendo que la pareja se diera una breve mirada.

—En ese caso... Nos vamos ya —miró al castaño— ¿Conduces?— sonrió otro tanto más.

—No tengo permiso— respondió con tinte divertido, causando una pequeña risa en su novio, quien de inmediato subió a la motocicleta. Él le siguió al instante, acomodándose tras él.

—Dale las gracias a Wanda de mi parte —pidió Steve al joven Vengador— Nos vemos— dijo a modo de despedida, encendiendo el vehículo.

Pietro se despidió con un ademán, viendo al par alejarse en la motocicleta.

—Pues sí hacen una buena pareja —se dijo a sí mismo, usando su velocidad para en unos segundos volver a la sala en donde se hallaban los demás Vengadores, todos mirándole con cierta expectativa, especialmente Tony, Natasha y Visión— ¿Qué? ¿Esperaban que por arte de magia cambiarían su decisión de viajar?— interrogó divertido, moviéndose rápido por la cocina y sala hasta terminar sentado en uno de los suaves sofás, justo al lado de su hermana, llevando en una mano un pequeño plato con panqués de chocolate para ambos.

—No sé, esperábamos que quizás... —comenzó a hablar con mucha tranquilidad— Nos dijeras a dónde van ya que te pedimos que se los preguntaras— concluyó el millonario con seriedad.

—Ah, eso. Sí... yo olvidé preguntar— Pietro se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al hecho de no haber cumplido la petición —orden— de Tony.

Romanoff negó ligeramente con la cabeza, mirando en seguida a Stark.

—¿Los dejamos ir así como así?— pidió opinión de Iron Man, pues por su parte no creía que fuera buena idea que Steve viajara solo con el Soldado.

—No, pero tampoco vamos a protagonizar una cursi y dramática escena intentando detenerlos —contestó sacando su celular— Voy a llamar al Cap e intentaré hacerlo entrar en razón— explicó ante la duda con que todos le miraban.

—Yo no comprendo qué es lo que hay de malo en que viajen— habló la Bruja Escarlata, controlándose para no molestarse con el resto del equipo.

—Que el Soldado de Invierno...— Visión no pudo continuar hablando pues fue interrumpido por la misma joven.

—Bucky, su nombre es Bucky Barnes— recordó con cierta seriedad. Comenzaba a cansarle la actitud del resto para con Barnes.

—Sí, yo ya me aprendí su nombre, lo cual es raro, pero lo hice. Lo importante es lo que Visión iba a decir— habló Tony con el celular pegado a su oreja.

El androide hizo un leve gesto de arrepentimiento antes de proseguir.

—Como decía —hizo una pequeña pausa algo inseguro de cómo continuar— Barnes, no se encuentra bien, puede que incluso esté más inestable de lo que Steve cree; eso o el Capitán sabe que lo está y no nos lo ha dicho— explicaba con calma.

—¿Y de ser el caso por qué creen que no se los diría?— interrogó Pietro, dando una mordida al panqué, observando a todos y cada uno en la sala.

—¿A nosotros? —Indagó levantando una ceja— ¿O sea que a ustedes sí se los diría?— Tony observó con ofensa al chico.

—Sí, sí lo haría— confirmó el velocista con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

—Para... proteger a Bucky— opinó Bruce en voz algo baja, ganándose una mirada ligeramente rara de Tony.

—Capi paleta, quiero hablar contigo. No es buena idea que tú y el mapache zombi viajen sin supervisión. Llámame pronto o llenaré tu teléfono con mensajes hasta que respondas— Stark dejó un mensaje en el correo de voz luego de que su llamada no fuera atendida.

—¿A eso llamas 'hacerlo entrar en razón'?— Natasha observaba al hombre con notable incredulidad.

—Se me ocurren más, pero como dije: No haremos una escena —declaró, aunque en realidad sí estuviera considerando hacer una escena— Volvamos a la otra conversación— instó, mirando a los Maximoff e intercambiando miradas entre ellos y Banner.

—Steve quiere proteger a Bucky de ustedes— Wanda confirmó las palabras de Bruce, causando cierto revuelo con algunos Vengadores.

—¡¿Protegerlo a 'ÉL' de 'NOSOTROS'?! —Stark alzó la voz con quizá demasiado escándalo— Nosotros somos los que necesitamos protección de él— declaró.

La Bruja Escarlata rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Tal parecía que Tony no estaba dispuesto a ceder en aquel asunto. Él, Natasha y Visión consideraban una amenaza a Bucky.

—Eso no es totalmente cierto —habló el androide, obteniendo la atención de todos— No necesitamos protección. Somos capaces de enfrentar y detener al Soldado... a Bucky, en caso de que algo le sucediera y nos atacara— expuso.

Ante esas palabras Wanda no supo si sentirse mejor o continuar molesta. Decidió no discutir más sobre el tema. Dejando que un suspiro resignado abandonara sus labios se puso de pie.

—Iré a preparar la cena— concluyó, dirigiéndose a la cocina seguida de su hermano.

—Tal vez están exagerando un poco con respecto a Barnes— opinó Sam luego de un muy corto silencio.

—Eso dices porque tú no peleaste contra él— señaló Tony sin mirarlo ya que su vista yacía sobre su celular en el cual escribía un mensaje, o mejor dicho, llenaba un mensaje de emojis, enviándoselo al Capitán seguido de otros muchos mensajes más.

—Tú tampoco lo hiciste —recordó Falcon— Fue Steve quien se enfrentó a él y...—

—Y le dejó vía libre a Barnes para que lo matara— interrumpió Romanoff, enviándole una seria mirada al hombre de color.

—Ese es otro punto por el cual no es buena idea que viajen solos. El Capitán no piensa con mucha claridad, dejarse casi matar por Barnes en el helicarrier es prueba de ello. Si algo llegara a sucederle a su amigo... No creo que Steve lo detenga— explicaba Visión, alojando así preocupación para casi todos los Vengadores.

—Vis... —llamó Wanda saliendo de la cocina— Es suficiente— aunque se hallaba cansada de escuchar que todos desconfiaban de Bucky hizo un esfuerzo por sonar amable hacia el androide debido a la falta de experiencia de este.

—Wanda tiene razón, ya es suficiente, para todos en general. Solamente estamos preocupándonos sin motivo— Clint apoyó a la joven, también cansado y algo agobiado ante las desconfianzas de algunos Vengadores.

—¡¿Sin motivo?! —Alzó la vista de su celular para mirar a Barton— ¿Acaso no escuchaste nada en los últimos minutos? Ay, tal parece que el Cap no es el único que necesita aparatos para los oídos— se quejó, volviendo a llamar al mencionado, pegando el celular a su oído.

—No hay motivo porque Steve aceptó que su amigo no está bien, así que él sabe que está mal y no nos oculta nada. Barnes está tranquilo, no destruyó nada ayer, hoy salió al parque en donde convivió con los chicos y conmigo. Así que... Creo que se precipitan en juzgarlo— el arquero expuso sus motivos con tranquilidad, intercambiando miradas entre aquellos tres que no confiaban en el Soldado.

—Clint tiene razón— Bruce se unió, obteniendo de inmediato la mirada de Tony que claramente le advertía que no continuara, y de manera más sutil le pedía que no hiciera eso, que no se pusiera del lado de ellos.

A pesar de esa mirada el doctor continuó, mas para ello tuvo que dejar de mirar a Stark, poniendo así su vista en el resto.

—Nadie ha dicho que será un camino fácil, sino todo lo contrario. Steve y Bucky deben tenerlo presente, y nosotros... Deberíamos contribuir a aligerarlo, no a volverlo más pesado— sugirió con apacibilidad.

Casi todos meditaron en esas palabras, incluido Tony, quien todavía se hallaba hablándole al buzón de voz, intentando así fingir que no había escuchado a Bruce.

·∞·

Durante todo el camino Steve ignoró el sonido de su celular. Estaba más ocupado disfrutando de la cercanía con Bucky y del calor que esta causaba. Uno bien recibido por parte de ambos ya que el anochecer traía consigo bajas temperaturas.

El Capitán agradeció que Carter se hubiera hecho cargo incluso de que no tuvieran que perder tiempo en el estacionamiento pues uno de los trabajadores ya les esperaba con un sitio apartado exclusivamente para la motocicleta.

Con relativa prisa la pareja se dirigió hacia el interior del aeropuerto, no sin que antes el Soldado se cubriera con la capucha de la chamarra azul marino que usaba y que era propiedad de su novio.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien— pasó su mano a la espalda del mayor, acariciándola suavemente. Fue evidente para Rogers que el gesto de su novio se debió a que temía que alguien lo reconociera.

—Eso espero— murmuró bajo, juntándose un poco a su amigo por acto reflejo. Buscaba la tranquilidad y el calor que necesitaba.

—¿Tienes frío?— inmediatamente recordó el comportamiento que el castaño había tenido en aquella madrugada.

—No —mintió, notando la mirada incrédula que le daba su novio— Estoy bien, Steve— concluyó, acostumbrado a no quejarse por el frío, aunque también pensando en lo ocurrido durante la madrugada. Se había dejado llevar por la comodidad de estar con su amigo y había hablado impulsivamente.

Su respuesta causó que su acompañante negara ligeramente con la cabeza. Intentó no darle demasiada importancia al asunto y continuó caminando. A los pocos pasos se detuvo al sentir una prenda ser puesta sobre sus hombros. Mirando a su novio se dio cuenta de que le colocaba su chaqueta marrón.

Abrió la boca para decirle que no era necesario pero un fugaz recuerdo le arrebató las palabras.

— _No quiero que enfermes, así que no seas necio— regañaba suavemente a su amigo, abrochándole el abrigo que acababa de colocarle y prácticamente obligado a usarle._

 _Steve resopló resignado._

— _Está bien. Gracias, Buck— notó que el más joven se rendía, dándole un agradecimiento acompañado de una sonrisa, previos a seguir caminando._

— _De nada— fue su sencilla respuesta._

 _Sin demoras él lo siguió desde un par de pasos más atrás._

— _¿Por qué vas tan lento?— cuestionó girándose lo suficiente para mirar al castaño._

— _Porque contemplo lo gracioso que te ves— respondió riendo. Su abrigo le quedaba grande y tomar distancia hacía que esto fuera más notorio, dándole un divertido pero enternecedor aspecto al rubio._

— _Jerk—_

Sin poderlo evitar soltó una risa conforme se ponía bien la chaqueta de su novio, siéndole obvia la mirada ligeramente extrañada de Steve, quien seguramente no le veía como si estuviera loco por el simple hecho de que debía estar agradeciendo que riera.

—Recordé algo —comentó, continuando al ver la interrogante mirada celeste— Al menos yo no me veo gracioso usando tu ropa como tú te veías usando la mía— incordió divertido como única explicación, retomando su camino.

Rogers recordó sin mucha dificultad a qué se refería el otro.

—Jerk— repitió el insulto de aquella ocasión, frunciendo el ceño levemente aunque incapaz de enojarse con él pues tiene que concederle que él se veía... Gracioso, usando la ropa de Bucky antes del suero.

En voz alta le hace saber que tenía razón.

Lo que Bucky no esperaba son las últimas palabras del Capitán.

—Tú luces muy seductor llevando mi ropa— sonríe sin arrepentimientos ante su atrevimiento, no obstante eso no impide que sus mejillas adquieran un notable carmín que es contemplado y considerado lindo por un todavía sorprendido Soldado de Invierno.

—Pero seguramente te parezco más seductor sin ropa, ¿verdad?— es evidente el tono sugerente en sus palabras, sólo que él no luce ningún tipo de vergüenza. Todo lo contrario; se muestra orgulloso al ver el rostro de su novio enrojecer hasta las orejas.

Y es entonces que Steve quiere pronunciar el nombre de su amigo en forma de reproche y regaño, mas no consigue que salga de sus labios. No dice nada porque Barnes ha puesto en su mente todas aquellas ocasiones del pasado en que disfrutó del placer culposo de verlo desnudo, e incluso le hizo recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Divaga en ello, intentando apartar de sus pensamientos aquellas escenas, pero parecen estar grabadas a fuego en su memoria, avergonzándole a un grado que no cree poder explicar. La mirada que le da su compañero de vida no ayuda a que el bochorno pase.

—No te preocupes, Capitán, guardaré tu pervertido secreto— finaliza con tinte divertido, creyendo que ya ha sido suficiente de avergonzar a su novio por aquel día.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer, Soldado, pues todo es culpa tuya— le sigue el juego con tanta naturalidad que se sorprende incluso a sí mismo.

—¿Mi culpa? —interroga alzando levemente una ceja. Únicamente ve un asentimiento como respuesta— Está bien, admito la culpa, y... —relame su labio inferior antes de continuar— La próxima vez tomaré responsabilidad por lo que mis acciones provoquen— acepta con un tono de voz distinto en esa última frase.

Steve parpadea ciertamente sorprendido tras caer en cuenta de que la conversación se había tornado coqueta e insinuante. Sus mejillas se acaloran nuevamente pues esa era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de conversación; a eso se suma el hecho de que Bucky le ha coqueteado descaradamente.

Esa observación lo lleva a detener sus pasos.

Está confundido porque eso le ha gustado demasiado, más de lo que puede admitir y más de lo que creyó que le gustaría. Se siente extrañamente bien sabiendo que ahora es él el receptor de los coqueteos de Barnes.

Bucky por su parte también detiene sus pasos, preguntándose cortamente de dónde ha salido aquel coqueteo. Había coqueteado antes —le quedó claro con los celos que su novio le permitió ver esa tarde—, pero no lo recordaba. Antes de Steve se sentía tan ajeno a los temas románticos, creyéndose incapaz de entregar sonrisas, besos, caricias o coqueteos a alguien. No obstante ahí estaba, observando a un sonrojado rubio.

Una pregunta acude a su mente. ¿De verdad es capaz de volver a ser el mismo de antes? Parece ser que va por buen camino. Espera que sí, porque no quiere decepcionar a Steve. Quiere hacerlo feliz. Desea poder verlo siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, y egoístamente desea ser él el único motivo de ello.

Al mismo tiempo los dos salen de sus pensamientos.

Se miran a los ojos con intensidad, deseando besarse. Con mucho esfuerzo consiguen abstenerse. Están en público y deben evitar llamar la atención. No pueden darse el lujo de que alguien los reconozca ni tampoco de que el mundo se entere de su relación. Aún no es tiempo de eso.

—Steve...— una voz suave e incluso tímida atrae la atención de ambos.

El Soldado mira detrás del Capitán mientras que este se gira para encontrarse a Sharon dedicándoles una pequeña sonrisa amigable.

—Sharon, es un gusto verte de nuevo— dice como saludo y agradecimiento a la par, correspondiendo la sonrisa.

—Es un gusto ayudarte, a ambos— se corrige con amabilidad en un esfuerzo por demostrarle al Soldado de Invierno que está de su lado.

El rubio se mueve un poco, dejando de interponerse entre Carter y Barnes, notando entonces que su novio se ha puesto a la defensiva; no ha sido como con Tony, eso es ganancia, pero aún le preocupa.

No pierde el tiempo y entrelaza su mano izquierda con la derecha de él.

—Gracias por la ayuda, Sharon. Y quisiera presentarlos como es debido —comentó, apretando suavemente la mano de su novio, fijando su mirada en él— Bucky, te presento a Sharon Carter, ella es una de las personas que quedó al frente de la nueva S.H.I.E.L.D— presentó brevemente a la chica.

El castaño se limitó a mirar al rubio para darle a entender que le prestaba atención, intercambiando mirada hacia la rubia luego de eso, al igual que Steve.

—Sharon, te presento a Bucky Barnes, mi mejor amigo, mi todo— dijo lo último sin pararse a pensar. Sencillamente salió de su alma el llamar así al otro.

Tal vez había sido una presentación mucho más corta, pero no era necesario decir más, fue suficiente con aquella palabra final cargada de amor, a la cual siguió una mirada llena del mismo sentimiento.

Cobalto y celeste se encontraron, perdiéndose en la mirada contraria por un instante.

Carter observó todo en silencio. Creyó que sería más difícil para ella el ver al Capitán y al Soldado juntos. Agradecía haberse equivocado.

La felicidad que Steve irradiaba era —aparentemente— contagiosa pues una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Les dio un momento antes de tener que interrumpirlos, notando durante este que Bucky usaba ropa de Steve, algo que no pudo evitar considerar enternecedor.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Bucky— se sintió algo descortés hablándole de tú, pero supuso que quizá si se dirigía a él como Sargento Barnes podría incomodarlo.

Reaccionaron al escuchar a la chica, volviendo a darle atención.

El antiguo soldado de Hydra simplemente realizó un sutil movimiento con la cabeza. Aunque quiso darle las gracias a Sharon ninguna palabra salió de su boca. No podía evitar continuar a la defensiva con ella. En su mente se repetían escenas de lo ocurrido con Peggy y Steve años atrás.

—Bueno, mejor darme prisa en entregarles lo que necesitan o no podrán irse— sonrió agradable, previo a sacar de un bolso negro los papeles necesarios, entregándole estos al Capitán quien de inmediato observó curioso e interesado el nombre que tenían y con el cual viajaría su amigo.

—¿Jakob Fischer?— preguntó tal vez más para sí mismo; a pesar de ello fijó su celeste mirada en la chica.

—Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió —contestó encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros, haciendo sonreír otro tanto más al rubio— Gracias a algunas llamadas les conseguí viajes en primera clase y evadir casi todos los aburridos procesos previos a abordar. Lo único que necesito es tu pasaporte, Steve, para recibir la tarjeta de embarque. ¿Lo tienes?—

El rubio asintió a la pregunta, teniendo que soltar la mano de su novio para sacarle de la chaqueta el pasaporte, entregándole este a la joven agente.

—Permítanme unos minutos, ya regreso— pidió, apartándose de la pareja tras un asentimiento mudo de parte de ambos, dirigiéndose a uno de los mostradores cercanos.

Los hombres la siguieron con la mirada unos instantes, dejando de darle atención al escuchar el celular del Capitán sonando por centésima vez.

—Deberías contestar, no ha parado de sonar desde que iniciamos el camino— habló neutral, dándole una mirada a su novio.

—Lo sé— murmuró casi resignado, sacando el aparato de su pantalón, momento en que dejó de sonar.

Echó un vistazo a sus notificaciones, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse con casi cuarenta llamadas perdidas, treintaicinco mensajes de texto y treinta de voz; todo perteneciente a Iron Man. Negó con la cabeza. Afortunada o desafortunadamente no tuvo que escoger por donde comenzar ya que una vez más el celular comenzó a sonar. En la pantalla apareció el nombre de Tony.

Sin pensarlo demasiado respondió. De no hacerlo preocuparía a sus amigos además de ganarse el constante acoso telefónico de Stark.

—¡Capi-paleta! Por un momento me preocupé, creí que ya habías olvidado como se responde un celular. Tampoco te culparía mucho, con tu edad...—

Dio un suspiro largo. Debió saber que no podría irse con Bucky sin antes escuchar sarcasmos, desconfianzas o advertencias de parte del millonario.

—También es un gusto hablar contigo, Tony. ¿Qué ocurre?— a pesar de todo mantuvo la compostura, dándose cuenta de que su novio estaba prestándole completa atención a la conversación e incluso podría jurar que estaba escuchando al otro Vengador a través del celular.

Comenzaba a preocuparse por lo que Stark pudiera decir y Barnes escuchar.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es en serio? Ustedes se están yendo de vacaciones y no nos invitaron —se quejó en un tono considerablemente infantil— ¿A dónde irán? Todos merecemos vacaciones, ¿no crees?—

Podía ser inocente para ciertas cosas y falto de habilidad para leer a las personas, pero eso no evitó que se diera cuenta del recelo oculto en las palabras del hombre.

—No nos iremos de vacaciones —mintió a medias— Iremos por las cosas de Bucky a donde había estado viviendo— explicó con sencillez.

—¿Y en dónde es eso? —Insistió— Porque por si no lo has notado... Tengo un helicóptero— recalcó con tono jactancioso.

—No es necesario, Tony. Y volveremos el lunes temprano— avisó, intentando distraer la atención del hecho de que no respondió a qué lugar iban.

—¿Por qué no? Así irían y vendrían en un solo día, a menos que sea muy lejos. ¿Qué sitio es?— insistió aun pensando que no era buena idea que el par de amigos viajaran solos.

—Porque no necesitamos tantas comodidades. Viajar de forma normal está bien para nosotros— continuó omitiendo su destino. No planeaba decírselo para que el millonario interviniera evitando el viaje o apareciéndose en Bucarest armando un escándalo para encontrarlos.

—¿En serio? No creo que ustedes puedan viajar de forma normal, al menos no veo eso posible para el famoso Soldado de Invierno. ¿Quieres que la gente lo reconozca para que la nueva S.H.I.E.L.D sepa que lo encontraste?— en su voz había preocupación y aparentaba que era por el Soldado.

—Basta de fingir, Tony, no estás preocupado por Bucky— la tolerancia para el comportamiento desconfiado de los Vengadores se le estaba terminando.

—¡Estoy preocupado por lo que puede hacer! ¡No te das cuenta de que si pierde el control lastimará a gente inocente! Necesitan supervisión, ambos en vista de que tú eres capaz de dejar que él te mate— reprochaba su conducta.

Apretó un poco más fuerte el celular, teniendo que controlarse para no destruirlo y para no alzarle la voz a quien todavía consideraba un amigo. La tibieza de la mano del castaño atrajo su atención. Barnes le quitó los papeles de su otra mano para entrelazar su mano humana con la de él, sosteniendo los documentos con la mano de metal cubierta por un guante.

Dio una mirada al Soldado, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho al ver sus pupilas algo opacas y tristes, producto de haber escuchado a Stark. Quizás lo que más le rompió el corazón fue que a pesar de estar sintiéndose mal, Buck estaba dándole apoyo y preocupándose más por él que por sí mismo.

—No voy a discutir más —susurró algo desalentado, conteniendo su enojo— Volveremos el lunes y no te molestes en llamar, no voy a responderte, quiero pasar un fin de semana tranquilo con Bucky. Adiós, Tony—

—Dudo que puedas juntar las palabras 'tranquilidad' y 'Bucky' en una sola...— calló al escuchar el tono que le indicaba que la llamada había sido cortada.

—¡Me colgó!— dijo escandalizado, girándose a mirar al resto del equipo.

—No lo culpo, de hecho creo que se tardó en hacerlo— habló la joven bruja, mirando disgustada al hombre.

—Tus métodos para hacer que Steve entre en razón no son nada eficaces— comentó Natasha, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tal parece que no escuchaste al doctor Banner —acusó también algo molesto— Quizás el que deba preocuparse por aparatos para los oídos eres tú, Stark— burló Pietro con cierta saña.

—Si se creen tan buenos ¿por qué no intentan disuadirlos ustedes?— se quejó el millonario, sirviéndose un trago de Whisky, sintiendo que de seguir así necesitaría una botella, o dos.

—Porque no creo que haya nada que disuadir— Bruce habló con cierta preocupación ante la reacción que podría provocar en el otro científico. Y justo como lo pensó: Se ganó una mirada de reproche tras la cual sabía había algo más.

Intentó añadir otra cosa, pero no halló modo.

—Solamente se irán unos días, no hay por qué hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Mejor déjenlos en paz antes de que Steve decida irse y no volver— intervino Wanda, mirando con reproche y decepción a Stark y Romanoff, evitando cualquier comentario hacia Visión ya que el androide se mantuvo al margen esta vez.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en la sala.

Tal parecía que todos estaban pensando en el 'Con o sin apoyo de ustedes' que Steve les había dicho aquel día temprano.

La Bruja Escarlata recorrió con la mirada a todos en la sala, topándose con la tímida mirada de Bruce que silenciosamente le agradecía por haber hablado en el momento en que lo hizo. Ella solamente asintió dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a la cocina.

La tensión en la Torre Stark era palpable tal y como lo era en el aeropuerto.

—Lo lamento —comenzó apenas su novio le colgó a Stark— Todo esto es mi culpa— apretó un poco más fuerte la mano del rubio, agachando su mirada.

—No, no lo es —negó con seguridad— Bucky...—

—Sí lo es, Steve. Si yo no hubiera aparecido...— interrumpió, pero el gesto fue devuelto en ese instante por su compañero.

—Mi vida no tendría sentido —concluyó, acunándole una mejilla en su mano luego de haber guardado el celular— Tú le das sentido a mi vida, Buck, siempre lo has hecho— juntó su frente con la del Soldado.

Después de escuchar esas palabras su vista volvió a ponerse sobre de su novio, demostrando un cierto brillo de esperanza. Quería creer que en verdad era así, que Steve lo necesitaba tanto como él, deseaba poder creer que le estaba haciendo más bien que mal, aunque desde el día anterior sintiera que era todo lo contrario.

No pudo decir nada más, sencillamente se abrazó al rubio, apretándolo contra sí, necesitando más que nunca de su cercanía y su calor. No tenía palabras para describir lo bien que se sentía estando así con él. Vagamente recordaba momentos antes de la guerra en los que llegaron a abrazarse de aquel modo. Ver a un Steve más joven y frágil le causaba enternecimiento. La mezcla de emociones pasadas y presentes le aliviaron momentáneamente el mal sentir.

—Todo mejorará con ellos— aseguró en voz baja, acariciando suavemente la espalda de su amigo.

—Yo no estoy muy seguro de eso, Steve— comenzó a apartarse con notable pesar.

Las azules miradas se encontraron, clavándose con mucha intensidad en la contraria. Una vez más estaban hablando a través de su mirada.

Con sus cobalto pupilas todavía algo apagadas Bucky le revelaba a Steve que no creía que sus actos fueran perdonados por los Vengadores. Al menos no por Romanoff y Stark. A ella le había disparado en dos ocasiones, y a él... le había arrebatado a sus padres. Y si ahora Tony le trataba de aquel modo no quería imaginarse cómo se pondría cuando supiera la verdad.

—Buck... —murmuró, pensando en qué decirle. Al ver volver a Sharon tuvo que guardar silencio y apartarse de su pareja. Ya casi olvidaba que iban a viajar— Hablaremos de esto cuando lleguemos a Bucarest, ¿te parece bien?—

Asintió lentamente. Estaban en un lugar público y no era sensato hablar esos temas ahí, además comenzaba a molestarle el desear tanto los labios de su amigo y no poder besarlo. Preferiblemente esperar y hablar privadamente.

—¿Todo está bien?— preguntó Carter, palpando tensión en el ambiente, aunado a abatimiento que era visible en las expresiones de los hombres.

—Hablé con Tony. No está de acuerdo con que nos vayamos— explicó Rogers brevemente. Por mucho que intentara mentir era malo para ello. Igualmente no vio inconveniente con que la chica supiera eso.

Un largo suspiro escapó de los labios de ella. Ahora entendía todo.

—No le den mucha importancia a lo que Stark diga —aconsejó amablemente—. A veces su orgullo le impide recordar que todos los Vengadores han cometido errores y que nadie es perfecto. Todos necesitamos segundas oportunidad, incluso él lo ha necesitado— mencionó negando ligeramente con la cabeza como muestra reprobatoria de la conducta del millonario. Acto seguido le entregó su pasaporte y papeles a Rogers.

—Gracias, Sharon. Este día has hecho mucho por nosotros, no sé cómo o cuando podré pagártelo— conforme hablaba tomaba sus papeles. Sentía que toda su vida estaría endeudado con ella.

—Algún día podrás pagarme, mientras tanto lo sumaré a la lista— bromeó, haciendo sonreír al Capitán, mas ganándose una mirada áspera de parte del Soldado.

No le temió a la mirada. La incomodó un poco, sí, pero consideró que eso podría ayudarla a averiguar algo. Sin dudarlo demasiado sostuvo la mirada del hombre.

Steve inspeccionó los papeles unos segundos, extrañándose ante el repentino silencio, por ello alzó su mirada, encontrándose con sus acompañantes mirándose fijamente.

Intercambió miradas entre él y ella.

Ya no percibía que Barnes estuviera tan a la defensiva como en un comienzo, sin embargo le intrigaba la mirada que le daba a la chica. Por otro lado, tampoco percibía temor o desconfianza de parte de Sharon, ella simplemente observaba a Bucky con tranquilidad.

Era notable que ambos se hallaban pensativos. La cuestión era: ¿En qué pensaban? O mejor aún... ¿Por qué se miraban así?

No encontró respuesta y no creía encontrarla. Definitivamente leer a las personas no era lo suyo.

—Bien, ya es hora de irnos; el avión no tarda en salir, Buck— llamó, tratando de sacar al otro de sus pensamientos.

Consiguió su cometido al tener nuevamente las pupilas cobalto sobre él. Únicamente obtuvo un asentimiento como respuesta.

—Nos veremos después, Steve. Les deseo un buen viaje— Sharon también salió de su ensimismamiento, despidiéndose cortésmente, evitando cualquier acercamiento para acompañar su despedida. No quería poner más tensión o malestar al Soldado, pues no importaba cuán tranquilo aparentara estar, podía advertir que no le hacía especial gusto su presencia.

—Muchas gracias, Sharon. Cuídate mucho, hasta luego— su despedida vino acompañada de una sonrisa suave hacia su amiga.

Sin más pausas los dos hombres continuaron su camino, dejando atrás a la joven rubia.

—¿Debo preocuparme por eso?— indagó mientras avanzaban.

En una mirada el castaño supo a qué se refería su novio.

—No. No voy a hacerle nada, aunque ella trama algo; me analizaba— expuso, sorprendiendo ligeramente a su compañero.

—No me refería a eso, sé que no le harías daño —aclaró suavemente— Y no creo que Sharon planee nada, o no será nada malo en caso de ser así —pasó su mano libre a la espalda de su novio, acariciándola unos momentos— Tranquilo, ella es de confianza— aseguró con una sonrisa de por medio.

—Si tú lo dices— concluyó el tema sin dar oportunidad a que su novio dijera algo más.

En su situación toda su confianza estaba puesta en Steve, y... quizás un poco en los Maximoff, ya que a pesar de haberles conocido recientemente los dos jóvenes le habían demostrado ser de confianza pues no sólo habían guardado el secreto de su relación con Rogers, sino que le habían ayudado a salir de la Torre Stark sin preguntarle nada y confiando en él.

Suspiró bajo.

No creyó que conocer a Carter le afectara tanto. No dudaba de quien ahora era su pareja, pero temía perderlo. Las imágenes de Steve y Peggy estaban repitiéndose en su mente con una molesta constancia. Algo que acababa de causarle malestar es que tenía la sensación de que había olvidado algo más respecto a aquel tema.

Antes de alterarse por no lograr recordar decidió dejar de lado todo aquello, ya no importaba ¿no es así? Era parte del pasado, uno que probablemente era mejor no recordar por su propio bien. Sí, sin duda recordar al hombre que amaba estando enamorado de otra no iba a hacerle ningún bien.

Tomada su decisión volvió a centrarse en lo que hacía, percatándose solo hasta ese momento de que ya estaban en el avión y que la celeste mirada no se apartaba de él.

—¿Qué?— preguntó como si no hubiera estado ensimismado durante largo rato.

—Sólo te observaba— se esforzó por sonar natural.

Le dio una mirada incrédula al rubio, previo a tomar asiento en el lado derecho junto a la ventana.

—De la conversación que tuvimos en la tarde a la de ahora no has aprendido a mentir mejor— se burló un poco, viendo el semblante algo preocupado de su novio volverse relajado.

—Estaba preguntándome en qué pensabas— expuso, sentándose igualmente y mirando con atención a su novio.

Agachó su mirada unos momentos. Quería evitar tener esa conversación. Estaba cansado de que los fantasmas del pasado le atormentaran, y hablarlo no le parecía especialmente tentador porque se sentía vulnerable cada vez que conversaba sobre un mal recuerdo.

Todavía indeciso sobre cómo responder sintió su rostro ser acunado entre las manos de su amigo. Alzó su mirada para encontrarse con aquel atractivo rostro acercándose al suyo. Lo próximo que sintió fueron los suaves labios del rubio presionándose contra los suyos dándole un cálido beso que no dudó en corresponder con amor, uno que no sabía que era capaz de dar.

La necesidad que tenían de calor y amor contrarios venció cualquier razón, importándoles poco el poder ser reconocidos por alguien. Alargaron el beso cuanto pudieron, disfrutando del suave y tibio contacto, perdiéndose por unos momentos en todas las sensaciones que esa sencilla caricia les provocaba.

Un pequeño suspiro cargado de resignación y pesadez abandonó sus labios al verse obligados a romper el contacto para tomar aire.

—No tienes que decirme si no lo deseas —habló bajo y con respiración ligeramente acelerada— Aprecio cuando me dices lo que sientes, tanto como respeto cuando no quieres hacerlo— susurró acariciando el rostro entre sus manos.

—Conmigo no estás obligado a nada, Buck— aseguró, regalándole a su compañero de vida una sonrisa resplandeciente acompañada de una mirada que rebozaba de ternura.

Prácticamente quedó mudo con las palabras y acciones de su novio.

Borrosos recuerdos acudieron a su mente, mostrándole a un Steve antes del suero y bastante más joven dedicándole una sonrisa y mirada similar; un abrazo siguió a la escena. No recordaba el motivo de ello, pero lo que sí recordaba era lo bien que se sentía con los gestos de afecto que el rubio le dedicaba y sobretodo al tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Una agradable sensación le embargó.

Colocó su mano derecha en el rostro de Steve, acariciando su mejilla antes de terminar con la poca distancia entre ellos para unir sus frentes.

Sus ojos se cerraron unos momentos.

Le costaba asimilar la situación, probablemente por todo el tiempo que deseó, que soñó con que los asesinatos y las órdenes pararan. No supo cuándo había abandonado la esperanza para convertirse en una simple arma de Hydra. Pero ahora, al fin tenía casi todo lo que anheló.

Abriendo sus ojos volvió a mirar a su amigo. Su mejor amigo, su protegido, su amado, su único motivo de vivir.

—Te amo, Steve. Siempre lo he hecho— declaró con queda voz no desprovista de seguridad y amor.

Fue notable la sorpresa que causó en su acompañante. El ver ese perfecto rostro sonrojarse ligeramente conforme una todavía más amplia sonrisa adornaba sus labios le provocó sonreír enternecido.

Sin dejarle responder se adueñó de sus labios una vez más, tomándolos con gusto y lentitud, al mismo tiempo que lentamente reposaba su mano izquierda en la cintura de su pareja, percibiendo a este moverse para acercarse a él lo más que los asientos les permitían.

—También te amo, Bucky. No habrá nada que cambie eso— susurró sobre sus labios, dándole pequeños y cortos besos.

—¿Estás seguro de ello?—

Y se maldijo, se maldijo por su inseguridad, por sus temores, por sus fantasmas del pasado. Por todo lo malo que había en él y que aparecía repentinamente para arruinar su felicidad.

—Bucky...— llamó tras ver que el otro volvía a ensimismarse mirando a la nada. Al tener una vez más esas pupilas azules sobre él prestándole atención, continuó.

—Sí, estoy seguro. No tienes por qué esforzarte en volver a ser el de antes —supo sin complicaciones que eso era lo que Barnes intentaba hacer— Te amo seas como seas— le aseguró, acariciando su rostro con ambas manos.

—Dijiste que sigo siendo fuerte, determinado y valiente, capaz de salir adelante en las adversidades y que aún conservo mi esencia, pero... ¿Y sí te equivocas? ¿Si no soy nada de eso? ¿Si ya no queda nada de lo que alguna vez fui? ¿Me amarías igualmente?— sus dudas estaban carcomiéndole, opacando su felicidad.

Atentamente observó las reacciones del rubio. No quería perderse ninguna de ellas, deseando poder anticipar su respuesta para calmar el creciente temor que comenzaba a sofocarlo.

Steve escuchó y asimiló las preguntas, aunque no fue necesario que se tomara demasiado tiempo en responderlas. Supo la respuesta casi al cabo de oírlas.

—Creí perderte en tres ocasiones, Bucky. En las primeras dos me pregunté cómo haría para seguir viviendo sin ti —mantuvo su mirada fija en la otra— Y en la tercera, luego de que huyeras en el río, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera encontrarte. Te necesito y te amo sin importar quién o cómo seas ahora. Te han hecho daño, lo sé, y aún si me equivoco no hay manera en que deje de amarte. Te amo tal y como eres, amo tus heridas, tus temores, tus dudas, tus imperfecciones, te amo. Te amo, Bucky— expresó con sus mejillas tomando un ligero rubor.

Rogers no había tenido que pensar, simplemente dijo lo que sentía de manera natural, inclusive ignoró lo cursi que todo aquello sonó. No importaba, lo único importante era dejarle claro a Barnes que lo necesitaba, lo amaba y lo aceptaba.

—Steve...—

Se preguntó cómo hacía el rubio para dejarle sin aliento. La respuesta era tan sencilla que él tampoco tuvo que detenerse a pensar. Su mano derecha ascendió suavemente por el rostro de su compañero, acariciando lentamente desde su cien hasta su mejilla, de ahí pasó a sus labios, deleitándose con la percepción del suave tacto que le devolvía su piel.

Una vez más antiguas imágenes se hicieron presentes en sus pensamientos.

No obtuvo ningún recuerdo preciso, sin embargo se dio cuenta de un detalle importante que estaba pasando por alto:

Steve también estaba herido.

Siempre incomodo debido a sus limitaciones físicas, aquellas que no existían cuando se trataba de enfrentarse valientemente a alguien para defenderse o defender lo que era correcto, pero que en otros ámbitos bajaban increíblemente la moral del rubio. Después vino la guerra, el suero del súper soldado, enfrentamientos, muertes. Lo perdió a él y ahí se perdió a sí mismo, se lo había dicho la noche anterior.

Él no era el único con marcas en el alma y creerlo era mero egoísmo. Su amigo y compañero de vida tampoco estaba completo y no obstante estaba ahí, mostrándose fuerte por él.

Sin decir nada lo besó apasionadamente, demostrándole todo su amor en aquel gesto.

Sería fuerte; así como Steve era lo que le impedía el suicidio del mismo modo sería quien le devolviera la fuerza perdida. Y no sólo eso; él antes había sido el apoyo de Rogers, como su amigo, como su protector, como su mejor soldado, y volvería a serlo. Le ayudaría, se ayudarían, juntarían sus almas heridas para sanarse mutuamente tal y como siempre lo habían hecho.

—Seré mejor —habló quedo— No puedo volver a ser aquel hombre que se enlistó esperando ayudar a su país, pero tampoco seré el asesino que representa el alias 'Soldado de Invierno', simplemente... Seré mejor. Por ti, por mí, por nosotros— decidió con una sonrisa sincera brotando de sus labios.

—Me tendrás siempre como tu apoyo— prometió, retirando una de sus manos de su rostro para pasarla por sus largos cabellos, acariciándolos suavemente.

—No, yo soy tú apoyo, siempre lo he sido y es mejor que me dé prisa a estar mejor, no sé cómo has sobrevivido sin mí— se permitió bromear un poco, ampliando su sonrisa.

—Yo tampoco lo sé, Buck, pero me da gusto tenerte de vuelta— besó castamente sus labios, sonriéndole afectuoso, sonrisa devuelta con el mismo sentimiento.

—Su atención, por favor— la aeromoza llamó a los pasajeros que se hallaban en primera clase, que no eran muchos a decir verdad.

Los asientos frente a ellos y los de su costado estaban desocupados, a partir de ahí el resto de lugares estaban ocupados, siendo solamente seis personas más además de ellos en aquella sección para doce personas. Tuvieron suerte de que sus lugares se hallaran en la parte posterior y de que a su alrededor no hubieran pasajeros pues así tendrían inclusive más privacidad.

La joven mujer comenzó con las explicaciones sobre las normas de seguridad. Ambos prestaron atención.

—¿Habías viajado antes en avión?— susurró Barnes, dejando de apegarse a su novio para sentarse correctamente, aunque no le agradara apartarse de él.

No tardó en sentir su mano de metal ser tomada por la de su novio, entrelazándolas suavemente. No le gustaba tocarlo demasiado con esa mano, sin embargo no rechazó el contacto pues sentirlo así de cerca le daba tranquilidad.

—Nunca en uno así —confesó— Siempre han sido aviones militares— explicó en voz baja, pensando un poco en que desde que fue sacado del hielo no había hecho demasiado en su vida. Solía seguir una rutina sencilla mientras buscaba adaptarse a la nueva época. La rutina era rota exclusivamente cuando era llamado a realizar misiones o cuando se dedicó a buscar a su amigo.

Apretó la mano del mayor. Se había sentido tan vacío y solo sin él.

—Yo tampoco había viajado en aviones de este tipo, o si lo hice no lo recuerdo —habló sin darle demasiada importancia a lo último— Nuestro primer viaje en avión y... juntos— murmuró, teniendo la sensación de que ellos habían hecho muchas cosas por primera vez juntos.

Fijó su atención en el más joven al sentir que le miraba. En el momento en que sus pupilas se conectaron tuvo nuevamente inmensas ganas de besarlo y fue fácil ver que su pareja tenía las mismas ansias que él.

Se obligaron a dejar de mirarse y retornar su atención a la joven aeromoza.

—Me parece que en este tiempo habrá muchas cosas que haremos por primera vez, juntos— comentó. Su voz denotaba el gusto y la alegría que la idea le daba.

Barnes asintió con una sonrisa y un brillo de emoción en su mirada. Quizá no estuviera haciendo gran demostración de ello pero estaba entusiasmado ante la idea de experimentar cosas nuevas en la época actual al lado de Rogers.

Tras unos minutos más de escuchar las instrucciones —acatando algunas de ellas como lo sería el hecho de que Steve apagara su celular y ambos usaran los cinturones de seguridad— el avión despegó, haciendo suspirar de relajación a Bucky.

No sabría explicar el motivo pero se sentía bastante tranquilo alejándose del Distrito de Manhattan.

Un rato después de que el avión despegara, Steve encendió su celular y se dispuso a eliminar los mensajes que Tony le había dejado, decidiendo hacerlo sin leerlos ni escucharlos. Ya había tenido suficiente conversando con él; aparentemente Stark también puesto que no volvió a dejarle ningún mensaje luego de que hablaran.

"Se dio por vencido. Espero que siga así todo el fin de semana" un quedo suspiro abandonó sus labios. Aún con la cantidad de mensajes que eran no demoró en eliminarlos todos; al concluir su tarea alzó su mirada y girando ligeramente su cabeza en dirección a su acompañante se topó con la mirada de éste fija en su celular y en lo que hacía con él.

Al verse descubierto, Bucky recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, fingiendo no haberle estado observado con interés aunado a una gran curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasa? —conocía a su pareja, por ende descubrió sin complicaciones el porqué de su mirada— ¿Te interesa el celular?— preguntó pasando su brazo detrás de la espalda del mayor, acariciando su espalda baja mientras se le acurrucaba.

Contempló un pequeño asentimiento silencioso como respuesta, algo que le causó enternecimiento. No tardó en entregarle el objeto a su novio, notando que lo tomaba con cuidado como si temiera romperlo.

—¿No habías... tenido celular?— indagó no muy seguro de si era buena idea realizar esa pregunta.

—No, nunca fue necesario que tuviera uno. Ni en Hydra ni después de ella— explicó tranquilamente, dando suaves presiones a la táctil pantalla con su mano derecha.

Cualquier aparato de la actualidad llamaba su atención, pero con la vida que llevaba no podía darse el lujo de gastar dinero en conseguirlos y tampoco le eran de vital importancia.

—Cuando volvamos puedo mostrarte varias cosas, además de ayudarte a comprender... —hizo una pequeña pausa al ver que el otro descubría el uso de algunas aplicaciones sin su ayuda— Algo me dice que serás tú quien termine enseñándome a mí—

—Me gusta, es... interesante— susurró, entreteniéndose en el móvil.

—Siempre te ha gustado la tecnología— mencionó, reprendiéndose mentalmente al cabo de algunos segundos. Temía que a su amigo no le agradara el comentario.

—¿En serio?— levantó suavemente la cabeza, mirándolo con interés, casi el mismo que le había causado el celular.

Asintió lentamente y ante la curiosidad nuevamente palpable en esas azules pupilas volvió a hablar.

—Solías prestar mucha atención a la radio cuando hablaban sobre tecnología, incluso llegabas a revisar aparatos descompuestos para averiguar cómo funcionaban. Los avances tecnológicos que habría en un futuro también te interesaban bastante. De hecho...— calló repentinamente.

Estuvo a punto de decirle lo de la feria de la tecnología en la cual vieron un prototipo de un auto volador presentado por Howard Stark.

—De hecho... ¿Qué?— instó el Soldado, extrañándole ligeramente la interrupción de su compañero.

—De hecho llegaste a ganar algo de dinero arreglando algunos aparatos. Habías aprendido bastante con escuchar la radio y revisar los descompuestos que la gente tiraba— fue una mentira a medias, porque no era lo que iba a decir en un principio pero sí era algo que había sucedido.

Bucky no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto y simplemente sonrió suavemente.

—Apuesto a que ahora no podría arreglar nada. Todo lo de antes... Es obsoleto— suspiró con algo de nostalgia. No terminaba de recordar al completo la época de la cual venía y aun así se sentía fuera de lugar, a pesar de que Hydra le hubo enseñado ciertas cosas para algunas misiones.

—Te equivocas; hay algo obsoleto del pasado que todavía puedes arreglar— habló bajo, algo que su novio reconoció como timidez.

Se apartó lo suficiente de Steve para mirarlo frente a frente.

—A mí— el calor subió a su rostro. La intensa mirada de su novio le causaba algo extraño pues sentía su corazón acelerarse y detenerse a la par.

—Eso sí recuerdo: Siempre te he arreglado. Y siempre lo haré— le regaló una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo en que pasaba el teléfono a su mano libre para así acariciar la mejilla del más joven y acto seguido adueñarse de sus labios.

Permanecieron un rato besándose hasta que escucharon a las aeromozas acercarse con los carritos de servicio, siendo solamente en ese instante en que se apartaran.

—Caballeros, ¿gustan una botana o algo de beber?— ofreció amablemente una pelirroja de ojos azules.

La pareja se dio una mirada, recordando que no habían cenado y probablemente debieron hacerlo pues el viaje sería de once horas.

—¿No sirven algo más que eso?— indagó Barnes, no por él puesto que no le importaba pasar ese tiempo sin comer, su preocupación era por Steve, por eso el atrevimiento a preguntar.

—Sí, se sirve una comida completa —respondió amable— ¿Primera vez en avión?— curioseó un poco.

Como contestación ambos asintieron, haciendo sonreír ligeramente a la pelirroja.

—Para la comida completa pueden escoger entre pollo o carne y como compañía ensalada o verduras cocidas— dio las opciones servicialmente.

—Pollo y ensalada para mí, por favor— decidió Steve, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a la mujer.

—Sólo carne para mí— pidió Bucky, haciendo suspirar levemente a su novio, quien a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con que comiera carne sola no objetó nada.

—De acuerdo, en un momento les traeré la comida. ¿Qué desean beber?— mostró un poco algunas de las bebidas que había en el carrito, aunque no fue muy necesario pues ambos pidieron solamente un refresco.

Dejadas las bebidas servidas en un vaso de cristal, la joven pelirroja se retiró para ir a preparar los platillos.

Steve y Bucky no dijeron nada más. El Soldado mantuvo su atención en el celular, husmeando en los mensajes, fotografías y llamadas de su pareja con cierto interés.

—¿Qué haces?— Rogers no pudo evitar preguntar al ver tan callado y concentrado a su amigo.

—Reviso tus cosas— fue su simple respuesta con la cual descolocó a su compañero.

—No tardarás mucho— concluyó, después de todo no usaba el teléfono más que para lo esencial. No le importó que su novio revisara; no ocultaba nada.

Al cabo de unos segundos se escuchó un ruido proveniente del aparato, por lo que Steve prestó más atención a lo que el otro hacía, dándose cuenta de que veía un vídeo, uno tomado por Sam y que quiso borrar pero terminó por dejarlo estar.

— _¿Y bien, Cap? ¿Qué se siente... dejar a todos los Vengadores agotados mientras tú sigues de pie y con energías?— preguntaba Falcón, quien había tomado el celular del mencionado y le grababa acercándose a él._

 _Steve llevaba su traje el cual lucía ligeramente sucio de tierra debido a que entrenaban en un espacio abierto._

— _Se siente bien, tanto como pasar por tu izquierda siempre que vamos a correr— sonrió ampliamente._

— _¡Oh vamos! —Habló falsamente indignado, cambiando a la cámara frontal— ¡Eso no es siempre! Le he ganado algunas veces—_

— _En tus sueños— se burló un poco Wanda, siendo ahora ella el punto de grabación del celular, mientras le acercaba una botella con agua al Capitán._

— _¿Cuánto le pagaste a la chica para que estuviera de tu lado?— se dirigió al rubio que se retiró el casco para mojarse el cabello, cara y cuello antes de observar a su amigo._

— _Me costó una salida al cine con ambos— señaló a los gemelos luego de que la chica volviera al lado de su hermano._

 _El vídeo se enfocó en los chicos._

— _No olvides que será con botanas y dulces incluidos, todos los que queramos— recordó Pietro, quien yacía sentado en el piso también cansado._

— _¿Los invitas a ellos pero no al resto? Eso es favoritismo, Steve— acusó Wilson, intentando sonar serio, poniendo nuevamente la grabación sobre el rubio._

 _Steve bebía agua, interrumpiendo su acción tras tener nuevamente la cámara sobre él._

— _Hagamos algo: Si logran derrotarme, los cinco juntos...— hizo una pausa, mirando a todos los presentes._

 _Debido a la acción de Rogers, Sam enfocó al resto._

 _Natasha estaba de pie pero visiblemente agitada, Clint estaba acostado en el pasto luciendo agotado pero incluso así les prestaba atención, Wanda que se había sentado al lado de su hermano y este último que no se había movido desde la vez anterior que la cámara estuvo sobre ellos._

— _Los invitaré a donde quieran— finalizó con una sonrisa._

 _Causó algo de barullo en sus compañeros._

— _Entonces esta vez iremos en serio— declaró Romanoff, alistándose y siendo enfocada por el celular, antes de que la vista pasara al arquero que se movía poniéndose de pie._

— _Ahora sí que te has metido en problemas, Cap, porque todos aceptamos— dijo Clint._

El vídeo finalizaba con una última toma a Steve que sonrió con cierto gusto por haber motivado a sus compañeros a continuar entrenando y no sólo a eso, sino a unirse para enfrentarlo como equipo.

—¿Y bien? —Miró al dueño del celular, ganándose una mirada confundida— ¿Te vencieron?— explicó la pregunta con notable intriga.

Steve rio suave, negando con la cabeza unos segundos después.

—No, no lo hicieron. Pero...—

—Pero en realidad no estabas seguro de ganar. Creías que había altas probabilidades de perder —interrumpió a su novio, viéndole asentir— Algo que no te hubiera molestado; lo que querías era unirlos, hacerlos trabajar como equipo y lo conseguiste— expuso, notando que causaba cierta sorpresa en su compañero.

—Me conoces bastante bien, Buck —susurró— Sí, eso era lo que quería. Ahora que lo recuerdo... Aunque no me vencieron les prometí invitarlos a algún sitio de igual modo y no lo hice— suspiró largamente.

—¿Misiones?— supuso que eso sería la causa de que su amigo no cumpliera su palabra.

—Varias— explicó con sencillez.

No dio más detalles para no hacerle sentir culpable puesto que esas misiones habían sido en pro de encontrarlo.

Bucky volvió la vista al aparato en su mano, mirando el último cuadro del vídeo y volviendo a mirar a Steve, quien le miraba con una sonrisa.

¿Era idea suya o su amigo lucía apagado en el vídeo comparado a como se veía ahora? No, no era idea suya. Entonces, ¿sería por él? ¿Su presencia había provocado aquel brillo que veía en Rogers?

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y sin decir nada tomó los de su novio, siendo correspondido de inmediato y con aquel amor que le hacía sentirse completo.

—¿Por qué fue eso?— preguntó Steve con una sonrisa que delataba su enamoramiento.

—¿Necesito motivos para besarte?— interrogó Bucky con la voz tintada de diversión.

El Capitán negó, siendo ahora él quien iniciara un nuevo beso.

La pareja tuvo que detener sus muestras de afecto cuando escucharon una suave aclaración de garganta. La aeromoza había regresado con sus comidas.

Las mejillas del rubio tomaron algo de color debido a que sintió que su comportamiento no estaba siendo del todo adecuado.

El castaño por su parte soltó una pequeña risa. Amaba el recato con que su novio quería comportarse; y aunque no tenía sus recuerdos lo que sí tenía era la sensación de que eso era algo de lo que él mismo carecía.

—Lamento interrumpir —se disculpó con una sonrisa; no lucía apenada pero sí arrepentida— Les traigo su comida—

Entregó los platos con el debido cuidado, intentando no mirar demasiado al rubio ya que este lucía todavía algo abochornado.

—Si necesitan algo más, llámenme— con esas últimas palabras y luego de escuchar un 'gracias' de parte de ambos se retiró con el carrito de servicio.

Bucky continuaba mirando a Steve mientras comían, extrañándose al tener deseos de reír, de reír y abrazarlo mientras le decía que era enternecedor así de apenado.

Al final se decidió por darle un corto y casto beso en el cuello.

—Eres muy tierno, Steve— susurró, apartándose para seguir comiendo.

Rogers se desconcertó un poco por la acción, mas no tardó en sonreír con sus mejillas todavía acaloradas. Siempre le encantaron los acercamientos con Bucky y ahora era libre de disfrutarlos e incluso de buscarlos.

La comida transcurrió tranquila con algunas muestras de afecto de por medio. Besos en las mejillas o comisura de los labios, sonrisas y miradas que irradiaban amor.

Luego de que la joven pelirroja les retirara los platos y bebidas, Steve acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, entretanto Barnes volvía a curiosear en el celular.

—Steve... —llamó suave, obteniendo la mirada de su novio— No quiero dormir— la repentina declaración sorprendió al rubio por escasos momentos.

—Comprendo— aceptó, suponiendo que el motivo era que su novio quería evitar tener pesadillas en aquel sitio.

Terminó quedándose algo pensativo en busca de qué hacer para que el otro se mantuviera despierto.

—Háblame de nosotros, de los tiempos en Brooklyn —pidió, viendo inseguridad en la celeste mirada, por lo que continuó— Quiero saberlo. Háblame de lo que sea, tal vez pueda recordar algo— explicaba tranquilamente.

—De acuerdo...— hizo una pausa.

El silencio no duró ni diez segundos.

Tenía tantos buenos recuerdos con su amigo que no era difícil encontrar alguno; a su mente acudió uno conmovedor pero divertido por igual.

—Llegó un punto en que se te había vuelto costumbre buscar chicas para citas dobles. Generalmente nos iba mal, a mí, mejor dicho —suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa— Terminaba rindiéndome y retirándome, dejando a mi cita contigo. Pero hubo una ocasión en que las dos chicas se portaron algo... groseras conmigo— se alejó para erguirse y observar las reacciones de su amigo.

Notó un gesto pensativo y algo extra que no logró descifrar. Sin tardar continuó el relato.

—Tú te esforzarte bastante en despedirte de ellas como un caballero, pese a eso ellas se molestaron porque las dejaste para retirarte del restaurante conmigo. Luego de volver a casa concluimos que sería buena idea dar una vuelta para relajarnos y olvidarnos del mal momento. Decidimos ir al parque. Yo llevé algunas cosas para dibujar por si acaso. Durante todo el camino no parabas de disculparte por haberme presentado a esas chicas —recordó enternecido la mirada arrepentida de Bucky— Te repetí muchas veces que todo estaba bien. Estuvimos dando vueltas en el parque hasta que anocheció. Nos sentamos en el pasto por algunos minutos, platicamos y reímos. Olvidamos lo ocurrido, y justo cuando íbamos a irnos...—

—Te pareció buena idea dibujarme —interrumpió, recordando la escena— Dijiste que estaba en buena posición para ser dibujado. Te dije que era tarde, que comenzaba a hacer frío y que debíamos irnos, pero insististe y no pude decirte que no. Sacaste tus lápices, comenzando con el dibujo mientras me pedías que no me moviera o de hacerlo no prepararías comida en dos semanas, entonces yo tendría que arreglármelas solo para cocinar en ese tiempo. En aquel entonces todavía no cocinaba muy bien —recordaba vagamente ese detalle— Te pedí en varias ocasiones que te apresuraras, que estábamos congelándonos y que tú enfermarías. No escuchaste. Al día siguiente tenías fiebre. Recuerdo que... tuve que cuidarte por algunos días; es todo lo que recuerdo— concluyó mirando a su novio con una mezcla de sentimientos.

Estaba feliz y emocionado por haber recuperado un recuerdo, pero el mismo le había provocado preocupación y reproche hacia su amigo.

Rogers a propósito lucía una nerviosa sonrisa. Tal vez no escogió un buen recuerdo; había sido bueno para él porque Bucky lo prefirió a él en lugar de a dos hermosas jóvenes, además recordaba con agrado el cómo lo dibujó aquella vez.

—Pero me recuperé gracias a tus cuidados, Buck. Además ese instante lo valió —aseguró, dándole un corto beso en los labios para tranquilizarlo— Me gustaría poder dibujarte ahora mismo— susurró con una sonrisa más relajada.

—Sólo necesitas lápiz y papel, ¿verdad? —Sostuvo el celular con su mano metálica para acariciar con la humana la mejilla izquierda de su pareja— Los conseguiré— dicho eso se levantó de su asiento bajo la sorprendida e interesada mirada celeste.

Salió de su sitio para dirigirse a donde las aeromozas, más en específico hacia la pelirroja que les había atendido antes. Después de unos minutos volvió con una carpeta, dentro de la cual había varias hojas en blanco, lápiz, goma y sacapuntas.

La sorpresa de Steve fue obvia, así como su agradecimiento que vino en forma de un cariñoso beso a los labios de su novio.

El resto del trayecto ambos permanecieron despiertos.

Steve dibujando y Bucky posando para él, casi riéndose por lo peculiar que le parecía la situación. No obstante se sentía cómodo, relajado y alegre.

Entre dibujos y plática las horas pasaron. La pareja no sintió mucho el cansancio por lo bien que lo estaban pasando juntos.

No había duda alguna: Habían hecho bien en viajar.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, lamento la demora pero como leyeron fue un capítulo bastante largo que en realidad sería todavía más largo. Decidí dejarlo como 'Fragmento Complementario' por dos sencillos motivos.  
Primero, aún no tocaba el punto clave de la siguiente palabra.  
Segundo, todavía me falta un poco para llegar a eso y no quería hacerlos esperar más por la actualización.

También quería comentarles que una persona me preguntó sobre si habría parejas secundarias en la historia; ya le respondí pero les aviso al resto: Sí, habrá parejas secundarias. De momento la única que tengo ya decidida y armada en la trama será la de Tony x Bruce. Conforme se vaya desarrollando más la historia veré cuales más pongo~

Ahora sí, paso a retirarme.

Ya saben~ Cualquier duda, opinión o demás es bien recibida en los comentarios. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. D

_**[ D ]**_

 **···Decisiones···**

|·|

Aviso que es un capítulo bastante largo, más que el anterior.  
Nos leemos abajo ^^~

* * *

La tranquilidad y la alegría acompañaron a la pareja incluso después de bajar del avión y tomar un taxi que les conduciría a su destino.

En un principio lo que despertó la curiosidad de Steve fue el observar a su novio hablando en rumano con el taxista. No comprendió nada de la conversación, únicamente al final pudo rescatar que habían llegado a lo que parecía ser un acuerdo.

—Aceptó llevarnos y que le paguemos al llegar—

Fue la explicación que Bucky le dio, haciéndole saber que seguramente en su rostro debía notarse que no había entendido lo que decían.

Casi por inercia los dos rieron suavemente.

Hablaron un poco mientras que Steve curioseaba ahora los alrededores de la Ciudad por las ventanas del auto, acción que hizo sonreír un tanto más a Bucky, pues consideró enternecedoramente infantil el comportamiento de su amigo. No dijo más, limitándose a observar a su acompañante en silencio.

—¿Cuánto conoces de la Ciudad?— indagó, fijando sus celestes pupilas en su acompañante, dándose cuenta así de que le estaba mirando con cierta atención.

El detalle se le hizo peculiar, mas no mencionó algo al respecto, sencillamente le dedicó una sonrisa que le fue correspondida de inmediato.

—No demasiado aunque sí he visitado un par de sitios; generalmente paseo de noche— añadió lo último, sin saber en realidad el porqué de haberlo hecho.

Notó un muy breve gesto en el rostro de su acompañante que no alcanzó a distinguir ni tuvo tiempo de analizar, no solo por lo poco que duró, sino porque en seguida le vio acercarse y dejarle un beso en la comisura de los labios. Una agradable sensación le embargó, siendo notoria en la sonrisa que irremediablemente se posó en sus labios.

A partir de ese momento un cómodo silencio se instaló entre ambos y prosiguió por todo el camino, durante el cual esta vez Rogers ya no miraba a nada que no fuera Barnes.

·∞·

Un destartalado departamento dándoles la bienvenida fue el causante de una nueva mirada celeste curiosa que comenzó a recorrer el lugar apenas entraron en él.

Era un sencillo rectángulo en el cual del lado derecho se hallaba un pequeño espacio que servía como cocina y que apenas tenía lo básico: Mesa pequeña de madera, refrigerador, estufa y un fregadero con dos pequeños muebles a los lados. Del lado izquierdo había un cuarto que parecía ser el baño iluminado por una ventana, según alcanzaba a ver desde su posición. Y justo frente a la puerta —caminando alrededor de seis pasos—, se encontraba una colchoneta destendida en el piso a la cual le daban un par de rayos de luz que se colaban de la ventana tras ella.

—Ahora regreso, iré a pagar el taxi—

La voz de su compañero lo sacó del análisis. Asintió, mirándolo tomar algo de dinero de la mesa en la cocina antes de salir del departamento.

Una vez solo caminó por el lugar, acercándose a aquella mesa en la que vio algunas cosas que atrajeron su atención; se trataban de revistas que parecían haber sido recortadas. Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo en gesto de extrañez. Al lado de las revistas había una libreta que llamó todavía más su atención. Acercó su mano a ella, deteniéndose a punto de tomarla.

¿Sería correcto hacerlo? Eran cosas privadas de Bucky y quizás no quisiera compartirlas con él.

Con cierto grado de dificultad se contuvo de husmear demás, dejando la libreta para seguir recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, encontrándose con unas escaleras de emergencia a las cuales se tenía acceso por una ventana que había en la cocina.

Todo el departamento le trajo recuerdos de los días en Brooklyn. Sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos no escuchó el regreso de su amigo.

Lo primero en lo que las oscuras pupilas se fijaron —luego de cerrar la puerta tras él— fue en Steve, quien yacía parado cerca de la ventana con los rayos del sol de plena tarde bañándolo, dándole un aspecto deslumbrante que le provocó olvidarse de todo lo que no fueran ellos dos.

Su corazón latió con más velocidad.

Era sorprendente y confuso, pero ahora aquel sitio lucía completamente diferente. No hacía ni tres días que había estado ahí y todo se sentía muy distinto. Ya no sentía esa fría soledad ni esa abrumadora sensación de que algo le faltaba, tampoco dolía pensar en Steve porque ahora estaba presente en su vida.

¿Cuánto hacía que no sentía las cosas a su alrededor con tanta viveza?

La respuesta era simple: Décadas.

Ni siquiera al escapar del control de Hydra había visto las cosas como las veía en ese momento. Tener la imagen de Steve en su mente ahuyentando sus demonios internos no era lo mismo que tenerlo a su lado, siendo él receptor de sus palabras de apoyo, miradas cariñosas y caricias que le daban las fuerzas necesarias para seguir, además de un sentido a su vivir; sobre todo ahora que eran algo más que sólo buenos amigos.

En sus labios fue pintándose una sonrisa conforme a paso silencioso se acercaba al rubio.

¿Realmente había sido necesario que pasara todo aquello para saber que se amaban y necesitaban mutuamente? Tal parecía que sí; pero no estaba del todo mal, pues lo vivido sirvió para demostrarles a ambos que eran el uno para el otro y que su amor era fuerte, muy fuerte al sobrevivir a uno de los peores enemigos: El tiempo.

—Bucky, no te escuché volv...—

Interrumpió con un lento y cálido beso, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar la textura de esos apetecibles labios. Desde luego que el gesto le fue correspondido del mismo modo, lo que aumentó los latidos de su corazón y le llevó a sujetar suavemente la cintura de su amigo, atrayéndolo a él hasta que no hubo espacio entre sus cuerpos.

Una sonrisa se coló entre el beso apenas percibió una de las manos de Steve acariciando los castaños cabellos de su nuca.

Entonces juró que podría pasar un día entero estando así con él. Aunque en esa pequeña fantasía hubiera un par de cosas que se interpusieran, primordialmente el oxígeno que comenzó a faltarles momentos después, no obstante lucharon contra él al respirar entrecortado por besos cortos y ligeros jugueteos que realizaban en los labios del otro.

Definitivamente un día entero lo dedicaría a devorar los labios de su novio.

—¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta?— propuso acariciando tenuemente la cintura contraria, viendo un torpe asentimiento en un principio.

—Sí, sí, me gustará conocer Bucarest— aceptó, recobrando el aliento y la facultad del habla, algo que perdía en besos de esa profundidad que no era sólo física.

—Vayamos entonces, además... Necesito hacer compras de víveres para estos días— comentó con la mirada fija en la celeste.

Por algunos segundos la cercanía permaneció.

Ambos estaban cómodos y relajados, por ende les costó un poco de trabajo el salir del estupor. Al hacerlo, se apartaron con una suave risa escapando de sus labios.

Steve dejó la carpeta con los dibujos hechos en el avión en uno de los extremos de la mesa, mientras que Bucky revolvía un poco el resto de las cosas que en el mueble había, buscando y encontrando más dinero, guardándolo en los bolsillos de su pantalón, moviendo para ello la chaqueta marrón, cayendo en cuenta hasta ese momento de que seguía luciendo las ropas de Steve. A decir verdad, todo lo que llevaba encima le pertenecía a Rogers.

Sonrió con cierto orgullo para después entrelazar su mano derecha con la izquierda de su amigo y salir así con él del departamento.

·∞·

El rubio miraba todo sitio por el cual pasaban con curiosidad. A pesar del tiempo que llevaba situándose en la época actual aún se sentía fuera de lugar, no obstante, teniendo a Bucky a su lado y yendo tomado de la mano de él las cosas ya no le parecían abrumadoras.

Disfrutaba una vez más de la vida y todo gracias a Bucky.

Se enajenó de todo lo que no fuera su amigo y el paisaje del cual disfrutaba en su compañía que le sorprendió el haber llegado a un centro comercial.

—Hay otros centros más turísticos pero algunos abren por la noche y el resto se encuentran más lejos— explicó, observando el sitio que se mostraba bastante sencillo a comparación de otros en la ciudad.

—Este sitio está bien —aseguró, adentrándose con su pareja apenas este comenzó a avanzar— ¿Qué vas a prepararme para cenar?— le molestó leve, mostrando una sonrisa que casi hace al castaño ceder.

—¿Qué vamos a preparar los dos, Steve? Esa es la verdadera pregunta— sonrió triunfante tras ver la expresión con cierta negativa que su amigo le dio.

—Yo te cociné a ti ayer— se excusó para seguir el juego, puesto que en verdad no le molestaba volver a cocinar al lado de Bucky.

—No me importa. Si quieres comer... cocinarás conmigo— finalizó con una divertida sonrisa, andando con su pareja por entre los diversos pasillos del centro comercial.

Escuchó un largo suspiro como respuesta, o por lo menos creyó que eso sería todo lo que Rogers respondería, hasta que lo escuchó hablar una vez más.

—Será mejor que te ayude, no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea el dejarte el cocinar algo rico a ti solo—

Entrecerró los ojos y le envió una mala mirada.

—Sigues siendo el mismo punk de siempre— quiso decirlo con seriedad, mas ya había una sonrisa asomando en sus labios.

Particularmente no podía enojarse con Steve. Recordaba uno que otro momento en que habían discutido antes del suero y siempre sucedía lo mismo: El enojo desaparecía a los minutos y todo volvía a la normalidad. Sobre todo las cosas se calmaban si el rubio le mostraba una suave sonrisa inocente a la cual se sumaba una mirada arrepentida, como la que un cachorro pone tras ser regañado por alguna travesura hecha.

Esos gestos le hacían saber que su amigo no deseaba discutir más y que en silencio le pedía disculpas. Generalmente siempre solía ser de aquel modo.

Una breve expresión orgullosa y molesta, no obstante herida, de parte de Steve apareció en su mente, haciéndolo fruncir el entrecejo. Para su mala suerte tal y como la imagen vino se fue. Seguramente había sido otra discusión, pero esta había sido después del suero.

Dio un largo suspiro. No podía recordarlo por sí mismo y con experiencias pasadas bien había aprendido que si no podía recuperar un recuerdo no debía de forzarse a hacerlo, por ello lo dejó de lado, teniendo en cuenta que podría preguntarle a su pareja. Tal vez lo haría, aunque no estaba seguro de si sería buena idea saber qué fue lo que provocó esa expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

—¿Ocurre algo?— la voz que tanto amaba escuchar preguntándole aquello con un suave tono de preocupación e interés le trajo de vuelta a lo que hacían.

—No, no fue nada, no te preocupes, Steve —con su mano humana dejó una caricia en su mejilla— Vamos, hay que continuar con las compras o no tendremos tiempo de visitar el lugar al que quiero llevarte— dio un corto beso a esos suaves labios.

Acto seguido su mano volvió a entrelazarse con la de su acompañante quién le dedicó una sonrisa y un asentimiento.

Rogers estaba teniendo bastante paciencia con él, cosa que agradecía mucho, más de lo que pudiera decir. Quizás como agradecimiento sí preparara algo para él.

Con esa idea en mente pasaron por varios pasillos de comidas. Llevó varios ingredientes que —notó— su novio no reconoció de inmediato porque estaban descritos en rumano. Utilizaría eso a su favor para prepararle algo sin que se diera cuenta.

Después de los alimentos se dirigieron a los pasillos de efectos personales, llevando algunas cosas para que Steve usara en su estancia ahí y algunas otras que él mismo usaría cuando volvieran a la Torre Stark.

Pensar que era viernes por la tarde y que el lunes temprano volverían a la Torre le provocó un suspiro bajo.

Negó ligeramente con la cabeza, diciéndose que no era momento para desanimarse, sino que debía aprovechar el tiempo de paz que tenía con Steve.

—Este cargador le sirve a tu celular, ¿no crees?— mostró la cajita con dicho aparato a su pareja quien asintió lento.

—Sí. En verdad llamó mucho tu atención el teléfono ¿no es así?—

Con aquel comentario fue su turno de asentir lentamente. Tenía la sensación de querer aprender más sobre tecnología ahora que podía.

Un beso en sus labios le sacó una sonrisa mientras ponía la caja del cargador sobre de algunas otras cajas que llevaban.

—Deberás enseñarme cuando aprendas a usarlo. Yo aun no comprendo muchas de sus funciones— se sinceró con modestia acompañada de una ligera pena, la cual no pasó desapercibida para su compañero.

Regaló un beso más duradero a Steve, agradeciendo ahora que confiara en su inteligencia y que no le tratara como si fuera un idiota.

—Te enseñaré, siempre y cuando me pagues— concluyó al término del beso, mostrando una sonrisa divertida.

Las celestes pupilas le vieron con cierta reprobación, antes de que esos apetecibles labios rosas traicionaran aquella mirada al sonreír.

—Tú sigues siendo el mismo jerk de siempre—

Alegres sonrisas adornaron los labios de ambos y a estas siguieron un nuevo beso.

Recordándose que estaban en un sitio público con bastante gente los dos se apartaron, Steve luciendo un notable sonrojo.

—No es inapropiado besarse así en público, al menos en esta época ya no— comentó divertido, tomando de la mano al rubio para llevarle hacia la caja de cobro.

—Lo sé, pero es...— buscaba la palabra adecuada.

—¿Incomodo?— indagó aun entretenido y orgulloso de las reacciones que provocaba en su pareja.

Esa palabra le hizo recordar algo a Rogers, motivo por el cual se puso un tanto nervioso.

¿Debería comentarle a Bucky sobre el beso que tuvo con Natasha en aquella ocasión? No había significado absolutamente nada para él.

—No, tampoco— negó distraídamente, formándose junto al castaño para esperar su turno de ser atendidos.

La oscura mirada de inmediato se fijó en el rostro del Capitán, analizándolo a detalle, cuestión que puso todavía más nervioso a Steve.

En algo pensó, algo recordó o algo quería ocultarle. No estaba seguro de qué, pero hablar de besos había activado ese comportamiento en su pareja, entonces... ¿Habría besado a alguien o tenido una conversación similar con otra persona?

Se dijo a sí mismo que debía estar tranquilo pues no había motivo para alterarse por algo ocurrido tiempo atrás.

—Steve, tienes que saber que lo que hayas hecho hasta el día de ayer no importa ya, es algo que está en el pasado. No voy a molestarme si deseaste rehacer tu vida con alguien o si quiera si intentaste algo con una chica—explicó con voz tranquila y comprensiva.

Lo que menos deseaba era provocar una tormenta en un vaso de agua, así que si su novio le decía que había salido con algunas chicas, besado a otras o incluso intentado estar con alguien... Estaba bien, no tenía problema con ello.

Antes de volver a escuchar algo de parte de su novio, este le regaló un cariñoso beso corto.

—Gracias, Buck —susurró sobre esos suaves labios— Yo... —tomó un poco de aire— Nat me besó. Huíamos de un centro comercial fingiendo ser civiles y mientras unas escaleras eléctricas nos llevaban abajo, Rumlow subía en otras justo al lado nuestro. Natasha dijo que las muestras de afecto incomodaban a las personas y... me besó, nos... besamos por un corto momento mientras Rumlow pasaba cerca nuestro— puso algo de distancia entre ambos para soltar un largo suspiro.

Sus celestes pupilas se mantuvieron fijas en las expresiones de su amigo, sin percibir algún cambio en la tranquilidad que le había mostrado.

—Está bien. Lo hicieron para escapar— aceptó, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, girándose a darle la espalda por la fila que avanzaba rápidamente, dando paso a su turno de pagar.

"Aunque ahora no me siento tan culpable por haberle disparado" colocó las cosas que llevaba en la caja, regañándose luego de tan celoso y sádico pensamiento, sabiendo que estaba mal que pensara esa clase de cosas, aunque sencillamente no había podido evitarlo. En ese momento supo que le tomaría más tiempo del que pensó el hallar un punto medio entre Bucky Barnes y el Soldado de Invierno. Suspiró levemente.

Steve por su parte, deseó abrazar a Bucky además de llenarlo de besos como agradecimiento a su comprensión. Claro está, no pudo hacerlo por estar en público; obligado estaba a esperar.

Tras pagar todo la pareja salió de aquel sencillo centro comercial llevando una bolsa de plástico cada uno.

—¿A dónde iremos ahora?— Rogers indagó intrigado.

—Sólo sígueme— fue la única respuesta de Bucky mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su acompañante y continuaba caminando con un rumbo fijo en mente; inmediatamente fue seguido por su pareja quien se colocó cerca de él, andando justo a su lado, por ello volvió a entrelazar su mano derecha con la izquierda de él, recorriendo las calles de Bucarest de ese modo sin que nada más les importara o preocupara.

·∞·

Un ancho y perfecto camino de pavimento aparecía ante sus ojos, acompañado de altos y robustos árboles a sus costados, limpio escenario natural que era bañado por las luces anaranjadas del atardecer.

—Es un hermoso sitio, Bucky— intercambió miradas entre el bello paisaje natural y su atractivo novio, reconsiderando su opinión sobre lo que era en verdad hermoso.

—Y tranquilo —su tenue voz se escuchó gracias al poco ruido que había ahí— Vamos, aún no has visto la mejor parte— apresuró su andar, dedicándole una luminosa sonrisa que, sin saberlo, aceleró el corazón del Capitán.

Steve asintió lentamente, prácticamente dejando que su amigo le llevara a donde quisiera, sabiendo que no se arrepentiría de ello.

Tan sólo les tomó un par de minutos el llegar al sitio del que Bucky hablaba.

Un limpio lago que reflejaba la vegetación y los distintos colores en el cielo fue lo que hallaron tras algunos árboles.

En silencio, ambos se acercaron a una de las orillas para sentarse en el pasto, colocando las bolsas con compras a uno de sus costados.

—Tienes razón; es un sitio muy tranquilo —concedió, dándole una mirada a su acompañante— y encantador— susurró sin apartar sus celestes pupilas de su compañero, dejando ver una alegre sonrisa tras escucharlo reír bajo.

—Por la forma en que me miras estoy dudando de si esa última descripción va para el sitio o para mí— incordió traviesa aunque sinceramente. En verdad no estaba seguro de hacia qué o quién iba dirigido el halago.

Las mejillas de Steve adquirieron un poco de color conforme su rostro se acercaba al de su novio. Lentamente tomó sus labios, dándole un beso lleno de cariño.

Ambos hombres se perdieron en la caricia, disfrutándola tanto que incluso olvidaron por algunos momentos lo que hablaban.

—Iba para ti— concluyó Rogers, dedicándole una sonrisa rebosante de alegría acompañada de una radiante mirada.

El corazón de Bucky dio un vuelco ante esa sonrisa y esa mirada.

Con una cautivadora sensación envolviéndole, fue ahora él quién inició otro beso, uno más largo y profundo, durante el cual se acercó todo lo que le era posible a su pareja, no tardando en sentir el gesto siendo correspondido.

Steve colocó una mano en el costado de Bucky mientras la otra se enredaba con suavidad en los largos y castaños cabellos, acariciándolos afectuosamente. En ese mismo instante la mano derecha de su pareja envolvió su mejilla y la izquierda se posó en su cintura con algo que, alcanzó a percibir, era duda. Incluso llegó el momento en que sintió la mano metálica retirarse de su sitio con lentitud, algo que lo llevó a él a quitar su mano de los castaños cabellos para ponerla sobre de la mano de metal, manteniéndola así en su cintura.

—Steve...— murmuró sobre los labios de su novio, dejando entrever confusión, sorpresa e inseguridad en su mirada.

—Ya había notado tu reticencia a tocarme con tu mano de metal— comentó, imaginando los motivos pero haciendo una pausa para probar si su amigo se animaba a hablarle sobre ello.

—No quiero... —bajó la cabeza— He hecho mucho daño con esta mano, Steve —culpa y aflicción fueron palpables en su voz— Y tú... eres lo más bueno y puro que tengo, por eso no quisiera tocarte con ella— explicó, comenzando a experimentar la sofocante sensación que le llenaba cada vez que recordaba todo lo que hizo mientras fue el Soldado de Invierno.

—Bucky... Todo eso no fue tú culpa, no tuviste opción— intentó darle algo de consuelo con voz suave, moviendo la mano que tenía en un costado de su amigo hacia su mejilla, dejando ahí una cálida caricia.

—No, pero lo hice— respondió sin dudarlo, manteniendo la cabeza agachada y estando por perderse en sus pensamientos.

No llegó a ensimismarse porque su mirada dio atención a la mano de su novio acariciando no sólo su mano sino todo su brazo por sobre las prendas que cubrían el metal.

—No eras tú...—

—Era el Soldado de Invierno, pero... Yo soy él, Steve— le recordó. Su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, provocándole el impulso de alejarse del rubio por temor a herirlo debido a alguno de aquellos ataques que solían darle y que sentía estaba uno por venir.

—Bucky, sé que no puedo imaginar todo lo que te han hecho...—

"Eso está bien" Barnes no deseaba que su novio se torturara imaginando ese tipo de cosas, no quería que sufriera más.

—Y que tampoco puedo imaginar lo difícil que es sobrellevar dos vidas, dos personalidades, pero tal vez puedas lograrlo si tomas lo mejor de ambas. Lo sé —se apresuró a continuar al ver la rara mirada que le dirigía su novio— Sé que no crees que haya algo bueno en el Soldado de Invierno, pero sí lo hay. Tienes habilidades, Bucky, como las mías, y del mismo modo que yo, podrías usarlas para bien— notó la sorpresa que sus palabras provocaron.

No estaba mal sorprender a su pareja, mucho menos si con eso hacía que volviera a centrarse, evitando así cualquier tipo de ataque o colapso, pues había percibido que Bucky se dirigía hacia allá.

—Steve, ¿te refieres a...? —Vio un pequeño asentimiento acompañado de una sonrisa— ¿Estás hablando en serio?— interrogó dudoso, incrédulo.

—Lo había pensado durante el viaje, aunque no iba a decírtelo hasta dentro de un tiempo; no quería agobiarte o hacerte sentir obligado a algo, pero es un hecho que... Tú serías un gran Vengador—

Esas palabras provocaron un agradable estremecimiento a Barnes.

Su novio tenía razón. Si aceptaba unirse a los Vengadores podría utilizar aquello que Hydra le hizo y dio, para el bien de los demás. Ayudar a otros probablemente fuera algo que necesitara, no obstante...

—No estoy seguro de si podría hacerlo —bajó su mirada, reflexivo— Temo que en lugar de ayudar siga causando daño— se explicó con notable desaliento.

Un pequeño beso sobre sus labios le hizo alzar la mirada y volver a dar atención a su compañero.

—Necesitas tiempo —dijo comprensivo— Para sanar, para darte cuenta de que sigues siendo una maravillosa persona y para pensar en si aceptarás o no. No hay prisa, Buck, yo estaré a tu lado para apoyarte, protegerte y especialmente para recordarte que te amo, que amo todo de ti, todo— recalcó suavemente, dedicándole una amorosa sonrisa a la que siguió un beso en su frente y envolverle entre sus brazos.

Sus rápidos latidos se fueron apaciguando, al igual que aquella horrible sensación previa a un ataque.

Ya no hubo más titubeos de su parte en tocar con el brazo de metal a Steve; correspondió el abrazo, acurrucándose entre los brazos de su novio, hallando la calma y el calor que tanto necesitaba.

La pareja permaneció así, al cobijo de un silencioso y agradable escenario, en una cercanía que les hacía sentir plenos.

Sólo un ligero estremecimiento de parte del castaño los hizo volver a la realidad.

—Ya es tarde, volvamos, no quiero que enfermes— Steve acarició la espalda de su pareja, apartándose lentamente para mirarle con preocupación.

—Debería quedarme aquí, sólo para que sepas lo que yo sentía cuando hacías cosas que me preocupaban de sobremanera— respondió, soltándose para cruzar sus brazos y darle una mirada entremezclada de severidad y broma.

Inmediatamente un gesto nervioso acudió al rostro del Capitán, al mismo tiempo algo de culpa se instaló en él. Nunca había pensado en Bucky cuando se metía en problemas y acababa golpeado, o cuando era descuidado y terminaba enfermo. No se había dado cuenta de lo egoísta que había llegado a ser.

—N-no es lo mismo— se excusó torpemente.

Sí, el brillante Capitán América se había quedado sin ideas al ser fácilmente desarmado por las palabras de Bucky.

—Por supuesto que no. Yo tengo un suero que me impide enfermarme de forma fácil, tú eras debilucho —concluyó poniéndose de pie, contemplando divertido como el ceño de su amigo se fruncía— Tal vez me quede a dormir en un parque un día, pero no hoy; tengo hambre— expuso levantando las bolsas a su lado, comenzando a andar.

Steve no dudó en seguirle, claro, no sin observarle con reclamo durante gran parte del camino de vuelta.

—Así me enamoré de ti, Steve, no lo olvides— declaró Bucky, tomando con algo de timidez la mano derecha de su novio con la suya de metal, entrelazando ambas.

Rápidamente el calor acudió al rostro de Steve, acompañado de una sonrisa amplia que evidenciaba lo enamorado que estaba y lo feliz que le hacía escuchar esas palabras de parte de su amigo.

Por algunos instantes, Rogers dejó de preocuparse por su comportamiento y se dedicó el resto del camino de vuelta a besar a Barnes en las mejillas y labios, andando con él como toda una pareja de enamorados.

Al final, terminaron llegando algo acaramelados al edifico.

—Bien... ¿Qué haremos de cenar?— indagó Steve, viéndose en obligación de soltar a su novio para que este llevara una de las bolsas a la cocina mientras él llevaba la otra hacia la colchoneta.

—Filete y algo de pasta— respondió sacando los ingredientes, ocultando algunos en uno de los vacíos muebles pues esos los utilizaría para cocinarle algo especial a su novio.

Ambos se limpiaron y acomodaron todo lo necesario antes de comenzar.

Bucky tomó un sartén y vertió un poco de aceite, esperando unos momentos a que comenzara a humear ligeramente, momento en que colocó con cuidado un filete.

Entretanto, Steve preparaba una barra de mantequilla, cortándola en varios trozos para seguidamente lavar algunas hierbas y cortarlas. Cuando el castaño se lo indicó colocó todo en el sartén junto al filete.

Minutos más tarde uno de los filetes estaba listo. Lo sirvieron en un plato e hicieron un cambio. Ahora Bucky lavaba las hierbas condimentarias, ya que faltarían algunas, mientras que Steve cocinaba el filete.

—Creo que se necesita más aceite— comentó el rubio.

—Ten cuidado, podría saltar y terminarías... —escuchó una pequeña queja— Quemándote— concluyó demasiado tarde, mirando a su pareja, dejando las hierbas bajo el chorro de agua en el fregadero para acercarse a su amigo, revisando la mano que se quemó.

—Estoy bien, Buck, sólo fue una pequeña quemadura, me ha pasado antes al cocinar— habló tranquilizadoramente, no quería preocupar a su novio y menos por un pequeño descuido.

Al ver solamente la piel ligeramente rojiza, Bucky corroboró que la quemadura no había sido grave, lo que le tranquilizó.

Suspiró largo, y sin soltar la mano de su novio volvió a mirarle al rostro, perdiéndose unos momentos en sus celestes pupilas.

—No te preocupes tanto por mí, Bucky— pidió, poniendo su otra mano sobre la de metal que ahora estaba descubierta.

—No es algo que pueda evitar, Steve— se sinceró, terminando con la distancia para darle un lento beso. Fue tan bien correspondido que ninguno dijo ni hizo más durante un par de minutos.

La escena fue abruptamente interrumpida por el sonido de agua cayendo al piso aunada al aroma de algo quemándose.

Los novios se apartaron para detener ambas situaciones.

Barnes cerró la llave de agua y retiró el pequeño plato hondo en el que anteriormente habían estado las hierbas y que había provocado que el desagüe se tapara, impidiendo que el agua se fuera, terminando así por llenar el fregadero y desbordarse. Las hierbas estaban ahora flotando, en el suelo o yéndose por el desagüe.

Por otro lado...

Steve apagó la estufa y sacó el filete del sartén, pasándolo al plato en que se comería, dudando de esto último al ver lo quemado que estaba, y no sólo la carne sino el propio sartén se hallaba levemente quemado.

Miraron sus respectivos desastres antes de mirarse entre sí, guardando silencio unos segundos antes de terminar riendo divertidos.

Limpiaron el desastre sin borrar las sonrisas. Al final sí que comieron el filete quemado, pero lo partieron a la mitad igual que el que cocinaron con éxito, así nadie sufriría por un filete completamente quemado.

—Eso no fue lo que esperaba— comentó Steve al salir del baño tras lavarse los dientes.

—Viene un pero en camino, ¿no?— quitó la mirada del móvil de su novio que se cargaba justo al lado de la colchoneta, dándole así su atención a él.

—Pero no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me reí así— le dedicó una sonrisa, sentándose en el otro extremo de aquel objeto que usarían para dormir.

Bucky devolvió la sonrisa, dejando el celular en el suelo, estando a punto de acostarse.

—¿No vas a cambiarte para dormir?— analizó con su celeste mirada a su novio.

—¿El Capitán Rogers quiere verme desnudo?— interrogó juguetón, sonriendo de medio lado.

Las mejillas de Steve adquirieron algo de color mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero esta vez no. Quiero ver cómo están tus heridas— contestó con ligera preocupación.

—¿'Esta vez'?— recalcó divertido, haciendo enrojecer más al hombre que amaba.

—Sólo... Muéstrame tus heridas, Buck— pidió con algo de vergüenza.

Barnes soltó una risa. Segundos después obedeció, retirándose la chaqueta marrón de su novio junto a todas las prendas que llevaba debajo, teniendo un apenas perceptible temblor al quedar semi-desnudo de forma un tanto repentina.

Con la atenta mirada del Capitán, este notó inmediatamente aquel temblor, por ende se apresuró en acercarse a su amigo, sentándose de rodillas en la colchoneta y comenzando a revisarlo.

A pesar de que las cortadas aún estaban en su piel sanaban correctamente. Los hematomas apenas eran visibles tal y como algunos raspones.

Rogers dio un suspiro de alivio. Sin darse cuenta sus dedos ya estaban paseando delicadamente por algunas de las heridas, incluso pasaron por sobre un par de marcas antiguas.

La culpa comenzaba a instalarse en su interior.

—No ha sido culpa tuya— negó de inmediato. El adorable rubio era como un libro abierto, especialmente para él que le conocía tan bien.

—Sí lo fue —murmuró con un doloroso nudo en la garganta. Él pudo evitar ese daño— Debí de saltar tras de ti—

La escena de Bucky cayendo del tren se repitió como una lenta y tormentosa película frente a sus ojos. No hubo momento después de eso en que no se recriminara el no haber saltado tras él.

—De haberlo hecho...— continuó divagando.

—De haberlo hecho tú también serías controlado por Hydra. El mundo no estaría en paz, no habrías ayudado a nadie— interrumpió, preocupándose al ver el brillo de Rogers desaparecer de él.

—El mundo no está en paz, nunca lo estuvo. Tu sacrificio y el mío no importaron porque Hydra siguió ganando —agachó la cabeza con pesar— No ayudé a nadie. No te ayudé a ti— eso último fue lo que más culpa y dolor conllevó.

Hubo un muy corto instante de silencio.

Bucky acarició con su mano derecha la mejilla de Steve, descendiendo delicadamente para tomar su mentón del mismo modo, alzando su rostro para que le mirara.

—Pero hay un mundo, ¿o me equivoco? Si no hubieras detenido a Red Skull no habría mucho mundo ahora. Hydra ganó batallas, pero no la guerra —dio un corto beso a esos suaves y rosados labios que tanto le encantaban— Ayudaste a muchas personas, estoy seguro de eso. Y yo... Estoy aquí ahora mismo, ¿no es así? Estoy contigo una vez más, porque me encontraste, porque me ayudaste— concluyó, dedicándole una sonrisa que irradió sinceridad, agradecimiento y amor.

Cada palabra del Soldado restaba peso en el pecho del Capitán, permitiéndole volver a respirar sin dolor y sin esa sensación de sentir que estaba ahogándose.

—Bucky...— susurró apenas, y acto seguido tomó los labios del castaño, abrazándole con cierta fuerza, como si necesitara asegurarse de que todo eso estaba pasando en verdad y de que no era un sueño.

Tanto el beso como el abrazo fueron correspondidos por el mayor.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo pasaron besándose abrazados, ni importó tampoco. Se necesitaban y necesitaban esos momentos.

—Bucky, lo... lo siento— se disculpó casi sin aire, luciendo una arrepentida y apenada mirada.

—No te disculpes, Steve. Conmigo no tienes por qué fingir que eres el siempre fuerte y optimista Capitán América, conmigo puedes quebrarte, tú también tienes ese derecho —besó su frente con ternura— Y yo siempre voy a apoyarte así como tú lo haces conmigo. Siempre lo hemos hecho así— recordó con una suavidad confortable.

Steve deseó decir algo, sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue dedicarle una agradecida sonrisa antes de que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

Había sido fuerte durante tanto tiempo y frente a tantas personas, que ahora al estar frente al único con quien siempre había podido ser él mismo no pudo retener el dolor acumulado, liberándolo en silencioso llanto que cayó sobre la piel de su amado al esconder su rostro entre su cuello y hombro.

En silencio aunado a suaves caricias a la espalda de su amigo, Bucky le permitió desahogarse, siendo —sin dificultad— el fuerte en esta ocasión.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos, inciertos y todavía sin importancia para ambos, hasta que Steve se tranquilizó. Suavemente fue separándose de su incondicional apoyo, no demorando en sentir como él le limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas de las mejillas con su cálida mano humana.

Con la calma recién adquirida fue capaz de regalar una sonrisa y una mirada que dejaban ver que la tormenta interna había pasado, además de un arrepentimiento ante lo dicho.

Bucky tenía razón y Steve se lo hizo saber sin necesidad de hablar.

Se dieron un corto beso.

—Atenderé tus heridas y luego podrás vestirte; no quiero que te congeles— susurró sobre los labios de su compañero, acercándose al extremo de la colchoneta donde él dormiría, tomando la bolsa de compras que se hallaba ahí, rebuscando los materiales de curación.

—No es necesario, Steve— negó casi de inmediato.

—Sí lo es, así que no te muevas— respondió encontrándose ya de nuevo a su lado.

Sin esperar más respuesta de Barnes, se dedicó a limpiar las cortadas y raspones con alcohol, cubriéndolos después con una compresa y cinta especial. Después, en los hematomas colocó una crema con suavidad.

—Terminé. Puedes vestirte ahora— concluyó mostrando una sonrisa.

De inmediato correspondió aquella sonrisa que fue demasiado hermosa a su ver. Inclusive por un fugaz momento le recordó a Steve antes del suero.

Algo ensimismado asintió y se levantó, tomando algo de ropa propia para dormir.

Una camiseta gris oxford junto a un pantalón deportivo negro fue lo primero que halló y lo que se puso sin perder tiempo. En menos de un minuto se encontró de vuelta en la colchoneta, acostándose junto a su pareja.

Sin más, ambos se acercaron todo lo que les era posible. Rogers acomodándose entre los brazos de Bucky, restando importancia a sentir el frío metal bajo suyo, y Barnes envolviéndole con amor, juntando delicadamente frente con frente.

—Steve, ¿no... no te molesta el frío?— hizo referencia al brazo de metal mientras observaba el apacible rostro del rubio, quien yacía con ojos cerrados a punto de caer dormido.

Una sonrisa se posó en los rosados labios del Capitán. Segundos después las hermosas pupilas celestes se mostraron, fijándose en las cobalto.

—Absolutamente no. Sentirlo me hace tener la certeza de que estás conmigo, de que te recuperé —amplió su sonrisa, notando la ligera sorpresa que acudió a su amigo— No te preocupes más por ello, Bucky. Descansa— dejó un corto beso en sus labios.

Al instante, una sonrisa adornó los labios del Soldado.

—Te amo, Steve— susurró mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

—Yo también te amo, Bucky —respondió volviendo a cerrar sus ojos y con un calorcito en las mejillas— Y mucho— añadió apenas, haciendo sonreír más al otro.

Con aquellas últimas palabras ambos hombres se quedaron dormidos al hallarse algo cansados por el viaje y el cambio de horario.

La apacibilidad acompañó la noche de la pareja, más no el día de los Vengadores, quienes en su mayoría seguían algo preocupados por Steve.

Wanda, Pietro y Clint eran los únicos que confiaban en que todo estaría bien. Bruce igualmente lo hacía, pero no podía decirlo en voz alta o alteraría a Tony y suficiente era con lo disgustado que estaba debido a la decisión del Capitán.

—Algo no están diciéndonos— comentó Natasha a Clint.

La nítida y analizadora mirada de ella se hallaba sobre de los gemelos que entrenaban a varios metros de ellos.

—¿De qué hablas?— intercambió miradas entre su amiga y los jóvenes.

—La complicidad que tienen con Steve y Barnes; es muy pronto para que se lleven tan bien —explicó pensativa— Sobre todo si al volver de llevarles la cena Wanda lucía alterada— cavilaba en voz alta.

Tal vez nadie había notado eso pues la joven bruja lo había disimulado bastante bien incluso con su propio hermano, pero ella había notado que la chica estuvo un tanto nerviosa además de ensimismada.

El arquero también tenía sus sospechas, especialmente porque presentía que Pietro estaba ocultándole algo. Decirlo a Romanoff no ayudaría en nada, siendo su motivo para mantener silencio. Quizás después consiguiera hacer que el muchacho le contara lo que en verdad ocurría.

—Justo cuando creí que no podías ser más paranoica— comentó Sam con un tinte de diversión luego de escuchar lo que Natasha decía.

—Creo que exageras, Nat —Clint intentó tranquilizarla, dando un pequeño suspiro al ver que su amiga no les prestaba atención por estar pensando— ¿Y Tony?— preguntó a Falcón, extrañado de no ver ahí al millonario asumiendo el cargo de líder de entrenamiento a falta de Steve.

—Está en su taller, dijo que tenía algo que hacer antes de venir— contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Sin tener instrucciones concisas, Falcón y Ojo de halcón invirtieron su tiempo en platicar mientras Viuda Negra lo hacía en pensar sin apartar su mirada de los gemelos.

Por su parte, Tony se encontraba en el lugar dicho, estando sentado al lado de una mesa de metal, luciendo meditabundo e indeciso. En su mano yacía su celular, con el cual jugaba un poco.

—V.I.E.R.N.E.S...— llamó al haber tomado una decisión.

—¿Sí, señor?—

—Quiero que rastrees el celular del Capitán Rogers y me des su ubicación— ordenó, teniendo la sensación de que había tomado una decisión errónea.

Su ego se encargó de opacar esa ridícula sensación.

—En seguida—

Estaba haciendo eso por el bien no sólo de Steve, sino de gente inocente. No podían arriesgarse a que el Soldado de Invierno perdiera el control y lastimara a alguien. Debían vigilarlo.

—Tony...—

Una suave voz le hizo dar la vuelta en su silla giratoria, encontrándose con el doctor Banner mirándole con una inusual mezcla de seriedad, comprensión y amabilidad.

—No podemos dejar que ande suelto por ahí...—

—¿Harías lo mismo conmigo? —Interrumpió, para sorpresa y silencio de su compañero— No lo harías, lo sé. Entonces... ¿Por qué no puedes tenerle más fe a Barnes?—

Con aquellas palabras, Tony abrió la boca buscando debatir, mas no lo consiguió en los primeros segundos.

—Porque... Porque no es igual —debatió al fin— Bien, eso sonó trillado, pero tengo razón. Tú no eres él— negó poniéndose de pie para rodear la mesa, fingiendo revisar algunos proyectos que ahí había.

Y sí, ese había sido el argumento más brillante que había encontrado.

Bruce negó levemente con la cabeza; a pesar de eso una sincera sonrisa se coló a sus labios. Le hacía más feliz de lo que podía decir el saber la aceptación y confianza que Tony le daba. No obstante, se exigió el no abandonar el tema central de la conversación.

—Barnes y yo no somos tan distintos. Creo que ambos nos tememos a nosotros mismos y a lo que podemos hacer si perdemos el control. Ambos somos considerados peligrosos, menos por... Bueno, Steve y tú, respectivamente— hizo notar las similitudes entre ambos, buscando que el hombre reflexionara.

—No son iguales— insistió con certeza, sorprendiendo al menor, quien lentamente rodeó la mesa para estar frente a él.

—¿Por qué no ves las similitudes?— indagó con voz suave, aunque analítica debido a que hacía ya un tiempo que percibía algo oculto en el comportamiento del millonario para con él.

—Porque no puedo verlo del mismo modo que a ti— impulsivo no meditó en su respuesta.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo dicho, un tenso silencio se había instalado en el taller.

Esas palabras provocaron un vuelco en el corazón del doctor, acelerando su pulso y sacando a relucir las dudas que tenía sobre ambos y sobre la naturaleza de su relación.

—¿Por qué no puedes verlo del mismo modo que a mí?— se atrevió a preguntar, necesitando una respuesta que acabara de una vez por todas con sus dudas.

El silencio perduró unos instantes más, siendo roto por la inteligencia artificial.

—Señor Stark, tengo la ubicación del Capitán Rogers—

Aunque Tony escuchó a V.I.E.R.N.E.S no pudo responderle nada; estaba mucho más ocupado perdiéndose en la mirada de Bruce. Esas marrones pupilas se mostraban con timidez y un extra de anhelo.

Negó lentamente como respuesta a la pregunta, queriendo decir algo, pero con las palabras atorándose en su garganta.

Dejándose llevar por el momento y con su pulso también acelerado, Tony se acercó todavía más a Bruce, invadiendo su espacio personal aunque esto a ninguno de los dos molestó.

Sus rostros estuvieron muy cerca, tanto que sus labios casi se rozaban.

—¡Stark! ¿Vendrás a entrenar o no?— Falcón llamó a segundos de entrar en el taller, tiempo suficiente para que los amigos retrocedieran un paso por inercia.

—¿Es que acaso no saben tocar?— cuestionó Iron Man con visible molestia.

—Estaba abierto— respondió Sam con excesiva tranquilidad, mirando a ambos hombres, sin darle la debida importancia a la tensión que se palpaba en el ambiente ni tampoco al apenado y ligeramente ruborizado rostro del doctor Banner.

El millonario resopló, sintiéndose abochornado y no sabiendo si bendecir o maldecir a Wilson.

¿Habría estado bien que besara a Bruce? ¿Habría estado mal? ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si el entremetido de Falcón no hubiera entrado en ese momento? Tantas preguntas se agolpaban en su mente y lo peor es que no había respuesta a ellas.

—Mi primera orden es que vuelvas al área de entrenamiento— ordenó con severidad.

—¿Estás echándome de aquí?— Sam se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí— respondió con su casi inexistente amabilidad.

Wilson no objetó nada, pensando en que quizás Stark y Banner hablaban algo importante y en verdad les había interrumpido. Así, resignado se retiró silencioso.

La habitación permaneció unos momentos más en silencio.

—V.I.E.R.N.E.S... Olvida la orden que te di, no quiero saber en dónde está el Capi paleta con su Mapache feo —concluyó, para sorpresa del menor, a quien miró con ciertas dudas— Aún no confío en él— expuso, dirigiéndose a la salida del taller.

Bruce suspiró aliviado.

Había podido ayudar a Rogers y Barnes. El problema ahora radicaba en que durante el camino casi es besado por Tony, situación que le daba todavía más dudas.

Él estaba enamorado de Tony Stark. No había modo de negarlo, no cuando después de lo ocurrido con Ultrón él volvió a los Vengadores por Stark, porque el millonario le encontró y le pidió volver. No regresó por Natasha, es más, había terminado con ella apenas la vio en la Torre Stark.

Estaba en aquel sitio exclusivamente por el egocéntrico hombre, quien casualmente también había terminado con Pepper cuando él llegó.

Eran demasiadas casualidades y comenzaba a sentirse aturdido al no saber lo que ocurría. ¿Sus sentimientos eran correspondidos? En algunas ocasiones parecía que sí; en otras tantas más parecía que eran ideas suyas.

Dio un suspiro largo y pesado, cerrando sus ojos tras este.

Necesitaba respuestas pero estaba inseguro en si sería buena idea encontrarlas. Tan ensimismado se hallaba que no se dio cuenta de que terminó parado en medio de un pasillo luego de haber salido del taller de Tony.

Antes de abrir sus ojos y notar en donde estaba, sintió unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos. De golpe sus marrones pupilas se mostraron con sorpresa, posándose sobre el dueño de tan suaves labios, encontrándose con Stark besándole sin apartar su mirada de la suya.

El contacto duró escasos segundos aunque a ambos les parecieron eternos.

—Esa es la respuesta —explicó al término del beso— Ahora... Debo irme —dio la vuelta y empezó a andar a paso rápido— No pueden hacer nada sin mí— se vanaglorió mientras se alejaba.

Unos pasos después se detuvo.

—Sé que no te gusta ver los entrenamientos porque temes que algo te haga perder el control, pero también sé... que puedes controlarlo —giró a mirar a un perplejo científico— Me gustaría que estuvieras presente— fue una nada sutil invitación.

Banner asintió lentamente, incapaz de decir una sola palabra.

Sin demoras comenzó a seguir a su compañero, sintiéndose extrañamente ligero, como si la gravedad a su alrededor estuviera desapareciendo y él fuera a flotar.

Eso era... ¿Amor?

Pasó saliva con sus mejillas calentándose en el camino hacia el salón de entrenamiento.

Ahora tenía que agradecer a Steve y Bucky, puesto que si no fuera por ellos, él no habría entrado al taller de Tony y no hubiera iniciado esa conversación que lo llevó a aquel beso que disipó gran parte de sus dudas.

Si Tony correspondía sus sentimientos era normal que confiara tan ciegamente en él, que intentara darle protección, que no lo considerara un monstruo y que lo pusiera por encima de otros. Pensar en ello puso una sonrisa en sus labios y dio un brillo especial a su mirada.

Todavía había cosas que aclarar, pero por el momento se relajaría y daría tregua a sus dudas y temores mientras compartía tiempo con aquel hombre que le hacía sentirse especial.

·∞·

Un fin de semana tranquilo pasó para todos.

Steve y Bucky visitaron algunos sitios turísticos más de Bucarest. El rubio dibujó algunas cosas, en especial a Bucky rodeado de los hermosos paisajes que la Ciudad les ofrecía, disfrutando también el tiempo que pasaron en el departamento, sobre todo cuando su amigo le preparó una tarta de manzana.

Todo en esos dos días fue perfecto para ellos. No obstante...

La perfección terminó al iniciar la semana.

—Buck... No voy a hacerte daño, soy yo— su voz sonaba ahogada gracias a que la mano de metal del castaño se hallaba en su cuello.

Las pesadillas de Barnes se habían presentado de forma muy repentina, ya que él lo había visto quedarse profundamente dormido y estaba seguro que de eso no habían pasado ni tres horas cuando su amigo despertó gritando además de soltando algunos golpes sin dirección fija.

Detuvo algunos de los golpes mientras intentaba calmarlo, llamándole en repetidas ocasiones para obtener su atención. Al final la obtuvo, pero como objetivo puesto que un golpe llegó a su rostro y finalmente terminara siendo casi asfixiado por su compañero.

—Mi misión...— murmuró Bucky.

Imágenes se repetían constantemente en su cabeza: Torturas, un hombre, órdenes, una misión, un objetivo.

Temblaba como si estuviera sintiendo la electricidad atravesar su cuerpo en ese preciso instante. Lo único que deseaba era detener eso.

—Bucky... —hizo un esfuerzo por continuar hablando— Es... una pesadilla. Estás... estás a salvo. Yo no... permitiré que vuelvan a hacerte daño— mantuvo su vista en su novio, más preocupado por él que por sí mismo.

Y a pesar de que ya no sentía aire en sus pulmones decidió no luchar. Tal vez porque confiaba en Bucky y en que retomaría el control. Su confianza no fue un error.

Las torturadoras imágenes fueron reemplazadas por algunas de lo ocurrido en los últimos días.

—Steve...— susurró roncamente, soltando de inmediato a su novio, mirándole con temor palpable.

Había salido del shock para dirigirse a un ataque de pánico al ver lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Su corazón latía demasiado fuerte y rápido, no ayudando en lo más mínimo al dolor que en su pecho había. En realidad no le importaba en lo más mínimo su propia persona. El terror le invadía de sólo pensar lo que pudo haber pasado. Con aquellos tétricos y dolorosos pensamientos se alejó del rubio, retrocediendo en el suelo hasta poner distancia entre ellos. Temblaba, teniendo dificultad para respirar, pero... ¿Qué importaba? Casi mata a Steve asfixiándolo. Se merecía no poder respirar, al menos él lo creía así.

—Bucky...— restó importancia a su propio estado para acercarse al mayor apenas recuperó algo de aire tras toser ligeramente.

—No, Steve... ¡Aléjate! —Gritó con agitación y notable temor en su mirada— No quiero hacerte daño— murmuró agachando su cabeza, abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro entre estas.

Rogers se detuvo únicamente cortos segundos antes de acercarse a su compañero. No podía mantener distancia, no cuando veía a Barnes a punto de un ataque de pánico.

—Tuviste una pesadilla, no sabías lo que hacías— dijo con suave voz, poniéndose de rodillas frente a su amigo.

No obtuvo ningún tipo de respuesta. Su preocupación seguía aumentando pues su amigo no daba muestras de calmarse sino todo lo contrario; su respiración continuaba agitada y los temblores de su cuerpo estaban aumentando.

—Buck... —tomó sus dos manos, apartándolas suavemente de sus piernas— No fue tu culpa. Sé que no querías hacerme daño; ha sido un accidente— apretó sus manos con delicadeza, acercándolas a sus labios y besando ambas, atrayendo un poco la atención del mayor.

Las oscuras y cristalizadas pupilas se fijaron en el rostro de su amigo y amante, notando en ese instante una marca rojiza en su mentón, cerca de sus labios; dicha marca se volvería un notable moretón más tarde. Cayó en cuenta de que además de intentar ahorcarle le había golpeado y eso no ayudó a hacerle sentir mejor.

—No quise hacerlo— murmuró un tanto perdido.

—Lo sé, lo sé —soltó sus manos para ponerse a su lado y envolverle en sus brazos, acariciando su cabello y espalda— Tranquilo, todo estará bien—

—No, nada estará bien. Si te quedas cerca de mí... Voy a seguir haciéndote daño— murmuró inquieto, dudoso y con la sensación de querer huir invadiéndole con fuerza.

—No importa— declaró Steve con total seguridad, provocando que el hombre entre sus brazos se apartara a mirarle con total sorpresa, todavía agitado y ahora incrédulo de lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Bucky... No importa que me despiertes con gritos o golpes por tus pesadillas, porque me dolía más despertar sin ti. Me dolía no saber en dónde o cómo estabas; imaginar que esto te ocurría y estabas enfrentándolo solo... simplemente me destrozaba —acunó el hermoso pero asustado rostro ajeno entre sus manos— No me importa algo de dolor físico si con eso puedo estar contigo, amándote, apoyándote y ayudándote— besó castamente sus labios, uniendo sus frentes con cariño, dedicándole una amorosa mirada acompañada de una sincera sonrisa.

La mezcla de palabras y acciones ahuyentaron aquellas ganas de escapar que Bucky tenía.

—Steve, no te será fácil soportarme— su tenue voz apenas se escuchaba; al menos su respiración estaba normalizándose, mas sin darse cuenta algunas lágrimas rebeldes ya recorrían sus mejillas libremente.

—Nunca lo ha sido— sonrió, observando a su novio soltar una pequeña risa mientras lloraba.

Le partía el corazón verlo así de mal. Su único consuelo es que había podido calmarlo, ayudarlo. Una vez más intercambiando papeles se mantuvo fuerte.

Tras unos momentos, Steve tomó en brazos a su amigo, llevándole de vuelta a la colchoneta recibiendo un par de quejas entre susurros a las cuales respondió con una sonrisa de aquellas con las que convencía a Barnes de lo que sea, de ese modo no escuchó ya más quejas. Tranquilamente se recostó sin dejar de abrazar al otro hombre, asegurándose de darle confort y consuelo.

Ninguno volvió a dormir.

El amanecer les recibió con un día nublado y frío. La mañana junto a parte de la tarde la pasaron encerrados, solamente esperando a que fuera hora de ir al aeropuerto para volver a Manhattan.

Bucky no comió nada, ni siquiera se movió del lugar de descanso sino hasta que Steve le indicó que era hora de irse. Con algo de ayuda guardó todas sus cosas en una mochila y una maleta.

Dos maletas habían sido compradas el día anterior. Una para el Soldado y otra para el Capitán, ya que Steve había comprado una muda de ropa además de los famosos recuerdos que les llevaría a Wanda, Pietro y Clint, por ello la necesidad de una maleta.

Sharon había enviado todos los datos de la partida de su vuelo al celular de Rogers; otra vez había conseguido que los hombres evadieran casi todos los molestos procesos de abordaje, no obstante fue necesario que estuvieran en la sala de espera una hora antes del vuelo.

Todo aquel tiempo, Bucky lo pasó observando por los ventanales la Ciudad que había sido su refugio durante casi un año. Se sentía algo desprotegido abandonando esa zona de confort. Pero no diría nada, no era capaz de pedirle o exigirle a su amigo que dejara a los Vengadores para que se quedara con él ahí en Bucarest.

Dio un suspiro largo, pesado. El agobio quería hacerse presente y estaba luchando por evitarlo. La lucha prosiguió cuando abordaron y durante un rato luego de que el avión despegara.

Notaba que Steve se mantenía al pendiente de él pero que no se le acercaba demasiado porque él mismo había puesto distancia entre ambos desde que amaneció.

Otra vez suspiró.

Generalmente después de tener una pesadilla no salía de su apartamento, eso suponiendo que no le echaran por el escándalo armado, cosa que había sucedido un par de veces antes. Sencillamente permanecía en quietud, hundiéndose en su miseria hasta que su estado de ánimo mejoraba por sí solo.

Ahora era diferente, lo sabía.

Debía esforzarse por Steve, porque no podía simplemente dejarse llevar por lo malo. El rubio no lo hizo, recuperó la calma y la fuerza por él. Entonces... Él debía hacer lo mismo o al menos intentarlo.

—Steve... —llamó suave, continuando apenas tuvo la celeste mirada interrogándole en silencio— El viernes, cuando discutimos en broma durante las compras, recordé algo, sólo una imagen pero no conseguí el recuerdo completo— comenzó a explicarse, mirando brevemente al frente.

El Capitán comprendió lo que quería decirle, por lo que asintió lento con una sonrisa.

—Dime... ¿Qué imagen viste? Te diré lo que sucedió— acarició los largos cabellos castaños, volviendo a ser receptor de la mirada cobalto.

—Vi... —relamió su labio inferior mientras pensaba si había sido una buena idea hablar sobre eso— A ti. Lucías orgulloso, enojado pero al mismo tiempo parecías... triste, herido. Llevabas el traje de Capitán América. ¿Pasó en verdad o fue sólo mi imaginación?— era plenamente consciente de que no siempre las cosas que aparecían en su mente eran reales.

Vio a Steve bajar la mirada con expresión pensativa y arrepentida por unos segundos antes de volver a mirarle.

—Pasó —respondió, dando un pequeño suspiro— Tú y yo discutimos. Desde que te salvé y formamos los Comandos Aulladores comenzamos a discutir más seguido. Habitualmente ocurría lo de antes del suero: Te... sonreía suave y te daba una mirada de arrepentimiento, tú lo aceptabas como disculpa y pasaba. Pero aquella vez fue... un poco distinto. Luego de la discusión no hablamos en un par de días—

Con poco se refería a que la acalorada discusión duró varios minutos, sus voces habían pasado de volumen alto a ser gritos y reproches, y los días que siguieron no se dirigieron la palabra más que lo estrictamente necesario, para incomodidad de todos los Comandos, quienes no sabían qué pensar puesto que incluso con la intervención de Peggy esta no había logrado disminuir la tensión que la pelea dejó en el Capitán.

Recordar todo eso e ir poniendo en orden las ideas le tomó unos instantes a Steve, además claro, no sabía cómo contarle todo lo ocurrido a su amigo. Bucky simplemente le miró intrigado, mas esperó paciente.

—Tuvimos la misión de destruir una de las bases de Hydra. Sería casi como cualquier otra misión, no obstante, en esa base tenían rehenes y no estábamos del todo seguros de lo que nos esperaría en ella. Hicimos una estrategia basándonos en lo que ya habíamos vivido con anterioridad. Aclaramos que yo entraría primero para hacer análisis de la situación y ordenar. Esa decisión no te agradó, pude verlo en tu rostro, aun así no dijiste nada— sonrió tenuemente al recordar ese momento.

Conocía bastante bien a su amigo, por ello sin importar cuánto se esforzara en ocultarlo, él sabía cuando algo no le parecía. Lo único que le sorprendió fue que no le alegara nada; al final atribuyó esto a que Bucky no deseaba discutir más con él.

Se había sumergido un poco en el recuerdo. Salió de este negando con la cabeza, volviendo la vista hacia el castaño, no sabiendo si reír o sorprenderse al ver el mismo gesto que realizó en aquella ocasión: Ceño fruncido, labios apretados y mirada molesta.

A diferencia de antes, ahora no se molestó en ocultar su desagrado ante lo que escuchó.

—Al llegar a la base despejamos la zona exterior y me adentré como habíamos planeado, encontrándome con demasiados soldados, todos bien armados. Rápidamente llegué a la conclusión de que no podía arriesgarlos, así que ordené que se retiraran y aclaré que yo me encargaría de todo. Pero tú... Me desobedeciste— respiró profundo.

Hizo una pausa, contemplando a su amigo pensar.

—Continúa— murmuró Bucky, prestándole atención al no lograr recordar aún.

Asintió, pensando en que le costaría contarle todo, aunque sin lugar a dudas prefería eso al silencio y distanciamiento de su novio.

—Viste que algunos soldados escoltaban rehenes hacia otra zona e ignorando mis órdenes los seguiste —explicó, sintiendo su pulso acelerarse con tan simplemente recordar las negativas de Barnes a abandonar aquel sitio— No... recuerdo cuántas veces te llamé, te ordené y... grité, que salieras...—

—Muchas —interrumpió, notando la sorpresa que provocó— El escenario es confuso, pero tus llamados... Retumban claramente—

Incontables minutos estuvieron mirándose en silencio.

Steve no sabía qué sentir al respecto. ¿Vergüenza por haber perdido la calma? ¿Arrepentimiento por haberle gritado y ordenado obediencia? ¿Molestia al recordar el peligro en que su amigo se puso?

—No escuchaste ninguna —optó por continuar— Sino todo lo contrario...—

—Te mandé a callar— interrumpió nuevamente.

El silencio volvió a instalarse.

Poco a poco las imágenes iban aclarándose en la mente del Soldado, contrario a las voces y diálogos, que le llegaban nítidamente sin problema alguno.

—Ordené al resto que regresaran y te siguieran—

—Yo les dije que no lo hicieran —pensó brevemente— Había cruzado unas puertas y estas se habían cerrado. No podrían abrirlas, lo expliqué, pero incluso así insististe en que me siguieran y entonces... Volví a callarte diciéndote que podía solo— recordó, viendo un asentimiento lento de parte de su pareja, quien siguió relatando lo ocurrido.

—Finalmente los Comandos se quedaron afuera mientras yo te buscaba por todos lados. Te encontré un rato después, en el extremo de un metálico pasillo varios metros arriba de mí. Peleabas con un soldado cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no habías notado que en el otro extremo un soldado más comenzaba a apuntarte; lancé el escudo hacia él, salvándote justo cuando tú terminaste tu pelea, quedando como vencedor. Me miraste con cierta molestia, y yo... Te devolví la mirada. No continuamos así sólo porque una explosión provocó que todo el sitio temblara y que aquel pasillo se doblara ligeramente, amenazando con caer— calló al ver a su amigo abrir la boca.

—Me dijiste que saltara. O saltaba o caía. Aseguraste que me atraparías para que no me lastimara— esa memoria llegó claramente a él, cosa que hizo sonreír a Rogers.

—Y saltaste—

—Y me atrapaste. Terminé con tus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y mis manos sobre tus hombros. Con una exagerada lentitud me dejaste de pie en el suelo— recordaba cada vez más lo ocurrido, sonriendo ante el recuerdo de aquel momento.

—En ese entonces no te hizo mucha gracia la posición— comentó luciendo una sutil sonrisa divertida, recordando el ceño de su amigo frunciéndose conforme le ponía de vuelta en el suelo.

—No, no lo hizo, pero desahogué mi sentir con un soldado que llegó a tus espaldas apuntándote. Quité la pistola de tu traje y le disparé. Eso... es lo último que recuerdo— murmuró con cierto pesar, bajando la mirada por algunos segundos.

Un beso en su frente le hizo poner sus cobaltos pupilas en las celestes, encontrando comprensión y cariño.

—Me dirigiste una mirada molesta. Pensaba regañarte por desobedecerme, antes de poder hacerlo me informaste la ubicación de los rehenes. Contigo a mi lado recuperé el control. Juntos vencimos al resto de soldados de Hydra y logramos rescatar a todos— concluyó lo ocurrido en aquella base, no habiendo ningún detalle más que sobresaliera, ahora venía la descripción de la discusión que dio lugar al recuerdo de su amigo.

Una vez más tenía la expectante mirada del Soldado sobre él. Tuvo que tomar algo de aire para poder continuar.

—Volvíamos a la base militar. Tú y yo no hablábamos; extrañamos bastante a los Comandos, aunque se abstuvieron de decir algo. A mitad de camino recibimos refuerzos y ayuda médica. Armamos un pequeño campamento para descansar y que atendieran a quienes necesitaban curación. La noche comenzó a caer, fue entonces que te llamé a mi tienda. Fuiste, no de muy buena gana, creo que todos notaron eso porque se pusieron tensos— una repentina sonrisa apareció en sus labios, mas tan pronto como llegó desapareció.

Bucky mantuvo el silencio, ya sin estar muy seguro de querer escuchar el resto pues de algo sí estaba seguro: Esa pelea había sido la peor que habían tenido.

—Te interrogué sobre el motivo de que me desobedecieras. Sonreíste con ironía y te mostraste dispuesto a irte, entonces...—

—Me recalcaste que el Capitán eras tú, que las órdenes las dabas tú y que esperabas que se cumplieran; y con eso... Detonaste mi enojo— interrumpió repentinamente.

Recordó con claridad su respuesta.

— _Tal vez deberían comenzar a pensar en cambiar de Capitán, porque uno que ordena retirada sin confiar en las capacidades de su equipo no es un buen Capitán—_

Bastó con verse a los ojos para saber que ambos recordaban a precisión ese instante y la pelea que vino después.

Sí, Bucky la recordó, se repitió dolorosamente como una película frente a sus ojos.

— _Confío en las capacidades de mi equipo, y hasta este día confiaba del mismo modo en la obediencia que todos me darían. Nunca creí que serían capaces de desobedecerme, mucho menos tú— alzó ligeramente la voz, mostrándose molesto y decepcionado._

— _Yo dije que seguiría a Steve Rogers, no al Capitán América— le recordó con notable malestar._

— _¿Qué se supone que significa eso?— no sólo no comprendió el comentario, sino la actitud que había tomado el mayor._

— _Steve Rogers no sólo tomaba en cuenta sino que confiaba en otros. El Capitán sólo da órdenes y cree que puede hacerlo todo él solo— se explicó, dejando que fuera evidente su molestia._

 _El rubio frunció el ceño sin poderlo evitar._

— _Era demasiado peligroso. Solamente quería mantenerlos a salvo. Yo solo hubiera conseguido rescatar a los rehenes— intentó mantener la calma en pos de no iniciar otra discusión como las que últimamente tenían._

— _¿Lo ves? No es un problema de confianza, es un problema de ego. Ahora que eres un Súper Soldado no necesitas de nadie, ¿no? Puedes hacerlo todo solo, ¿verdad?— inevitablemente había levantado su voz ante las dos cuestiones que lanzó, confundiendo y extrañando a su mejor amigo._

— _Entiende que no ha sido por eso. Buck, intentaba protegerlos— la necedad del castaño estaba colmando su paciencia. Tal parecía que encima de no creerle no le conociera._

— _¡Teníamos una estrategia! Una que planeamos entre todos y que todos estábamos dispuestos a seguir. Pudimos perder a los rehenes— alzó otro tanto más la voz._

— _La estrategia no iba a funcionar. ¡Y yo iba a rescatarlos!— imitó al castaño sin darse cuenta._

— _Ahí está de nuevo: 'Yo'. 'Yo hubiera podido con todos' 'Yo hubiera podido salvarlos' ¡'Yo'!— negó con la cabeza, luciendo un gesto de desapruebo._

 _Ponía palabras en la boca de su amigo y tal vez exageraba lo que sí dijo. No podía evitarlo, todavía no asimilaba el cambio de Steve. Le abrumaba que la persona que tanto él protegió ahora pudiera hacer cosas increíbles y que del mismo modo se pusiera en desmesurados peligros._

— _¡Eso no fue lo que dije! Además... ¡Te recuerdo que te salvé! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado cuando lo hice?—_

 _Lo que menos deseaba era comenzar a reprocharle cosas a Barnes, pero estaba molestándole que este lo dejara a él como el malo cuando lo único que quería era protegerlo junto a todo su equipo._

— _¡Hubiera estado bien!— aseguró, no queriendo darle la razón sobre ello porque de algún modo eso le haría sentirse débil y vulnerable._

— _¡No te hubiera pasado nada si me hubieras escuchado y te hubieras quedado afuera!— simplemente imaginar lo que pudo haber pasado si no hubiera llegado a tiempo le provocaba escalofríos._

— _¡Yo también te salvé! ¡¿Qué hubiera sido de ti sin mí?!— el exceso de emociones contenidas habían hecho que perdiera toda calma._

— _¡Me puse en peligro por ti! ¡Si desde un comienzo hubieras acatado mis órdenes la situación hubiera sido otra!— quería hacerle comprender que estuvo tan preocupado por él que ni siquiera midió el peligro propio con tal de encontrarlo._

— _¡No me culpes a mí de eso! ¡Tú siempre te ponías en peligro! ¡Siempre! ¡Siempre era yo quien evitaba que te mataran en algún sucio callejón! —gritó, expresando la frustración que le daba el hecho de que el menor nunca le escuchara y siempre se metiera en problemas— Pero ahora ya puedes defenderte solo, ya no me necesitas, ¿verdad?— el volumen de su voz descendió de súbito._

 _Nuevamente Rogers estaba muy confundido. No acababa de comprender cuál era el verdadero motivo del enojo de Barnes, ni tampoco estaba pensando demasiado en ello, creyendo que seguía tratándose de lo ocurrido en la base de Hydra._

— _¡¿Cuántas veces quieres que me disculpe por haber sido una carga para ti?!— siempre había pensado eso de sí mismo._

— _¡Te diré cuando sean suficientes!— el arrepentimiento y la culpa le llegaron apenas terminó de pronunciar aquella frase._

 _No quiso decir eso, respondió sin pensar y ahora ya no sabía cómo hacer para retractarse._

 _Un sofocante silencio se hizo presente. Los dos desearon poder cambiar lo sucedido, pero sabían que no era posible. Habían dicho cosas de las que se arrepentían. Heridos y orgullosos no retrocedieron a sus palabras._

— _Si el Coronel Phillips se entera de tu desobediencia... Te castigará— comentó Steve con cierto esfuerzo._

— _No creas que necesito que intercedas por mí— respondió hosco, incluso si lo que más deseaba era abrazarlo y decirle que lo lamentaba, que jamás había sido una carga para él._

— _No iba a hacerlo— contraatacó, a pesar de que estaba a punto de desmoronarse._

— _Bien— concluyó Bucky, apretando los puños con excesiva fuerza, haciendo sus manos doler._

 _Orgulloso, enojado, triste y herido. Fue la última imagen que vio de su amigo antes de abandonar su tienda._

No pudo recordar más. No es como si le interesara recordar los días que Steve le mencionó que pasaron sin hablarse, pero le interesaba la reconciliación. Necesitaba saber si le había aclarado todo a su amigo.

—Steve, yo...— fue acallado por un beso rebosante de amor.

No dudó ni demoró en corresponder de la misma manera, intentando ahogar en el contacto el malestar que se había instalado en su pecho.

Definitivamente no había sido una buena idea hablar de eso.

—Arreglamos todo —susurró sobre sus labios, mirándole con intensa calidez— Nos tomó unos días, pero al final pudimos expresar lo que sentíamos sin seguir haciéndonos daño— explicaba, tomando esos suaves labios un par de veces más, acariciando de paso una mejilla a su novio, asegurándose de calmarlo antes de hablarle sobre la reconciliación.

 _La situación no mejoró pronto._

 _Los amigos se evadían. Incluso si llegaban a toparse no se dirigían la palabra; en algunas ocasiones fue necesario que estuvieran juntos para dar ayuda o apoyo con los heridos. No hablaban más de lo necesario._

 _El comportamiento del par había descolocado por completo a los Comandos, no obstante ninguno se atrevió a abordar el tema. Sencillamente se mantuvieron neutrales, hablando con su Capitán de manera natural, del mismo modo hicieron con su compañero. A ratos bromeaban con Barnes, y si Rogers estaba cerca, Bucky se retiraba con discreción, siendo su lugar ocupado por Steve._

 _Ni siquiera la agente Carter logró hacer que el curso de las cosas cambiara. Aparentemente Rogers no escuchaba sus consejos sobre que hablara con Barnes. Poco a poco todos comenzaban a preocuparse._

 _Al llegar a la base militar se ordenó que tanto Capitán como Comandos rindieran reporte, para extrañeza de Steve, que apenas vio al Coronel se acercó a hablarle._

— _Coronel Phillips... ¿Podría decirme el motivo de que se haya pedido reporte de todos?— indagó respetuosamente, mirando de reojo tras él al escuchar a personas acercarse._

 _Su celeste mirada se encontró con todos los Comandos, incluido Bucky._

— _¿Por qué? Porque me han llegado rumores sobre decisiones deficientes de su parte, Capitán Rogers— el hombre le había tomado aprecio a Steve, pero no podía dejar que eso nublara su juicio._

— _Señor, con todo respeto, son sólo rumores— la situación comenzaba a darle mala espina._

— _Espero que eso sean —comentó, dando una mirada al equipo de Steve— Antes de que se retiren... Sargento Barnes, acérquese— ordenó con un movimiento de su mano._

— _¿Sí, señor?— se colocó al lado de su amigo, aunque sin mirarle._

— _Esta misión no ha sido como las otras. Me llegaron no sólo los rumores de decisiones deficientes de parte del Capitán, sino de insubordinación y peleas dentro del equipo. ¿Qué dice usted a eso, Sargento Barnes?— interrogó sin despegar su mirada del castaño, viéndolo bajar un instante la mirada antes de volver a alzarla, abriendo la boca sin conseguir decir nada puesto que el rubio se le adelantó._

— _Todos son sólo rumores, señor —declaró Steve, sorprendiendo a Bucky que le miró con cierta duda sobre el motivo de protegerlo cuando le había dicho que no lo haría— El Sargento Barnes y yo sólo tuvimos una diferencia de opiniones tras la misión, es todo— aseguró sin observar al mencionado._

— _Esto es el ejército, no ganaremos guerras si hay batallas dentro de nuestro propio equipo, así que la próxima vez que quieran discutir sus diferencias, no lo hagan a grito abierto luego de una misión, ¿queda claro?— más que una recomendación fue una firme orden._

 _El par asintió._

— _No volverá a suceder— aseguraron a la vez, dándose una mirada antes de mirar a otro lado rápidamente._

 _El Coronel entrecerró los ojos ante las acciones de los amigos, suspirando y negando con la cabeza después._

— _Por esta ocasión todos entregarán reporte de misión. Ahora retírense a hacerlo— fue la orden final._

 _Todos asintieron y acataron la orden, dispersándose por el sitio._

 _No fue necesario que Steve dijera algo, todo su equipo encubrió a Bucky, omitiendo el desacato a la orden del Capitán._

 _Todos desalojaron el lugar tras entregar el reporte, dirigiéndose a las barracas para descansar. Habían sido días agotadores._

 _Steve suspiró tras entrar a la barraca que compartía con su amigo y no ver a este ahí. No sería capaz de irse a dormir a otro sitio con tal de no estar a solas con él, ¿o sí? Lo peor es que la respuesta podría ser un 'Sí'._

— _A veces es tan necio— masculló, dirigiéndose a su catre con cansancio. Descansaría unos momentos y si más noche Barnes no volvía iría a buscarlo._

— _Espero que no estés hablando de mí—_

 _Una voz a sus espaldas le hizo casi saltar y girarse rápidamente. Su nítida mirada se topó con la oscura de su mejor amigo._

 _El rubio guardó silencio. No podía negarle que aquellas palabras iban para él, aun si eso probablemente provocara una nueva discusión._

— _Tú no eres menos necio que yo, Steve— aseguró, cruzándose brazos._

 _Un leve asentimiento dudoso fue lo que obtuvo, en un principio, como respuesta._

— _Somos necios, tenemos eso en común, quizá por eso nos entendemos bastante bien— contestó con un aire bromista aunque no llegara a sonar completamente a eso. No era posible con la tensión por la que estaban pasando._

— _Sí, quizás sea por eso —murmuró, bajando la mirada, pensativo— Steve, yo...— titubeó, volviendo a alzar su vista, quedándose sin palabras._

 _Rogers también quiso decir algo, cosa que no consiguió._

 _Los dos concluyeron que no necesitaban palabras. Sencillamente terminaron con la distancia para unirse en un fuerte abrazo._

— _Nunca has sido una carga para mí. Jamás. Eres... lo mejor que me ha pasado, Steve. Eres... mi mejor amigo— susurró, conteniendo la declaración de amor que en verdad quería decirle._

— _No puedo hacer todo solo; sigo necesitándote, Buck— a su vez, él acalló un 'Siempre lo haré'._

 _Sin que el otro se diera cuenta ambos dejaron escapar algunas lágrimas, las cuales limpiaron discretamente antes de apartarse._

 _Se dieron una mirada radiante mientras se sonreían._

— _No debí hablarte como lo hice, pero tenía tanto miedo de que algo te ocurriera— se sinceró el rubio, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse, deseando poder volver a tomar al otro entre sus brazos._

— _Lo sé, pero... —suspiró— Yo también temí perderte. Por eso no seguí tras los rehenes. No... no pude evitar el ir a buscarte antes— confesó, bastante apenado de haber arriesgado a aquellas inocentes personas para ir en búsqueda de su amigo. Fue algo inevitable si lo amaba tanto y había jurado protegerlo._

 _Las celestes pupilas se abrieron con sorpresa._

 _Casi no podía creer lo que oía. Su compañero, amigo y soldado había dejado todo de lado por ir a buscarlo. Se sintió halagado, y se regañó por ello, comenzando a tener un dilema moral en su interior._

— _Gracias— fue lo único que consiguió decir, dedicándole una sincera sonrisa a su mejor amigo._

— _El mejor agradecimiento que puedes darme es no volver a hacer algo tan arriesgado como eso. ¿Está bien? —Pidió, viendo algo de duda en su compañero antes de aceptar, por lo que negó con la cabeza— No moriré en el campo de batalla; serás tú quien me mate con tantas preocupaciones que me provocas— mitad broma, mitad verdad, de igual modo hizo sonreír a su compañero._

— _Que exagerado eres— expresó con una gran sonrisa._

 _Los dos supieron en ese instante que la pelea solamente fue el resultado de los intensos sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro. Steve regañó a Bucky por el temor a perderlo, y este le contraatacó llevado por un temor similar aunado al dolor de imaginar que Steve ya no le necesitaba en su vida._

 _Porque eso fue lo que temió apenas vio a Steve luego del suero._

 _Creía que con sus nuevas habilidades él ya no era de utilidad para su amigo. Esa dolorosa sensación aminoró cuando este le pidió volver con él al campo de batalla. Y aunque lo que él más deseaba era tomar a su amigo y regresar a casa, no dudó en aceptar unírsele. No podía y no iba a dejarlo solo._

—Nos conocíamos bastante, eso ayudó a que entendiéramos que finalmente la discusión había sido la mezcla y explosión de sentimientos que llevábamos aguantando desde tiempo atrás— concluyó la explicación, notando a Barnes ligeramente sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Esperó unos segundos, analizándole hasta terminar por perderse en el atractivo rostro pensativo de su compañero. Salió del ensimismamiento para besar su frente, atreviéndose a interrumpir su pensar con cierta inseguridad.

—¿En qué piensas?— cuestionó suave.

—En que... Dejé pasar mi oportunidad —ante la confusa mirada celeste continuó— Ese era el momento perfecto para decirte lo que en verdad sentía por ti. Debí decirte lo mucho que te amaba, que desde que te conocí me juré a mí mismo protegerte porque sentí algo especial por ti y que con el paso del tiempo supe que era amor. Debí decirte todo, pero no lo hice. El momento pasó y después sólo me quedó el verte al lado de Peggy— explicó, divagando ligeramente por algunos segundos.

No se tomó demasiado tiempo en volver al presente puesto que la mirada culpable y nostálgica del menor atrajo su atención.

—No es tu culpa, Steve. Fue mía...—

—No es de nadie —le interrumpió— Si no quieres que me sienta culpable no te culpes a ti mismo— rogó, tomando sus labios en un beso que les pareció demasiado corto a ambos, por lo que terminaron sumergiéndose en los labios del otro, dejando que la caricia se llevara los malos sentimientos, recordándoles que estaban juntos una vez más.

Silenciosamente Bucky aceptó no culparse más.

Continuaron besándose largo rato, dando por terminada la conversación. No necesitaban volver a tocar un recuerdo doloroso, al menos no tan pronto, pues al final el Soldado concluyó que no estaba tan mal recordar esos malos momentos; después de todo... Habían servido para reforzar su relación, su amorosa relación disfrazada de amistad y oculta por temor, dudas y una época poco tolerante.

El vuelo de vuelta resultó menos alegre que el de ida, sin embargo... Los dos sintieron que fue igual de productivo al poder hablar sobre un recuerdo delicado y al poder superar el distanciamiento causado por lo ocurrido en la madrugada.

Bucky continuaba sintiendo culpa, en especial cuando veía los ligeros moretones en el cuello y rostro de Steve. Ya estaba resignado a sentirse culpable de por vida por todo lo hecho como el Soldado de Invierno, mas nunca se acostumbraría a ver herido a su novio por culpa suya.

·∞·

Con cansancio Bucky seguía a Steve rumbo al aparcamiento para ir por su motocicleta. Le sorprendía lo rápido que el fin de semana había transcurrido, pero ya era lunes por la madrugada y dentro de unos minutos estarían de vuelta en la Torre Stark.

Seguía sin deseo alguno de volver a ese sitio.

—¿Pasa algo?—

La voz de su amigo llamó su atención. Le dedicó una mirada, previa a negar con la cabeza. No sería egoísta, no apartaría al hombre que amaba de su equipo.

Antes de que el Capitán insistiera se escuchó una femenina y conocida voz.

—Steve, me da gusto alcanzarlos antes de que salieran— Carter llegó rápidamente a donde la pareja.

—Sharon, hola —saludó extrañado de verla ahí— Es muy temprano, ¿qué haces despierta y... aquí?—

El castaño se omitió el saludo. Estaba demasiado cansado mental y físicamente como para intentar ser amable. Simplemente esperó en silencio a que la chica se explicara. Al no oírla hablar le dirigió la mirada, notando la sorpresa en el rostro de ella al ver más de cerca a Steve.

Los moretones.

Se dijo con pesar, comenzando a sentirse incómodo.

—Quería... Quería hablar con ustedes sobre algo importante, pero creo que deberá esperar— respondió ella, dando un pequeño suspiro y evitando preguntar qué había ocurrido, suponiéndolo por el actuar de los dos hombres.

—¿Segura? Debe ser muy importante si viniste a recibirnos tan temprano— Steve no pudo evitar preocuparse.

Sharon se mostró insegura en si hablar, decidiendo finalmente hacerlo. De igual modo que los hombres estuvieran en mejor estado de ánimo no aseguraba que fueran a aceptar su petición.

—Es sobre... Tía Peggy —observó fijamente al rubio— Quiere verlos; sí, a ambos— aclaró, intercambiando miradas del Capitán hacia el Soldado, quien le miró sin ninguna emoción visible.

No lo demostraba, pero estaba sorprendido, confundido y nervioso. ¿Para qué querría esa mujer hablar con ellos, con ambos, con él? Pasó saliva silenciosamente.

—Sharon, este no es un buen momento para...—

—Vamos —murmuró, obteniendo una más que asombrada mirada de su novio, incluso la joven le miró sorprendida— Es importante— repitió al rubio.

—Sí, pero... —guardó silencio, buscando cualquier rastro de duda en las cobalto pupilas— Está bien. Iremos a verla— cedió, no del todo convencido.

La rubia asintió con una sutil sonrisa, diciéndoles que les seguiría en su auto. Así, luego de que la pareja acomodara sus maletas en la parte trasera de la motocicleta, ambos partieron en esta.

·∞·

Algo de incomodidad era visible en la mirada del Soldado.

Los hospitales siempre le parecieron lugares deprimentes, sin importar cuanto se esforzaran en mostrarlos de un impecable y esperanzador blanco, ni cuanto los mantuvieran con un 'agradable aroma' a limpieza.

Comenzaba a arrepentirse de estar ahí.

Pasar más tiempo fuera de la Torre Stark no le era beneficioso si ese tiempo tenía que pasarlo cerca de Peggy Carter. Con lo que recordaba de la chica no había nada que le hiciera estar en contra de ella. Claro, igualmente sería incomodo verla después de todo lo ocurrido mientras estuvieron en el ejército.

Recordar escenas entre Steve y Peggy no le estaba siendo de ayuda mientras se dirigían a la habitación de ella.

—Bucky... ¿Estás seguro de esto? No tienes que hacerlo si no lo deseas—

La voz de su novio y cariñosas caricias a su espalda le hicieron salir del ensimismamiento. Últimamente se perdía demasiado en sus pensamientos.

—Hay muchas cosas de las cuales no estoy seguro, Steve —se sinceró, mirándole neutral— Pero esto... Tengo el presentimiento de que es importante; para ti, para mí, para ambos. Sé que tú también presientes lo mismo, así que no te preocupes por mí. ¿De acuerdo?— le dedicó una sutil sonrisa.

El rubio correspondió con una sonrisa cariñosa y orgullosa que dio algo de calma a su amigo.

Dejaron de prestarse atención para dar ésta a Sharon que yacía abriendo suavemente la puerta de una habitación privada, asomándose ligeramente para a continuación girarse a ellos y sonreírles, haciendo un pequeño asentimiento antes de hacerse a un lado para dejarles pasar.

Steve entró primero, con Bucky siguiéndole de cerca.

La puerta fue cerrada por Sharon, quién no entró a la habitación. Lo que hablarían sería entre ellos tres, ella ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, por eso se dedicó a esperarles en una banca de espera que había en el pasillo.

Los hombres por su lado, se separaron tras entrar.

Rogers regaló una sonrisa a Carter conforme se acercaba a uno de los costados de la cama, tomando asiento en una silla que ahí había, mientras que Barnes se quedaba parado sólo un paso frente a la puerta, sintiéndose incapaz de acercarse más a la anciana.

—Steve, ¿cómo estás?— Peggy preguntó amable, dando una ligera mirada de extrañeza al hombre cerca de ella pues había notado un moretón en su rostro y algunos moretones en su cuello.

—Bien, muy bien— demostró esto con una alegre sonrisa al mismo tiempo en que alzaba su mirada y la fijaba en Bucky, haciendo que la mujer mirara también al castaño.

—Ya lo veo —murmuró ella— Me alegra mucho volver a verlos a ambos— expresó, volviendo su vista al rubio, obteniendo su mirada también.

El Soldado permaneció en su lugar, siendo su turno el mirar de forma extraña a la mujer, analizándola con la mirada como si con ello fuera a adivinar el motivo por el que quería verlos.

—Eres muy amable, Peggy —aseguró cálidamente, procurando tener cuidado con las atenciones que le dirigía a ella, puesto que no quería poner celoso a su novio— Dime, ¿cómo has estado tú? ¿Todo está bien?— indagó, dejando ver su preocupación. De reojo dio una mirada a su amigo para cerciorarse de que no estaba incomodándose demasiado. Al notarlo tranquilo y dándole atención a la anciana él mismo delegó su interés a ella.

—Todo está bien, Steve. Ahora todo estará perfecto. Sé que deben estar muy confundidos sobre el motivo que tengo para pedirles a ambos que vinieran a verme —vio al rubio sonreír y asentir, aunque el castaño no demostró nada— En primer lugar quiero que dejes de sentirte culpable conmigo, Steve— comenzó con tono suave, conciliador.

A pesar del modo en que la mujer habló, Rogers no pudo evitar sorprenderse e inquietarse tenuemente.

—¿De qué hablas?— dudó, temiendo un poco a la respuesta.

—Sé que no me amaste —contestó ella, tomando con suavidad la mano de él al verlo nervioso— Nunca fuiste bueno para mentir. Tu amor y tu felicidad se fueron con él —puso su mirada sobre el sorprendido Soldado durante algunos segundos, devolviéndola al Capitán— Lo sé, me di cuenta. Y... quiero que sepas que no tienes por qué sentirte culpable. Yo supe que no me amabas, nunca me engañaste y nunca me usaste— aseguró, dedicándole una afectuosa sonrisa.

En silencio, Steve fue reflexionando, tomándose su tiempo para asimilar las palabras de Peggy.

—¿En verdad... siempre lo supiste?— estaba escéptico además de avergonzado.

—Sí. Y si estoy diciéndotelo ahora es para que dejes la culpa de lado. Yo quise quedarme contigo, yo deseaba protegerte e intentar regresar la felicidad a tu vida, no sólo por ti, sino por él— volvió a dirigir su mirada al castaño.

Tanto Bucky como Steve fruncieron el ceño ante lo escuchado.

—Acércate —pidió la anciana— Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada malo— bromeó divertida al ver la duda del hombre, intentando disipar lo más que fuera posible la tensión del ambiente.

Algo dubitativo, Barnes se movió, acercándose hasta estar al lado de su pareja, quien se levantó por inercia, cediéndole su lugar en la silla al tener la sensación de que ellos dos tenían algo de qué hablar. Llevado por una sensación igual, el Soldado tomó asiento.

Suavemente, la mujer soltó la mano del rubio, observando ahora a quien una vez conoció como el Sargento Barnes.

—Quiero disculparme contigo. Me han puesto al tanto de lo que ocurrió e imagino que tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero yo te hice una promesa, Sargento Barnes, una promesa que no cumplí— explicó ella, sorprendiendo por igual a ambos hombres.

Un par de palabras sueltas comenzaron a llegar a la mente de Bucky.

—¿Una promesa?— preguntó Bucky por lo bajo, y... quizás más para sí mismo.

Recordó una vez más el bar y todo lo que en él ocurrió. Después el día siguiente se presentaba incierto en su mente. No precisó de mucho esfuerzo para que le llegara la memoria de un Steve quejándose abatido por haber arruinado las cosas con Peggy.

Una chica había besado a su amigo y Carter les había descubierto.

Eso lo recordó con claridad, porque egoístamente se sintió aliviado al saber que esa relación o lo que sea que fuera, ya se había acabado.

Ver mal al rubio le partió el corazón por distintas razones, entonces tuvo que tomar una difícil decisión:

Sembrar discordia para que Steve se olvidara de intentar recuperar a Peggy, así lo tendría para él por un tiempo más, o buscar un modo de ayudarlo a reconciliarse con ella, sabiendo que eso significaría perderlo para siempre.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo las memorias fluir acompañadas de un dolor de cabeza que iba aumentando progresivamente en intensidad conforme recordaba.

 _El oscuro cielo recibió a Bucky al salir de la base militar._

 _Howard y Steve seguían adentro trabajando en el traje para el Capitán. Él se retiró con la excusa de estar cansado y aburrido ya; extrañó a su amigo, pero al final consiguió salir sin que sospechara que tramaba algo._

 _Dio un suspiro mientras se dirigía a una barraca en particular._

 _Una creciente incomodidad estaba plenamente instalada en su pecho, debilitando su decisión. Estuvo a punto de echarse para atrás, hasta que recordó el entristecido rostro de su amigo._

 _Maldijo internamente._

 _Además de renunciar al hombre que amaba tenía que darle una mano para que recuperara a la mujer que amaba. ¿Es que acaso Steve gozaba haciéndolo sufrir? Dramatizaba, lo sabía, pues su amigo no era consciente de que él lo amaba, y así estaba bien. No necesitaba su rechazo ni perder su amistad._

 _Alzó la vista resignado, topando su mirada con la persona a la que iba a ver estando por entrar a su barraca._

— _Agente Carter —llamó, apresurándose en llegar a ella— Buenas noches— saludó amable, sonriendo lo más sincero que le era posible considerando que estaba por entregarle a ella a la persona que tanto amaba._

— _Buenas noches, Sargento Barnes, ¿se le ofrece algo?— Carter se esforzó por ser amable, puesto que sospechaba qué era lo que el hombre podría querer._

— _Sí, me gustaría hablar con usted sobre Steve —vio un sutil gesto en el femenino rostro el cual le hizo saber que ella imaginaba eso— Sé que probablemente no quiera hablar del tema, mucho menos conmigo porque piensa que excusaré a Steve— comenzó, reuniendo toda la fuerza, paciencia y serenidad que podía para conseguir entenderse con la molesta y herida mujer._

— _¿Y no lo hará?— indagó mordaz._

 _Sonrió. La chica era ingeniosa, nada cohibida y de carácter. Comenzaba a comprender el porqué de que su amigo se hubiera enamorado de ella._

— _No. Steve es un idiota; lamento el lenguaje...—_

— _No se preocupe, estoy acostumbrada a escuchar cosas peores, además... Concuerdo con usted en eso— quiso sonreírle, pero eso quedó solamente en el intento._

 _Justó ahí Bucky se dio cuenta de que la chica también estaba sufriendo._

— _Él no debió hacer eso, nada de lo que hizo—_

 _Como si no fuera suficiente con haber besado a una chica cualquiera, Steve se atrevió a celar a Peggy por algo que Howard dijo y que él malentendió._

— _Pero no es su culpa. No sabe tratar mujeres porque nunca ninguna le dio una oportunidad— explicó con cierta rapidez, antes de molestar a la agente._

— _Lo sé, él me lo contó— miró a otro lado, sintiendo cierta culpa emerger._

 _Frunció el entrecejo por algunos segundos. Si Rogers le había contado eso a Carter era porque en verdad le tenía confianza. Saber que ahora había alguien más a quien él le daba su confianza le causó un considerable dolor._

— _Cometió un error porque está aprendiendo. Generalmente no es tan idiota; es un buen chico, aunque creo que eso es algo que usted ya notó— hizo un enorme esfuerzo por darle una suave sonrisa sugerente._

 _Peggy se quedó sin habla por un breve lapso de tiempo._

— _Creí que no iba a defender a su amigo— recuperó su elegante y fuerte porte._

— _No lo hago —negó con la cabeza— Intento ayudar, a ambos. Se merecen una segunda oportunidad. ¿No cree que algunos disparos ameriten eso?— sonrió con un deje de diversión._

 _Que la chica le hubiera disparado a Steve sí que fue algo que le sorprendió. En un principio le había molestado, mas al final concluyó que si su compañero le hubiera hecho lo mismo a él, probablemente también le habría disparado, o tal vez no, pero sí le habría dado un castigo fuerte._

 _No era él quien sufría eso, sino Carter, porque Rogers se había enamorado de ella y no de él. El dolor en su pecho se incrementó._

— _Necesito pensarlo. Lo que Steve hizo no es... fácil de olvidar— confesó, sorprendiéndose a sí misma al encontrarse contándole eso al Sargento._

— _Lo entiendo —comentó; su seguridad extrañó a la castaña— Es decir, creo que lo entiendo —aclaró su garganta— Pero, no va a dejar que una completa desconocida que ni siquiera conoce a Steve se quede con él, ¿o sí? Ella no vio al gran chico que él es, ella no se fijó en su amabilidad, en su bondad, en su sentido del deber y la justicia, ella no vio lo... único que Steve era antes del suero. Ella no lo merece, no como tú, como usted— corrigió su falta de respeto luciendo una débil sonrisa._

 _La forma en que se expresó del rubio hizo a la joven dudar sobre muchas cosas._

— _Tal vez tenga razón —comentó reflexiva— Hablaré con Steve en unos días— cedió, necesitando un poco más de tiempo para calmarse y olvidar lo sucedido._

— _Gracias. No lo haga sufrir mucho, él es... Muy especial —estuvo por irse, optando por dedicarle un par de palabras más— Va a necesitar bastante paciencia con él, porque es muy testarudo; le encanta meterse en problemas igual que el llevar la contraria a uno —tomó aire para proseguir— Corrige a los soldados por su lenguaje, pero él puede llegar a tener uno mucho peor, quizás deba lavarle la boca —soltó una corta risa— Es inocente y torpe, así que habrás de enseñarle algunas cosas, así no habrá mal entendidos como aquel con el que te reprochó —negó ligeramente con la cabeza— También puede llegar a pasar horas dibujando e ignorándote; no lo culpes ni te molestes con él, es su manera de desahogarse cuando no se siente bien o incluso cuando está muy alegre lo expresa así. Tiene una hermosa sonrisa y una mirada radiante, pero no siempre está feliz; en ocasiones recuerda a sus padres y llega a ponerse nostálgico, a veces esto pasa tan rápido como llegó, en otras es necesario intentar distraerlo. Él siempre va a apoyarla, sin importarle su propio estado, no se aproveche de eso —pretendió que fuera una broma y reír con ello, cosa que no consiguió, porque llegado a ese punto sentía su corazón estrujándose dolorosamente en su pecho, malestar acompañado de un nudo en su garganta que le impidió seguir hablando hasta que fingió toser para aclarar su garganta— Steve entrega todo de sí cuando encuentra a alguien especial, y ya lo ha hecho. Él merece ser feliz —sonrió con una mezcla de dolor y seguridad— No hay nada que él no se merezca. Así que... Por favor, cuídelo mucho y hágalo muy feliz— pidió con una triste sonrisa, como la de una persona que está diciéndole adiós a algo, o alguien, muy valioso._

 _Las marrones pupilas observaron con notable asombro a aquel hombre._

 _Bucky Barnes conocía perfectamente bien a Steve Rogers. Más allá de únicamente conocerlo... Lo amaba. Su amor y su dolor eran perfectamente palpables para Peggy, costándole el hacerse a la idea, no por considerarlo raro; los hombres eran amigos muy cercanos, había lógica en que algo así pudiera pasar, lo extraño era que el castaño estuviera ahí frente a ella, renunciando a quien amaba._

 _Algo del dolor de Barnes se coló en ella. Asintió lento, todavía perdida debido a la sorpresa._

— _Cuidaré de Steve y haré todo lo posible porque él sea feliz. Lo prometo— dedicó una sonrisa, una sincera llena de agradecimiento por el sacrificio que el hombre estaba haciendo. No se permitió mirarlo con lástima para no faltarle el respeto al gran valor que demostraba._

 _El Sargento asintió, mostrando una ínfima sonrisa, manteniendo el mayor control que le era posible, a pesar de sentir que cada latido le dolía y que sus ojos pesaban y escocían por igual._

 _No logró decir nada más. Se retiró de ahí una vez cumplió con su objetivo: Renunciar a Steve Rogers para que él fuera feliz con una mujer; tal y como debía ser._

 _Al volver a su propia barraca, la que había comenzado a compartir con Steve, y hallarla todavía sola, aprovechó esa soledad para dejar que algunas lágrimas recorrieran libremente sus mejillas. Desahogando aunque fuera un mínimo del intenso dolor que cargaba._

El Soldado puso una mano en su cabeza, haciendo un pequeño gesto de dolor.

—Bucky, ¿estás bien? —Colocó una mano en la espalda de su novio, mirándole preocupado— ¿Quieres que...?—

—Estoy bien —interrumpió suavemente, abriendo sus ojos, mirando unos momentos al rubio, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa— Sólo fue una jaqueca, algunos recuerdos llegan con dolor —explicó, volviendo su vista a la anciana que de igual modo le miraba preocupada— Recuerdo la promesa. No... no tiene que disculparse, Agente Carter; hizo lo que pudo. La gran persona que Steve es, junto a lo testarudo, es lo que provocó que terminara en el hielo, pero no la culpo. Además, si eso no hubiera sucedido... No sé qué habría sido de mí— concluyó, permitiéndose una sonrisa sincera, volviendo a mirar a Rogers.

El ceño del Capitán se había fruncido al no comprender de qué hablaba aquel par y también por el modo en que su novio le llamó. No obstante, al escuchar sus últimas palabras y ver la forma en que le miraba sintió que su corazón se aceleraba mientras su rostro adquiría una expresión relajada y una sonrisa boba, digna de alguien enamorado.

Peggy sonrió ante la escena que presenciaba. Al fin el hombre que amaba estaba con quien siempre había amado. Ya nada separaría a la pareja, segura estaba de ello.

—Ahora, quiero que ambos me hagan una promesa —pidió, obteniendo completa atención de los hombres— Prométanme que van a ser felices. Que no dejarán que las sombras del pasado oscurezcan su futuro, que lucharán juntos y que no se darán por vencidos— pidió conforme tomaba la mano derecha de Bucky y la izquierda de Steve, juntándolas y apretándolas con delicadeza.

Los hombres volvieron a mirarse, sonriéndose inevitablemente.

Esto liberaba de la culpa a Steve, trayéndole calma no sólo a él sino a Bucky también. Por ello, ambos hicieron la promesa con amor y seguridad desbordantes.

·∞·

—Eso ha sido... Inesperado— comentó Barnes una vez afuera de la habitación.

—Demasiado —concordó— Fue extraño, pero también fue confortable— expresó dando un suspiro largo.

—Un paso a la vez— se dijo Bucky en voz alta, obteniendo la mirada intrigada de su pareja.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— no pudo evitar preguntarle, preocupándose una vez más al ver algo perdido al mayor.

—Por Stark— murmuró, enviándole una culpable mirada al rubio, no haciendo falta que dijera nada más.

—Bucky, hicimos una promesa: No dejar que las sombras del pasado oscurezcan nuestro futuro. Lo que pasó con los padres de Tony no fue culpa tuya, no pudiste elegir— intentaba aminorar su culpa.

—No creo que él entienda eso— murmuró mirando al suelo.

—Bueno, no tendremos que averiguarlo —las oscuras pupilas volvieron a fijarse en él— No voy a decirle nada. Él nunca lo sabrá, es lo mejor para todos. Para ti y para él— se explicó, tomando el rostro de su novio entre sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas con afecto, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

El Soldado estaba más que sorprendido por lo que oía.

—Pero, Steve, yo... Tú no sabes lo culpable que me siento viviendo en la Torre Stark, teniendo lujos y un techo provenientes de un hombre al cual dejé sin sus padres— confesó su sentir, obteniendo un beso en su frente.

—Lo sé, sé que no estás ni cerca de sentirte tranquilo viviendo ahí, pero te prometo que será temporal. Dame un par de semanas para poner todo en orden y que podamos irnos a otro sitio, solos tú y yo, como antes —regaló un corto y amoroso beso a los labios que tanto amaba— No tendrás que aguantar por siempre la culpa. Cuando nos vayamos no tendrás que volver a ver a Tony si no quieres —expuso, idea que sonó muy tentadora para Bucky— Lo único que te pido es algo de tiempo— no acababa de agradarle el tener que hacer aquella petición a su amigo; lo que menos deseaba era hacerlo sufrir o tenerle en un lugar en el que estaría constantemente agobiado, pero en ese mismo instante no contaba con los recursos para llevarlo a ningún sitio.

El castaño no tuvo que pensarlo mucho. Tomó los labios de su novio, permitiéndose el disfrutar de su suave textura y su cálido tacto, a los cuales se unió el sabor de la mezcla de salivas una vez profundizó el beso. Sus lenguas se encontraron, acariciándose, jugando y provocando agradables sensaciones que recorrían sus bocas.

No querían apartarse pero debían respirar, además de continuar con la conversación.

—No me gusta que te alteres, Steve —susurró sin aire— Toma el tiempo que necesites, yo estaré bien. Sobreviví a Hydra, creo que puedo sobrevivir a la culpa y a Stark— sonrió con notable diversión.

Rogers no supo si reír o preocuparse. Finalmente optó por sonreír y negar ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Te amo, Buck; y haré lo que sea por protegerte— declaró.

—Yo también te amo, Steve —le dio un corto beso— Pero es mi deber protegerte a ti, no al revés— susurró sobre sus labios, obteniendo una pequeña risa ahora sí.

Alguien aclarando su garganta suavemente llamó la atención de la pareja. Los hombres se encontraron con Sharon llevando tres cafés.

—Lamento interrumpir —dijo apenada, acercándoles dos cafés apilados— Creo que les fue bien, ¿no es así?— sonrió animada.

Steve asintió mostrando una amplia sonrisa mientras tomaba los cafés.

—Descuida y gracias por el café. Efectivamente, nos fue muy bien, mejor de lo que esperábamos— habló tranquilo, acercándole uno de los cafés a su novio que se había distraído mirando hacia el final del pasillo.

—Guárdalo un momento, ya vuelvo, iré a tomar un poco de aire— expuso Barnes, apartándose de los rubios para dirigirse hacia donde su vista estaba.

Al final del pasillo había un balcón con mirada al exterior; a uno de los patios del hospital, específicamente.

Steve no cuestionó nada, tomándose calmadamente que Bucky deseara tomar aire. No quería sofocarlo preguntándole cosas a cada momento o siguiéndole siempre. Así pues, le dejó apartarse mientras él platicaba un poco con Sharon, bebiendo su café en tragos pequeños.

El fresco aire hizo su cuerpo temblar por un par de segundos hasta que se acostumbró ligeramente al cambio de temperatura.

Respiró profundo.

Había pasado tanto en tan poco tiempo que necesitaba de algunos momentos respirando algo de aire natural a solas.

En los últimos días había recuperado varios recuerdos importantes, había comenzado a tener una relación romántica con el hombre que siempre amó, también había comenzado a forjar nuevos lazos; e inclusive había cerrado capítulos de su vida que llevaban años abiertos. Así mismo acababa de abrir un nuevo capítulo en su vida.

Sonrió al pensar que ahora escribiría una nueva historia al lado de Steve.

Decidió que por esta vez le haría caso. Se esforzaría por sobrellevar su culpa, aguantaría en la Torre Stark hasta que pudieran irse.

Del mismo modo decidió escuchar a Peggy y cumplir la promesa que le hizo.

Más tranquilo y con mente despejada volvió a donde los otros dos, encontrando a Sharon maquillando el moretón en el rostro de Steve.

No pensó que tan pronto fuera a ponerse a prueba su decisión de no dejar que las sombras del pasado oscurecieran su futuro.

—Listo. Así evitaremos escándalos innecesarios de parte de los Vengadores; de igual modo si te pones hielo y alguna crema el moretón desaparecerá completamente para a más tardar pasado mañana— explicó la rubia, sonriéndole a su amigo, antes de mirar al otro hombre, dedicándole una sonrisa comprensiva.

Al acercarse más, notó que también los moretones en el cuello de su pareja habían sido cubiertos por el maquillaje. Suspiró con una mezcla de pesar y alivio.

—Hey, tranquilo. Ya pasó— dijo suavemente, tomando las manos de su novio, dándole un beso en la mejilla para calmarle.

De improviso abrazó a Steve, recargando su rostro en su hombro, aspirando profundo su aroma. Eso le calmaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Durante unos segundos no hizo más que eso, relajándose y permitiendo que volviera su resolución.

—¿Nos vamos ya?— preguntó al apartarse.

Se habían despedido de Peggy así que no veía más motivos para continuar en aquel lugar.

—Claro, vámonos ya— aceptó, dejando delicadas caricias a la espalda de su soldado, previo a apartarse y tomar el café de la banca, ofreciéndoselo.

Rogers agradeció amablemente a Sharon su apoyo y ayuda, Barnes también lo hizo pero con un asentimiento y una suave sonrisa. Ya no se sentía amenazado por ella, ya no sentía necesidad de ponerse a la defensiva. Eso había terminado.

Tranquilamente ambos abandonaron el hospital mientras que la joven se quedó al lado de su tía.

Habían hecho promesas y tomado decisiones.

Decisiones difíciles.

Steve decidió callar lo que sabía sobre la muerte de los padres de Tony para proteger a este y especialmente a Bucky.

Bucky a su vez decidió resistir la culpa, evitando así someter a presiones extras a Steve.

Su vida se veía complicada desde el ángulo que fuera vista, pero no importaba. Decididos estaban a enfrentar lo que viniera, porque por una vez en mucho tiempo, ambos veían el amanecer de un nuevo día con la esperanza de que todo estaría bien.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y que lo largo compensara la demora, aunque en realidad fue un capítulo largo porque así fue requerido.**  
 **Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, intentaré que no vuelva a suceder.**

 **Sin ya más que decir... Me despido. Los leeré pronto. ¡Que tengan un buen inicio de año! Mejor tarde que nunca (?)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Fragmento Complementario 3

**Fragmento Complementario III  
[Regalos de Bucarest]**

* * *

Dio un largo suspiro tras cruzar las puertas del elevador; seguido a este vino una mirada que recorrió la sala con reticencia, sobre todo al escuchar algunos sonidos provenientes de la cocina.

—Cap, no bromeabas cuando decías que volvería hoy temprano— el arquero dejó de lado lo que preparaba para acercarse a los amigos.

Bucky se relajó un poco al escuchar la voz de Barton. No era Stark, no era Romanoff y no era el androide, así que estaba bien. Le dirigió la mirada al oírlo hablar con Steve.

—De haber llegado más temprano habrías podido entrenar conmigo y los niños—comentó Clint, dando una ligera mirada de intriga a las maletas que el par llevaban.

—¿Entrenaron ustedes tres? ¿Solos?— Rogers le dio una mirada mezcla de asombro e incredulidad.

—Sí, ¿qué es lo raro?— se encogió de hombros con naturalidad.

Steve negó con la cabeza ligeramente. Sí había algo raro en eso, pero no reparó mucho en ello.

—Nada —concluyó, dando una mirada a su maleta— Entonces, ¿Wanda y Pietro están despiertos?— sus celestes pupilas volvieron a posarse en su compañero.

—Sí, están en su habitación— luego de responder intercambió miradas entre el rubio y el castaño, notando a este último muy tranquilo. Realmente parecía que le había caído bien el pasar tiempo a solas con Steve.

—Bucky... —giró a mirar a su novio— ¿Quieres acompañarme a la habitación de los chicos o prefieres volver a nuestra habitación?— preguntó complaciente, no deseando presionar a su pareja a que pasara tiempo con los demás.

—Dejaré las cosas en nuestra habitación y te alcanzaré— respondió sin meditarlo mucho, dedicándole una suave sonrisa.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, correspondiendo la sonrisa— Vamos, Clint, esto te interesa a ti también— invitó, comenzando a andar con su amigo, siendo seguidos de un curioso arquero.

El pasillo por el que anduvieron culminó a la mitad de otro, ahí fue donde se dividieron.

El Soldado giró a la derecha para dirigirse a la habitación que compartía con su Capitán, mientras que este dio vuelta a la izquierda, andando hacia las escaleras que llevaban al siguiente piso.

—Ah... —giró a ver a Barnes— Primera puerta a la derecha— indicó Steve a su pareja, quien le miró unos segundos y asintió con una sonrisa antes de continuar andando.

Por poco olvidaba que el piso siguiente era compartido por los Maximoff y Wilson. Primera puerta la habitación de ellos, segunda puerta la de Sam.

Suspiró al ver tan apacible a su novio.

Estaba realmente agradecido con Peggy y Sharon; la visita a la Carter mayor había servido de mucho.

—¿"Nuestra" habitación?—

La voz de Clint le sacó de sus pensamientos. Apenas cayó en cuenta de que lo dicho podía mal interpretarse, o mejor dicho: Interpretarse bien y que su relación con Bucky fuera descubierta.

—Sí, yo... no pienso pedirle a Tony una habitación para Bucky, además... Él me necesita cerca— respondiendo con cierto grado de verdad evitaría mentir y que su compañero se diera cuenta de eso.

—Ya veo —supuso que Barnes tendría pesadillas entre otros problemas, pero optó por no mencionarlo— Tendrás que decirle eso a Tony para que lo tome en cuenta en la construcción de la nueva base de los Vengadores. Deberá ampliar tu habitación para que la compartas con Barnes— comentó mientras subían las escaleras.

—Yo... No creo ir a esa base— respondió en voz baja, terminando de subir las escaleras y quedándose de pie al borde de estas porque su compañero se detuvo abruptamente al terminar de subir.

No tenía que mirar a la cara al otro Vengador para saber la expresión asombrada que le dirigía, aun así quitó su mirada del camino para observar el rostro de su amigo. Ahora que estaban quietos sería de mala educación no mirarle cara a cara mientras conversaban, claro, suponiendo que Clint le dijera algo porque por el momento parecía estar asimilando la situación.

—¿Realmente te irás, Cap?— fue lo primero que salió de los labios del arquero.

Meditó en la respuesta, no porque dudara de irse, esa era una decisión ya tomada, sino porque pensaba en cómo explicarle a Clint lo que ocurría. No podría contárselo a gran detalle, mas sí podría darle una explicación decente.

—A Bucky no le hace bien estar aquí. Todos ustedes son mis amigos, los conozco bien y confío en ustedes, pero él no. Necesita un ambiente más tranquilo y confortable, por eso voy a llevármelo de la Torre en cuánto me sea posible —se explicó, tomándose algunos segundos antes de volver a hablar— No abandonaré el equipo; seguiré realizando misiones cuando me necesiten— aclaró, a pesar de que eso sí lo dudaba.

No quería dejar a los Vengadores, pero no estaba del todo seguro de si Bucky estaría bien al dejarlo uno o varios días solo cuando él tuviera que irse de misión. Por ahora dejaría ese tema de lado; ya lo pensaría cuando llegara el momento.

—Entiendo —respondió comprensivo, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al Capitán antes de retomar el camino— Pero nos harás falta aquí en la Torre, lo sabes ¿verdad?— Barton decidió no cuestionar demasiado a Rogers, especialmente porque ya le había asegurado que no abandonaría el equipo.

—'¿Nos?' —Preguntó para sí mismo— Clint, ¿piensas quedarte...?—

—Supongo que también sabes que la decisión de irte no le gustará mucho a Tony— interrumpió a Steve, imaginando lo que iba a preguntarle.

Fue su turno de analizar con la mirada al hombre a su lado. Definitivamente Clint se estaba comportando un poco extraño y seguro estaba de que el motivo era obvio, no obstante no acababa de dar con él.

—Sí, lo sé, por eso quisiera pedirte que no le comentes esto a nadie —pidió amable— Lo sabrán en el momento adecuado— explicó.

—Es decir... ¿Cuándo Barnes ya no esté en la Torre y Tony no pueda hacer nada para encontrarlo?— interrogó divertido, haciendo sonreír al Súper Soldado.

—Tal vez— dicho eso se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de los Maximoff, dándole una última mirada a Clint.

—No te preocupes, Cap, no diré nada— aseguró, obteniendo un agradecimiento acompañado de una sonrisa.

Una vez seguro de que su compañero no diría nada de lo que le había dicho llamó a la puerta, aunque considerando que sería buena idea decirles también a Wanda y Pietro, pues ellos más que nadie merecían saber sus futuros planes.

—Steve... —la chica observó alegre y sorprendida al rubio— Me da gusto verte. ¿Cómo les fue a Bucky y a ti?— preguntó conforme se hacía a un lado, dándoles espacio a los hombres para que entraran a su habitación.

Pietro, que estaba acostado boca arriba en la cama, observó de reojo a Steve y Clint entrar, procurando no distraerse de la partida que jugaba en un PSP.

—Capitán— dijo a modo de saludo, intentando ignorar a Ojo de Halcón cuando este le sonrió triunfante y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿No me debes algo, niño?— interrogó Clint, notablemente divertido, para extrañez de Steve, quien intercambió miradas entre el hombre y el chico.

El Maximoff resopló.

—Bien, anciano, te ayudaré a entrenar por todas las mañanas de esta semana —miró con ligero reproche a Rogers— Realmente pensé que llegarían tarde hoy, no creí que fueran a llegar con el amanecer— se quejó, retornando su atención a su juego.

—¿Apostaron por la hora de nuestra llegada?— indagó Steve, mostrando una pequeña expresión sorprendida.

—Sí, eso hicieron— suspiró Wanda, resignada al comportamiento de Pietro.

Una negativa de cabeza aunada a una leve sonrisa fue todo lo que el Capitán respondió. No le sorprendía del todo que hicieran apuestas, incluso le hubiera sorprendido más que no las hicieran.

—Lamento no haber llegado más tarde, Pietro —se disculpó con el muchacho, provocando una pequeña queja en Hawkeye— Nos fue muy bien, Wanda. Bucarest es un lugar hermoso— respondió ahora sí a la pregunta de la chica.

—¿Bucarest?— preguntaron los otros tres con cierta sorpresa.

—Sí, ahí es en donde Bucky había estado viviendo. No estoy seguro de que volvamos por allá en un tiempo, aun así quisiera pedirles que no les comenten a los demás sobre eso, por favor— pidió amablemente.

—Nuestro silencio tiene un precio, queremos algo a cambio— respondió Pietro, naturalmente como una broma, aunque sonara muy serio. Inmediatamente recibió un reproche de parte de su hermana.

—Steve pensó en eso— comentó Bucky con voz baja, entrando a la habitación aprovechando que la puerta había sido dejada abierta.

A los otros tres presentes les sorprendió un poco la tranquilidad social que de momento el soldado estaba demostrando. Ninguno comentó nada al respecto para no incomodarlo.

—Sí, ya había pensado en eso— corroboró Steve, sonriendo más ampliamente al ver a su novio llegar.

Sin demorar levantó su maleta, entonces Wanda tomó una silla, acercándosela mientras que con su magia acercaba una pequeña mesa que estaba cerca de la pared. Abrió la maleta después de ponerla en dicho objeto, mostrando varias cosas en ella.

—Un ajedrez, una botella de vino y una de brandy para Clint— comenzó Steve, sacando los recuerdos en dicho orden, colocándolos cuidadosamente sobre la mesa.

Hawkeye soltó un silbido de sorpresa luego de ver el juego de madera y las botellas. Tomó una de estas y la miró con curiosidad.

—Una esfera, un bolso y un llavero para Wanda— puso dichos objetos en la mesa también, dándole una mirada a la joven, quien sonreía llena de ilusión y alegría.

La esfera contenía una réplica en miniatura de la Ciudad de Bucarest dentro de cristalina agua. El bolso era negro y tenía escritas la frase "The Country Of Romania" junto a "Romania" repitiéndose por todo el bolso en distintos colores de tonalidades rojo y naranja, mientras que el llavero se trataba de un círculo sobre el cual estaban dibujadas unas uvas y arriba de estas la palabra "Romania". Steve sabía que esos objetos no eran discretos, pero también sabía que Wanda sería cuidadosa, especialmente con el bolso y el llavero.

—Muchas gracias, Steve, pero no era necesario que te tomaras estas molestias— agradeció la Maximoff todavía con una gran sonrisa.

—No ha sido molestia, Wanda —negó con una sonrisa afectuosa— Y para Pietro... Una taza, dos figuras armables de dinosaurios y una chamarra. Lo siento, pero no había muchas cosas que fueran de tu gusto— se disculpó con el chico, mientras este tomaba la chamarra y la taza, analizándolos con interés.

Tanto la taza como la chamarra hacían referencia a un castillo. La primera era negra y tenía la imagen del castillo junto a las palabras "Castle Bran", la prenda por otro lado era gris clara y en la espalda decía "A Smile From Transylvania" con una sonrisa que lucía colmillos entre las palabras "From" y "Transylvania".

—¿Castillo de Bran?— Wanda miró curiosa también los recuerdos que eran para su hermano.

—Se supone que en él vivió un personaje histórico que sirvió para inspirar la novela de El Conde Drácula— explicó Bucky, obteniendo atención de todos.

—Es perfecto, Capitán, así que no se preocupe— Pietro habló, sonriendo con gusto, colocándose la chamarra para luego con su velocidad armar las dos figuras, teniéndolas listas en segundos y colocándolas en seguida sobre de uno de los muebles de la habitación como decoración, volviendo pronto a por la taza, la cual pensaba tener cerca, considerando no dejarla en la cocina con los utensilios de comida generales.

Steve asintió con una sonrisa, dando una pequeña mirada de agradecimiento a Bucky puesto que su novio le ayudó a escoger algunos de los recuerdos.

—Casi lo olvido... —sacó dos bolsas transparentes, cada una de ellas contenía un envase de plástico— Esto lo compartirán todos— dicho eso dejó ver que en uno de los envases se guardaba un pastel típico de Rumania, y tras destapar el otro envase mostró este lleno de distintos tipos de galletas.

El velocista ni siquiera demoró en salir y entrar a la habitación un par de veces, llevando vasos con leche para todos y uno con un jugo para Clint puesto que era lo que el arquero estaba preparando en la cocina cuando llegó la pareja.

—¿Tanta amabilidad se debe al buen humor que te dejaron los regalos?— preguntó Barton, tomando una galleta y dando un trago al vaso de jugo, entretanto la pareja de soldados agradecía a Pietro.

—No, simplemente... Hay que ser considerado con los ancianos —se burló el muchacho— Y eso va también para ustedes— concluyó mirando a los novios, sonriendo ampliamente antes de morder una galleta.

Steve frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, sorprendiéndose ligeramente al escuchar una pequeña risa de parte de Bucky, sólo eso evitó que Wanda volviera a reprender a su hermano, relajándose un poco al ver que el comentario no había molestado a la pareja.

—Mocoso grosero —se quejó Clint, dándole un mordisco a la galleta que había tomado— Debieron de haber traído más de estas, Cap, son deliciosas— dejó al velocista en paz para concentrarse en lo que estaba siendo su desayuno, claro que eso no evitó que más adelante continuara 'discutiendo' con el Maximoff, para cierta extrañez de Barnes que les observaba con disimulo.

Entre conversación y bromas el desayuno pasó rápido y ameno para todos.

Clint volvió a la sala de estar, acompañado de Wanda y Pietro mientras que Steve y Bucky regresaron a la habitación del Capitán.

—Ellos me agradan— soltó Bucky apenas su novio cerró la puerta de la habitación.

—Son muy buenas personas —respondió Steve, dejando la maleta cerca de la puerta para así dirigirse libremente hacia su amigo, acariciándole una mejilla con suavidad— Tú también a ellos les agradas, así que... si te sientes cómodo, podrías entablar amistad con ellos— aconsejó, obteniendo un asentimiento como respuesta.

—Voy a pensar en ello— concluyó, dándole un beso en los labios.

Sí estaba cómodo en compañía de Barton y los Maximoff, pero le costaba confiar en ellos. La programación de Soldado del Invierno aún seguía estorbándole en muchas cosas, no obstante, con Steve a su lado tenía más esperanzas de conseguir sepultar todo aquello que lo convertía en un arma y lo alejaba de ser humano.

—¿Quieres pasar todo el día acostado, comiendo ciruelas y viendo películas?— propuso Steve, dando pequeños y cortos besos a los labios de su novio, sonriendo como acto reflejo al verlo sonreír a él.

—Claro que sí— aceptó de inmediato, dándole un beso más largo al rubio antes de apartarse y dirigirse a la cama, sacando de su propia maleta una bolsa grande llena de ciruelas. Quitó la maleta, dejándola tirada en el piso para subir a la cama.

Entretanto, Rogers volvía a por su maleta, no sorprendiéndole el ver el pequeño desastre que su novio había hecho al dejar algunas cosas en la cama, la maleta en el piso y la mochila por otro lado. Eso le recordó algo.

— _Bucky, no me ayudas mucho cocinando para mí si después tengo que limpiar el desastre que haces en la cocina— se quejaba, limpiando agua y una extraña cosa verdosa que parecía algún tipo de verdura deshecha en uno de los muebles._

— _Punk. Y ya venía a hacerlo, así que vuelve a la cama —le tomó suavemente por los hombros y le retiró de ahí— Estás enfermo y debes descansar—_

— _Ya me siento mejor, estoy casi bien, además...—_

— _A la cama— le interrumpió mientras continuaba limpiando._

— _Jerk —se quejó, obedeciendo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y dirigiéndose a la habitación— ¡Buck!— gritó una vez ahí._

 _En un par de segundos un preocupado y alarmado castaño entraba a la habitación rápidamente._

— _¿Qué ocurre, Steve?—_

 _Rogers le recibió con los brazos cruzados y el ceño más fruncido. Verlo bien lo tranquilizó un poco, no obstante esa mirada lo tenía bajo tensión._

— _¿Y todo esto?— señaló la habitación hecha un desastre._

 _Un par de prendas —supuso que sucias_ _—_ _en el suelo sobre de algunos pequeños charcos de agua, otras tantas ropas más en la cama junto a toallas mojadas pues recién su amigo se acababa de bañar._

— _Ya iba a recoger eso— se defendió, dirigiéndose al desastre de prendas mientras que su amigo le miraba con una ceja levantada._

 _Eso había sido justo lo que había dicho al entrar a la cocina, la cual seguramente todavía no acababa de limpiar._

— _Ahora temo entrar al baño porque probablemente haya un desastre ahí también— comentó, ayudando al mayor a recoger, negando ligeramente con la cabeza. Había días en los que simplemente ser ordenado era tarea imposible para Bucky._

— _No lo hay —suspiró— Eres muy estricto conmigo, Stevie— se quejó._

— _No es verdad— negó de inmediato, escuchando un bufido previo a que su mejor amigo abandonara la habitación para volver con una escoba y una tela para secar el piso._

 _Subió a la cama y desde ahí se quedó mirando a Bucky limpiar, teniendo una idea a los pocos segundos. Tomó su cuaderno y lápices de una pequeña mesita al lado de la cama, y sin decirle nada al castaño comenzó a dibujarlo. El resto del día se la pasó siguiéndolo discretamente por la pequeña casa para dibujarlo haciendo las labores de casa, importándole nada y menos que cuando su amigo viera los dibujos se avergonzara por ello._

Dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

"Supongo que hay cosas que no cambian" pensó con una divertida sonrisa, recogiendo el desastre que Bucky había hecho, acomodando todo menos la ropa que había en las maletas, dejando esa tarea para después por lo que simplemente guardó las maletas en el closet, dobló la ropa tirada guardándola en uno de los muebles y finalmente puso la mochila sobre de este, dirigiéndose ahora sí a la cama a recostarse con su novio, quien por cierto no le quitó la mirada de encima.

Bucky parecía no recordar aquello en lo que él pensó. Después le contaría, por ahora se dedicarían a ver películas y comer ciruelas, olvidándose de todo lo que no fueran ellos dos.


	8. E- Primera Parte

_**[E]**_

 **···Enfrentamiento···**

 **|·|Parte 1|·|**

* * *

Entre días buenos, días malos y... sólo días, el tiempo fue transcurriendo poco a poco. Ahora, casi tres meses después de la llegada del Soldado a la Torre todo seguía... Un poco peor.

Bucky no había salido de la habitación para absolutamente nada, ni siquiera para tomar aire fresco, aunque en los días en que se encontraba mejor recibía con agrado la visita de Wanda, quien era —en ocasiones— acompañada por Pietro y Clint.

En aquellos días más serenos y afables, el soldado se permitía jugar algún videojuego con Pietro, armar un rompecabezas con Wanda, jugar una partida de ajedrez con Clint o incluso algunas partidas de póker con ellos tres y Steve.

Esos días los disfrutaba lo máximo que le era posible, porque tenía plena consciencia de que luego vendrían días malos u horribles, siendo secuelas de pesadillas que generalmente le hacían perder el control. El daño más mínimo que podían provocarle era que despertara sudando y gritando, entonces Steve le envolvía entre sus brazos y le susurraba palabras consoladoras, calmándolo poco a poco aunque no volviera a dormir. El peor de los daños era cuando hería a su novio, quien ya había tenido un par de golpes suyos, cortesía de sus crisis; después no importaba cuánto el rubio se esforzara en tranquilizarlo y animarlo, era imposible para él tranquilizarse al verle con moretones.

En un intento por parar las pesadillas dejó de dormir. Lo único que consiguió con eso fue preocupar a su pareja y sentirse bastante débil, terminando por sucumbir ante el cansancio casi cinco días después de la última vez que durmió.

Steve le había comentado sutilmente sobre tomar terapia, aclarándole que no le obligaría a ello y que ya sea que la tomara, o que se negara, él respetaría su decisión.

Era una buena idea, por ende vaciló, quedando cerca de ceder, eso hasta que Steve mencionó que Sam sería un buen terapeuta para él. Justo en ese instante se negó rotundamente, escuchando vagamente una voz en su cabeza que le decía que en Falcon no podía confiar porque él casi lo mata en el helicarrier cuando destrozó el traje, así que no podía esperar que le ayudara sinceramente. Le gritó a esa voz que se callara al mismo tiempo en que negaba con la cabeza y respondía al Capitán que estaría bien solo. Tal y como Steve dijo, respetó su decisión sin mostrarse inconforme o enojado.

El tema se dio por cerrado.

Y mientras Bucky permanecía encerrado en su zona de confort, Steve hacía investigaciones sobre el posible paradero del libro sin decirle nada nadie, enfrentándose a los Vengadores —en especial a Tony— cuando las críticas se volvían imposibles de ignorar.

—¡Tres veces esta semana!— se quejó Stark del escándalo armado por el soldado.

—Sí... Lo siento— distraídamente se disculpó por su novio mientras leía algunos documentos que Sharon le había enviado.

Era Carter quien le ayudaba con la búsqueda de la libreta, aunque sin saber de qué se trataba, solamente le dijo que era un objeto importante que no debía estar en manos de Hydra.

—¿'Lo siento'? ¡¿Eso es todo?! ¿Y por qué no viene tu amigo a disculparse él mismo?— se cruzó de brazos, ofendido de que una falsa disculpa fuera todo lo que el Capitán le daba. Porque notó sin dificultad alguna que esas palabras habían sido completamente fingidas.

—Déjalo en paz— acotó sin titubeos, pensando que Tony era capaz de ir a buscar a Bucky sólo para recriminarle cosas y eso definitivamente no lo iba a permitir.

No se dio cuenta de lo tosco que había respondido sino hasta que alzó su mirada, notando una de sorpresa que Sam, Clint, Tony y Bruce le daban. Pasó saliva, avergonzándose por su impulsivo y sobreprotector comportamiento.

—Lo lamento, Tony —se disculpó sincero por su actuar tan grosero— Hago lo posible porque Bucky mejore pero no es tan fácil como crees— explicó sencillamente, cansado ya de lo severo y desinteresado que el millonario estaba siendo.

—Una disculpa no arregla...—

—Tony... —llamó suavemente— Deberías llamar a los encargados de remodelar la nueva base y pedirles que construyan la habitación de Steve a prueba de sonido— sugirió Bruce, intermediando antes de que la situación fuera a salirse de control, algo que le parecía cada vez más cerca con lo exigente que Tony se estaba poniendo y con la inexistente tolerancia de Steve.

—Definitivamente voy a hacer eso —sacó su celular— Pero también tendré que mandar a construir cosas de plástico, así no destruirán nada más— miró acusadoramente al Capitán. Acto seguido abandonó la sala de estar para dar las nuevas órdenes a los constructores que remodelaban la que sería la nueva base de los Vengadores.

Steve, Clint, Pietro y Wanda se dieron una pequeña y discreta mirada. Los Maximoff ya estaban enterados de que Steve y Bucky no pondrían un pie en aquella base, por eso las silenciosas y cómplices miradas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Natasha se acercó a Steve, tomando asiento en el mismo sofá en que el hombre estaba.

—Ah, esto... Son cosas que la Nueva S.H.I.E.L.D me pidió revisar— mintió, acomodando algunos papeles, evitando que la pelirroja los viera, provocando de inmediato intriga en la agente.

—Hace meses que no asistes a una misión de la Nueva S.H.I.E.L.D, ¿por qué te encargarían revisar algo?— cuestionó suspicaz, dedicándole una sonrisa de medio lado.

Esa era una señal para Rogers la cual le hacía saber que era momento de callarse y apartarse de Romanoff. Era preferible huir a enterarla de algo que no debía. Siguió acomodando los papeles que en la mesa baja de cristal frente a ellos había.

—Es un favor que le hago a alguien— concluyó, haciendo amago de levantarse.

Antes de que el Capitán huyera, Black Widow le tomó suavemente del brazo, evitándole irse porque ella sabía que él no sería capaz de soltarse con brusquedad de ella, era demasiado caballeroso como para eso.

Su técnica fue efectiva.

El rubio se quedó en su lugar, procurando no demostrar la preocupación que le daba al imaginar que la chica pudiera usar sus peculiares habilidades en él para hacerle hablar.

—¿Un favor para quién? ¿Sharon?— se acercó un poco más a Steve, como si estuvieran secreteándose algo.

Natasha no supo lo afortunada que había sido de que Bucky no tuviera en su posesión un arma.

En contadas ocasiones Barnes usaba sus silenciosas habilidades para salir de la habitación y dar una breve mirada a la sala, analizando lo que sucedía en ella, especialmente cuando Rogers demoraba demasiado en volver a la habitación. Habitualmente sólo escuchaba y con suerte miraba un poco, nunca llegando a ser descubierto ni atreviéndose a mostrarse; eso en esta ocasión estuvo por cambiar al ver a Black Widow tan cerca de Steve.

Apretó los puños, decidiéndose a volver a la habitación antes de que fuera demasiado tarde e hiciera una locura.

Cerrando la puerta silenciosamente tras él, se dirigió directamente a la única ventana que había en la habitación, abriendo esta y permitiendo que el frío viento del atardecer de Octubre golpeara su rostro en busca de calmarse y acallar la molesta voz en su cabeza que le incitaba a hacer cosas malas.

"Seguro un tercer disparo le enseñará a mantenerse apartada"

Sacudió su cabeza como si con ello pudiera ahuyentar tan tétrico pensamiento.

Estaba confundido. No lograba comprender por qué con Sharon aquella voz no hizo acto de aparición, por qué con ella logró controlar la desagradable sensación que nacía en su estómago al verla cerca de Steve. ¿Por qué ahora aquella voz le daba ideas crueles para realizar en contra de Romanoff? ¿Por qué esa sensación estaba quemándole ahora como si fuera una explosión contenida en un espacio sellado? No estaba seguro de poder hallar respuesta, mucho menos si seguía sin poder concentrarse gracias a que ideas macabras cruzaban su mente.

En la sala de estar, el Capitán todavía buscaba modo de librarse de Widow. Ya le había mentido diciéndole que sí, que el favor era para Sharon, pero ella había insistido con un par de preguntas más que él había respondido evasivamente.

Cansada de la estrategia de Natasha, Wanda se acercó a Steve, tomándole de una mano y jalándolo, haciendo que el hombre se pusiera de pie aunque aún era sostenido del antebrazo por la espía.

—Steve, quiero hablar contigo— pidió la más joven, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al rubio, este asintió lentamente.

—Discúlpame, Nat. Tengo cosas que hacer— se excusó Steve, esperando a que su amiga le soltara, cosa que no ocurrió de inmediato.

Romanoff miró a Maximoff escrutadoramente, la joven le devolvió la mirada confiada, permitiéndose darle una sonrisa triunfal antes de jalar nuevamente al hombre, provocando que la mujer lo soltara.

—Claro. Ve a hacer tus deberes, Steve— finalizó la pelirroja, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa amistosa al mencionado, quien solamente asintió, un tanto inquieto por la sutil lucha de miradas que hubo entre las mujeres.

Wanda comenzó a andar sin soltar la mano de Steve, dirigiéndose a la habitación del hombre, siendo vistos por Tony que frunció ligeramente el ceño, abriendo la boca y cerrándola por unos breves instantes antes de volverla a abrir.

—¿No deberíamos acusarlo por pedofilia?— interrogó Stark, señalando con una mano el camino por donde el Capitán y la Bruja se fueron.

Natasha rodó los ojos, estirándose para alcanzar una revista y ponerse a leer, entretanto, Pietro soltó una risa por lo bajo.

"Sí tan sólo supieras, Stark" con aquel pensamiento, Maximoff se movía rápidamente por la cocina para saquearla y llevarse algunas cosas a su habitación.

—Muchas gracias, Wanda— habló notablemente aliviado. No le resultó difícil comprender que la chica había hecho aquello para ayudarle a escapar de los cuestionamientos de Natasha, por ello creyó adecuado agradecerle.

—No fue nada, Steve —aseguró— Pero... Hay algo que debes saber. Me pareció haber visto una sombra en el pasillo; creo que Bucky estaba escuchando lo que pasaba en la sala— expuso con cierta preocupación, provocando que su acompañante también se preocupara.

La chica deshizo suavemente el agarre de sus manos, indicándole a su acompañante con la cabeza que se diera prisa en volver a su habitación y él así lo hizo. A decir verdad, Wanda sí quería hablar sobre algo con Steve, sólo que debido a lo recién ocurrido quizás fuera prudente esperar un poco.

Diciéndose eso asintió un tanto insegura, girándose para ir a su habitación mientras que por su lado, el rubio entraba a la propia con fingida tranquilidad, puesto que de nada le serviría entrar apurado o alertado, de ese modo lo único que conseguiría sería alterar a su novio.

¿Habría escuchado o visto algo de lo que ocurrió en la sala de estar? Si había sido así... ¿Sería la primera vez o habría habido otras ocasiones?

Le preocupaba lo que Bucky hubiera podido escuchar. No tuvo más tiempo para pensar en ese asunto puesto que apenas cruzar la puerta de la habitación vio a su novio frente a la ventana abierta, teniendo ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, seguidamente avanzó a pasos rápidos hacia su amigo, lanzando los documentos que llevaba en uno de los muebles que quedaba de paso.

—¿Buck? ¿Ocurre algo?— habló suavemente conforme se le acercaba, colocando una mano en su espalda una vez estuvo a su lado, notando desde esa posición que su compañero tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y que luchaba por mantener su respiración calmada.

No respondió de inmediato, estaba demasiado concentrado en mantener aquella voz callada y en no permitirse exteriorizar una pesada sensación que le consumía; de hacerlo... Destruiría todo a su paso y a quienes intentaran frenarlo.

—No... no me siento nada bien, Steve— respondió al fin, sintiendo que estaba perdiendo la batalla contra sí mismo, contra el Soldado del Invierno.

—¿Qué necesitas? ¿Qué quieres que haga?— tomó sus manos apenas su amigo las retiró de su cabeza y le dirigió la mirada.

Titubeó. Salir de ahí corriendo sólo atraería a los Vengadores, que no dudarían en seguirlos, pero quedarse... Significaría lastimarlos. De entre todas las malas ideas que pensó en segundos, el irse era la menos peor de todas.

—Sácame de la Torre— pidió, comenzando a tener algunos temblores involuntarios.

Agradeció que el hombre que amara no titubeara como él y que de inmediato le llevara en dirección a la puerta de la habitación. Apenas la abrieron se encontraron con la Bruja Escarlata; aparentemente ella acababa de llegar e iba a llamar a la puerta.

—Este no es un buen momento— explicó Steve, mirando fugazmente a la chica para en seguida mirar a Bucky que cerró de nuevo los ojos, llevando su mano derecha a su cabeza.

No era necesario que dijera más, Wanda entendió de inmediato lo que ocurría.

—Creo que puedo ayudarlo— ofreció su ayuda previendo, por cómo veía a Barnes, que no conseguirían salir de la Torre sin que perdiera el control.

—¿Puedes hacer algo por él?— Rogers apegó a su novio a su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda en un simple intento por darle algo de calma, esforzándose él mismo para no perderla, viendo una luz de esperanza en la joven.

—Tal vez pueda hacerle recuperar el control con magia, sin embargo... para conseguirlo él debe permitirlo —respondió al rubio, intercambiando mirada de él al castaño, quien abrió los ojos y le dio algo de atención, toda la que en su estado podía darle— No deberás resistirte a mi magia porque para comenzar no funcionará y... más allá de eso... podría ser peor— aclaró a ambos, pero más específicamente a Barnes.

—¿Q-Qué me harás?— a pesar de comenzar a sentir que estaba rozando el límite del auto-control no pudo evitar el cuestionar eso. Había tomado más confianza a la chica —sinceramente le había tomado hasta cariño—, pero tenía miedo porque ella entraría en su cabeza.

—Es... complicado de explicar —respondió en voz baja, decidiéndose a tomar la mano derecha del castaño, apretándola suavemente entre las suyas— Pero una cosa te prometo: Puedes confiar en mí. No iré más allá de darte calma— casi lo juro, preocupada por ambos hombres, porque cualquier cosa que afectara a uno afectaba al otro y ninguno de los dos merecía seguir en esa desgastante montaña rusa emocional. Con el tiempo transcurrido se había vuelto muy cercana a los dos, tomándoles un gran cariño el cual la había llevado a entrenar más sus poderes en busca de una forma de ayudarles, especialmente a Bucky.

Claro que hubiese deseado hablar con la pareja de soldados en otra situación, una tranquila preferentemente, incluso consideró hablarles sobre terapias mágicas, mas ya no había tiempo para eso. Ese preciso instante requería de acciones, no de palabras.

—Sabes que es tu decisión, Bucky— habló Steve, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a su novio cuando este le miró.

Bucky no tuvo que seguir pensándolo demasiado.

—E-está bien— cedió, temblando más sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, tal vez porque su mayor concentración se encontraba en la batalla interna que tenía.

Sumergiéndose más y más en sus lacerantes pensamientos no supo el momento en que Steve le llevó de vuelta a la habitación, recostándole en la cama. Notó el detalle cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada. Miró alrededor, comenzando a sentirse desorientado, fijando sus vidriosas pupilas en el hombre que amaba, quien yacía a su lado derecho en la cama, sentado de rodillas y sujetando su mano; al sentir movimiento del otro lado giró su vista, encontrándose con la chica sentada en la misma posición y con una de sus manos mostrando su magia.

Pasó saliva, apretando fuertemente la mano de su novio.

—Estoy contigo, Buck —le besó la mano con afecto— Confía, todo saldrá bien— aseguraba esperanzador, obteniendo de nuevo la mirada de las cobalto pupilas.

"Natalia Alianova Romanoff. Misión de asesinato fallida. Reintentemos misión"

—¡Hazlo ya!— suplicó a la chica, sintiendo su respiración cortarse.

La escarlata magia de Wanda llegó de inmediato a su mente, pudo sentirla y también pudo volver a respirar gracias a ella, aunque su respirar se volvió agitado, alterando su corazón e inquietándolo. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzó a invadirle.

—Respira profundo— pidió ella, notando que a pesar del cierto control que estaba ejerciendo sobre del hombre este no acababa de hacer lo que ella le pedía.

Aumentó consecutivamente la fuerza de su magia conforme se adentraba en la mente del Soldado, repitiendo su petición mientras que imágenes sueltas y sin sentido llegaban a ella. Algunas consiguió identificar que se trataban de órdenes, otras eran misiones y unas más parecían ser recuerdos. Todo estaba tan entremezclado que no lograba llegar a donde quería.

—Es difícil —murmuró— No consigo encontrar la causa de la crisis— explicó brevemente para enterar a Steve de lo que hacía y no preocuparlo más de lo que ya estaba, si es que eso era posible.

—Si escuchó la conversación de todos en la sala probablemente se trate de algo que tiene que ver con... con Tony —susurró tan bajo que dudó que ella le hubiera escuchado, mas sí lo hizo— o Natasha— opinó, creyendo que quizás eso podría ser de ayuda, aunque revelara el secreto que tanto Bucky y él se esforzaron por guardar.

—¿Algo respecto a Tony?— preguntó extrañada.

Decirlo fue como pulsar un botón.

Bucky gritó y Wanda cerró sus ojos con fuerza en el momento en que un claro recuerdo llegó a su mente acompañado de intensos sentimientos, los cuales estaba experimentando Barnes.

Una carretera oscura y solitaria, un auto, una pareja de ancianos, dos asesinatos.  
Una misión completada con éxito.

El escenario cambió repentinamente a uno similar.

Una carretera nocturna, un auto que fue sacado del camino cayendo a un barranco, Natasha y un hombre, un disparo que atravesó a la chica al interponerse entre el Soldado y aquel hombre, otro asesinato.  
Una misión más completada con éxito.

Todo a su alrededor giró sin control hasta que de súbito se detuvo, mostrándole un nuevo sitio.

Un puente, un auto, disparos, explosiones, una pelea contra Natasha, otro disparo a ella, una pelea contra Steve.  
Una misión fallida.

"Seguro un tercer disparo le enseñará a mantenerse apartada"

"Natalia Alianova Romanoff. Misión de asesinato fallida. Reintentemos misión"

Aquellas frases fueron claramente escuchadas por Wanda, entonces comprendió que había encontrado lo que tanto buscaba. Ahora debía lidiar con los recuerdos y lo que habían provocado. Poco a poco comenzó a controlar las emociones que estaban alterando tanto a Bucky.

Temor, preocupación, culpa y celos, eran las primordiales.

La agitación de Barnes fue disminuyendo, aliviando bastante a Rogers, aunque este continuara preocupado, ahora por ver a Wanda palidecer, no teniendo certeza del motivo. Tal vez porque estaba usando demasiado sus poderes o tal vez por algo que vio. Fuera cual fuera el motivo estaba preocupándose por ella.

Se necesitaron varios minutos —que a ver del Capitán fueron eternos— para que su amigo y pareja volviera a tener calma, una que inclusive llegó a hacerle dormir. Eso le dio algo de confort, el suficiente para poder darle ahora atención a la chica.

Con delicadeza soltó la mano de Bucky, levantándose de la cama para acercarse a la castaña al ver que su magia dejaba poco a poco de fluir.

Ella soltó un jadeo de cansancio mientras bajaba de la cama, pero antes de que él llegara a su lado un destello cruzó la habitación, llegando hasta donde la joven.

—¿Qué ocurrió?— Pietro había percibido no sólo la falta de energía de su hermana sino también varias emociones fuertes y negativas que no estaba seguro que le pertenecieran a ella, por ello ni siquiera se detuvo a tocar la puerta de la habitación de la pareja, aunque sí la cerró tras él.

—Shh... —silenció ella suavemente, dedicándole una pequeña y tranquilizadora sonrisa— Estoy bien, no te preocupes, Pietro— tomó una de las manos de su hermano, al mismo tiempo acarició una de sus mejillas con su mano libre. Y una vez lo tranquilizó miró a Bucky y luego a Steve, mostrando una ligera seriedad al verlo.

—Tenemos que hablar— concluyó Steve, robando las palabras de la boca de la chica.

Wanda asintió, volviendo a mirar a un más que confundido Pietro.

—¿De qué...?—

—Te explicaré después, ahora vuelve a nuestra habitación —interrumpió a su hermano— Sin peros, Pietro. Yo estaré bien, solamente hablaré con Steve— concluyó suave pero seriamente.

El velocista dudó durante varios segundos, resignándose al final por la expresión de su hermana. Algo andaba mal, pero si ella le decía que le explicaría más tarde y que todo estaba bien iba a creerle.

—Si algo pasa volveré rápido— aseguró, todavía no muy de acuerdo con dejarla cuando se hallaba aún débil, pero al menos aquellas intensas emociones habían desaparecido ya.

—Lo sé —sonrió afectuosa y agradecida— Estaré en nuestra habitación dentro de algunos minutos— finalizó, observando a su hermano asentir para a continuación abandonar la habitación a una velocidad normal, siendo evidente que se retiraba con duda.

—Wanda...— llamó Steve, quien hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio, dejando que la chica se encargara de su sobreprotector hermano, hablando únicamente hasta que el chico salió de la habitación.

—Deben irse de aquí —interrumpió, dándole una mirada preocupada, siendo observada por unas celestes pupilas igual de preocupadas— No fue culpa de Bucky lo que pasó —miró al durmiente castaño— Nada de lo que pasó —concluyó comprensiva, retornando su vista al rubio— Pero Stark... él no lo entenderá. Por otra parte... Bucky no podrá seguir guardando silencio. La preocupación y la culpa le tienen en un constante estado de estrés; a ese estado hoy se sumaron... Celos. Él vio a Romanoff acercarse demasiado a ti y no le gustó para nada. Eso fue el detonante de una reacción en cadena. Él no mejorará si continúa viviendo aquí— señaló, viendo al hombre agachar la cabeza mientras asentía lentamente.

Era justo lo que temía. Vivir en la Torre Stark era una gran carga para Bucky y ese había sido el resultado de todo. Estuvo cerca de provocarle la peor de sus crisis. Tenía que sacarlo de ahí y tenía que ser pronto.

—Nos iremos en unos días —decidió, dando una mirada a su novio antes de volver a mirar a la chica— Muchas gracias por todo, Wanda. Sin ti no sé qué hubiera hecho— agradeció observando con alivio a la joven que le regaló una sonrisa antes de acercarse a él, tomando sus manos.

—Quitando a los Vengadores, hubieras podido controlar la situación porque a pesar de que el Soldado del Invierno estaba resurgiendo, en ningún momento te fijó a ti como misión. Quería ir tras de Natasha, pero no tras de ti— reveló ella con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice.

El asombro en el rostro de Steve fue más que evidente. Volvió a mirar a Bucky casi sin poder creerlo. Comenzó a cavilar en la situación. Era cierto que la única vez que escuchó la frase "Mi misión", fue cuando estuvieron en Bucarest, pero de eso ya hacía cerca de tres meses y desde entonces no había vuelto a escuchar eso. Los golpes que solía llevarse por las intensas pesadillas de Bucky no eran porque le atacara queriendo matarlo, sino porque peleaba asustado o desorientado.

¿Eso quería decir que...?

—Como Bucky o como el Soldado del Invierno... Él te ama— concluyó ella.

"Y eso le hace tener algunos conflictos más" pensó Wanda, absteniéndose de decir eso porque de nada serviría. Momentáneamente debían atender el asunto del estrés que era culpable de gran parte de las pesadillas y crisis de Barnes.

Ella sonrió por acto reflejo al ver una peculiar expresión acudir al rostro del Capitán; era una mezcla entre asombro, escepticismo y halago al mismo tiempo.

—Van por buen camino. Y una vez que saques a Bucky de aquí las cosas mejorarán para él. Incluso puedo ayudarle con terapias, quería hablarte de eso antes de que todo esto pasara— comentó, teniendo nuevamente la mirada y atención del hombre, eso sumado a una suave y cálida presión que él regaló a sus manos.

La esperanza regresó a Steve, siendo palpable en el brillo que adornó sus celestes pupilas.

Con todo lo que había estado ocurriéndole a Bucky —es decir con más días malos que buenos—, no había podido evitar el preocuparse y asustarse, temiendo no poder ayudar a su amigo y temiendo volver a perderlo. Por supuesto, ahora era claro que parte de lo que le ocurría a Buck era su culpa, por no conseguir rápidamente lo necesario para irse de la Torre, no obstante, saber que una vez consiguieran salir de ahí todo mejoraría para su amado —en especial si recibía la ayuda de la magia de Wanda— hacia que algo de calma volviera a él, incrementando su esperanza.

Sin pensarlo mucho le expresó su agradecimiento a la chica envolviéndola en un abrazo, el cual le fue correspondido de inmediato.

—Agradezco mucho todo lo que haces por nosotros, Wanda. Estaré en deuda contigo de por vida— decía seguro de ello.

—No, Steve —se apartó lo suficiente para mirarle— Soy yo quien está en deuda contigo. Fuiste tú quien confió en mi hermano y en mí, fuiste tú quien nos permitió acompañar a los Vengadores y quien nos animó después a unírnosles. Nos diste un propósito, nos diste una familia— expresó con gran agradecimiento y notable afecto familiar.

Con la convivencia, el entrenamiento y las misiones que vinieron después de lo ocurrido en Sokovia, el respeto y la admiración que ella sentía por Steve crecieron. El hombre siempre les tomaba en cuenta a su hermano y a ella; siempre era amable y atento con ambos. Tal comportamiento pronto la hizo sentir como si estuviera en casa. Sin darse cuenta había llegado a ver a Steve como un padre. Claro que... Jamás lo decía en voz alta, jamás se lo dijo a nadie, solamente Pietro se dio cuenta de eso recientemente cuando comenzaron a pasar más tiempo con el Capitán y el Soldado. Pietro no dijo nada al respecto, porque él también comenzaba a sentirse como en familia estando con Rogers e inclusive estando cerca de Barnes.

Apenada, ella no pensaba decirle al hombre lo que sentía, creyendo que era mejor de ese modo, aunque a veces tuviera la sensación de que él ya se había dado cuenta.

—Cometieron un error, pero... Son niños, no iba a dejarlos solos. Tuvieron valor al aceptar que se habían equivocado, y uno mucho mayor al buscar con decisión el enmendar sus fallos. Todos merecen segundas oportunidades, así que no... no me debes nada— negó con modestia, sonriéndole cálidamente a la joven.

—Estamos a mano entonces— bromeó levemente, haciendo reír quedamente al rubio.

Escuchar a Bucky removerse atrajo la atención de los dos.

Wanda no dudó en apartarse de Steve para dejarle ir al lado de su novio, quien ya comenzaba a despertar.

—¿Steve?— preguntó con voz ronca, entreabriendo sus ojos.

—Aquí estoy, Buck —respondió tomando su mano derecha, regalándole una amorosa sonrisa— ¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó mientras le ayudaba a sentarse en la cama sin bajar de ella, acomodando rápidamente almohadas tras su espalda y cabeza.

—Mejor. Ya no quiero matar a nadie— respondió con una sinceridad que descolocó un poco a Steve y Wanda.

—Eso... está bien —murmuró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, inseguro en cómo responder a ello— Wanda pudo ayudarte con su magia, aunque...—

—Lo sabe— interrumpió, intercambiando mirada del hombre a su lado hacia la chica de pie al otro lado de la cama, mostrando algo de reticencia a mirarle directamente, temiendo ver en ella desprecio, miedo o incomodidad.

Contrario a lo que creyó, la joven continuó mirándole como lo había hecho desde que le dio la bienvenida a la Torre. Hallar en esas esmeraldas pupilas que el aprecio, la confianza y la comprensión que habían forjado en esos meses seguían intactos quitó de encima de él un gran peso.

—No voy a decir a nadie lo que vi, salvo a Pietro, pero él lo entenderá, así como yo lo hice— aseguró sin dudar, después de todo conocía a la perfección a su hermano y sabía que él, al igual que ella, continuaría apoyando a la pareja sin perder los buenos sentimientos que les había ganado a ambos hombres.

Barnes asintió lento, de acuerdo con la decisión de Maximoff. Terminó sorprendido al darse cuenta de que estaba volviendo a confiar en los demás. Un suspiro de alivio abandonó sus labios; aparentemente había habido un progreso, saber eso lo animaba bastante y realzaba su esperanza de recuperar algo de todo lo que le había sido arrebatado.

—Gracias— fue todo lo que consiguió decir, aunque tampoco importaban demasiado sus palabras pues su mirada reflejaba todo el agradecimiento, el aprecio e incluso el cierto cariño que había adquirido hacia la joven castaña.

Wanda simplemente asintió con una peculiar dicha llenándole como resultado de haber podido ayudar a Bucky y Steve, además de por los agradecimientos de ambos.

—Los dejaré solos, pero si necesitan algo más sólo llámenme— finalizó, dedicándoles una sonrisa a ambos hombres antes de abandonar la habitación.

Todo quedó en un tranquilo silencio.

—Nos iremos de aquí, Bucky —Steve rompió el silencio con esa noticia, obteniendo de inmediato la sorprendida mirada cobalto sobre él— En unos días, así que ten tus cosas listas, ¿está bien?— sonrió con cariño.

—¿Estás seguro, Steve? ¿Ya conseguiste lo necesario? Porque si no es así puedo esperar, yo...— se vio interrumpido por los suaves labios de su novio posándose en los propios, regalándole un lento beso rebosante de amor.

—No te preocupes, deja todo en mis manos —depositó otro pequeño y cálido beso en sus labios— ¿De acuerdo?— pidió sonriente.

Bucky simplemente asintió, permitiéndose relajarse y alegrarse por la buena noticia.

—¿Y sí empezamos a empacar?— propuso, acariciando distraídamente la mano de su pareja, quien le miró ligeramente dudoso.

—Claro, si te sientes bien para eso— aclaró, acariciándole una mejilla con el dorso de su mano libre.

—Me siento bien— afirmó, moviéndose de la cama apenas Steve se quitó, dándole el espacio necesario para levantarse.

Con calma, la pareja se dispuso a empacar sus cosas. Y aunque Rogers todavía se hallaba preocupado por lo ocurrido decidió no mencionar nada puesto que Barnes no tocó el tema. De aquel modo supo que su compañero no quería hablar de ello. Quizás era mejor así, no quería provocar una nueva crisis al hombre que tanto amaba.

Entretanto, la Bruja Escarlata interrumpió su camino a su propia habitación al ver a los Vengadores al comienzo del pasillo que daba a la sala, observando en dirección a ese pasillo que daba a la habitación de Steve y a las escaleras al segundo piso.

—¿Qué destruyó ahora?— interrogó Tony de notable mal humor.

La chica suspiró y rodó los ojos. Debió suponer que habían escuchado el grito que Bucky dio mientras ella entraba a su mente.

—Nada, y se encuentra bien, gracias por preguntar— sarcástica dio por finalizada la conversación, retomando su andar, ignorando la ofendida mirada de Stark y las intrigadas miradas que le dirigían el resto.

Stark dejó que la chica se fuera para a continuación comenzar a andar hacia la habitación de Rogers, siendo detenido por Banner que siguiéndole le tomó por el hombro suavemente.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Tony. Deberías dejarlos, ya escuchaste que nada se rompió y que todo está bien— comentó más a modo de petición, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Tony reflexionó unos segundos, terminando por hacer un pequeño gesto de inconformidad.

—Bien, aunque más tarde veremos al Capi paleta desfilar con un nuevo moretón; recuerden mis palabras— señaló, volviendo por donde vino junto a Bruce.

Sam, Clint y Visión observaron con extrañez el cómo Tony escuchaba a Bruce. Natasha solamente sonrió ligeramente puesto que ella era la única que sabía lo que en verdad estaba pasando entre los dos científicos.

El resto del día fue tranquilo.

Los Vengadores no vieron a Steve salir de la habitación, ni siquiera para ir por comida, en su lugar los Maximoff prepararon algo y se lo llevaron a los Soldados. Todos se cuestionaron si eso fue por pedido de Rogers o nació de los gemelos sin que se los pidieran. Se resignaron a quedarse con la duda, exceptuando quizás a cierto arquero que más tarde podría dar respuesta a la incógnita.

Por la madrugada el Capitán revisaba con más detalle los documentos que Sharon le había proporcionado. Había algunas bases de Hydra en ellos, pero nada aseguraba que el libro rojo estuviera en alguna y lo que menos deseaba era interrogar a Bucky sobre dichos sitios.

Suspiró, pasándose las manos por la cara.

—Steve... ¿Qué haces?— algo adormilado observó a su novio.

—Buck, revisaba algunas cosas. Perdona si te desperté— le dio una mirada apenada y arrepentida mientras recogía los papeles desperdigados por la cama, deteniéndose al momento en que el otro tomó algunos.

Le observó inseguro y preocupado. Justo había tomado los papeles que hablaban sobre dos bases de Hydra.

—Nunca estuve en ellas, así que dudo que el libro esté ahí —comentó con tranquilidad, devolviéndole los papeles a su pareja, notando la cierta sorpresa que provocó— ¿Qué?—

—Nada, solamente pensé que... que no te gustaría ver algo más que tuviera que ver con Hydra— respondió tomando las hojas, acomodándolas en el folder amarillo en donde estaban el resto.

—Te preocupas demasiado, Steve —sonrió, sentándose en la cama y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio— Déjame ver esos papeles— pidió tranquilamente.

Una pequeña sonrisa embobada danzó en los labios de Steve por unos segundos, antes de que asintiera y entregara los documentos a Bucky, revisándolos con él.

Durante las siguientes horas ninguno durmió. Analizaron cada hoja, cada detalle, cada dirección y cada nombre, pero ninguno terminaba de convencer al Soldado.

—Iré a examinar las bases, una a una, si el libro no se encuentra en alguna tal vez pueda hallar información sobre su paradero— concluyó Steve, observando a Bucky en espera de su opinión puesto que hacer eso significaba dejarlo solo por largas horas o incluso días.

No lo meditó demasiado, asintió a esas palabras, quitando su vista de los papeles para ponerla sobre su novio.

—Iremos —corrigió— Steve, tú me dijiste que no tenía que hacer esto solo; las mismas palabras van para ti. Vayamos ambos, yo estaré bien— aseguró, siéndole evidente la preocupación que su amigo estaba mostrando.

—Aunque te dijera que no... De todos modos encontrarías el modo de acompañarme, ¿verdad?— le miró resignado, sonriendo ligeramente.

Simplemente asintió, dándole una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, causando que su novio negara con la cabeza en un gesto reprobatorio aunque no molesto ni nada por el estilo, inclusive le pareció que casi estaba divertido por la sonrisa que le dio.

—Cinco minutos. Alístate —señaló levantándose de la cama— Llamaré a Carter y le pediré que nos prepare un Quinjet—

—¿Por qué no nos dejaste ayudarte, Steve?— preguntaba Natasha, comunicándose con el hombre por medio de la tecnología de la aeronave.

—Porque no es algo de gran peligro, Nat— respondió con tranquilidad mientras pilotaba.

—Tampoco es un paseo por el campo. Estás dirigiéndote a revisar bases de Hydra —le recordó— Y ni siquiera nos avisaste, tuvimos que enterarnos por un mensaje que dejaste a V.I.E.R.N.E.S y con claras instrucciones de que no nos dijera nada hasta el medio día—

—Deja de regañarlo, Nat; estoy seguro de que comienzas a sonar como su madre—

Seguido a la voz de Clint se escuchó algo rompiéndose, por lo que Steve levantó una ceja, tomándose unos segundos más antes de responder.

—Creí que para esa hora estaría de vuelta —mintió lo mejor que le fue posible— Pero al parecer demoraré unas horas más—

—¿Y Barnes? ¿Qué...?—

—¡¿Qué se supone que hagamos con él durante el tiempo que no estás?!— Tony interrumpió a Natasha.

—Le encargué a los chicos que lo cuidaran— respondió mecánicamente, suspirando después.

—Esos niños no pueden hacerse cargo ni de sí mismos— atajó Stark, escuchándose seguidamente una queja del Maximoff.

—Tony, déjalos en paz— reprendió el Capitán con seriedad.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora también eres defensor de ellos?— se quejó Iron Man.

—No tendría que ser defensor si no los molestaras sin motivo— respondió severamente, escuchando un chasquido de lengua de parte del millonario.

—¿Podemos volver al tema?— preguntó Black Widow con cierto tono de hastío en su voz.

Antes de que la conversación continuara, Bucky cortó la llamada.

—Buck —le reprendió— ¿Por qué hiciste...?—

—Me cansé de oírlos, en especial a Stark y Romanoff— fue su sencilla respuesta antes de volver a su asiento atrás de Steve, observando desde ahí el despejado cielo azul y las nubes entre las que se perdía el Quinjet.

Steve no dijo más, dejó a Bucky ser, prefiriéndolo así para no iniciar una absurda discusión. Solamente esperaba que los Vengadores no se dieran cuenta de que su amigo estaba con él y no en la Torre. Wanda y Pietro fingirían ir a ver a Bucky a su habitación y fingirían llevarle comida, eso debería bastar para que todos creyeran que el Soldado seguía encerrado en la habitación.

Un par de horas más y llegaron a una tercer base de Hydra.

Su equipo no le había vuelto a contactar, cuestión a la que no le dio mucha importancia. En ese preciso instante tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar.

La revisión a esa base finalizó del mismo modo que en las otras: Sin ningún resultado grato o satisfactorio. No habían hallado nada, salvo algunas hojas sueltas en las que se podía apreciar que pensaban ampliar la base, cosa que nunca llegó a ocurrir.

—¿Vamos a la siguiente o prefieres volver a la Torre?— preguntó Steve mientras caminaba junto a su amigo de vuelta al Quinjet.

—La siguiente base se encuentra en el Océano Pacifico, ¿no es así? —Tras ver un mudo asentimiento continuó hablando— Visitemos esa por último. Después volveremos a la Torre; llegaremos por la madrugada, así no se darán cuenta de que te acompañé— decidió.

—De acuerdo —aceptó sin problema alguno, notando de inmediato que su novio no quería darse por vencido y regresar sin hallar una pista— Encontraremos algo, Buck— intentó animarle, palmeando su espalda con afecto, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Tomó la sonrisa como un pequeño triunfo antes de volver a su sitio para pilotar.

"Un intento más" se dijeron los dos.

Cerca de llegar al mar, una nueva llamada llegó al Quinjet.

Rogers dudó unos segundos antes de responderla.

—Es oficial... ¡Enloqueciste!—

Suspiró. A la próxima que no estuviera seguro de responder una llamada de los Vengadores... Definitivamente no lo haría.

—Me encuentro bien, Tony, gracias por preguntar— respondió cansado, dando una breve mirada a Bucky quien lucía con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Mejor darse prisa en terminar la conversación.

—¡No me salgas con sarcasmos ahora, Rogers! Te llevaste al mapache zombi contigo, ¿en qué estabas pensando?— reclamaba visiblemente molesto, aunque preguntándose el motivo de que Steve le respondiera con el mismo sarcasmo que Wanda usó el día anterior. Alguien ahí era mala influencia para alguien, al menos eso creía.

"Así que era eso" pensó, dando un nuevo suspiro.

—Necesitaba su ayuda— respondió sin pensarlo.

—¿SU ayuda y NO la NUESTRA? —Falcón recalcó muy bien esas palabras— Estás perdiéndonos, Cap— se quejó con un tono ofendido medio cierto, medio fingido.

Sonrió sutilmente y negó con la cabeza, volviendo a darle una mirada a su pareja, notándole con el ceño más fruncido, algo que provocó un ligero gesto de extrañez en él mismo. Aparentemente los únicos que le caían bien al Soldado eran los Maximoff y Barton.

—Lo siento, Sam, pero esto es algo... Personal— se explicó un poco, esperando porque eso ayudara a calmar al equipo.

—Hablaremos de esto después, Steve —Romanoff intervino con más calma que el par de hombres— Te llamamos por otro motivo además de ese. Nos llegó informe sobre el asesinato de un hombre en Cleveland. Fue... bastante brutal y el motivo de que nos dieran aviso es porque luego de una revisión a su casa fueron encontradas evidencias de que pertenecía a Hydra. Te enviaré todos los datos, quizás a ti o a Barnes se les ocurra algo, porque él está escuchando esto, ¿no es así?—

Ahora quien lucía el ceño ligeramente fruncido era Steve. ¿Un brutal asesinato? ¿De un ex agente de Hydra? Sospechoso, demasiado para su gusto. Pospuso sus cavilaciones respecto al tema al escuchar que Natasha mencionaba a Bucky. Volvió entonces a mirarlo, diciéndole en silencio que no tenía que hablar si no quería hacerlo; recibió una suave sonrisa con la que su amigo le decía que estaba bien.

—Sí, estoy escuchando— respondió impasible.

—Bien, Nat, mándanos la información— pidió, encendiendo la pantalla a su lado, viendo a su novio levantarse y situarse frente a dicho monitor.

Pronto algunas imágenes aparecieron en la pantalla.

Datos personales del hombre, documentos en los que según alcanzaron a ver había fechas y direcciones. Nada que resultara relevante para ninguno de los dos hasta que Bucky vio una fotografía del ex-agente de Hydra.

—No puede ser— murmuró sin pensarlo.

—¿Qué?— Steve y Los Vengadores preguntaron a la par, gesto al que nadie dio atención por estar a la expectativa de lo que diría el Soldado.

—Bucky, ¿qué sucede?— insistió ligeramente ante el silencio de su pareja.

—Le gusta mantenernos en suspenso— comentó Tony con notable descontento.

—Basta, Tony —acalló Steve con la mayor tolerancia posible mientras colocaba la aeronave en piloto automático para poder levantarse y acercarse a su compañero— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó más bajo y suave, acariciando su espalda con afecto, dejando entrever preocupación al notar tenso el cuerpo de su amigo.

—Ese hombre... Estaba a cargo de la creación de los Soldados del Invierno— respondió a Steve, sorprendiéndolo tanto a él como a los Vengadores.

 _—El libro—_

Dijo sin voz para que el resto no se enterara, solamente su novio al estar mirándole pudo ver lo que sus labios dijeron al moverse.

—¿Qué? ¿Hay más Soldados del Invierno? Y pensar que apenas aguantamos a uno—

—¡Ya fue suficiente, Tony!— sin más tacto Steve alzó la voz, mirando hacia la pantalla en donde estaba la información del ex agente de Hydra, revisando todas las imágenes de sus pertenencias, sin hallar en ellas el libro del que su amigo le había hablado.

Casi todos los Vengadores se habían quedado estupefactos por el grito que el Capitán dio a Iron Man, inclusive el mismo millonario parecía incrédulo de lo que había oído.

—Bucky —llamó Wanda amablemente— ¿En verdad hay más Soldados del Invierno?— indagó ella mientras el resto asimilaba que Tony había agotado la paciencia de Steve.

—Sí, los hay —respondió, rehuyendo cortos instantes la mirada de su novio, observando la información que le había sido enviada— Cinco Soldados del Invierno más— regresó la mirada a su compañero, temiendo que él creyera que no le tenía confianza al no haberle hablado sobre eso.

—¿Y ellos... Son iguales a ti?— Pietro preguntó con intriga, ocultando tras esta la cierta inquietud que la situación comenzaba a provocarle.

—No, son peores que yo —hizo una pausa sin apartar su mirada de la celeste— Hablan treinta lenguas, se infiltran, asesinan y desestabilizan— explicó brevemente.

—En pocas palabras... Son letales— la voz baja de Romanoff les hacía saber a todos que se hallaba asimilando y reflexionando.

—¿Y si son tan letales... Por qué no los habíamos escuchado nombrar antes?— el escepticismo sobraba en las palabras del millonario.

—Si son tan buenos como Barnes dice... Tiene sentido que nunca los hayamos escuchado nombrar— opinó Sam.

—Sí, claro. Como sea. ¿Y en dónde están estos perfectos asesinos? ¿Y por qué es tan relevante este tema ahora?— interrogó todavía incrédulo, ya habiéndose repuesto de la sorpresa que le causó el grito del Capitán. Y si no fuera porque el tema que hablaban había captado algo de su atención ya se encontraría armando escándalo por lo grosero que Rogers se había estado portando últimamente.

—En Siberia, en la base en donde me custodiaban. Deben estar en sueño criogénico. Es relevante porque...— guardó silencio repentinamente, cerrando sus ojos en el momento en que una afectuosa caricia fue dada a su mejilla de parte del hombre que amaba.

La muerte del Coronel le había alterado pues no necesitaba pensar en demasía para llegar a la conclusión de que el libro rojo debía estar en su poder, no obstante dicho objeto no figuraba entre los objetos que hallaron en su casa, lo que quería decir que quien lo asesinó se llevó el libro. Esa persona —se tratara de quien se tratara— ahora tenía poder sobre de él y los otros Soldados.

Salió del ligero ensimismamiento apenas sintió los fuertes brazos de Steve envolverle. Ni titubeó en abrazarse con fuerza a él, respirando profundo aquel varonil aroma que solía relajarle.

—Porque sea quien sea el asesino del Coronel Karpov muy posiblemente ha conseguido un objeto con el que puede controlar a los Soldados del Invierno— continuó Steve por su novio, afianzando el protector abrazo en el que le tenía al sentirlo estremecerse.

—¿De 'todos' los Soldados del Invierno?— preguntaron Natasha y Tony a la misma vez, notablemente desconfiados.

—Necesitamos encontrar al asesino —declaró sin molestarse en responderles— Natasha y Clint, vayan a la casa del Coronel e investíguenla a fondo, tal vez encuentren algo que los investigadores de la Nueva S.H.I.E.L.D no vieron. Tony y Sam, revisen las cámaras de seguridad de los sitios cercanos a la casa de Karpov, eso incluye las cámaras de tránsito— ordenó sin apartarse de su novio.

—Como ordenes, Cap— Falcon aceptó de inmediato.

—Espera, espera, espera, no has respondido...—

—¿Y nosotros que hacemos, Steve?— Wanda interrumpió a Tony, ganándose una mirada de regaño de parte del hombre.

—Por el momento no hay nada para ti, Pietro y Bruce, así que... Solamente ayuden a Tony y Sam con la revisión de las cámaras— respondió a la joven, pasando por alto una vez más la pregunta de Iron Man y Widow.

—¿Y tú qué harás?— Natasha retomó la palabra sin volver a cuestionar al Súper Soldado. Su evasiva había sido su respuesta. Aquel misterioso objeto que Steve mencionó controlaba a todos los Soldados del Invierno, eso incluía a Barnes. El hecho no podía preocuparle más, especialmente si tomaba en cuenta que ya en una ocasión Steve había dejado vía libre al Soldado para que le matara. No había duda alguna: Necesitaba saber qué planeaba hacer el Capitán.

—Iré a Siberia a investigar a los Soldados de los que Bucky habla— apenas terminó de contestar obtuvo la desconcertada e inquieta mirada de su novio sobre él.

—Capitán, no sugiero que vaya solo a ese lugar —Visión tomó partido en la conversación— Si es verdad lo que el Sargento Barnes dice... Debe ir acompañado. Permita que yo le alcance allá— se ofreció el androide.

Bucky hizo un gesto de desacuerdo ante el modo en que Visión se dirigió a él; aunque Steve notó esto no dijo nada al respecto, limitándose a observar con duda a su amigo.

Sin dificultad alguna comprendió que la duda era en realidad una silenciosa pregunta. Su amigo y pareja pedía su opinión respecto a la sugerencia que hizo Visión sobre alcanzarlos en la base de Hydra. Agradeció con una sutil sonrisa a Steve que le tomara en cuenta, al mismo tiempo asintió leve, aceptando la compañía del androide porque le preocupaba lo que pudiera llegar a ocurrir. Si alguien había matado al Coronel y tenía el libro... Ya podía imaginar el peor panorama, y ese era siendo él nuevamente controlado por Hydra e intentando lastimar a Steve. Pasó saliva con fuerza. Sí, era preferible que alguien fuerte los acompañara; el indicado era sin duda Visión.

—No iré solo, Bucky está conmigo —aclaró con la mayor suavidad posible— Pero está bien, Visión. Hablaré más privadamente con Bucky para que me diga las coordenadas de la instalación y las enviaré a Tony— concluyó calmadamente.

—Ese es el problema: Que no estás solo —sin saberlo, su desconfianza hizo que el Capitán frunciera el ceño— Ya sé que a tu edad juntarte con tus amigos de tu misma época te hace sentir... Afortunado, pero, ¿sabes qué? Necesitas compañía fresca y moderna, así que... ¡Yo también los alcanzaré allá!— declaró Tony con un entusiasmo que parecía real.

Para Steve fue claro que no lo era.

Iron Man seguía desconfiando de Bucky, claro, con lo dicho sobre el objeto que podía controlar a los Soldados del Invierno no podía culparlo de lleno, mas eso no quería decir que le agradara o aceptara con facilidad aquella desconfianza para con su novio.

—Tony, tú debes revisar las cámaras...—

—¡Para eso están los niños raros! —Interrumpió, pensando que era justo que ahora él lo hiciera por las anteriores veces en que le interrumpieron a él— Y tu amigo el ave. También los puede ayudar Bruce, ¿verdad?— cuestionó a su científico amigo y... algo más.

—C-claro...— Banner aceptó sin mucha confianza en que Tony fuera a Siberia con Steve y Bucky, sin embargo parecía ya haber tomado la decisión y cuando a Tony Stark se le metía una idea en la cabeza no había poder humano que la sacara de ahí. Con ese pensamiento se resignó a no poder evitar que el otro hombre se uniera a los Súper Soldados y Visión.

Rogers estuvo cerca de rechazar aquella idea, siendo una negativa de cabeza de parte de Barnes lo que le quitara las palabras de la boca.

—Déjalo— permitió en un susurro sólo para ambos.

La sorpresa en el atractivo rostro de su rubio fue más que evidente al igual que la interrogante en su celeste mirada, a pesar de la cual él no respondió ni explicó nada más. Su motivo para permitir que Stark les acompañara era simple:

Estaba cansado de provocarle problemas a Steve con los Vengadores.

Ya no quería seguir representando problemas, ni cargas, ni agobios para el hombre que amaba. Sería fuerte y aguantaría por un rato al egocéntrico y odioso millonario.

—Está bien. Les enviaré las coordenadas y los veo allá— cedió al fin Steve.

No añadió ni esperó más, cortó la llamada apenas apartándose de su novio, volviendo a tenerlo entre sus brazos a los microsegundos.

Lo que menos deseaba era ponerse a cuestionar a Bucky, incluso si le había parecido sumamente raro que aceptara el hecho de que Tony les alcanzara, pero... Su mirada ya estaba posada con intensidad sobre la cobalto, como si escarbara dentro de ella en búsqueda de la respuesta.

—Lo lamento— seguido a su disculpa agachó la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto visual con el otro hombre.

Parpadeó confundido tras esas simples palabras que no eran nada de lo que esperaba.

—Buck, ¿qué es lo que lamentas?— con su suave voz le animaba a que le explicara.

—No haberte hablado sobre la instalación en Siberia— respondió mientras permitía que su novio le alzara el rostro al tomarle con delicadeza por el mentón.

—No estoy molesto, Bucky —acarició una de sus mejillas— Comprendo que hay cosas de las que no quieres hablar y sabes que respeto tu silencio— aseguró, intentando disipar la repentina inseguridad de su mejor amigo.

—Pero esto era... Es importante. No sólo la instalación sino los otros Soldados del Invierno y yo no... no dije nada —susurró, desviando una vez más la mirada— Siento como si hubiera hecho un último trabajo para Hydra al ocultar algo tan importante— explicó lo que sentía para intentar aminorar la carga de sus emociones puesto que con anterioridad Steve le había dicho que no tenía por qué aguantar en silencio lo que sentía, que si la carga le resultaba muy pesada podía compartirla con él porque de eso se trataba el ser una pareja, de compartir las cargas del mismo modo en que compartían los buenos momentos.

Meditó un poco en las palabras de su amado, tampoco demasiado tiempo porque no le hizo falta tal para llegar a una conclusión.

—No lo hiciste, Buck. Estoy seguro de que hay buenas razones por las que no habías hablado acerca de todo eso. Ese sitio... representa algo que ya no deseas recordar y estabas en tu derecho de no hablar sobre lo que viviste ahí. No lo hiciste porque te lo ordenaran, ni por lealtad a Hydra, no guardaste silencio por ellos, lo hiciste por ti —acunó su rostro entre sus manos en el momento en que obtuvo nuevamente su mirada— No hiciste nada malo— declaró tras ver una silenciosa petición en la opaca mirada de su novio; una petición de que lo ayudara a convencerse de que realmente no había hecho algo malo.

No tardó en envolverle entre sus brazos, siendo el gesto bien correspondido inmediatamente.

—No hiciste nada malo— reafirmó para alejar aquellas ideas que atormentaban a Bucky.

Sus acciones funcionaron.

Poco a poco, Bucky dejó de sentir la desagradable sensación que se había instalado en su pecho desde que todo eso comenzó. La calma volvía a él, no por completo pero sí en su mayoría. Una tenue sonrisa pintó sus labios previa a que dejara un casto beso en el cuello de su amado.

—Gracias— su voz fue tan baja, mas llena de amor y agradecimiento.

Sintió a su novio negar ligeramente con la cabeza, como diciéndole que no tenía por qué agradecer, seguido a sentir el abrazo estrecharse un poco más, para gusto de él.

Los dos Súper Soldados se permitieron unos instantes más de afectuosa intimidad antes de apartarse para que Bucky le diera las coordenadas de las instalaciones en Siberia a Steve y él se las enviara a Tony.

En la Torre Stark, Iron Man recibió las coordenadas con cierta inconformidad por la demora del par de amigos.

Y mientras el millonario ultimaba detalles de su partida con Bruce, Visión y Sam, los Maximoff estaban apartados hablando en la cocina.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento— Wanda miró algo inquieta a su hermano.

—Lo sé —respondió literalmente; el mal presentimiento de su hermana podía sentirlo como si hubiera sido él quien lo tuviera— ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Vamos con ellos?— dio una mirada desde su posición a Tony y Visión.

—No nos dejarán acompañarlos, pero... —pareció pensar en algo— ¿Puedes tomar el celular de Stark? Necesitamos ver las coordenadas exactas de aquel sitio en Siberia—

—¿Dudas de mis habilidades?— cuestionó con un fingido tono de ofensa y una sonrisa media colándose a sus labios.

Su hermana le sonrió, diciéndole con ello que no lo hacía y antes de que volviera a hablar él ya había ido y venido de la sala, llevando en su mano derecha el teléfono de Stark. Entregó el objeto a la joven y ella sacó el propio, copiando los datos.

—No iremos de inmediato, pero si mi mal presentimiento continúa o aumenta... Iremos a buscar a Steve y Bucky. Con tu velocidad llegaremos antes que Tony y Vis— explicó, entregándole el celular para que lo devolviera al millonario antes de que se fuera.

Asintió de acuerdo con el plan; rápidamente regresó el teléfono a Stark para en seguida tomar asiento en uno de los sillones, fingiendo que sólo había usado su velocidad para llegar ahí. A los pocos segundos Wanda se dirigió a donde él, sentándose a su lado.

Ninguno de los cuatro presentes notó nada raro en los gemelos.

Así sin más preámbulos, Tony se colocó el traje y salió volando de la Torre junto a Visión, mientras que Bruce y Sam comenzaban a revisar las grabaciones de las cámaras cercanas a la casa del difunto Coronel, siendo ayudados por los dos muchachos.

·∞·

—Llegamos— avisó Steve, deteniendo el Quinjet para descender.

Oblicuamente vio a Bucky asentir. Su novio todavía lucía algo afectado con lo que ocurría; y no era para menos. Estuvo a punto de soltar un suspiro, viéndose interrumpido de ello porque vio algo que instantáneamente le puso en alerta.

—Bucky, las puertas están abiertas— informó, apagando la aeronave mientras observaba a través de los cristales de esta la entrada a las instalaciones.

De inmediato sintió a su pareja levantarse y acercarse a él, observando el mismo sitio con cierta conmoción.

Se dieron una breve mirada antes de disponerse a abandonar la aeronave, no sin que Bucky tomara un arma, la cual en realidad había llevado por precaución cuando entraron a las otras bases de Hydra. El arma no había sido utilizada porque toda base que visitaron se hallaba abandonada; quizás ahora fuera diferente.

 **| Continuará... |**


	9. E- Segunda Parte

_**[ E ]**_

 **···Enfrentamiento···**

 **|·|Parte 2|·|**

* * *

Corroboraron que ciertamente aquellas instalaciones no estaban abandonadas cuando tras unos momentos de haber entrado escucharon ruidos, algo similar a máquinas y gente en movimiento.

—No hay tiempo para esperar a Tony y Visión— comentó Steve en voz baja, deteniéndose en la esquina de un pasillo, dando una mirada a su compañero.

—Steve, probablemente ya despertaron a los Soldados— su latente angustia fue visible en su mirada.

Celeste y cobalto se encontraron con intensidad. Tanto se conocían que no era necesario añadir más, sabían lo que debían hacer, aunque ninguno de los dos estuviera del todo de acuerdo.

—Sal de aquí, Bucky. Espera en el Quinjet; llama a Tony y dile que se apresure— ordenó con sutileza, sin escapar a su mirada la reticencia que Bucky estaba mostrando en la suya.

No quería irse, quería quedarse y pelear al lado de su compañero como en los viejos tiempos. No podía. Que los otros Soldados del Invierno fueran despertados quería decir que alguien tenía el libro en su poder, y nada más importaba. No importaba que en su momento Steve hubiera logrado interrumpir la programación del Soldado del Invierno, ni tampoco importaba el progreso que había conseguido por su cuenta ni el conseguido al lado de su novio. Nada importaba. Si se quedaba él también podía ser controlado y usado para dañar a Steve.

No podía permitir eso.

Su amigo corría más peligro con él cerca que solo. Dolió pensar eso, mucho, pero no era el momento de dejarse llevar por emociones, sino por la razón.

—Steve...— pasó saliva con dificultad, dudando quizás más de lo que debería. Antes de continuar hablando sintió los suaves labios de su novio posarse sobre los suyos.

Correspondió con amor y cierta intensidad, apartándose a los segundos, dejando una caricia a la mejilla de su compañero.

—Todo estará bien. Lo prometo —su promesa vino acompañada de un beso a la frente de su amado— Ahora sal de aquí— instó, dedicándole una sonrisa en un vano intento de calmarlo.

Asintió lento, rompiendo el contacto y tomando distancia para poder así enfriar la mente. Haciendo uso de toda su entereza logró retroceder, volviendo por donde llegó para dirigirse al Quinjet mientras que Steve seguía adelante.

No sabía si todos los Soldados habían sido despertados ni cuánto hacía de eso. Si su amigo podía evitar que despertaran a todos sería un pequeño triunfo, por otra parte, usualmente luego de ser sacados del sueño criogénico eran necesarias un par de horas para que pudieran recuperar su movilidad a la perfección.

Rememoró los documentos que les habían enviado sobre el asesinato del Coronel. Sería un poco ingenuo creer que era coincidencia que luego de que el hombre muriera aquellas instalaciones se reactivaran y los otros Soldados fueran despertados. Todo estaba relacionado. Pensando en la muerte de Karpov recordó la hora para hacer un cálculo. Se arrepintió de tal cosa apenas concluyó que había tiempo suficiente para que los Soldados se repusieran de ser despertados.

Un par de insultos abandonaron sus labios conforme entraba a la aeronave.

Dejó el arma a un lado suyo mientras se sentaba en el lugar del piloto, presionando algunos botones para iniciar comunicación con Iron Man.

Antes de presionar el último botón se permitió un pesado suspiro. El valor que necesitaba para llamar al millonario salió de pensar en el peligro que Steve corría.

—Stark...— llamó luego de apretar el botón.

Esperó algunos segundos antes de oír respuesta.

—Mapache zombi... ¿El Capi-paleta te dejó jugar con la nave?— cuestionó burlón.

Con lo que ocurría no consideró importante dar atención a la burla del hombre, por ende la omitió dedicándose a explicar la situación.

—Alguien despertó a los otros Soldados del Invierno. No estoy seguro de a cuántos. Steve se adentró más en las instalaciones para averiguar. Está... en peligro— realizó un informe por inercia, porque no se sentía especialmente cómodo explicando lo que ocurría a Tony Stark, el único motivo de estar hablando con él era el bienestar del hombre que amaba.

Debido al carácter del millonario no tuvo que esperar demasiado para escucharle hablar nuevamente.

—¡¿Y lo dejaste ir solo?! Ah, espera; no puedes acompañarlo porque van a controlarte también. Eres peligroso, no sé en qué estaba pensando el Cap. Haznos un favor a todos y no te conviertas en un problema, en más del que ya eres. Quédate en el Quinjet —ordenó—. Visión y yo estaremos ahí en quince minutos—

Con tan ácido comentario la llamada terminó, dejando el interior de la aeronave sumergido en un abrumador silencio.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños.

Ira iba emergiendo en su interior; no hacia Stark sino hacia sí mismo, hacia Hydra. Se habían encargado de apartarlo del lado de Steve antes y volvían a hacerlo en el presente. Lo peor de todo es que seguía sin poder hacer nada al respecto. No fue capaz de evitar que le convirtieran en el Soldado del Invierno así como ahora no era capaz de entrar a acompañar en la batalla a su amigo y amado porque de hacerlo no sería de ayuda, sino todo lo contrario.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces, utilizando el mayor auto-control que poseía.

Antes de lograr calmarse y casi por mero acto reflejo ante un débil sonido se levantó velozmente, moviéndose hacia su derecha en el momento justo para esquivar un golpe.

Lo primero con que sus ojos toparon fue con uno de los otros Soldados, un hombre contra el cual había llegado a perder en entrenamientos, lujo que en ese momento no podía permitirse.

De inmediato regresó el golpe, esperando, rogando porque su novio estuviera bien.

·∞·

Steve escuchaba bastante sonido de fondo.

Gente corriendo y una alarma de emergencia fue todo lo que pudo identificar entre la pelea que sostenía con los dos Soldados del Invierno que le atacaban. Una mujer rubia y un hombre de rasgos asiáticos. Los dos eran excelentes peleadores, supuso que en parte era gracias al suero y en parte gracias al entrenamiento. Juntos le estaban representando problemas, en especial porque algunos de sus movimientos los detenían como si los conocieran.

No le tomó demasiado el llegar a la conclusión de que habrían entrenado con Bucky y debido a que los movimientos de pelea de ambos tenían similitudes los Soldados sabían cómo parar sus golpes.

Admitía que estaba en desventaja, sin embargo... No era la primera vez.

Lanzó el escudo hacia el hombre, haciéndolo agacharse para esquivar el metálico objeto, obligándolo así a distraerse por un breve tiempo, el suficiente para detener un golpe de la mujer al tomar su muñeca, aprovechando la guardia baja de ella para patearla en el estómago y el pecho, haciéndola caer de espaldas un par de metros atrás, estando cerca de derribar así al otro hombre, mas este logró esquivar a la chica para atacarle.

En un descuido de su parte recibió un golpe en el rostro que lo hizo retroceder, terminando por chocar su espalda contra un muro. Se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivar el puño del Soldado, este terminó por impactar contra la pared, quebrándola notablemente.

Antes de que el hombre se moviera, Steve le golpeó en un costado, seguidamente en el pecho y asestando un tercer golpe en el rostro del Soldado de Hydra, causando que retrocediera. A penas tuvo tiempo de respirar cuando ya se hallaba esquivando nuevamente los golpes de la mujer. Usó una patada alta de ella para sujetar su tobillo y patearla el estómago, acto seguido la levantó tomándola por la pierna y lanzó hacia el otro Soldado.

Intentó volver atrás para tomar el escudo, sin tener éxito en esto porque apenas dio vuelta recibió un golpe en el tórax. El fuerte golpe le empujó contra la pared anteriormente agrietada, la cual se derrumbó con el choque, haciéndole llegar a una habitación en la que había papeles y cajas regadas por doquier. Reparó en eso cuando comenzó a levantarse, no sin toser un par de veces en el proceso. Hizo un gesto de dolor antes de ponerse en guardia de nuevo, mirando hacia la rota pared por la cual llegó ahí.

—Cometiste un error al venir solo aquí, maldito Soldado—

"Rumlow" fue lo único que pudo pensar antes de volver a oír al hombre hablar.

—Pero... Me equivoco, no viniste solo —corrigió— ¿No es así?— después de esas últimas palabras un quejido ahogado se escuchó en el sitio.

Con aquel sonido, Steve buscó de inmediato con la mirada a Rumlow, encontrándolo varios metros atrás de él entre algunas sombras.

El hombre llevaba una peculiar armadura negra, no obstante eso fue lo último en lo que reparó. Su celeste mirada destilando preocupación y temor se clavó en el Soldado, en su Soldado que se hallaba en el suelo boca abajo, con las manos atadas tras su espalda y uno de los pies del agente de Hydra sobre su espalda, haciendo notable presión para dañarlo.

Bucky levantó el rostro, dejando ver algunas heridas de golpes, acompañadas de una mirada en la que fácilmente se leía una disculpa. Pedía perdón a su novio por haber perdido, por haber sido atrapado, por haberse convertido en una carga. En verdad se esforzó por ganarle al otro Soldado, y estaba dándole batalla cuando a la pelea se unió otro Soldado y aquel hombre cuya voz le parecía conocida. Tres contra él... No pudo hacer demasiado.

—Suéltalo— ordenó con su mirada destilando una molestia poco habitual en él.

—No estás en posición de ordenar— recordó, haciendo más presión en la espalda del castaño, asegurándose de cortarle la respiración gradualmente, haciéndolo removerse bajo su pie.

No le tomó ni un segundo más a Steve el dirigirse hacia el par con fuerza y velocidad, dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para salvar a Bucky.

Otros dos Soldados aparecieron de detrás de Rumlow. Uno de ellos le impidió alcanzarlos al salir en su encuentro.

Intentó deshacerse de él. Debido a lo ocurrido había olvidado por completo a los otros tres Soldados a sus espaldas, los cuales se unieron a la batalla casi de inmediato. Con tal desventaja no consiguió sostenerles la pelea por más de treinta segundos antes de recibir varios golpes que lo hicieron terminar en el suelo, tosiendo algo de sangre conforme intentaba ponerse de pie.

—Steve, déjalos —logró hablar con esfuerzo, consiguiendo de inmediato la celeste mirada— Tienes que salir de aquí— casi rogó, encontrando una negativa respuesta en las nítidas pupilas que ahora lucían algo apagadas debido a su culpa; sí, por su causa esos hermosos ojos se encontraban opacos.

—No sin ti— repitió aquellas palabras que su amigo le dijo décadas atrás cuándo se negó a abandonarlo en la base de Hydra en llamas.

Bucky dejó escapar una risa, una amarga y dolorosa risa mientras agachaba ligeramente el rostro; esta última acción duró apenas unos segundos antes de que volviera a fijar su vista en la pelea de su amigo con los otros Soldados.

—Ya es suficiente de esto —la repulsión en su voz fue notable— No seré yo quien acabe contigo, soldado infeliz. Ni tampoco serán ellos— declaró, viéndose obligado a hacer más presión con su pie sobre el castaño al sentirlo removerse bajo suyo con más fuerza, como si él ya hubiera adivinado lo que planeaba; y por la expresión de desasosiego que vio en el rubio tal parecía que él también había comprendido lo que sucedería.

—Zhelaniye, Rzhavyy...— comenzó a recitar aquellas bien aprendidas diez palabras que le servirían para hacer sufrir al gran Capitán América.

—No... —murmuró Bucky, apenas audible— ¡Steve, vete!— casi le imploró a su novio, manteniendo su vista en el suelo bajo él.

Steve negó con la cabeza, intentando llegar hasta Rumlow y Bucky, viéndose impedido de ello por los cuatro Soldados que le atacaban sin miramientos.

—Semnadtsat', Rassvet, Pech'...— continuó, apenas intercambiando miradas entre la pareja.

Puso todo su esfuerzo en apartar a los Soldados, pero ni siquiera de ese modo consiguió mucho. Quedó a un metro de alcanzarlos, fue todo antes de que dos de los hombres tomaran lugar delante de él, haciéndole retroceder con fuertes golpes que no conseguía esquivar del todo.

—Devyat', Dobroserdechnyy...—

Maldijo, maldijo como sólo una vez en su vida lo había hecho: Cuando no alcanzó la mano de Bucky en el tren, así como ahora no podía alcanzarlo para evitarle una nueva tragedia.

—Vozvrashcheniye na rodinu, Odin, Gruzovoy vagon...—

Terminó de rodillas en el suelo, observando desde ahí que el forcejeo de su novio cesaba, seguidamente de unas palabras de parte de Rumlow que reconoció como un saludo. Con la respuesta que Bucky dio supo que él ya no estaba y que nuevamente tendría que enfrentarse al Soldado del Invierno.

·∞·

—¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿Nada? ¿Sólo quedarnos aquí a esperar que las cosas no empeoren con el Cap y su amigo?— interrogó Sam, visiblemente inconforme con las órdenes que Tony estaba dando a través de una llamada que hizo a la Torre Stark.

—De todos modos no pueden hacer nada —arrastró con cierto fastidio— Visión y yo casi hemos llegado al sitio, y si los llamé no fue para discutir, sino para ponerlos al tanto de la situación además de decirles que... Avisen a la nueva S.H.I.E.L.D de la localización del Soldado del Invierno— ordenó.

Wanda y Pietro se dieron una mirada preocupada al igual que Sam y Bruce.

Silencio fue toda la respuesta que Iron Man obtuvo y por lo cual entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Es una orden muy difícil de cumplir?— sarcasmo sobraba en sus palabras.

—Steve no quiere eso— atajó Sam, imaginando lo mal que lo pasaría su amigo si la organización tomaba alguna medida en contra de Barnes.

—Creo que ya hemos sido lo suficientemente pacientes con los caprichos del Cap. Su amigo es un asesino y la nueva S.H.I.E.L.D debe hacerse cargo de él— declaró severamente.

—¡No ha sido culpa de Bucky! ¡Él fue obligado!— Wanda de inmediato alzó la voz, ofendida y molesta por tanta frialdad e inhumanidad de parte de Stark.

—¡Su culpa o no debe ser vigilado por alguien que no sea Steve!— debatió el hombre.

—Tony... —Bruce intervino con voz suave— Si es cierto que Bucky puede ser controlado por alguien malo lo mejor es que no metamos en esto a S.H.I.E.L.D o podría terminar habiendo heridos, incluso muertos; eso no ayudará en nada. Permite que sea Steve quien controle a su amigo, ¿no crees que es mejor de ese modo?— con sus palabras invitó a su amigo a razonar la situación, notando que surtía efecto lo dicho al obtener silencio de parte del otro hombre. Buena señal, quería decir que estaba pensando.

Rodó los ojos al concluir que, en efecto, llamar a la mencionada organización no sería una buena idea.

—Bien, no llamen a nadie, pero les advierto algo: Eso se va a poner muy feo si controlan al soldado zombi— terminó la comunicación tras esas palabras.

Todos en la sala de la Torre Stark se quedaron pensativos, serios, preocupados.

—Necesito aire— Wanda rompió el silencio con la sencilla frase. Acto seguido se dirigió a uno de los balcones del lugar, seguida de su hermano.

Banner y Wilson no dijeron nada, limitándose a observar a los hermanos apartarse en silencio, optando por volver a su labor encomendada por el Capitán. Era lo único que podían hacer.

—Iremos a Siberia, ¿no es así?— Pietro preguntó en voz baja a su hermana, viendo un asentimiento como respuesta.

—Nos necesitan— concluyó ella.

Sin demorar más, Pietro cargó a su hermana y luego de una rápida visita a su habitación para que ella se pusiera algo abrigador salió de ahí llevándola en brazos, dirigiéndose a la dirección de las instalaciones de Hydra.

·∞·

Con una sonrisa de plena y cruel satisfacción oculta tras la máscara negra, Rumlow se retiró de aquel sitio. Tras él iban los cinco Soldados obedeciendo sus órdenes.

Después de lo que había visto a través de las cámaras de la base supuso que Steve Rogers no sería capaz de asesinar a su amante, Bucky Barnes. No, no lo haría, primero moriría él y luego de que eso ocurriera ya nadie ni nada se interpondría en sus planes de hacer resurgir a Hydra.

Adentro de aquel lugar se podían escuchar los sonidos propios de una batalla, a saber, golpes y cosas rompiéndose, además de vanas palabras con las que Steve intentaba hacer reaccionar a Bucky.

No lo conseguía. Esquivar golpes era todo lo que podía hacer mientras pensaba en un modo de detenerlo.

Dejarlo inconsciente era la única idea que venía a su cabeza. Pero... ¿Podría hacerlo? El simple hecho de intentar evadir sus ataques le resultaba complicado, esto como resultado en gran medida al daño recibido por los Soldados que le habían atacado antes y... ¿se suponía que esquivando sus ataques él los devolviera con la fuerza necesaria para llegar a dejarlo inconsciente? Dudaba de lograr hacerlo.

—Bucky... Escúchame, por favor— hizo un último esfuerzo, respirando con algo de dificultad.

Su mano derecha hecha un puño era detenida por la metálica mano, mientras que él sostenía por la muñeca la mano derecha de su amigo.

—Sabes que no quiero hacerte daño— continuó al percibir un cierto gesto de duda en aquel bonito rostro que ahora lucía serio y de expresiones duras.

Durante un muy corto tiempo —que no alcanzó a ser ni dos segundos— el agarre del Soldado se debilitó, mas tal cual sucedió desapareció. Una patada al estómago del rubio lo hizo terminar de espaldas en el suelo, tosiendo y jadeando conforme se movía lentamente, levantándose con bastante esfuerzo, siguiendo con la mirada los movimientos de Bucky al verlo moverse con dirección hacia un arma en el suelo. Rumlow había tirado la pistola en un punto medio entre ambos antes de irse; al iniciar la pelea había logrado alejar el arma de ellos al patearla pero ahora estaba ya en manos de su novio quien le apuntó sin pensárselo dos veces.

Suspiró resignado, quitándose el casco y dejándolo caer al suelo.

Sus celestes pupilas observaron con fijeza a las oscuras.

—Hazlo —alentó, dedicándole una sutil sonrisa— Termina con tu misión— finalizó, dispuesto a morir a manos del hombre que amaba.

No le dolía ni le preocupaba morir, no, lo que en verdad le preocupaba era lo que ocurriría con su compañero, su amigo, su amado. ¿Qué harían con Bucky? ¿Qué haría Rumlow con él? ¿Qué harían sus compañeros Vengadores cuando supieran lo ocurrido? ¿Le tendrían contemplaciones? La clara respuesta le dolió.

Por supuesto que no.

Los únicos que comprenderían lo sucedido serían Wanda y Pietro. Se aferró a la idea de que ellos podrían ayudar a Bucky cuando él ya no estuviera. Sin embargo...

Lo que veía en la mirada de su amado era... ¿Duda? Parecía serlo, además habían pasado varios segundos desde que tomó el arma y comenzó a apuntarle. ¿Por qué no había disparado aún? La ínfima esperanza de que en verdad estuviera dudando desapareció al verle dispuesto a jalar del gatillo.

El sonido de un disparo y el grito de una femenina voz retumbaron en sus oídos antes de que se diera cuenta de que seguía vivo. Una punzada en uno de sus costados le hizo saber que no se hallaba en perfecto estado.

Había recibido un disparo, mas no en un punto vital. Hizo un gesto de dolor mientras llevaba una mano a la herida, alzando de inmediato la vista en búsqueda de la dueña de aquella voz, encontrándose con Wanda y Pietro a unos metros de ellos, siendo ahora también el punto de atención del Soldado que les apuntaba con el arma.

El joven quiso usar su velocidad para quitarle la pistola.

La chica evitó cualquier movimiento de su hermano al poner una mano en su pecho por breves instantes. Acto seguido su magia fue notable en sus manos y dirigida hacia Barnes.

—Bucky... Basta —habló delicadamente— Suelta el arma— pidió amablemente, sorprendiéndole la reticencia que el hombre mostraba ante su magia.

Su mente era fuerte. En vista de eso decidió tomar un camino distinto al que habitualmente usaba, indagando más profundamente en los pensamientos de Bucky. A pesar de ver algunas escenas que erizaron su piel no se dio por vencida, siguió buscando las órdenes que tenía, comenzando a anularlas apenas las encontró.

El castaño cerró sus ojos con fuerza y soltó el arma, llevando ambas manos a su cabeza con notable dolor.

—Buck...— murmuró Steve con preocupación, acercándose de inmediato a su novio, restándole importancia a sus propias heridas, llegando a su lado para tomarle en brazos justamente cuando cayó de rodillas. Con lo lastimado que él también estaba terminó de rodillas junto a él. Al menos le tenía de nuevo entre sus brazos, aunque inseguro de si su amado iba a estar bien.

—Wanda, ¿qué ocurre?— interrogó al ver a su novio aún con dolor y a la chica continuar usando su magia.

—Es... difícil sacarlo de su estado de Soldado del Invierno— explicó con sencillez debido a que estaba poniendo toda su concentración en lo que hacía. Se encontró con varios conocimientos sobre armas y combates, además de nuevas escenas de misiones pasadas, especialmente algunas sobre las primeras ocasiones en que Steve y Bucky pelearon; cuando Rogers descubrió que Barnes era el Soldado del Invierno y de la pelea en el helicarrier.

Seguido a aquellas escenas, Wanda descubrió las palabras que servían para controlar a Bucky. Deseó hacer algo al respecto, especialmente porque sintió que podía ayudar con ello, sin embargo... No consideró prudente intentarlo en ese preciso momento. Necesitaba averiguar más sobre eso para prepararse adecuadamente.

—S-Steve—

La voz del castaño la sacó de sus propios pensamientos. Había logrado su objetivo, con ello el uso de su magia comenzó a disminuir.

—Buck... Tranquilo, ya pasó; todo estará bien— Rogers respondió de inmediato con tenue voz no desprovista de afecto. Moviéndose un poco se colocó frente a su amigo y amado, tomando sus manos apenas su novio las retiró de su cabeza.

Lentamente Barnes alzó su rostro, mirando con lamento, culpa e intranquilidad al otro hombre. Hubo un corto momento de silencio durante el cual se miraron con distintas e intensas emociones.

Los Maximoff también guardaron silencio, sin atreverse a interrumpir la escena; ni siquiera hicieron ningún tipo de movimiento, fuera de que la joven bajara sus manos una vez dejó de emitir magia.

Steve contuvo un quejido, mas no así un nuevo gesto de dolor ya que la mano derecha de su novio se posó sobre la herida del disparo en su costado derecho.

—No fue tu culpa— negó para recalcarlo, porque era evidente que decírselo en silencio no era suficiente. Aunque tal vez no sería suficiente ni siquiera el decírselo.

—Lo fue— murmuró, dejando de mirar esos hermosos ojos celestes para dar atención a la sangre que manchaba el traje y ahora su mano.

Negar con la cabeza fue todo lo que Steve pudo hacer mientras se levantaba, ayudando con cuidado a su novio a hacer lo mismo, sosteniéndolo al sentirlo débil. Él se hallaba en el mismo estado o incluso peor, pero cuando se trataba de Bucky se olvidaba de todo, incluso de su propia persona.

Pietro usó su velocidad para poner frente a la pareja una caja de madera. No era de gran altura puesto que apenas llegaba a las rodillas de los hombres, no obstante lucía sólida para que pudieran sentarse.

El Capitán agradeció el gesto con un sutil movimiento de cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa hacia el chico, la cual le fue correspondida por una más amplia de él.

Estaba ayudando a su pareja a sentarse cuando una pequeña explosión rompió el techo. Por el hueco que quedó entró Iron Man seguido de Visión. La llegada del par provocó un ambiente tenso.

—Ahh... ¿Qué sucedió y qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?— interrogó Tony, dirigiendo la última parte de su pregunta a los gemelos luego de haber dado un vistazo alrededor, el suficiente para que su armadura hiciera un análisis del sitio.

—Despertaron a los otros Soldados del Invierno —informó, suspirando bajo— No pudimos detenerlos. Es Rumlow quien está detrás de esto; es todo lo que sabemos— explicó Steve sin mayores detalles. No era conveniente mencionar que Bucky había sido controlado también ni el enfrentamiento que habían tenido.

—Vinimos a ayudar, pero llegamos tarde— respondió Pietro a la segunda pregunta; su hermana asintió ligeramente.

—Claro —sonó incrédulo sin que pudiera ocultarlo, no es como si quisiera hacerlo de todos modos—. Y ese disparo que tienes... ¿Fue Rumlow quien lo hizo? Porque si es el caso... olvidó su arma— el irónico comentario tensó a la pareja y a los dos jóvenes.

—Fue uno de los Soldados— mintió Steve, aprovechando que le daba la espalda a Tony para así no encararlo y que su mentira pareciera creíble.

—Sí, aja. ¿Casualmente ese Soldado que te disparó no es el que tienes frente a ti?— cuestionó con fingida tranquilidad, abriendo el casco para mostrar su rostro. No tuvo que acercarse demasiado ni dar mucha atención a los movimientos de los hombres para notar que el castaño apretó su pantalón con la mano derecha. Su comentario le había afectado, eso quería decir que tenía razón.

—No...—

—¿Tenías que traerlo? ¿No podías dejarlo en la Torre? —Interrumpió al rubio, alzando un poco la voz— ¡Sabes que es peligroso!— reclamó sin pensar.

—¡Él no es peligroso!— gritó sin darse cuenta, dando vuelta para ahora sí mirar de frente al millonario. No permitiría que hablara así de Bucky, quien por cierto lucía demasiado perdido en sus culpas, manteniendo la cabeza baja, mirando al suelo.

—¡¿Qué no?! ¡Esta es la segunda vez que casi te mata!— reprochó, enviándole una mala mirada al Soldado.

—¡No iba a hacerlo!— negó, cayendo en cuenta de algo en ese instante.

Bucky —o el Soldado del Invierno— pudo haberlo matado. Tuvo la oportunidad y el tiempo para hacerlo, pero no lo hizo. Le disparó, sí, mas no a matar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no matarlo?

 _Como Bucky o como el Soldado del Invierno... Él te ama_

Las palabras que Wanda le dijo el día anterior resonaron en su cabeza, imposibilitándole el escuchar las quejas de Stark. Volvió a centrarse en el hombre cuando notó que miraba a su mejor amigo como si fuera una criatura peligrosa que debía ser encerrada o detenida.

Su sangre hirvió sin que pudiera hacer algo al respecto. A pesar de eso se esforzó por no perder el auto-control. Nada ganaría peleando con uno de sus amigos. Suponiendo que todavía quisiera seguir considerando así al millonario pues este había acabado con su paciencia, la cual había sido mucha a decir verdad.

—Todo esto ha sido mi culpa —declaró con dolor y arrepentimiento, obteniendo la mirada de Bucky quien supo que su amado estaba rememorando lo ocurrido en el tren— Así que es suficiente, Tony. Deja a Buck en paz; no quiero discutir contigo o llegar a más porque eres mi amigo, pero no voy a permitir que sigas insultándolo o tratándolo mal— su severa y decidida voz dejó en claro que no bromeaba.

Sólo así detuvo los comentarios hirientes de Stark.

Sin dificultad alguna pudo ver extrañeza y sospecha en las marrones pupilas del hombre. Por supuesto, no esperaba enfrentarlo así sin que él sospechara que había algo más en su comportamiento sobreprotector para con Bucky; tenía meditado el asunto, creyendo que quizás lo mejor sería que el resto del equipo se enterara de su relación con su amigo.

—No puedo creer esto— musitó, andando por el lugar, mirando todas las cosas desordenadas que había. Realmente la conducta del Capitán le había dejado sin palabras, por unos instantes al menos.

—Eres un irresponsable —continuó la riña, dirigiéndola ahora sobre el rubio— Entrar aquí sabiendo lo que podía ocurrir. ¿No podías sólo esperar? ¡No! ¡Tenías que correr hacia el peligro!— reprobaba su actuar.

—Siempre hace lo mismo— susurró, volviendo a dirigir su mirada al piso, sin creer que el resto de los presentes hubieran podido oírle.

Sí lo hicieron. Casi al instante sintió las miradas de todos sobre él.

—Buck, yo...— murmuró sin saber qué decir. No fue necesario que lo hiciera, su voz arrepentida expresó todo lo que él no pudo.

Tony entrecerró los ojos, comenzando a considerar la escena algo... ¿Cursi? Rodó los ojos, aburrido y harto del sentimentalismo de los amigos.

—¿Pueden dejar su empalagosa escena de amigos de la tercera edad? —Recriminó, haciendo notables sus negativas emociones— Visión... —giró a mirarlo— Tú y los niños raros recojan todo lo que hay aquí: Cada archivo, cada objeto sobresaliente, cada... —movió su mirada hacia una caja a su lado en el suelo, pateándola haciendo que cayeran cintas de ella— cinta de audio y/o vídeo. Todo, llévenlo al Quinjet— ordenó todavía con mal humor.

Los Maximoff le enviaron una mala mirada a Stark, a pesar de la cual —y del trato del hombre— no objetaron nada sobre las ordenes en favor de no provocarle problemas Steve. El Capitán ya tenía suficiente con lo que le habían hecho a Bucky y tener que soportar el mal carácter de Tony respecto al tema como para sumar más discusiones.

Con una pequeña mirada, Wanda le dijo a Pietro que comenzara a hacer lo que Tony había ordenado. El muchacho asintió, poniéndose a ello junto con Visión que dio un breve análisis con la mirada a la joven para asegurarse de que estuviera bien; ella no se percató de eso pues centró su atención en la pareja de Súper Soldados, acercándoseles sin dudarlo.

—Steve...— llamó delicadamente, obteniendo la celeste mirada un par de segundos después.

—Estamos bien, Wanda —aseguró en un intento por aminorar la preocupación que destilaba la mirada de la chica— Puedes hacer lo que Tony ordenó; Bucky y yo estaremos bien— le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a la cual no le faltó afecto, calidez y agradecimiento.

La joven asintió lento, devolviendo la sonrisa y girando para disponerse a ayudar a los otros dos.

—Gracias—

El suave murmuro la hizo volver a mirar a los hombres, más específicamente a Barnes, quien le había dedicado tan sencilla palabra cargada de sinceridad y cierta calidez similar a la que Rogers había demostrado.

Apenas y alzó levemente la cabeza, dándole una pequeña mirada a la chica que pasó de mirarle asombrada a darle una mirada llena de cariño acompañada de una sonrisa y un asentimiento ligero.

Aunque deseó poder corresponder la sonrisa... En ese instante no creía poder hacerlo. Aún se sentía algo aturdido y definitivamente muy culpable. Dio un suspiro largo una vez Wanda se apartó para ayudar a Pietro y Visión. Volvió su vista al suelo, observando oblicuamente a Steve cuando este tomó asiento a su lado con cierta lentitud.

—Steve, estás herido —recordó bajo con palabras cargadas de culpa— Ve al Quinjet, no tienes que seguir aquí— concluyó, dándole más atención.

—Tú también estás herido, Bucky —la preocupación fue palpable en su voz— Vayamos al Quinjet— instó.

A pesar de lo dicho ninguno se movió, únicamente se dieron una profunda mirada; dentro de las oscuras pupilas Steve halló algo que no le gustó para nada.

—Mientras puedan controlarme es peligroso que esté cerca de ti— comenzó a explicarse, queriendo apartar su mirada de la de su novio, sin conseguirlo pues esas hermosas pupilas lo hipnotizaron.

—Buck, escucha; no voy a dejarte solo. No voy a permitir que nuevamente te enfrentes solo a todo el daño que Hydra te hizo. Recuerda lo que te dije antes: Compartiremos todo, eso incluye las tristezas, los dolores y las dificultades —le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y afectuosa, conteniéndose de besarlo con esfuerzo— No importa que en el camino me lastimes un poco, está bien, así me aseguro de que esto no es un sueño, de que te recuperé, de que estamos juntos una vez más— envolvió entre sus brazos al castaño apenas este se le acercó más.

Se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, a falta de los besos que no podían darse por la presencia de Tony Stark, quien a propósito les miraba con sospecha.

—No me dejes ir— pidió en un susurro tenue, únicamente para su amado.

—Nunca— juró, apretándolo más entre sus brazos, acariciando su espalda con afecto.

Tony abrió la boca, más que dispuesto a interrogarles por tal empalagosa escena, viéndose interrumpido por el trozo de una pared que cayó provocando un estruendo, alertando a todos, incluso a los amigos que se apartaron para identificar la causa del escándalo.

—Lo lamento, fue culpa mía— se disculpó Visión, previo a adentrarse a una habitación contigua que estaba oculta por una falsa pared.

—La próxima vez que quieras entrar a una habitación secreta usa el mecanismo secreto que abre la entrada —indicó Stark, chasqueando la lengua y andando detrás del androide— Todo lo tengo que hacer yo— masculló.

Los Súper Soldados suspiraron, relajándose luego del pequeño sobresalto.

—Vayamos al Quinjet— animó Steve, sonriéndole a su novio mientras se ponía en pie, conteniendo cualquier indicio de dolor en el proceso.

Y si bien hizo un buen trabajo intentando no demostrar el malestar que la herida le causaba, no fue suficiente para engañar a su novio que sin demora se puso en pie también, colocándose a su lado izquierdo y tomando su brazo para pasarlo por detrás de su cuello, sirviéndole como apoyo.

—No seas necio. Si no quieres que me sienta culpable por lo menos déjame ayudarte— Bucky atajó cualquier queja que estuviera por abandonar esos bonitos labios que le gustaba besar.

Finalmente un suspiro resignado fue lo único que se escuchó en aquel sitio.

Rogers asintió y se apoyó en Barnes para volver al Quinjet.

Después de algunos minutos en los cuales los Pietro, Wanda y Visión subieron varias cosas a la aeronave esta despegó siendo pilotada por Tony, cuestión que tanto Steve como Bucky agradecieron, pues de ese modo no tenían que recibir las severas miradas de reproche del hombre. Tuvieron suficiente con las que les dio antes de despegar.

El camino estaba siendo incómodamente silencioso. Los pocos sonidos que se dejaban escuchar eran los de Wanda usando un botiquín de emergencia para curar a Steve, claro, bajo la supervisión de Bucky. No era que el Soldado no confiara en la joven, sino que simplemente se hallaba preocupado por el estado de su novio y no estaba muy seguro de que la chica tuviera experiencia curando ese tipo de heridas.

—Aunque la bala salió no hirió ningún órgano. De todos modos has perdido algo de sangre y estaría bien que un médico te revisara; tal vez Banner— sugirió Wanda al terminar de las curaciones.

—No será necesario, estaré bien —negó amablemente, dedicándole una sonrisa a la joven— Gracias, Wanda— la sonrisa en sus labios casi se borra al sentir la penetrante mirada de su novio puesta sobre de él.

Pasó algo de saliva y tomando algo de valor le miró.

—Sabes que sano más rápido que una persona normal, Bucky. No es necesaria la revisión médica— le aseguró para tranquilizarlo. No fue de mucha utilidad porque su pareja continuó mirándole de forma intensa, aunque sin decir nada.

—No necesitaría revisión médica si no le hubieras disparado— obvió Tony con su habitual sarcasmo. El no estarlos mirando mucho no quería decir que no le prestara atención a lo que hablaban.

Las oscuras pupilas fueron al suelo al oír eso. La angustia del hombre fue palpable para los Maximoff y Rogers. El Capitán tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo en favor de no gritarle una vez más a su amigo.

—Tony, por favor, no es el momento...—

—¿De qué? ¿De decir verdades?— interrumpió sin abandonar ni siquiera algo del ácido sarcasmo que evidenciaba el hecho de que todavía estaba molesto.

—De portarte como un cretino— Wanda intervino, también visiblemente molesta.

El millonario se giró lo suficiente en el asiento para mirar mal a la joven, mientras que Steve la llamaba en voz baja.

La castaña miró al rubio, viéndolo negar ligeramente con la cabeza. En silencio él le dijo que no se interpusiera. Ella comprendió que Steve no quería que los problemas de ellos tres la afectaran ni tampoco a su hermano.

Si Iron Man no regañó a la Bruja Escarlata fue meramente porque notó de inmediato que Visión se ponía a la defensiva, dispuesto a proteger a la joven. Así pues, Tony bufó, volviendo a sentarse adecuadamente.

El silencio volvió y perduró por las horas que les tomó el regresar a la Torre. El atardecer estaba comenzando cuando al fin llegaron.

Steve y Bucky se dirigían a su habitación, deteniendo su andar al oír a Tony dedicándoles ciertas palabras, más en específico al Capitán.

—No quiero que te enclaustres en tu habitación, Rogers. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar— señaló con severidad, sin sorprender a los Vengadores que ya se hallaban todos juntos en la sala de la Torre y sabían ya lo ocurrido porque Tony los había puesto al tanto en una corta llamada por el Quinjet.

—Me daré un baño y regresaré— respondió con la mayor apacibilidad posible, dirigiéndole una corta mirada al hombre antes de continuar andando al lado de Bucky hacia la habitación.

Después de ser curado por Wanda ya podía volver a caminar por sí mismo, cosa que no evitó que todos los Vengadores le dieran analizadoras miradas las cuales ignoró por bien propio y especialmente por bien de su novio.

En cierto modo agradeció que nadie más dijera nada, ni Sam, ni Clint, ni Natasha.

Apenas entró a la habitación soltó un largo suspiro, observando como silenciosamente Bucky se dirigía a la cama, tomando asiento en el extremo inferior, luciendo la mirada perdida. No demoró en sentarse a su lado y sujetando con suavidad su rostro por las mejillas le hizo mirarlo durante algunos segundos hasta que terminó con toda distancia entre ellos, depositando un amoroso beso en sus labios.

El contacto se profundizó y alargó por la necesidad que ambos tenían el uno del otro. Al término del beso, Rogers continuó mirando a los ojos a su novio.

—Te amo. Y sin importar que tan mal se pongan las cosas siempre me tendrás a tu lado, siempre— juró con todo el sincero amor que le tenía.

—Lo sé, Steve —acercándosele tomó suavemente sus labios en un beso más corto— Tú sabes que yo también te amo, tanto que aunque quisiera irme... Ya no podría hacerlo. Ya no sobreviviría sin ti— concluyó volviendo a besarlo, ahora de forma más duradera.

Steve correspondió con profundo amor al beso, procurando demostrarle con la caricia que no tenía que imaginarse el irse ni tampoco el estar sin él. Eso jamás sucedería. No lo abandonaría nunca.

Con aquel pensamiento se permitió sumergirse de lleno en cálidos, continuos y largos besos con su amado.

Se olvidaron de todo a su alrededor, por lo menos hasta que la puerta fue suavemente golpeada. El tranquilo y amoroso momento terminó. Tuvieron que separarse con el debido cuidado para no hacer escándalo y que quien estuviera detrás de la puerta los escuchara besándose.

—Steve, no quisiera molestarte, pero Tony no quiere que demores mucho— Natasha hizo su aviso y seguidamente se retiró sin esperar respuesta.

El Capitán pasó saliva con cierta pesadez, intercambiando miradas entre la puerta y su novio, preocupado de que escuchar a Widow volviera a provocarle una crisis. Afortunadamente no sucedió tal cosa. Vio a su amado soldado tranquilo, lo más tranquilo que podía estar luego de todo lo ocurrido.

—No hagas esperar más a Stark— concluyó Bucky suavemente, depositando un casto beso en la mejilla de su novio, quien asintió lento, con algo que pudo distinguir como resignación.

·∞·

Hubo un par de quejas de parte de ambos hombres mientras discutían sobre las heridas que tenían. Bucky negaba necesitar que Steve lo curara, y al mismo tiempo quería curarle las heridas de nuevo ahora que se había bañado. El rubio imitaba a su novio negando necesitar que le curara.

Cedieron al mismo tiempo, conscientes de que seguir con la testarudez que ambos tenían no los iba a llevar a ningún lado.

—¿En qué piensas, Steve?— indagó luego de haber notado distraído a su amigo mientras este le curaba.

—Pensaba en... —soltó un suspiro largo, dejando de mirar los materiales de curación en sus manos para mirar a su novio a los ojos— En que quizás ha llegado el momento de decirles a los Vengadores sobre nuestra relación— respondió inseguro al preocuparle la reacción de Bucky. En silencio le contempló sin perderse ninguna de sus expresiones, que fueron pocas.

Apenas percibió una ligera sorpresa que pasó tal cual llegó. ¿Eso era bueno o malo? Se preguntó mentalmente.

—Crees que así mejorará el trato que ellos me dan— habló neutral, sin despegar su mirada de la celeste.

—Creo que así comprenderían un poco más, en especial Tony —se explicó, colocándole una venda en el antebrazo derecho, lugar en el que su amigo tenía una cortada de profundidad considerable— No obstante... Sabes que no se los diré si no estás listo— besó el dorso de su mano una vez terminó de vendar la herida.

Posiblemente sería mejor suturarla; el poco tiempo que tenía le hizo optar por dejar el procedimiento para más tarde, luego de que su novio se diera un baño y comiera algo.

—Díselos —respondió sin pensarlo dos veces, sorprendiendo a su pareja por ese hecho— Tendrán que saberlo en algún momento y con el... desagrado que Stark siente por mí, dudo mucho que haya un buen momento —expuso sus razones para aceptar— Además... Estoy listo. Quiero que sepan lo que hay entre nosotros— añadió con un deje de posesividad.

Rogers supo de inmediato que eso era por Romanoff, así que no dijo más, limitándose a un asentimiento con una sonrisa.

—Terminé de curarte y ya que tú también me has curado es hora de vestirme e ir a hablar con el equipo— conforme terminaba de hablar terminó también de guardar las cosas en el botiquín de emergencia que había dejado justo al lado de su novio.

Minutos después, Bucky se encontraba vestido con una chamarra negra que cubría el traje de Soldado del Invierno, mientras que Steve por su parte, vestía otro traje de Capitán América. Era preferible estar preparado por si encontraban información o alguna pista que los llevara a Rumlow.

Listo para salir de la habitación escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo.

—Te acompaño —decidió Barnes, provocando demasiado asombro en su pareja— No quiero que hagas esto solo, ni tienes por qué hacerlo. Vamos juntos, yo estaré bien— aseguró mostrándose fuerte.

La culpa instalada en su interior no iba a desaparecer de un momento a otro, por eso sabía que debía combatirla, de no hacerlo esta le hundiría y eso era lo último que quería. Tenía que esforzarse, hacer todo lo posible por seguir adelante tal cual lo hacía luego de las pesadillas. Le resultaba difícil, sí, pese a ello tenía a Steve y con él las cosas no lucían tan aterradoras.

Dispuesto a acompañar a su amado a enfrentar a los Vengadores se levantó de la cama, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios, a sabiendas de que darle un beso más largo significaría quedarse un rato más en la habitación y Steve ya había demorado demasiado en volver a la sala de estar.

—Vayamos entonces— Rogers aceptó sin oponer resistencia, sonriéndole a su novio, creyendo que ya nada peor a los crueles sarcasmos de Tony podía pasar.

Decididos abandonaron la habitación, dirigiéndose a la amplia sala en donde seguramente todos continuaban reunidos, de ser así aprovecharían el momento para decírselo a todos. No hubo equivocación en las sospechas: Todos los Vengadores se hallaban muy activos.

Clint y Natasha inspeccionaban algunos objetos que de inmediato ambos soldados supieron eran pertenencias del Coronel Karpov. Sam y Bruce revisaban las grabaciones de unas cámaras mientras que Visión, Wanda y Pietro intentaban poner un orden en las cosas que habían sacado de las instalaciones de Siberia. Y finalmente Tony por su parte colocaba algunas cintas viejas en reproductores que —según pudieron entender con sólo mirar— estaban corriendo rápidamente las cintas sin ser vistas, grabándose en formato digital en una computadora.

—Oh, Cap, nos honra tener su presencia y en especial la de tu amigo que podría intentar matarnos a todos en cualquier momento— tan pronto como Stark se percató de la presencia de los amigos no titubeó en molestarles, fijando su severa mirada en Barnes, sintiéndose orgulloso de verlo rehuyendo su mirada.

—Tony, es suficiente —pidió Steve con la ínfima paciencia que le quedaba, sin embargo su tono de voz se mostró inflexible— Lo que sucedió allá no fue culpa de Bucky— aclaró, protector para con su novio.

—¿Qué no fue su culpa...?— ironizó Iron Man. Era evidente que su molestia no había disminuido ni un poco.

—Tony... —Bruce intermedió, dejando su posición en el centro para acercarse al extremo en que estaba el otro científico— Steve y Bucky ya han pasado por mucho hoy, ¿por qué no los dejas descansar? Esta conversación pueden tenerla otro día, uno en el que todos estén más calmados, así no se harán daño con sarcasmos o palabras hirientes— exponía con apacibilidad y un cierto grado de preocupación.

En ese punto ya todos los Vengadores estaban tensos y a la expectativa de lo que ocurriría entre Tony, Steve y Bucky, alarmándose otro poco más al ver a Bruce sumarse al problema. Los hombres no comprendieron el motivo de eso, sin embargo Natasha sí lo entendió a la perfección, y Wanda por su parte sospechaba los motivos.

—Somos amigos— recordó Banner ante el silencio de Stark, intentando disuadirlo de seguir con la riña.

—Soy amigo de él —señaló con un movimiento de cabeza al rubio— No de él— miró indiferente al castaño que le daba la impresión de estar ocultándose detrás de Steve al hallarse un paso tras él. Eso o Rogers dio un paso adelante a la defensiva y con actitud protectora. No podría inclinarse por ninguna opción porque no les dio mucha atención a sus movimientos luego del sarcasmo con que les recibió.

—Por esa amistad es que no deberías ser tan rudo con Steve —Hawkeye se unió a la conversación— Él sólo intenta proteger a su mejor amigo— opinó con tranquilidad, ganándose una mala mirada del millonario con la cual le hizo saber que no era bienvenido en esa plática.

—Clint tiene razón —aseguró Banner, procurando que Stark bajara la guardia— Por hoy, Tony, sólo por hoy déjalos— pidió, resistiendo el impulso de tomar la mano del otro hombre. Sentía la necesidad de acercársele más para relajarlo, por lo que finalmente puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

Tony resopló, dándole una mirada a los aparatos con las cintas, cambiando las que ya habían sido grabadas por otras.

—Eso no quita que tenemos cosas importantes de qué hablar— indicó, lanzando las cintas ya grabadas a una caja de cartón que tenía escrita la palabra 'Basura' en letras mayúsculas rojas.

Casi todos los presentes dieron un suspiro de alivio, exceptuando a los Súper Soldados que se dieron una mirada. Específicamente fue Steve quien miró a Bucky, preguntándole silenciosamente si todavía se sentía cómodo y seguro de hacerle saber a Tony su relación. Recibió un pequeño asentimiento y la pregunta de vuelta en el mismo mutismo. Asintió también, dedicándole una sonrisa cálida con la que quería infundirle todavía más valor y fuerza.

—Tienes razón, hay cosas importantes de las que tenemos que hablar —concedió con su pulso acelerándose ligeramente— Tony, Sam, Clint, Bruce, Visión, Natasha... Hay algo que debo decirles— conforme los nombró fue dirigiéndoles una mirada a todos.

Ahora fue el turno de que los Maximoff intercambiaran discretas miradas. El Capitán no los había mencionado, eso quería decir que aquello que debía decirle al equipo era sobre su relación con el Soldado. Al llegar a esa conclusión no pudieron evitar sentirse un poco nerviosos.

—¿Qué sucede, Steve? Luces demasiado serio. ¿Pasa algo?— Natasha también dejó lo que hacía para acercarse al mencionado, deteniéndose por una intensa mirada de advertencia que prontamente recibió de parte de Barnes. Tuvo un leve escalofrío, además de una sospecha. Intercambió miradas entre el castaño y el rubio.

—Pasa que... No he sido del todo sincero con ustedes y lo lamento —se disculpó, en verdad apenado por haberles ocultado algo tan importante— Lo que quiero decirles es que Bucky y yo...—

 _—Señor Stark, hay algo que tiene que ver—_

La inteligencia artificial interrumpió a Steve, causando extrañez y sorpresa en todos.

—Ahora no, V.I.E.R.N.E.S, ¿no ves que el Cap estaba diciéndonos algo muy interesante? —Reprendió a su creación, negando con la cabeza y volviendo a mirar a su compañero— Continúa, cuéntanos qué es eso con lo que no nos has sido sincero— ya estaba dándole también a él una reprensión, esta con la mirada.

Aunque Rogers hubiera querido seguir hablando, la inteligencia artificial no se lo permitió.

 _—Pero, señor, es algo muy importante. Tiene que ver con una de las cintas que acaba de ser convertida en formato digital—_ insistió con un tinte de lo que a todos les pareció urgencia.

—Está bien, muéstrame— ordenó Tony, ciertamente exasperado por la insistencia de V.I.E.R.N.E.S.

En una de las amplias paredes se comenzó a hacer una proyección que en un principio mostraba una carretera vacía y unos números en la parte inferior de la cinta; fecha y hora.

—Yo conozco ese sitio— habló Stark, desconcertado y con total atención a lo que veía.

Wanda palideció al ver aquel sitio, mirando de inmediato a Steve y Bucky, quien cerró los ojos unos momentos, tomando una de las manos de su novio.

—Steve...— le llamó tan bajo que solamente él pudo oírlo, dirigiéndole la mirada de inmediato.

El temor y el nerviosismo fue palpable en la forma en que se miraron, aunque la oscura mirada del castaño conllevara también culpa, dolor y arrepentimiento como si hubiera podido escoger evitar hacer aquello que se mostraba ante todos, cuando no había sido así. Había sido un arma sin sentimientos, sin la capacidad de escoger, utilizado para dañar, para matar, para conseguir por la fuerza todo cuanto Hydra deseara. Eso Steve lo comprendía y le hacía hervir la sangre de rabia, rabia en contra de aquella organización criminal, a diferencia de la rabia que ambos hombres vieron surgir en las marrones pupilas de Tony Stark que les miraba como si quisiera matarlos; a Bucky, concretamente.

Para ese instante la pareja ya había deshecho el agarre de sus manos. No era el momento de que todos supieran la verdad sobre su relación.

En la sala se hizo un tenso silencio indescriptible. Todos estaban aturdidos y... si así estaban ellos, no podían ni imaginar cómo debía estar Tony.

—¿Tú sabías esto?— cuestionó Stark, casi sin voz, mirando al líder del equipo con rencor entre el cual se colaba una débil esperanza de que la respuesta fuera 'no'. Darse cuenta de que el Capitán no lucía ni la mitad de la sorpresa del resto derrumbó esa frágil esperanza.

—No fue su culpa —de inmediato defendió a su novio, ya sabiendo que no tenía caso alguno intentar mentir— Tony, por favor— pidió, ahora sí interponiéndose entre ambos hombres, dejando a Bucky tras de él.

—Steve, no...— susurró, preocupándose por aquella posición protectora en la que su rubio se puso. Intentó salir de detrás de él, mas Rogers no se lo permitió, no del todo, puesto que con un brazo le mantuvo atrás. Desde esa posición alcanzó a ver la mirada de odio que el millonario estaba otorgándole. Lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarlo con perceptible lamento y disculpa, teniendo conocimiento de que eso no serviría para nada, pero era lo que sentía; lamentaba que eso hubiera sucedido y pedir perdón era todo lo que estaba en sus manos.

—Señores, por favor —Natasha se unió a las peticiones; por una vez en su vida sin saber qué decir— Esto... Somos un equipo, lo arreglaremos como tal— se esforzó por mantenerlos unidos, pese a que 'unidad' era la última palabra que estaría pasando por las cabezas de los tres implicados.

—Me mentiste —murmuró Tony, como si nunca hubiera escuchado a la chica hablar— Confié en ti... ¡Y me mentiste!— avanzó hacia ellos, sólo algunos pasos antes de que Bruce se pusiera frente a él, sujetándole por los hombros firmemente.

—Vayamos afuera— suplicó Banner al hombre que amaba, muy preocupado por él y por lo que fuera capaz de hacer.

Requirió un gran esfuerzo de parte del millonario el dejar de mirar con rencor, odio y dolor a los Súper Soldados, dirigiendo entonces su mirada hacia el hombre que le detenía, controlándose por él, porque de hacer algo que lo enojara sabía lo que pasaría, y no es que él temiera a Hulk, por supuesto que no, el asunto era que no quería hacer que Bruce pasara por una transformación innecesaria. Inhaló profundo y tomando del brazo a su amigo —con la suficiente fuerza para hacer que le siguiera y sin llegar a ser brusco— salió de la sala de estar, dirigiéndose con él a la habitación de Bruce.

Aunque Tony se había retirado, todos continuaban bajo tensión.

—Steve, deberían salir de aquí— aconsejó Sam, inquieto por lo que sucedería ahora, especialmente por el bienestar de su amigo.

—Eso haremos— aceptó sin pensarlo.

Sin agregar nada más, la pareja volvió por donde vino. Recogerían todas sus cosas para irse en ese preciso instante. Al menos tenían la ventaja de que habían comenzado a empacar la noche anterior, así no demorarían demasiado en tener todo listo.

Los Maximoff siguieron con urgencia a los hombres, para sorpresa de los demás.

|·ˇ·|

—Esto pasará, Tony. No estás solo, yo te ayudaré a seguir adelante— se acercó al hombre que estaba sentado en la cama con expresión pensativa; y tras verlo levantarse, tímidamente depositó un beso en su mejilla al mismo tiempo en que buscaba hacerse un lugar entre sus brazos, envolviéndolo en un abrazo como único método para darle algo de calma.

De cierta forma le sorprendió que el abrazo fuera correspondido sin reproches o negativas. No se quejó ni mencionó nada al respecto, limitándose a guardar silencio pues ya había dicho todo lo necesario.

—¿Cómo te enamoraste de alguien... como yo?— indagó Tony en voz baja, sin deshacer el abrazo y sin permitir que su pareja se apartara de él.

Un ligero calor acudió a las mejillas del más joven conforme pensaba en la respuesta a eso.

—Yo me he hecho la misma pregunta muchas veces antes y... todavía no encuentro la respuesta. ¿Por qué querías saber eso?— ahora estaba curioso, bastante.

—Porque... necesitaba saber si luego de lo que voy a hacer seguirías estando enamorado de mí— contestó, obteniendo al instante la temerosa mirada del menor.

No lo dejó hablar, sino que le dio un beso apasionado, por si no llegaba a tener la oportunidad de hacer eso otra vez. Terminó el contacto a los segundos, en el preciso instante en que se escuchaba un pequeño 'clic'. Unas esposas se había cerrado entorno a la muñeca de su novio, pues al abrazarle había terminado con sus manos muy cerca de los tubos que adornaban el extremo inferior de la amplia y lujosa cama, aprovechando esto para dejarlo atado ahí. Dichas esposas las había tomado por mero juego de las cosas del Coronel muerto antes de que aquel vídeo le fuera mostrado. Qué ironía que finalmente le fueran de utilidad.

Sin nada más que decir salió rápidamente de la habitación, ordenando a V.I.E.R.N.E.S cerrar el cuarto de Banner por protocolo de emergencia contra Hulk.

Ventanas, puertas, paredes, todo se recubrió con varias capas de resistente metal.

—¡Tony! —Le gritó desde adentro— ¡Déjame salir! ¡No hagas una locura! ¡Por favor! Te lo pido— imploró en voz considerablemente más baja.

—Lo siento, pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer— fue todo lo que respondió, en el mismo tono de voz que el otro usó; estar parado frente a la puerta sirvió para que su amigo le escuchara.

Ninguna otra palabra abandonó su boca. Simplemente comenzó a andar con una sola idea en mente: Venganza.

·∞·

—No te preocupes, Wanda, encontraré el modo de contactarte— Steve se despedía de la joven que había ido a recordarle sobre la ayuda con terapias mágicas que ella podía darle a Bucky y que por tanto, además del aprecio que le tenía, no quería perder contacto con él.

—Está bien. Cuídense mucho— pidió la chica, sintiéndose más tranquila al saber que la pareja estaría fuera de la Torre Stark y lejos de Tony.

—Ustedes también— respondió Rogers, correspondiendo al abrazo que Wanda le brindó como despedida.

La Maximoff no pudo contenerse y se aventuró a despedirse de Bucky también con un abrazo, uno que resultó sorpresivo para Barnes, no obstante lo correspondió pasada su sorpresa, disfrutando la breve sensación cálida que le embargó. No había lugar a dudas de que se sentía cómodo junto a los hermanos, incluso les había tomado un gran cariño, debido al cual le parecía doloroso tener que apartarse de ellos. Seguiría viéndolos, ese fue el único consuelo que halló al despedirse de Pietro con un ligero gesto.

Steve y Bucky estuvieron a escasos pasos de la puerta cuando sonó una alarma y toda salida de la Torre comenzó a cerrarse, eso incluía las ventanas de su habitación que eran recubiertas por metal. La pareja se dio una mirada antes de que tuvieran que retroceder y alejarse de la puerta por una explosión que la derribó. Por el agujero resultante entró Tony vistiendo el traje de Iron Man.

—Lo siento, Rogers, no voy a permitir que tu amigo salga de aquí con vida— fue todo lo que dijo como explicación.

Otra vez el Capitán se interpuso entre Bucky y Tony, luciendo una seria y determinada expresión.

—No voy a permitirte que lo lastimes— declaró, sin cambiar de parecer aun cuando la palma de Iron Man le apuntó por hallarse protegiendo al Soldado.

—Muévete— ordenó Stark con ira contenida.

Era evidente que no iba a cambiar de parecer.

—No quiso hacerlo, Hydra estaba controlándolo— intentó explicarle la situación, creyendo que eso tal vez podría servir de algo.

Se equivocaba.

Tony iba a responderle con negativas o sarcasmos, los cuales no alcanzaron a salir de sus labios pues sintió una extraña presencia invadiendo su mente. Extraña, mas no desconocida.

—¡Tú sal de mi cabeza!— disparó la energía hacia la joven bruja, provocando otra explosión en la habitación, de la cual Wanda salió ilesa porque su hermano la quitó de la trayectoria de la energía con su súper velocidad.

Fue un hecho que la acción del hombre sorprendió a los otros cuatro, provocando finalmente enojo en los tres hombres pues la chica no lucía enojada, sino desilusionada.

—¡Déjala en paz! Ella no te hizo nada —recriminó Steve— Pietro, sácala de aquí— pidió al chico, señalándole con la cabeza el hueco por el cual había entrado el millonario.

Conteniendo su furia, el velocista asintió. En un parpadeo los gemelos ya estaban afuera de la habitación, sólo para corroborar que los pasillos estaban cerrados y que el resto de los Vengadores intentaba destruir la pared metálica que había entre el pasillo y la sala, por seguramente haber oído la explosión.

—Tony, estás llevando esto demasiado lejos— señaló el Capitán, habiendo comprendido que no se iría de ahí sin pelear.

—Sólo lo suficiente —esa era su conclusión— Ahora muévete o el siguiente serás tú, Rogers— amenazó, volviendo a apuntarles.

Bucky dio una discreta mirada al suelo a su costado, lugar en el que había terminado el escudo de Steve luego de la explosión en la puerta. Después de los segundos que consideró precisos para que Iron Man cumpliera su amenaza, empujó con el pie el escudo hacia enfrente; Steve lo tomó y usó como protección justo en el momento en que Tony les disparó.

La energía rebotó y destruyó una de las paredes, causando estruendo y levantando polvo.

—No me dejas elección, Tony— habló con resignación, lanzándole el escudo a Stark, haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos por el impacto del golpe en el pecho, cerca del reactor.

Apenas el escudo rebotó lo volvió a tomar conforme se acercaba con veloces pasos a quien hasta ese instante había sido su compañero de equipo.

—Sólo quiero matarlo a él— aclaró disparando al suelo, haciendo que Steve cayera al piso inferior. Consideró que el par de metros entre un piso y otro detendrían el tiempo suficiente a Rogers. Su atención volvió a centrarse en Barnes, a quien por cierto le escuchó llamar al rubio con preocupación.

Ignoró todo y lo atacó sin contemplaciones, alzándolo lo suficiente en el aire y chocando su espalda contra una de las paredes, alcanzando a percibir el sonido del concreto quebrándose por el choque.

—¿Al menos los recuerdas?— cuestionó con enojo y dolor palpables, generando más presión en el hombro por el cual empujaba al Soldado contra la pared.

Bucky contuvo una queja, sujetando la mano derecha de Iron Man con la metálica propia, evitando que le disparara al alejarla lo necesario de él.

—Los llevo conmigo siempre— respondió, pateando en el estómago al hombre, apartándolo de él, terminando por caer de rodillas al suelo. Tuvo escasos segundos para recuperarse, moviéndose justo a tiempo para esquivar el siguiente disparo. Sin miramientos se lanzó por el hueco en el suelo, suponiendo que la caída sería dura, sorprendiéndose cuando en lugar de eso terminó entre los brazos de Steve, quien impidió el golpe atrapándole como había hecho en aquella misión en la que le desobedeció y terminó saltando de un pasillo de metal.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso— suplicó Steve, dejando a su novio de pie en el suelo, usando el escudo para cubrirlos de un nuevo disparo.

—No es momento de reclamos— indicó, mirando a Stark bajar volando.

—Sal de aquí, Buck, yo me encargaré de esto— apenas terminó de hablar se lanzó sobre de Tony. No quería lastimarlo, lo que menos deseaba era un enfrentamiento con él. Sin embargo... Ya era tarde. Tenía que pelear con él y tenía que encontrar el modo de incapacitarlo para detener esa locura antes de que alguien saliera herido.

Intercambiando su estilo de pelea entre golpes normales y ataques con el escudo logró hacerlo retroceder; lo que no se esperó fue un cambio en los ataques de Tony, volviéndose estos más letales, menos controlados. De ese modo el escudo terminó en algún punto lejos de él, y él mismo terminó con una herida en el costado, exactamente en donde tenía la herida de bala.

—Deja de interponerte— ordenó Iron Man, dispuesto a asestar una patada al rubio aprovechando que este se hallaba de rodillas. Un golpe del escudo contra su rostro lo obligó a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Bucky le había lanzado el escudo antes de acercarse a Steve, ayudándolo a levantarse. Se apartaron el uno del otro gracias a un nuevo ataque de energía que fue lanzado por Tony. Rogers tomó el escudo y se lo lanzó a Barnes para que se protegiera de un nuevo disparo de parte de Stark, mientras él se acercaba rápidamente a su oponente, golpeándolo con fuerza en uno de los costados y sosteniendo una de sus manos por el antebrazo; antes de que le disparara con la otra mano, Bucky le lanzó el escudo a una pierna, obligando a Tony a terminar de rodillas.

Viendo venir al Soldado, Iron Man destruyó parte de la planta alta que estaba sobre del hombre al disparar energía, forzándolo no sólo a detener el camino sino a volver por donde vino. El movimiento fue útil por más de una causa. Detuvo a Barnes y distrajo a Rogers. Poniéndose de pie dio un rodillazo en el estómago al rubio, empujando la mano que él le sostenía contra su pecho, consiguiendo darle otro golpe con el cual lo lanzó lejos de él, dejándolo sin aire, cuestión de la que se percató al oírlo toser.

Restó importancia al antiguo líder del equipo. Sus pasos tomaron dirección hacia donde sus censores le indicaban que estaba su verdadero objetivo.

Esquivó un objeto que le fue lanzado y destruyó otro con energía. Al objeto destruido le siguió un golpe directo en su rostro. En esa ocasión no se permitió ir hacia atrás, sino que tomó la metálica mano para atraer al otro hombre, sujetándolo por el cuello una vez lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Bucky soltó un jadeo, tomando por la muñeca la mano con la que Tony le tenía sujeto por el cuello. Oblicuamente consiguió ver a Steve levantándose herido.

Lamentaba haber asesinado a los padres de Stark, en verdad que sí, pero no iba a seguir permitiendo que su novio pagara por eso. No, ya había sido suficiente. Usando toda su fuerza dobló la armadura, impidiendo que siguiera lanzando energía con esa mano a la vez que hacía disminuir la fuerza en la presión que era aplicada sobre su cuello.

La ayuda de parte de Steve no tardó en llegar.

Tomó por la espalda la muñeca derecha de Stark, siendo esta la que sostenía la metálica mano de su novio e imitando las acciones de Bucky consiguió hacer el mismo daño al traje de Iron Man, inhabilitando su capacidad de lanzar energía. Por medio de un golpe de su compañero y un fuerte jalón de su parte consiguió apartar a Tony. Al instante se hizo a un lado para que junto a su pareja asestaran un golpe en el duro torso del traje, consiguiendo derribar al hombre y empujarlo algunos metros lejos de ellos.

Tony escuchaba a V.I.E.R.N.E.S dándole el informe de los daños y diciéndole las pocas posibilidades que tenía de ganarle al par. La ignoró. Volvió a ponerse de pie una vez más, aparcando el dolor físico por buscar un descanso para el dolor emocional.

Por otro lado, a Steve no se le ocurría ningún modo de detener eso salvo sacar a Bucky de ahí, cuestión para la que ya era tarde y lo sabía.

—Lo lamento, Steve. Nunca quise que esto pasara— se disculpó con pesar, mirando con culpa a su novio.

—Lo sé. No te preocupes, saldremos de esta— prometió, dedicándole una sonrisa, la más amorosa y sincera que pudiera, en favor de transmitirle tranquilidad, por muy mínima que pudiera ser.

Todo lo que el castaño pudo hacer fue volver a mirar con disculpa al rubio. No iba a tranquilizarse hasta que su novio estuviera a salvo. Regresó su atención al científico que volvió a atacarle directamente a él.

|·|

—Déjenme ver si entendí. ¿Detener a Stark depende de que Natasha consiga hackear toda la Torre Stark que está hecha de manera invulnerable?— ironizó Pietro, hablando con los otros Vengadores en voz alta para poder ser bien escuchados a través de la pared.

—Nat es buena, podrá hacerlo— aseguró Clint. Creía en las habilidades de su amiga.

El velocista bufó, mirando a su hermana que apenas y le miró de reojo. La chica miraba hacia la habitación del Capitán, mostrándose demasiado preocupada, sobresaltándose a cada explosión o ruido alto que escuchaba.

—Tenemos que ir, no podemos esperar al resto— Wanda habló bajo, intentando evitar que el resto la escuchara.

Pietro titubeó. Aunque quisiera ayudar a Steve le preocupaba poner a la joven en peligro, porque tal parecía que Tony no estaba siendo racional ya, quería venganza sin importarle a qué costo.

—Wanda, Pietro, ¿siguen ahí? No intervengan en la pelea, tienen que esperar a que estemos todos juntos, así podremos convencer al señor Stark de frenar sus acciones— Visión aconsejó lo que le parecía más razonable, preocupado por el bienestar de los muchachos, especialmente el de la chica.

—Denme unos minutos más y podré retirar el campo que impide que Visión atraviese las paredes— pidió Natasha, tecleando rápidamente en su computadora que con suerte tenía con ella en la sala de estar.

Los hermanos se dieron una mirada intensa.

No tenían tiempo para esperar a Romanoff. El tiempo que ella demorara, por muy mínimo que fuera podría significar un daño irreparable.

Un gran estruendo, el más grande que habían oído hasta ese momento, les hizo saber de una fuerte explosión la cual inclusive sacudió el suelo bajo sus pies confirmando sus temores. Sin pensarlo más, Pietro se adelantó con su velocidad, prefiriendo llegar en primer lugar para intentar detener a Tony antes de que Wanda llegara a ponerse en peligro.

Fue difícil para el velocista poder ver algo gracias al humo que se alzaba desde un piso —tal vez dos— más abajo. Antes de que pudiera bajar, su hermana llegó a su lado, dirigiendo su asustada mirada hacia el agujero en el piso.

Fugaces recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido en su hogar cruzaron su mente.

—Wanda, —llamó poniéndole una mano en la espalda— quédate aquí— pidió, recibiendo una simple negativa con la cabeza, eso sin que ella dejara de mirar aquel hueco.

—Vamos— declaró, determinada a ayudar a Steve pues los sentimientos que estaba experimentando eran similares a los del momento en que perdió a sus padres gracias a los misiles de Stark. Cuando era niña no pudo hacer nada por ayudar, a diferencia del presente; podía e iba a proteger a la pareja. Ya no estaba dispuesta a permitir que una vez más Tony le arrebatara a su familia.

Su hermano no alcanzó a negarse porque ella ya estaba usando su magia para bajarlos a ambos. El escenario de la batalla era otra habitación destruida y un nuevo agujero en el piso que los hizo descender todavía más. Apenas tocaron el suelo volvió a utilizar sus poderes para sacar el polvo suelto que obstaculizaba la vista.

Tan pronto como pudieron ubicar a los soldados, Pietro se dirigió a ellos, ayudándolos a ponerse de pie al verlos a ambos de rodillas y bastante mal heridos.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? Debieron quedarse fuera de esto— Bucky fue el primero en hablar, preocupado por el riesgo que corrían los chicos.

—De nada— el Maximoff se permitió bromear, viendo sonreír brevemente a Steve y notando un amago de sonrisa en Bucky.

—No íbamos a permitirnos el volver a perder a personas importantes para nosotros— explicó Wanda, acercándose a la pareja también.

Sinceridad, calidez y cariño fueron perfectamente palpables en las palabras de la joven, provocando ahora sí una inevitable sonrisa suave en los labios de Barnes y una más amplia sonrisa en Rogers. Un sonido frente a ellos los sacó de aquella burbuja familiar en la que se sumergieron.

Iron Man volvía a ponerse de pie, dispuesto a continuar. No terminaba de sorprenderle que los Maximoff se pusieran de parte de los soldados; continuamente demostraban más aprecio y lealtad por el Capitán. A eso sumaba que los chicos no le habían podido perdonar del todo por lo ocurrido con sus padres.

—Ustedes deberían entender— intentó convencerlos.

—Sigues vivo, Stark, así que no, no intentes manipularnos— negó de inmediato la chica, siendo notables dolor e ira contenida en su voz.

—Como quieran— atajó alzando vuelo en dirección a los cuatro. Ni siquiera llegó a tocarlos gracias a la magia de la joven que lo empujó contra la pared que había atrás de él.

—No vas a tocarlos— comenzó ella.

—No con nosotros aquí, así que...— continuó Pietro.

—Déjalos ir— finalizó Wanda con su magia visible en sus manos.

—Chicos...— murmuró Steve, conmovido aunque no del todo de acuerdo con que los dos jóvenes entraran a esa pelea. Estaban arriesgándose demasiado.

Tony gruñó, volviendo a levantarse conforme ignoraba una vez más a V.I.E.R.N.E.S. Se vio interrumpido de su nuevo intento de ataque al escuchar que la Torre volvía a abrirse.

 _—Lo siento, señor Stark, alguien ha vulnerado el sistema de seguridad—_

—Romanoff— masculló con enojo y teniendo a los pocos segundos frente a él a Visión, interponiéndose para detener la pelea.

—Visión... Muévete— ordenó, sin estar dispuesto a detenerse.

—Ya es suficiente, señor Stark. Déjelos ir— pidió el androide, sin fallar en sonar firme.

Los gritos que iba a darle a su creación se quedaron atorados en su garganta cuando la puerta a algunos metros de su costado se abrió, mostrando a Falcon y Hawkeye que no perdieron tiempo para adentrarse a la habitación con notable preocupación.

—Steve...— Sam fue directamente hacia su amigo.

—Estoy bien— Rogers apuró en responder, no deseando preocupar todavía más al otro hombre.

Un pesado silencio se instaló en el sitio durante algunos minutos. Nadie sabía qué decir, a quién apoyar, cómo calmar la situación. Por fortuna para todos, Natasha llegó a la habitación acompañada de Bruce.

Banner fue hasta Tony, revisándolo a pesar de que este todavía tenía el traje, importándole muy poco el revelar su relación con él. De todos modos era algo que iban a hacer pronto, sólo le hubiera gustado que la situación fuese distinta.

—Matarlo no ayudará a que la furia y el dolor paren, los hará empeorar— Bruce habló suave, intentando que solamente el hombre que amaba le escuchara, cuestión ciertamente complicada considerando el silencio en que estaba envuelto el lugar.

El casco de Iron Man se abrió para dejar ver el rostro del millonario que miró fijamente a su científico amigo. Cerró los ojos, agachó la cabeza e inhaló profundo.

—Váyanse —Tony soltó la palabra junto al aire en un suspiro pesaroso— No quiero volver a verlos —alzó la mirada— A ninguno de los cuatro— sentenció con rencor.

Tal decisión casi lleva a Clint a quejarse, mas fue detenido por Natasha que le tomó del brazo, atrayendo su atención. Miró a su amiga, recibiendo una negativa con la cabeza. Inmediatamente su mirada se fijó en el joven Maximoff que no lucía ni ligeramente sorprendido por las palabras de Stark.

Steve simplemente asintió leve, diciéndole sin palabras a Sam que se quedara en la Torre cuando le notó intenciones de seguirlos. Una vez Falcon cedió y las mochilas con sus cosas ya listas llegaron a ellos —cortesía de la magia de Wanda— simplemente se dispuso a abandonar aquel sitio con Bucky a su lado y los Maximoff tras él.

—El escudo no —dictaminó antes de que terminaran de irse— Mi padre hizo ese escudo y tú... No lo mereces, no si proteges al monstruo que lo asesinó—

La acidez en las palabras de Tony, Steve las resistió con esfuerzo, mientras que Bucky simplemente cerró los ojos un momento. Si eso era lo último que tenía que oír para irse con su amado... Podía aguantarlo.

Sin mirarlo, Steve dejó caer el escudo, continuando con su camino.

Wanda le dirigió una última mirada a Visión junto a una pequeña sonrisa de despedida. Por su lado, Pietro miró oblicuamente a Clint antes de seguir a la pareja de soldados.

Al desaparecer de la vista de todos, el muchacho usó su velocidad para recoger todas sus cosas y las de su hermana de la habitación que compartían.

En silencio los cuatro abandonaron la Torre Stark.


End file.
